My Immortal
by XxxFIVEbyFIVExxX
Summary: Buffy is fifteen and just called as the active Slayer.Whilst on holiday in Spain her world starts falling apart.Spike arrives and offers her a shoulder to cry on,but not without a purpose.Can she defeat the Slayer of Slayers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

At fifteen years of age the one thing you don't want to do is go on holiday with your parents. Her Mother and Father were arguing again, she could hear them as she walked back to the villa. She groaned and walked in anyway, hoping that her returning would stop them. Apparently not. Now her Dad was stood over her wagging his finger at her and screaming about doing more stuff together as a family and that getting a tan was bad for her skin. Spending all day at the beach was not why he had bought them to Spain.

Joyce stood beside Buffy and wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"What else is there for a fifteen year old to do? At least she can socialise with other kids her age Hank"

Buffy smiled sheepishly up at her Mum. The tears fell and Buffy wiped them away with the tissue that Joyce handed her instinctively. So, her tanning time was the cause of the arguments? Didn't they realise that she only went there to escape from the tension between them and the constant fights? Obviously not.

Joyce kissed Buffy's hair and sent her to shower after her time at the beach. Buffy complied but looked over her shoulder at Hank, who had now poured a large scotch and was looking out across the view of the bay. Great, so now he's in the get drunk and ignore everyone phase. She closed her bedroom door and slumped onto her bed crying.

Hank woke Buffy up , saying that he was taking Joyce out for a meal to make up for this afternoons fight and that she had to entertain herself. He threw some money onto her bedside table and left. There was no 'sorry baby' or anything. So, he still blamed her.

Buffy showered and got dressed. She pulled her halter neck top on and then slid the very short skirt up her legs, she put her feet into her flip flops and grabbed the money off the side.

"Hundred peseta's, cool!"

She grabbed her keys and slung them in her bag along with the money. The money was the only good thing that came from their arguments, it didn't stop the hurt , but it bought her enough things or entertained her enough to forget it for a while. Buffy headed out of the villa, slamming the door and made her way down to the beach front. Her plan tonight was to hang out with the friends she had made at the arcades.

Buffy waited at the front of the amusement arcade as arranged. Her friends were nowhere to be seen.She checked the time again and furrowed her brow. Shrugging she went inside ,just in case they had started the fun without her. Her quick circle around the arcade hadn't produced her friends and so Buffy popped a coin into the slot machine closest to her. A sigh left her as the wheels spun and the lights flashed, she gave a half hearted smile as a few coins fell into the tray. Winning a few more times made the smile grow, but she couldn't get the level of excitement she needed to take her mind off things. She was alone.

The blue eyes watched as she stood against the machine , popping coins into it and giving a slight jump for joy as more coins fell. He smirked. She was actually cute. Long blonde hair that was held from her face with a band, but allowed it to cascade down her back, her cheeks still had that childish fullness and her figure was just filling out to that of a woman's.

She reminded him of the Slayer he had hunted and been hunted by, back in 1940. He had been trying to off all of the Slayers in waiting then too, but that was for Dru, and her crazy need to have Fraya's Strand. This time it was for him, Slayers were good an all, but after killing two, the thrill had gone. Well, that wasn't strictly true. He would still fight them, but he was infamous for killing their kind and so they were trained harder now. Trust him to be the one to make the Watchers Council toughen up the one thing that really gave him a thrill.

Buffy felt eyes on her and scanned the crowd , not seeing anyone taking notice of her, she shrugged and went back to playing on the slots. Spike pushed off of the wall and swaggered towards her. He stood behind her and Buffy was oblivious until he leaned in and took in her scent then whispered,

"All alone? Where's your mates?"

Taken by surprise, Buffy jumped and spun round. Her eyes widened as they met the blue of his. Her heart pounded in her chest and she flattened herself against the machine. This just made him step forward, closing the gap between them again.

"Cat got your tongue pet?"

"N.. no"

Spike smirked. He reached into his pocket and pulled a fag out, he let it hang between his lips and patted the pockets of his leather coat for his lighter. His face relaxed as he found it and retrieved it. He lit up and took a deep pull of the smoke in. He blew it away from her and then looked down at her.

"I'll ask again then, where's your mates, bailed on you have they?"

"I don't know, they should be here soon though" she answered

"Right, I won' keep you then" he blew more smoke over her head and turned to leave "Jus' gonna go get a bite to eat, see you around"

Buffy turned back to her machine as he disappeared out of sight.

"Weirdo"

It was now ten o'clock and her friends still hadn't shown up. Resigned to the fact that she had been ditched, Buffy took off her flip flops and walked along the sand . She paddled in the shallow surf and kicked at the water.

My life sucks! she thought. Mum and Dad fight constantly, I'm on holiday and away from my friends and I get ditched by a bunch of girls that I normally wouldn't be seen with . I'm officially Buffy the socially challenged.

Spike sat on the sand watching all the people walking around. Couples and families , men with friends that had consumed way too much alcohol and the Slayer. Wait , what? Oh this couldn't be better, he thought as he stood up.

"Still alone then I see"

"Shut up" she paused "Sorry, just not having a good time of it "

He felt the desire to ask what was wrong but that wasn't his concern, he was just here to kill her and move on to the next.

"What's up then? " inwardly he groaned and mentally kicked himself.

"Usual, unno, parents fighting, all alone here in Spain, hating it"

Bloody great! This could be good, gives you a way to get to her before you drain the stupid bint dry.

" Right, sorry to hear that. How long are you here for?"

Best find out how long you got to toy with her.

"Six weeks, I'm here for the duration of summer break"

"So, where you from then, in the States I mean"

"California" she kicked at the surf again "Sunnydale, just moved there as a matter of fact"

"Like it?"

"It's okay" she sighed "Not what I expected but I kinda got in trouble in my last school"

His ears pricked up at this and he smirked. Seems like this Slayer had a wild streak, a bit of a bad girl , he raised his scarred brow.

"What did you do then , Goldilocks"

Buffy smiled at the nickname, her body flushed and she was glad the night air was cool. Hopefully he didn't spot the redness of her cheeks, they must be red, oh god he's cute when he does that with his brow, she thought.

"I kinda burnt down the gym hall"

"What'd you do that for? Have a hissy fit cos it was aerobics day?"

"No! No.. it was... um... mice, yeah mice"

"So, you burnt down a school cos of mice, right pet"

She could tell that he didn't believe her, which wasn't surprising really, she hadn't put any conviction into it. Still, he was amused judging by the smirk he still had on his face. A scream in the distance caught her attention, without any warning she took off in it's direction.Spike ran a distance behind her, after all, he already knew what it was, or rather who it was.

"Um, hate to crash your party guys but well, I lost my invite"

"Your not the Slayer... "

He burst into a cloud of ash and cinders, his partner stood holding the girl , his eyes wide in shock.

"Wrong answer , now let her go or else you meet Mr pointy"

The fledgling vamp let her go , the girl slid to the floor, alive but unconscious,and he took off running .He got no further than a few feet before Buffy threw her stake in his direction , she didn't even watch as he dusted. Buffy scanned the area and saw that there were no other vampires around. She checked the girl for a pulse and then lifted her up onto her shoulder. Spike arrived and feigned breathlessness. He bent at the waist and looked up at her.

"Mice huh?"

"Don't know what you mean"

Buffy continued to walk towards the town again, Spike followed .

"What were they, they just burst into nothing"

"Look I just want to get her to the hospital and then go home, my night has truly sucked and now I just want a hot shower and to curl up with Mr Gordo and forget this hell hole exists"

"Why don't you let me carry her and you tell me exactly what the hell they were and what you are"

Buffy thought about it for a few minutes, Spike stayed by her side and took the girl from her. He remained quiet, hoping that she would tell him, the girl was lonely and going through a difficult time, she needed someone to confide in and he definitely needed the who's who and she obviously had the information he needed.

"Okay ,I'll tell, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else"

"Cross my heart"

Buffy stopped and looked at him. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and she nervously walked around in circles for a while before she turned to him.

"I'm a Slayer and what you saw disappear, that was a vampire"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was late by the time she got back to the villa and her parents were waiting up for her. This should be good after the night I've had . She opened the door and shut it slowly, grimacing and waiting for the outburst to start. Joyce sat on the couch whilst Hank paced the room. Buffy was yet to turn and face the music.

Still silence. She turned , swallowing hard.

"My god , Buffy! Are you Okay?" Joyce asked

"I'm fine"

Buffy brushed at the dried blood on her shoulder and frowned. Great! One of my favourite tops, ruined.

"Where has this blood come from, oh Buffy please tell me your not fighting again"

"No Mum, a girl was hurt tonight and me and a friend had to take her to the hospital, that's kinda why I'm late"

"It's just not good enough" Hank said

Buffy looked at her Father. He stood up and walked up to her and Joyce .

"You cause us embarrassment, make us move to a town miles from nowhere, you fight and come home late...

"I wasn't fighting"

"... and put your Mother and I through a lot of stress. It's no wonder your Mother and I are getting a divorce"

"Divorce?

Joyce hugged Buffy and scowled at Hank. Buffys eyes welled up and she couldn't breathe. Her Father was leaving them and he was blaming her. She couldn't focus and her thoughts all ran into each other. Buffy looked up at her Father and saw the hatred in his eyes. It cut to the bone and Buffy ran to her bedroom. She clutched her stuffed pig and cried. Through her own grief she could hear her parents arguing again. The sound of glass breaking and the scream made Buffy run back into the lounge area. Joyce lay on the marble floor, a crystal vase was shattered by the fireplace and her Father stood towering over her Mum, Joyce was clutching her cheek, shocked. Buffy saw enough to be able to tell what had happened. Her temper blew and before she knew what was going on, she had pinned her Dad against the wall. Her hand tightened around his throat.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY MUM AGAIN OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Put him down Buffy"

Joyce's voice sounded weak. Buffy ground her teeth and sneered at her Dad. She released her hold on him and he slid down the wall. His hand massaged the place where her hand had been and stared with disbelief.

"And you asked me why I'm so hard on her? This is why. I'm not sticking around for any more of it. You think there's nothing wrong with her or her behaviour? Well it's down to you to deal with now, I'm leaving tonight"

Hank left the room and slammed their bedroom door. Rummaging and things being thrown echoed from the room . Buffy went to Joyce's side and checked her Mother over. Finding no other injuries but a slight bruise on her cheek, Buffy was satisfied. Joyce sat on the floor cradling Buffy and whispered to her.

"Everything will be Okay baby, it's Okay"

Buffy fell asleep in her Mums arms but woke when Hank slammed his suitcases down in the hall. He watched as the two women unfolded from the embrace. He stood indignant and determined. He threw the airline tickets and a credit card at Joyce before opening the door and walking through it, never to return.

Buffy sat on the sand, her head resting on her knees . Her tears fell on the sand and dried instantly. She was in a world of her own, sinking further into it. The more she thought about her night the more depressed she got. Her Father leaving was the last nail in her proverbial coffin. Hadn't she been through enough this year so far? Leaving L.A, losing all of her childhood friends, moving to Sunnydale and feeling an outcast, finding out that she has this destiny that means killing things that crawled straight out of a Stephen King book, and that the safety of the world from said nasties was her job. Every night she has to protect innocent people from vampires and demons, risking her own life to do it.

"Here's an idea for you, Powers that Be, tell everyone that vampires exist and demons do live in closets and under beds so they actually don't go out at night, or... or go to bed or open up wardrobes and get attacked by closet monsters"

"Don't think that would work pet"

She wiped the evidence of her tears away and stood up, wiping the sand off the back of her skirt.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"Couldn't sleep... you?"

"Same.. oh and then there's the little thing of Dad leaving Mum and him saying he's divorcing her cos of me"

"Oh ... why cos of you?"

Spike actually felt sorry for her, she had been dealt a rough blow. He tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. A breeze blew it straight back out again and his hand hesitated , finally deciding to leave it , Spike dropped his hand back down and got out his fags. They started walking up the beach , he waited for her to say something.

"He thought that I'm just some wayward teen. My Watcher said that I couldn't tell anyone about my unno... calling, but it's causing this mess at home. If I could just tell Mum and Dad then he would understand and he wouldn't go"

"Don' think it works like that"

"What would you know about it?"

She knew it was wrong of her to snap at him and vent her anger , his raised brows and his looking the other way made her feel worse .

"Sorry, like I said , tough night. Maybe I should just be left alone"

"S'okay. If you want I'll go, see you "

What the hell was wrong with him? He should be praying on her guilt and grief and then draining her dry. She was the active Slayer now and here she was, crying and snivelling, all snot and tears over her Dad leaving. She was weak now, easy prey and all he could do was worry about her bloody feelings. Fuck sake Spike, sort it out and kill the bitch. He opened his eyes and glanced back at her. More tears. Hesitantly he took her into his arms. She folded into his chest and let go of all her pain and anguish. Do it, the voice inside him said. He raised his hands to her neck and, instead of snapping it or pulling her hair back and sinking his fangs into it, he stroked a thumb across the artery there and smoothed her hair.

"C'mon lets get you home"

She shivered and he took off his treasured coat and wrapped it around her. Now that will smell of Slayer, good one. He pulled her to him by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They made it back to the villa with hardly any tears being shed. He watched as she entered and then followed her , circling the perimeter of the house. He watched her through the window as she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. He finally left when the first signs of dawn let themselves be known.

Morning stung her sore eyes. The sun bleached through the netting and she turned to look at the clock beside the bed. It was still early. She turned onto her back and listened for any sign that her Mother was awake or that her Dad had returned. The villa was silent. Buffy got up and wiggled her toes on the cold marble floor. Blurred eyes made for a clumsy walk into the bathroom. She stared in the mirror and looked at herself. Red bloodshot eyes, a red and swollen face and puffy face , she was a mess. She turned the cold tap on and splashed her face with the icy water. The temperature difference was a temporary relief. She turned on the shower and set it to cold. She stripped off and stepped under it.

Her thoughts drifted to last night. Everything that had happened replayed in her mind, stopping when it came to the tall, blonde haired man that had been so kind to her. She still had his coat. She best make sure he got that back later, hopefully she would see him. The familiar sound of her Mum getting breakfast ready reached her ears and so Buffy turned the shower off and went to get dressed.

Neither of them spoke. Awkwardness was an understatement. Buffy didn't know what to say. The fact that her Dad had blamed her for his leaving made it feel like her Mother would too. How could she even begin to talk to her when she had driven him away? Joyce didn't know how to reassure Buffy that everything was Okay with them? It was obvious that Buffy blamed herself . Joyce had known that Hank was having an affair for months and had struggled to hold their marriage together for Buffys sake, how could she admit that now?

"I thought that I would go to the beach again"

Buffy tried to break the ice that was forming , anything to get her Mum to acknowledge the fact that she was there. Joyce looked at her with cold eyes.

"Probably best, I doubt I will be that much fun to be around today. I'll be arranging flights to go back early.I'm not in a holiday frame of mind now, and no doubt work could do with me going back early. They have that Franco exhibit to get ready"

Her heart sank like the Titanic. She was going home early. Just as she was getting to know her mysterious man that had been there and comforted her on the worst night of her life. Buffy closed her eyes and swallowed her toast, that got lodged and almost choked her. She drank the orange juice down and then excused herself.

Sitting on the beach watching everyone was tortuous. Everyone was so happy. Couples strolled holding hands, friends sitting down watching men and giggling, men playing volleyball and laughing. It drove a stake through her heart to watch them all. It was getting dark and most of the beach was now empty, the only people still there were lovers watching the sun set. Buffy snorted, why bother? Give it a few years and they'll be just like her Mum and Dad.

The breeze picked up and whirled around her, blowing her hair around her. She tried to smooth it back down and lost that battle. As she turned her head to stop it from blowing in her face, she spotted the flash of bleach blonde hair. Finally, something to make her smile.

"Evenin' pet"

"Hey!"

"Been here long?"

"All day, beats being alone in the villa"

"Where's your Mum?"

"She was in town, busy arranging flights home for us, plus unno, means she doesn't have to be there with the home wrecking daughter"

"C'mon love, doubt she thinks of you like that, bet your Mums a right good'n"

"Yeah she is, take no notice, I'm just wallow girl"

They sat watching the sky turn from gold to orange and then to reds and purples. Finally the sky turned navy and the first star twinkled. Buffy laid on her back and watched as more stars filled the sky.

"Do you ever wish that you could just disappear or find somewhere that you could just be you"

"Sometimes"

Spike looked up and smiled. Dru would look up at the stars and say that they were talking to her. He missed the crazy vampiress but she was with a bloody Chaos Demon now, kicked him out and told him that the Slayer was swimming around him, laughing at her and bathing her wicked boy in sunshine. What did Dru know eh? That was why he had gone on a rampage of killing them, to prove to his Dark Princess that no bloody Slayer was going to tame him.So, why was he sat here with the current Slayer, star gazing and not fighting it out to the death?

"Used to wish I was younger, that I was someone different"

"How old are you then?"

"Bloody old compared to you poodle"

Buffy sniggered. Poodle? Why does he do that? Maybe that's a British thing or something.

"You want your coat back?"

"Yeah, kinda lost without it to be honest"

He stood and shrugged it back on. His body reacted to the scent of the Slayer on it. He fought the urge to morph to his game face and his jaw tensed. Buffy narrowed her eyes and smiled at him.

"Wanna walk , I need ice cream"

Spike stood up and Buffy automatically linked arms with him. He looked down at her hands and saw how tiny they were. How can hands that small contain so much power? She's so small. This girl won't survive a year in Sunnydale. He almost felt bad, felt saddened by the truth. Sunnydale sat atop of a Hell Mouth, where all manner of demons and vampires settled hoping that they would conquer it and become it's Master. He was drawn from his thoughts by a powerful hand slapping his chest.

"You want one? I'm having the cookie dough mint choc chip"

"I'll have the same mate "

He handed over the cash and they walked along licking at their cones. Bloody hell! What am I doing now? Eating soddin ice cream with the Slayer. Spike, get a grip mate.

"Where do you live then?"

"Nowhere in particular, I just go where I want"

"Cool"

"Sometimes"

"Where would you live if you had to pick a place?"

"London or Sunnydale"

Spike winked at her and watched as her cheeks flushed.

"I'd like to go to London, can't see myself going there though. I kind of have a... well unno, being the Slayer means I have to stay there"

"Don' have to, you could go anywhere, s'long as there's demons and the like"

"S'pose. So what's London like, is it as nice as they say in the brochures, does it really rain all the time?"

He laughed , but at the same time he liked the fact that she was enthused .

"It's been a long time since I was last there and yeah, it does rain a lot"

"My Watcher's British, think he comes from London"

Of course the tweed does, that's where the bloody Watchers Council is, he felt like saying. The same Watchers Council he and Dru had attacked and terrorised during the second world war. The good ole days .

"I best get back, Mum's probably back from her trip into town . I don't want to leave her alone too long. Maybe I'll see you later"

"Count on it pet"

Buffy stood and dusted the sand off and stared for a few seconds , then she tip toed before him and gave him a brief peck on the cheek , she ran off before Spike could respond.

Bloody stupid wanker! Spike chastised himself. He had let ample opportunities pass him by and now she was heading back to her bloody homeland. He decided to meet with her later, even if he had to go to the villa and ...

Could he really kill her now that he had gotten to know her. Course , he was William the Bloody, not that ponce William. He didn't care about her, she was just another soddin' Slayer .

If it came to it , he would go to Sunnydale. He had heard that the place had it's very own Hellmouth, which made sense , why else would she live there? He needed safe passage if he was going there. Tonight he'd find out when she was returning to the States and get himself sorted. Spike lit up a cig and narrowed his eyes, focussing on a petite blonde that was walking her dog across the surf line. Good timing he thought, I'm a little peckish.

Buffy walked in and saw the tickets sat in the counter top, but no sign of her Mum. She shrugged and went into the bedroom. She pulled out a change of clothes and busied herself with a shower and then getting dressed again. She bumped into Joyce as she came out of her bedroom. Her eyes were red and tear tracks were obvious . They stood looking at each other and the seconds ticked by. Finally guilt kicked Buffy up the ass and she smiled at her Mum.

"Did you get everything sorted out today?"

"Yes, we fly back the day after tomorrow, that was the earliest we could get a flight for. Of course it has cost me more as it isn't a direct flight, we stop over in London and fly from there"

Buffy's heart skipped a beat, they have a stop over flight, cool! No , wait no cool, I loose four weeks of my holiday. Plus I'll miss Spike.

"Mum , do you mind if I go out tonight, make the most of my holiday?"

"No, go out and have fun, just no more fighting please Buffy, I've had enough stress for one week yet alone a lifetime"

God, she still thinks I fight, maybe she does blame me. If only she knew the truth. I'll have to talk to Giles when we get back, she thought. She put her keys in her bag and kissed Joyce before heading for the door.

"Don't wait up!"

The door slammed shut and she ran as fast as she could to get to the beach again. Hoping that she would catch Spike there. She wasn't prepared for what she did see.

"Spike?"

Her bag dropped from her shoulder and she stood frozen , fear and more anguish rooted her to the spot.

"Get away from her!"

"Awww , and she was such a cute one"

"How could you do this to me"

Tears were falling, she thought that he was turning out to be one of her close friends, she had confided in him and he'd sympathised and comforted her. Now she knew , she couldn't trust anyone it seemed.

"Do what? Get you to trust me, confide in me, tell me all your deep dark secrets? Easy pet, I'm a vampire"

"You bastard"

Spike laughed, the girl slipped to the floor dead. Her vacant face looked up at Buffy, the pain and horror frozen on her face forever. Her eyes still captured tears of pain in them. Buffy closed her eyes and wished the image away, she swallowed hard and looked at Spike again, his game face still present. She could do this, so long as he stayed in his predatory mask. If he was to go back to his human visage, she was sure she wouldn't be able to stake the son of a bitch.

"Been called worse pet. Was hoping it wouldn't come to this yet, but well, you caught me, now what are you going to do bout it?"

His lip curled and his tongue played on his fangs, the look in his eyes told Buffy that he was actually enjoying this. He snapped his head back and forth and rolled his shoulders, getting himself ready for the fight . He bounced on the balls of his feet and growled.

"We gonna do this or what pet?"

"Don't call me that !"

Buffy retrieved her stake from her bag and watched as he swayed ready to attack.

Buffy ran at him and caught him with a punch to the nose, as she rushed past she sent her leg out to catch him in the kidneys, driving him head first into the sand. Spike recovered quickly and spun to where she now stood. He snarled and rushed at her, he punched her in the face with both fists, repeatedly. Buffy bucked and got him off, as he raised himself she grabbed at his lapels and used her feet to send him sailing above her and into the rocks . He hit his head and shook it off, again he ran at her taking her into the surf. Water splashed about them as they traded blows and kicks. They were evenly matched , neither getting the upper hand or tiring anytime soon.

"I don't think your putting your heart into this love"

She sent him sprawling backwards into the deeper surf and leapt at him, pining him down. The surf broke around them, spraying her . Buffy was oblivious and reigned punches on his face while he just laughed

"Wha the hell is so funny?"

"I've not even started yet pet, been holding back on you"

"Good job I've not let loose yet then"

"Time to finish this then"

Spike stood without any hindrance from her body on his, she fell back, landing on her ass with a slutter. He caught her ankle and swung her into the deeper waves. Now up to her waist in water, Buffy knew that she was hindered. She wouldn't be able to keep her balance and she wouldn't be able to use any of her kicks. Spike waded to her and sent her under with a vicious blow to the cheek. Buffy thought fast and swam underwater til she was shallow enough to be able to fight to the best of her ability.

"Bollocks"

He reached her as she came up for air and turned to face him. Grabbing a handful of hair , he held her under til she was scratching and pulling at his hands. He allowed her up and then held her back under. This time there was no reprieve. He felt her go limp and then pulled her up to his chest.

"Sorry pet, nice while it lasted"

He pushed her head aside, his fangs scratched the surface skin of her neck and sunk in.Spike gulped her blood down greedily, savouring the rich taste. She was nothing like the other Slayers he had drained, sweet blood mixed with honey and sunshine. He froze , as she opened her eyes and flung her arm behind her and held him in place. She wanted it.

"Please"

He'd always said that Slayers have a death wish, that eventually they all welcomed death, some even asked, begged for it. But she seemed different. Spike retracted his fangs and stepped away from her. Buffy fell to the sand, on her knees, gasping for breath.

"Why... why did you stop"

Spike ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :- Buffy and all characters associated are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant any etc, not mine and I don't make money from doing this.

A/ N :- Thanks to Vintage Demigoddess for the review, I hope I updated fast enough for you. Onto Chapter Three.

Chapter Three

Buffy ran into the house, dropping her bag by the door and made it to the bathroom before Joyce could see the state of her and her clothes. She locked the door and hesitantly looked in the mirror. The bite was already healing but it was raised and red. Spike had bitten her high on her neck so it would be clearly visible.

"Thanks a bunch asshole"

She looked a mess, the sea had chilled her and the blood loss hadn't helped, her lips were blue and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was ratty and clung to her head and neck. She sneered at her reflection and then turned the shower on to hot. She stripped and got under the powerful spray.She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and noticed the bruising that covered her whole body.

"Thank god for Slayer healing "

Most of the bruising would be gone by the morning, that was true but the bite and the deeper bruising would still be there. She ducked her head under the hot spray and flashed back to the fight. She had held him to her neck and asked him for it. She groaned. Had she really wanted him to take her life? At that moment the truth was, she had. It would have been so easy. No more heartbreak, no more Fathers that have affairs and blame you, no more school that sucks, no more slayage. But what of her Mother? Isn't she going through enough at the moment? Wouldn't she need you more than ever? The answer was yes and now she felt worse than ever. Buffy sunk to her knees in the shower and cried harder than she thought possible.

Spike drained three more girls with blonde hair and still he could smell her, could still see her whenever he closed his eyes and worst still ,he could still taste her. It was intoxicating and he wanted more. But the thought of the Slayer dead filled him with something he hadn't felt since he was that poof William, dread and guilt.

He knew that spending time and learning about her, comforting her was a bad move and this just proved it. The fight had exhilarated him true enough, but during the fight he had felt they were kindred, a perfect match. God he was such a tosser!

He sat at the end of the bar, in the shadows, trying desperately to get drunk. Get drunk, get home and pass out and to not dream of the bloody Slayer.

The Amstrori demon sat beside him and snorted . The bar tender gave the Amstrori his drink and backed off. Spike ,now clearly under the influence, raised a brow at his neighbour and sneered.

"You know you reek of the Slayer, not very bright coming into a demon bar stinking of the bitch"

"Ya well, that's cos I fought her earlier "

" And your alive to tell the tale? Don't give me that shit vampire"

"Got my fangs buried in her an all"

"So you off'ed her then, hmmm , so how is it that word on the grapevine is that she's out for blood and killing us all as per usual"

Spike perked up, but then he didn't have an answer that wouldn't get his head ripped from his shoulders. Amstrori demons were notorious for hating vamps and also Slayers. Tough buggers too!

"I let her go ... all part of my plan, drain the bint a bit then torment her til she goes as nutty as a squirrels sack mate"

"Not a good idea is it though, aggravate the bitch and she's more likely to pound your ass until sunrise"

"Makes it all the more delicious, trust me, killed m'self loads of Slayers and the potentials, killed Watchers too, not advisable to drink them though, taste like shit"

The demon laughed , drawing attention from the rest of the patrons. He started to calm down and turned to Spike.He grabbed him by the lapels and drew him into his hairy, bear like chest.

"Not a wise idea to bullshit me. Only one vampire has the reputation of killing that many"

"Oi! Watch the soddin leather you git an yeah, that's me William the Bloody"

"Got a fucking death wish?"

The bar went quiet except for a few chairs that scrapped across the tiled floor , demons left the bar quickly , not looking back in to see who stayed. Spike caught a flash of blonde over the Amstrori's shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.This is gonna hurt he thought.

"So, I asked myself earlier, what's a girl gotta do for fun around here? "

Buffy stood beside the huge beast that still held Spike to his body, his fangs now dripped a mucus . It truly was disgusting.

"Looks like I found myself some"

Without hesitation Buffy hit the demon in the face with an ashtray and then slit his throat with the hunting knife that she had concealed in her jacket. Spike slid to the floor as the demon toppled off his stool.

"What the hell are you doing! You could have gotten killed you stupid bloody bint!"

"What the hell do you care"

Buffy walked out , taking three more demons out on her way to the exit. Spike brushed himself down, rearranged his clothes and pulled on the cuffs of his coat. He noticed that she had left and ran out into the street. She had fled.

Spike took in a deep sniff and followed her scent back to the harbour.

"Buffy, wait... stop !"

Buffy stopped but kept her back to him.

"I'm not in the mood, I just want to kill as many demons as I can and go back to bed. This will be my last night here and I just want to be alone"

"Just wait will you, god your annoying"

"Sorry! I didn't realise that I should charm you into killing me , or try to"

"Look , I deserve that, I get why your angry but it wasn't anything personal pet"

She tensed

"Don't call me that and how the hell can it not be personal, my necks on my person , kinda makes it personal"

Spike looked down at the floor and when he looked up, she had gone. He turned and walked back to his basement flat and passed out.

The morning had come when Joyce and Buffy had to leave. Not that Buffy cared now. It really had been the holiday from hell. Her Dad hadn't tried to contact her , her friends had ditched her and the one person she had put her trust in, turned out to be a vampire. Buffy stopped packing and went to the mirror and looked at the scar. The bite had totally healed and wasn't red anymore. Giles would see it and he'd panic, no doubt getting out dozens of dusty old books that smelt of mothballs and had weird signs all over them. So long as he didn't give her the huge one with gold braiding , the one that had Vampyr on the front, she'd be cool.

Joyce hadn't seen it yet. Buffy had worn scarves and high necked tops to cover it. So far she had been lucky. She thought that Spike might have tried coming to the villa seeing as he knew where it was and all. But he had been absent since the bar incident. She didn't know how she felt about that.No point dwelling on it, she told herself, he's gonna be here and your going home. Your hardly going to see him again.

Joyce interrupted her train of thought by coming into the room to get her suitcases. She took them out to the cab and returned to let Buffy know it was time to go. Buffy stood and surveyed the room. Taking a deep breath, she closed the door to the room and left.

Their cab drove through the streets slowly, weaving through the streets and the market place. Buffy stared out the window, focusing on nothing in particular. The flash of bleached hair made her look back over her shoulder and out the rear screen. The bite on her neck started to tingle. Her hand instinctively went to it and she looked back again. He had gone and the bite settled again. She needed to talk to Giles without alerting him to the fact that she had been bitten and that it was Spike.

The cab arrived in front of the airport and Joyce got the trolley , the driver put their baggage on it and then drove off. The three hour wait was going to drive her crazy and the only relief from it would be the duty free shopping. Joyce sat reading a book with a styrofoam cup of coffee, guaranteed to taste the same as the bottom of her boots, so Buffy went off to window shop and to maybe get some last minute bargains.

Bags hung from her hands,making it virtually impossible to navigate through the now busy terminal and to open doors. Buffy made it back to her Mum and she plopped herself down next to her. She let out a sigh and looked at Joyce. Joyce hadn't looked up or even noticed the fact that she had returned. Buffy shook her head. She looked at the books title and shrugged. Art in the nineteenth century, how boring. wasn't it all hunting pictures or women in dresses that pinch in they're waists and made they're boobs fall out over the tops? Oh well, now Buffy watched people as they walked around the terminal. She rummaged in a bag and got out her bag of skittles and started eating them according to colour, that was how bored she was. Okay reds down orange next .

The flight was called and Joyce looked up at the large board, squinting. Buffy wondered why adults did that. The person had called the flight number, said which terminal it was in and the gate number it was leaving from, yet they still have to look at the board, and get confused by the three flights that all go to the same place. Just when they think they have it sorted, the letters all do that flippy thing and change.

"Come on Mum, I know it , you'll just get confused by the board again"

Joyce nodded and packed the book back in her hold all. Buffy gathered up the one hundred and one bags that she had and raced after her.

Settling into a flight that was full to capacity and god, only economy was sheer hell. Not to mention the fact that Buffy had someone the size of the Amstrori demon sat behind her. His knees dug into her back and every time he moved she lurched forwards. Four hours until they touch down in London. How could she keep herself from staking him ? There wasn't even a movie for gods sake! Joyce smiled at her and went back to her boring art book, Buffy peered over the top of the book and yep! There was the hunting picture, some stuck up man stood in a flouncy shirt and three quarter length trousers, beside a horse that was taller than him.

Being jostled around wasn't that bad, the stuffiness wasn't that bad, but the smell, that wasn't good. He shifted the three suitcases and smirked as he found the one he was after. He opened the case and saw what he was after. The stuffed pig. That was what he had seen her cuddle up to the night he'd watched her through the villa window.

Spike ripped the pig across its fluffy pink neck and then replaced it. He zipped up the suitcase and then put it all back. Sinking back into the shadows of the hold. The noisy hydraulics screeched and the plane seem to hitch in the air. They were nearing London . Now he just had the flight to California to look forward to.

Arriving in LAX airport after the two weeks she had had was like a weight had been lifted. The cab home was quiet. Pulling up outside the house had been even worse. The piles of mail that had accumulated on the mat made it hard to open the door. Guess Dad has moved out of here already then.

Joyce went straight into the kitchen and started sorting out the mail. Buffy opened the fridge and quickly shut it after retreiving the bottle of juice .

"Serious need to clean out the fridge, Dads left it stocked and I swear there was a new life form partying in the tuna salad"

Joyce smiled and then went back to opening the mail. She threw away most of the letters and neatly put the important ones in the drawer , she started up the coffee maker and went through into the lounge. The photo's of them as a family had been laid down and faced the mantle, so Dad couldn't even look at the happier family photographs. The tears swelled up and her stomach knotted.

Buffy took her suitcase up to her room and began unpacking. Mr Gordo laid on the top and ... what the hell ?! He had been fine when she had put him in their. Who in hell would do that to a stuffed pig? Oh god no!!

She raced downstairs and ran into Joyce's back, she thrust her stuffed pig into her face , causing Joyce to step back and crane her neck to focus on the object that had been thrust in her face.

"What happened to him ?"

"He was fine when I put him in my case, must have been done when it was going onto the plane"

"I doubt it honey, I'll repair him for you, give him to me and I'll have Mr Gordo as good as new in no time"

Buffy handed over the stuffed pig and watched as Joyce put him beside her chair in the lounge. It appeared she wasn't going to be doing the repairs any time soon. Buffy stomped back to her room and fell back on her bed . She was glad to be home despite her parents splitting up . Just to be back somewhere she could defend and at least there wasn't a schizophrenic vampire here. She sighed, Spike . Of course! He must have done it as a warning. Shit!! That means, oh god no. It means he was on the aeroplane. Buffy rushed out of the bedroom and out the front door without a thought of anything else.

Buffy arrived at Giles' flat in under ten minutes. She bent over panting from the exertions and reached up with one hand to knock. He finally answered the door in his usual smart attire but minus the blazer.

"Buffy! I wasn't expecting you home until school restarted, is everything Okay?"

Buffy shook her head. What is it? Some British thing, of course things aren't fine!

"Things aren't fine Giles, far from it. In two weeks my life has gone from typical suburbia to down town slums."

His look was enough to make her growl with frustration.

"Okay first my Dad leaves my Mum and says he wants a divorce cos of me, even though Mum said he had been having an affair with his ho of a secretary for months, again , my fault apparently. Then I have social leprosy or something and then I meet a guy that listens to me and understands me and I totally start to trust him and he turns out to be a vampire. Not just any vamp, oh no, Buffy strikes again and it was Spike, William the Bloody"

"Are you sure?"

"Um... "

"He's a notorious vampire Buffy , how on earth did you survive?"

Like she was going to tell him!

"Luck I guess , that and my ingenious fighting skills, I don't know really"

"His past time has, is, killing Slayers , he's known as the Slayer of Slayers in certain circles"

Oh crap no! He's got that book out. Giles dropped the heavy Vampyr book onto the desk and flipped to the page regarding the vampire that they were discussing.Buffy stared at the face. Okay the hair was different, but this picture had been drawn god knows how many years ago. He actually looked cuter in the picture than he did now and that was... woah! Since when did she think of him as cute?

"That's him, but he's bleached his hair to oblivion and wears leather and all black"

"Exactly how he has been parading for the last thirty years or so"

"So now what Giles? He was on the plane , he's followed me back here"

"How do you know that ?"

"He um... tore the throat out of my stuffed pig"

"Highly unusual"

Giles started to pace. He did that whenever he was deep in thought or he had a serious case of the wiggins. Buffy had an idea that tonight it was both. Hadn't she been wigged out by it, as soon as she realised she ran from the house and came here. She still had to tell him about the bite , his head might explode when she told him.Best to stand a few feet back then.

"He almost won the fight, Giles"

He stopped his pacing. Thank you , Buffy thought, It had started to get annoying.

" But he didn't obviously, unless he turned you"

Giles picked up a crucifix and held it against her outstretched hand and satisfied, he put it back down.

"He did bite me though, I didn't think he would stop but he was spooked and he ran off"

She uncovered the bite and Giles inspected it. He um'ed and ahh'ed a few times and then took his glasses off and took to polishing them whilst staring at her neck.

"Does it itch or burn at times? "

"Once, we were driving through town before we left Spain, I saw him in the shadows , as soon as he left it stopped"

"Just as I thought"

"Giles spill already! Am I like a homing beacon for him now? Am I going to turn into some freaky walking bloodbank for him?"

"He will have a connection with you and you will feel when he is close, but you will not be under any type of thrall, don't worry Buffy. Now that you are home you have resources at your disposal and you will be able to defeat him and eradicate his threat."

The car sped past the city limits sign and he put his foot down hard on the accelerator. The car bounced over the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign and stopped on the green behind it. Spike got out of the car with a swagger and lit a cig. He smirked in game face and blew out the smoke.

"Home sweet Home"

Buffy was sat reading the book on Vampires, one in particular actually. His past was amazing. He had travelled the globe and had certainly lived a full and colourful life. Buffy almost felt envious. What type of life would she have now that she was the Slayer? Not a very long one and definitely a dull one. Unless you died prematurely by a severe neck trauma or apocalypses.

She yawned and propped her head up on her hand, she wondered where the rest of the group of vampires that he had hung out with were. The warm feeling that radiated from the bite didn't register with her until it started to really burn and tingle. Buffy shot out of the chair and held her hand over the bite mark. Giles looked up from his research and frowned.

"Is it the bite? Is he here already?"

Buffy nodded, and winced from the pain.

"I had hoped that he wasn't going to be here so soon, this just means that his connection with you is stronger than anticipated"

"No shit Sherlock"

She grimaced

"Sorry just kinda burns like hell"

"It will, until you connect with him"

"Huh?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you the whole story, you may want to sit down dear"

Buffy sat down and Giles placed yet another book down. As Buffy started to read he told her what it said more or less word for word.

"A vampire doesn't just bite to feed, it can bite for pleasure during couplings, it can bite to mark someone as a potential mate, or to make the person their mate, it can bite to make a possessive claim, which means that no other vampire can touch the person without meeting a deadly end . It would appear that Spike intended to turn you and that the ritual was interrupted, hence the strong connection. This is very disturbing and also fascinating. William the Bloody has never been known to turn anyone before. And a Slayer no less, simply fascinating"

"I'm so glad my almost death has given you a happy Giles but hello! How can you stop this and you mentioned connecting with him, how?"

"You would have to fight him, beat him and then put your own claim on him. All the time you wear his mark, he will have some control over you and he will be able to find you"

"Ewww , I'm not going to go all Elvira on him and drink his blood"

Buffy continued to read the book. Each new paragraph made her eyes bulge even more. Domination in the vampure world was common, even down to the heirachy thing. And ewww, the males that were dominant would have to... oh that is just wrong on so many levels. Buffy slammed the book shut and decided it was best that she went home. Giles warned her about patrolling and suggested that she didn't go alone. He would accompany her until she had dusted Spike. She agreed, smiled at him and then ran off in the direction of home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N :- Thanks for the reviews and welcome to my latest story slmcspike, hope your liking it hunny!

Chapter Four.

The tree that sat outside the house was perfect camouflage and it overlooked her bedroom. He threw his fourth fag down from the branch he now sat on and listened to her heart beat. It had settled down since she had returned from her Watchers and he guessed that she must be asleep by now. He glanced towards the sky and sniffed. He could smell her tears from his vantage point and he closed his eyes. She sighed and he couldn't stop himself, he needed to get closer, to see her properly. He leapt silently from his branch to the overhang. He sat on the window ledge and watched as she turned over in her sleep. He looked around her room and there on the pillow, discarded by her twist in the bed, was the damn pig. It's stuffing had been replaced and it's pink and fluffy throat had been sewn up.

Buffy turned over again and instinctively touched the bite mark. Spike felt the pull of it and almost forgot about the barrier that kept him separated from her. He leant against it and felt the ripples run through his being.

Sunrise threatened to catch him still out in the open. He leapt from his spot on her ledge and made a run for his crypt.He slammed the door shut and dropped down into the lower level. It was bare and had no comforts to speak of. He opened the coffin and grimaced. This was degrading , to sleep in a coffin like the vampires in movies, how soddin cliche can you bloody get! Still, it offered safety while he slept and so, Spike shifted the dried and shrivelled corpse over and laid down. He shut the lid and sighed. There was no way he could sleep in there, so he started counting sheep. William the Bloody was counting fucking sheep now!

"Sod this "

He got up and stomped around , not caring that his heavy boots were making enough noise to wake his bed partner downstairs up. He dug out a bottle of whiskey and gulped down half the bottle before he pulled it away from his lips. He dried them on the back of his hand and sighed through the burn.

The alcohol numbed him enough to climb back in to the coffin. It made him laugh, to think that he was huddled in a coffin next to Mabel, not that that was her name, but it was rude not to know the name of the bint laying next to you! So, Mabel it was. He closed his eyes and stopped the unneeded breathing , the smell wasn't helping the queesiness he felt.

Buffy woke to find that her Mother had already left for work. On the upside, Joyce had left her a stack of blueberry pancakes, so she heated them and sat watching television until she had eaten the lot. She went around the house taking note of all the things that Hank had taken or that he preferred to leave. In the room that he had shared with Joyce ,Buffy spotted the change holder that she had made in pottery class when she had been five and inside it was the tie pin that she had saved up to get him when she was eight. She picked them up and threw them at the wall opposite. He must have thought about them, after all he had put the tie pin in the change holder. How could he be such a bastard? When he had been given them he had beamed the hugest smile and had picked her up and smothered her in kisses, how could they mean so little to him now?

Buffy was now in a foul mood and needed to vent, so deciding this anger could be out to good use, she went and changed, ready for midday patrol. There were nests of vamps that needed dusting and this was the day to do it.

Giles couldn't sleep. He had neglected to tell Buffy the rest of the story relating to Spike. Where he goes, the rest are sure to follow, meaning that Angelus, Darla and Dru wouldn't be far behind . Angelus hadn't been heard of for a while as it happened but both the females had, and it was well documented that Drusilla and William the Bloody were mates, therefore she would not take too kindly to the Slayer wearing his mark. Darla was a vicious killer in her own right and had a taste for causing more than just a few drained bodies. No, this vampire had a yen to end the world.

Buffy stood before the boarded up house and focused her Slayer sense, eight signitures sang out to her. Eight would be hard work for her, but not impossible. She yanked at the heavy wooden door and entered the house. Dust whirled up from the floor and created a mist as it danced in the sunlight that seeped through from the door. The smell hit her and her eyes watered as she fought back the urge to throw up. What is it with vamps? Why do the keep the kills around ?

She walked from the kitchen area through to what would have been the lounge. Four vampires were asleep there and were completely oblivious to her presence. All the better for her. Buffy crept to the nearest one and staked him. He exploded into dust as two woke. They leapt at her, one got a stake to the chest ,the other pulled Buffy over and landed on her, he smirked and went in for the bite.

He pulled back and scuttled away from her and snarled . He growled loudly and that alerted the rest. Footsteps came from upstairs and they were all stood watching her. The vampire that attempted to bite her , looked up and smirked .

"Seems we got us a Slayer in our crib boss" he looked at her with hatred "One that has been marked"

The 'boss' walked to her side and pulled her hair out of the way, Buffy let out a small cry as he roughly yanked on her hair again and called his second in command over.

"Dimitri, get over here, who do you think did this?"

"Looks like Spikes sir, know his bite anywhere "

"S, William the Bloody's here is he, well well , he kinda owes me one, he killed my sire for attacking that crazy bitch of his back in '67"

"What you thinking then Silas?"

"That we keep this , his toy and get him here, she'll be bait for the prick"

Silas let go of Buffy's hair and pulled her up , holding her arms tightly.

"Looks like you just been upgraded from food to captive, not sure how long it will take him to find you, best hope it's quick. Not all my men have the patience I do. "

He snarled into her hair and laughed as Buffy flinched away.

"Dimitri? Put her in the basement and chain her. I trust you to watch over her, make sure no-one decides to taste her. We'll need her intact if this is going to work"

Dimitri snatched her to him and marched her downstairs, slamming her into the wall and chaining her up. Buffy slumped to the floor, crying. This was such a dumbass thing to do and just about topped off her crappy week. Not that it could get any worse. Now her fate rested on the Slayer of Slayers and she knew, no good was going to come from it. She opened her tear filled eyes and watched as Dimitri pulled an old chair over and sat in it. He smirked at her and then started to hum a tune that would soon drive her crazy.

Spike woke , lifted his head an inch and then groaned. The hangover hit and Spike laid back down. He turned over and came face to face with the skeletal remains of Mabel. He grunted.

"What you looking at? "

He smirked at himself for talking to the corpse, and shifted the lid of the coffin. The crypt was darkened and he slung the lid off and rose out of it. He looked for the bottle of whiskey and drank the rest.

"Hair of the dog, nothing better than that, 'cept maybe the blood of some innocent little girl that has a habit of killing your kind"

He scratched his head and ruffled his hair. Now he was fully awake and feeling better he looked around the crypt. It would make a good lair and he drooped back down to the lower level, seeing a thin gap leading to the sewer system, he grinned. Couldn't be better, he thought. Spike walked back from the tunnel and back up to the upper level. He was about to put his duster on when he stopped dead, he clutched his head and let out a whimper. He knew this sensation. It was Buffy, she was in danger and needed him. He fell to his knees and gasped. He roared as the sensation grew and he staggered to his feet again. He had to find her. He opened the door to the crypt and clutched at it as he struggled to gain some composure, breaking some of the wood from the door and throwing it in temper. How could he have been stupid enough to allow a Slayer to live with his mark?

"Stupid bitch! I'll save her sorry ass and then kill her for this!"

The sun was low and held the promise of setting soon, Spike ran for his car and once inside , sat gasping for breath. The sensation had died off enough for him to drive and so , he pulled away. First thing he had to do was find where her Watcher lived. As much as he hated the idea, he would need his help. He drove the streets of Sunnydale and caught the faint scent of her in an area of condo's. He pulled over and breathed in deeply. He exited his car and walked in the direction her scent eminated from. He stood in front of the heavy wood door and snarled.

"Watchers place"

Spike rolled his head and shoulders building himself up for what he had to do next. Hating it. He knocked on the door and readied himself for the confrontation. The door opened and the middle aged man narrowed his eyes. When the Watcher registered who it was that was in front of him, he gasped and picked up the crossbow that sat on the side board , just inside the door.

"William the Bloody, so what do I owe the displeasure of your company for then? Killed my Slayer and now your here for me?"

Giles aimed the crossbow at his heart and stood firmly in the doorway.

"Don't try being a hero til you hear me out. Your Slayers very much alive, for the time being, M'not here to kill you, don't bloody tempt me though. I'm here to tell you that she's in danger , I ... look she's connected to me, did she tell you? "

Spike patted his coat and got out his cigs , he held them up to show Giles as the Watcher acted twitchy , then Spike retreived his zippo and lit up.

"She told me , so your telling me that Buffy's in danger and your here to what?"

"Warn you and to help find the ... her"

"Why in gods name would you do that?"

"Nothing to do with god, look I'm not fucking white hat , you know what and who I am and what I'm here for, but if you want your girl back, you'll need me."

Giles contemplated what Spike had said and knew that he was right. He just didn't want to admit it or to take him up on his offer.

"I'll find her without you then, don't say I didn't bloody warn you"

Spike turned and made to leave, Giles stepped out of the safety of his home and dropped the aim of his crossbow. That was all Spike needed . He lunged at the Watcher with his preternatural speed and caught him round the neck and backed him against the wall. His feral face was nose to nose with the Watchers , Giles blinked as he smirked.

"I should just twist your neck or drain you, call yourself her fucking Watcher? You wouldn't know that she's in danger if I hadn't come here. Ask yourself , if I want her bloody dead, why bother telling you? "

Giles blinked hard

"Just as I thought, took your time to catch up, now, where are the nests in this bloody hell hole?

Don't matter much, I'll just use the bond between us to find her, might be a tad bloody quicker too. "

Spike focused on her and then opened his eyes again, looking straight at the Watcher.

"You play nice, you live. Try and take me out and I'll see to it that your Slayer gets a new Watcher. Might be doing a favour if I did"

Giles dropped to the floor clutching at his throat. He glared at Spike and slowly stood, leaning against the wall until feeling reached his shaking legs again.

"So you have no desire to kill Buffy ?"

"Won't lie to you and say that I don't, but I'm not going to watch a bunch of fledges that got bloody lucky , do it. I want a fair fight and the glory that comes from it. Only then will I kill her"

Giles' mouth tightened and for a second ,he thought of staking the son of a bitch for saying that.

"Thoughts like that will end in your neck snapping, now quit being a ponce and get your weapons"

Spike flicked his cig into the bushes and sighed. What the hell was he doing?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy tried to strain against the chains while Dimitri was asleep, the chains were strong and wouldn't give. Tears of frustration welled but she refused to let them fall. Her stomach growled and she sat down defeated by the chain. She looked up at the small window and saw that the sun had set. Hopefully she thought, they'll go hunting and leave her alone. Maybe then she could get away , somehow, she just needed to concentrate.

Silas came down the stairs and hovered on the third step. He saw her crouched and the back of the chair. Silas tightened his lip and huffed, clearly annoyed that Dimitri had fallen asleep. He crept up to the back of the chair and kicked it hard, sending the chair and it's occupier sprawling across the floor.

Dimitri shot up and turned towards the person that had attacked him. Upon seeing Silas, he backed down and his vampiric features softened to his human mask.

"What the hell do you think your doing ? Falling asleep on watch? Not acceptable !"

"Sorry boss, just tired "

"Just see it doesn't happen again or I'll stake you myself"

Dimitri stood with his head bowed to the floor in submission and shame. He had let his sire down.

"As punishment you can't hunt tonight, you'll stay and see to it that the bitch doesn't escape whilst we go out. If you let me down again, you know the score"

"Yes sire"

Silas left and Dimitri righted the chair. He mumbled under his breath and growled and snarled as he did so.

"I take it you don't like him"

Buffy dared to speak to him. She figured that she may as well try to get to know them .Maybe the vampire would give her something she could use to get away.

"Shut it . I don't want to hear a pip from you "

"Suit yourself , just got the impression that you didn't get on with your sire"

"Look , I can't kill you , he made that clear but he didn't say I couldn't knock you the hell out , now shut it"

Spike drove himself and Giles to the area that had the largest community of nests. Once parked Giles and Spike got out of the car. Spike leant against the car door and breathed out heavily. Giles was tempted to ask if he was okay, but refrained. Spike wiped his brow and slammed the door , locking it with the key and then stepping to the front of the motor. He looked over his shoulder to the Watcher.

"Stop staring at me and move your bloody arse, we haven't got all soddin' night"

Giles walked a few steps behind him and loaded his crossbow. The click as the bolt locked in made Spike look at him again and he raised his scarred brow.

"Just in case we need it"

The nervousness in his voice made Giles cringe inwardly. He had fought nests of vamps before but never with a vampire and not one that was as notorious as Spike. Was he sure of what he was doing? No. Was it going to end okay ? Definitely not. Did he have any other choice? No. So Giles huffed and followed Spike as he navigated the area and stopped in front of the run down building.

"She's in there. Can't sense any vamps except maybe one or two"

Spike lit another cigarette and then paced.

"W.. what are you doing? Shouldn't we just attack and get her out of there pronto?"

"And what if the others come back half way through the rescue ? Nah, didn't think of that did you. We need a solid plan so we all get out alive, not that you getting killed wouldn't pain me none."

Spike walked to the rear of the house and checked out the door and windows. The door gave a little and the windows were boarded soundly. One way in, one way out. He returned to the front and stood beside Giles. He stomped on his fag and ground it with his boot. His jaw set harshly and then he ran , pulling Giles with him. They fell behind the bushes of the nearby house, Giles let out a gasp as he hit the dirt.

"Shut it you pansy, do you want them to know we're here?"

Spike rolled his eyes as Giles frowned

"Will you stop calling me derogatory names , I assure you that I am easily a match for any vampire that I may go up against"

Spike watched as two vampires dragged two young girls into the house. Great, now he had to free them as well. No way would Buffy or the Watcher leave them behind.

"When the vamps go, we move"

Giles agreed and they waited until the two vampires left .Spike stood up and scanned the area again. Once he was sure it was safe, he walked out and across the street. Giles caught up and followed him to the door at the rear of the house. Spike opened it with little effort and walked in. His nostrils flared and he pointed to the door that lead to the basement.Giles raised the crossbow and stood one side of the door, Spike stood the other with his hand on the handle. Spike nodded and swung the door open . Giles ran down the stairs and Spike followed. Once Giles was clear, Spike leapt at the vampire and took him to the floor. A scuffle ensued and the two vampires fought. Giles put the crossbow down and squatted in front of Buffy. He checked that she was unhurt and tried to break the chain with little success.

"I could have told you they were strong, if I can't break them then how could you... and what the hell are you doing with him?"

"Long story, lets just concentrate on getting you free"

Giles turned as Spike dusted the vampire by ripping his head from his shoulders. He stood cockily , his tongue on his top fangs and turned to the two that were crouched.

"Now , lets get you freed pet"

Spike pulled on the chain and Buffy pulled the opposite way. The chain creaked and finally a link gave way and Buffy untangled herself from it. She rubbed at her sore wrists and before she could do anything else, found herself being carried out of the building by Spike. He carried her to the car and told her to sit tight while he and Giles saved the two girls.

Buffy waited for ten minutes and sat biting her nails, she was just getting out of the car when she saw Giles come out of the building with one of the girls over his shoulder, Spike followed a few seconds later, the other girl in his arms. Buffy got out and ran to them and checked both girls for any trauma. She found none and the girls ran off. Buffy just hoped that they went straight home. Now the three of them stood looking at each other.

Spike made the first move. He took her hand and dragged her to the car and almost threw her into the front seat. Giles ran and caught up, he spun Spike and punched him in the face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Getting in the soddin car what does it look like?"

He threw a punch back and as Giles hit the pavement he stepped round to the drivers side and stood watching Giles get to his feet.

"We need to get out of here before the pillocks return, do you want to wait? Your Slayers not looking too hot an you couldn't bat a fly, let's just get out of here"

Giles scowled as he got into the back of the DeSoto. Buffy leant against the door and seemed to have taken no notice . Spike got in and started the car up. As he pulled away from the house , he thrust a bottle of water and a sandwich at her and told her to eat. Buffy drank the water down in one and caught her breath.Giles eyed him with suspicion.Spike caught the look in the rear view mirror and sighed

"She's been down there with no food or water for god knows how long. Did you want the girl to dehydrate an' starve?"

"No... no of course not"

"So stop looking at me like that ... you didn't give a soddin thought to it did you"

Giles slumped in his seat and rubbed at his eyes. He watched the neighbourhood change and realised that Spike was driving them back to Revello Drive. Buffy had been tucking into the sandwich and had ignored the two men and the bickering until now. As voices between them raised and she could see Spike getting vexed. She knew it wouldn't be long before he vamped and possibly attacked the Watcher, regardless of her being there.

"Will you two shut up, your like bickering old ladies"

Spike pouted and Giles stuck his nose in the air. Buffy sighed as they pulled up outside her home. She wasn't even going to ask how he knew where she lived, she was too tired and drained to bother. Since she was bonded to him she guessed that was how he had known. The thought still made her feel uneasy. What about her Mum, would she be in danger from him? All she wanted was to raid the fridge, eat til she was full and then go to bed. Anything related to Spike, Giles or anything Slayer related could wait until she felt one hundred per cent again.

Giles got out of the car as did Spike. She walked to the door and entered the house, leaving the door open for Giles. He followed her in and Spike stood at the entrance, the barrier rippling from his weight against it. Buffy stood in the kitchen and looked down the hall at Spike still leaning against the door jamb.

"Come in, but one wrong move or one threat against my Mum and I'll revoke it and stake your bleached ass"

"My arse aint bleached"

"You know what I meant ... shut up"

Giles started to make himself tea and Buffy grabbed a soda from the fridge. Spike sat on the stool and bounced his leg . He had no idea why he was so nervous. He smiled as Buffy apologised for not having anything to offer him. She blushed as he ran his tongue over his blunt teeth .

"I wouldn't say that, but um.. tea would be fine, or hot chocolate"

Giles raised a brow at him.

"Just cos I'm a vampire , don't mean I can't eat normal stuff, quite like it actually"

Buffy smirked and put the cup of cocoa in front of him. An awkward silence fell between them all as they all sat and drank . Spike watched Buffy as she nervously ate another sandwich . Since being in her company the pull of the bond had lulled, but ass he thought about making a move , he felt the heaviness in the pit of his stomach return. He stood and smiled at Buffy before he walked to the back door. She frowned and he held up his smokes.

"Just having a cig, didn't think you'd want me having one in your Mums house pet"

Buffy shook her head and continued to plough through the sandwiches on her plate. Giles leant forward once Spike was out of eye sight.

"What do you think you are doing inviting him into your house? For god sake Buffy have you not listened to anything I have taught you?"

She looked out to where she expected Spike to be and huffed

"If he intended to kill me he would have by now, whether you were there or not. I don't think he can cos of the little present he gave me. And it's not like I can't take him is it? If it will make you feel better, I'll do the disinvite spell later okay?"

"Be sure you do. A vampire like Spike will take any and every opportunity left open to them, you don't want to wake and find that he has killed your Mother while you slept in the next room , do you?"

Buffy flinched at the mental picture that had flitted through her conscience .

"Of course not"

Spike came back in and hovered next to Buffy , making her and Giles uncomfortable. His eyes dropped to her neck and his bite. He raised his hand and stroked it with his index finger. He saw the look of horror on Giles' face and pulled his hand away quickly. He excused himself and left.

Buffy could still feel the icy touch long after he left. Giles stood in the doorway and gave Buffy yet another warning regarding Spike. Buffy had had enough for one day and promised him that she would do the spell as soon as Giles left. As the front door shut, Buffy leant against it and looked up the stairs. She dragged herself to her room on tired legs and once she was in her room , she collapsed on her bed. She picked up her mended pig and sighed.

"I can tell your there "

There was no answer and she heard no movement from outside of the window. Maybe her Slayer senses were going heywire , but she didn't think so.

"I haven't done it unno, the spell, you can still come in"

He appeared at the window and crouched on the cill. He smiled at her and didn't make a move to come in.

"Okay , so you are there"

"I had to make sure your alright before I go back to my crypt"

"You saw me earlier , apart from tired and hungry I'm fine. Crypt? What crypt?"

"If I told you that , you'd gate crash and I'm a private kind of bloke"

He sniffed and smiled at her. Buffy remained straight faced, which took the smile from his face.

"I , look I did what I did cos I want you to be mine to kill, no bloody fledge is worthy enough to bloody take your life. I won't bloody lie to you Buffy. What your Watcher said tonight, he's right, you should take back the invitation. "

Buffy watched as he leapt from the roof and disappeared from sight. No doubt he's going hunting now. But Buffy couldn't care at that moment. She walked to her bedside and opened the top drawer. She took the book in her hands and flipped to the page she needed . She walked downstairs and read the Latin , she felt the magic shoot through her and watched as the barrier fell across the threshold. She slammed the book shut and went back to her bedroom. She replaced the book and sat on her bed. She yawned and curled up on top of the covers. It wasn't long before she was in a deep sleep.

She was fighting a vampire and Giles was taking notes , commenting on how she was sloppy and would end up dying if she didn't get any better. A dark shape moved in the trees that bordered the next cemetery. She staked the vampire she had been fighting and walked towards the area that she had seen the shadow in. As she approached , the man stepped out of the dark and into the moonlight. He was tall and dark with a look of gentleness about him. He reached out for her and warned her about the harvest, something that Buffy knew nothing of. He told her that he would be coming and that he would protect her from harm. She saw him back away and as she narrowed her eyes to focus on him , she saw his face morph . Spike stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making the other vampire roar with anger and attack him. She watched as the other vampire staked Spike, she gasped and ran to his side. He seemed to take forever to dust, she reached him and he held his hand up to stroke her face, as his hand rested against her cheek he disintegrated. His dying words haunted her.

"It wasn't meant to be like this, your meant to be mine "

Buffy sat up abruptly and wiped the tears away. She looked at her alarm clock and grunted. It was eight am. She got up and went to the bathroom. Buffy knew that Joyce would be at work . She leant against the white tiles and went over her dream again. Tears welled again as she thought about Spike getting dusted and she then got annoyed with herself for becoming so emotional over a vampire. She stepped out of the shower and looked at the bite again. It was raised and looked pink again. She went to get dressed and then went straight to Giles'.

Across twon a dark car with blackened windows pulled up and a tall dark man stepped out, peering from under a thick blanket. He ran towards a basement flat and entered, slamming the door against the morning sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Giles had just finished his breakfast as a hurried and panting Buffy burst through his front door. Giles looked up and sighed.

"Do come in, leave the door on it's hinges though"

The sarcasm had been wasted as Buffy just frowned, shook her head and launched into her babble.

"Last night I dreamt of fighting a vamp and saw this tall man in the shadows and I saw him walk off, I followed and saw him with Spike. But before that he told me to be careful about the harvest but I don't know of any farms near here yet alone why I would go and help with the harvesting and then he , Spike I mean hugged me and the other man became a vampire and he attacked Spike, then he staked Spike and Spike said I was meant to be his not the other vampires . I think in fact, I know it was a slayer dream. Have you any idea what it means?"

Giles smiled and tried to recap what she had said, the one thing that seemed to stick in his mind and worried him, was the mention of the harvest. He went to his bookshelves and pulled out an old book that showered dust as he removed it from the shelf and released yet more dust as he dropped it onto his table. He flicked through page after page before he startled Buffy by yelling ' eureka!'.

"What kind of a word is that Giles? Is it English for found it or something?"

"Something of that nature Buffy , take a look at this"

Buffy looked over his shoulder at the passage that he held his finger against. As soon as she had finished the paragraph , Buffy sunk into the chair beside Giles. Her face was devoid of emotion and she stared off into nothing.

"Buffy? Buffy... dear.. now we know about this we can stop it"

Still nothing. Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them furiously before putting them back on. Buffy seemed to snap out of the trance she seemed to be in after learning about the harvest. She took a deep breath and looked directly into Giles' eyes.

"So I die at the hands of this Master guy?"

"As much as this prophecy tells us, yes"

"Any idea who this other vampire is?"

"No idea Buffy, did you get the feeling that you are in danger from him at all?"

"Hello! He's a vampire! Who's ever heard of a good vamp, especially one that helps Slayers Giles. How lame would a vamp have to be to end up a Slayers guard dog"

She picked up the stake that sat on the table and twirled it in her hand as she watched Giles smile.

"There is talk of a vampire being cursed with his soul. As it happens , he was a member of the clan that included Spike . This prophecy also includes the rising of the Master of that clan. He is buried alive in a church that was sunk during an earthquake. That church is here, under the city somewhere"

Great! So Spike has his relatives coming to visit and one of those will kill me. As if my life could get any worse"

Buffy slumped on the table, her head buried in her arms. She turned her head to look up at Giles.

"Could you, have you got any pictures of Spikes relatives, maybe there would be one of the vampire in my dreams. And I need to know this 'Master' , if the vamp plans on killing me then I best be on my guard and ready for him."

Giles obliged her and got the heavy book that she had been shown only the day before. Within minutes Buffy had identified Angelus as the mystery vamp from her dream. Giles was unphased and even seemed relieved that it had been him. Curious Buffy asked him why.

"Angelus is the vampire that I was speaking of. He is the only soulled vampire. If he is here then it must be to protect you, not to kill you Buffy, he will be a great asset to us in the fight against evil here on the hellmouth"

"So long as he doesn't stare at my neck or follow me around like a lost puppy , I'll be good. He best not go all manic depressive on me either. I'm not one for the whole weepy ' I killed , oh woah is me' , I'm not going to babysit a brroder Giles"

Giles stifled the laugh that promised to erupt. He nodded his understanding.

"Well before you psycho- analyse the vampire, we have to find him first or at least make first contact with him and find out exactly why he is here"

"Okay , you get on with that, I have a date at the Expresso Pump"

Giles looked at her with worried eyes

"Oh give me a break , it's with a tall hot and steamy latte, get your mind out of the gutter Giles!"

Buffy opened the door and exited the condo, she headed for the town and the coffee house.

Spike woke and felt a familiar sensation tugging at him. It took him a while to place it and when it clicked into place he groaned .

"Angelus. Oh bloody hell!"

His elder turning up was the last thing he needed. The last time he had seen him was during the Boxer rebelion and he had had a soul. He tried to be his bad ass self for Darla but had failed and she had kicked him out after he refused to feed on the infant Darla had taken after she had fed on the parents. Dru was upset and hadn't been the same after her precious 'Daddy' had disappeared for a second time. It worked out better for him though, as she had clung to him and had needed him more after that. So, Angelus was in town, but why? It couldn't be because of him.Angelus had never cared enough about him to track him down and either try and stake him or to be family again. Abandoning his thoughts of Angelus before he got a headache, Spike returned his thoughts to the Slayer. Today he would start to formulate a plan that would lead to her downfall.

Angel sat reading a book and groaned. The familial bond with the younger of his bloodline made itself known. So Spike was in town. That wasn't going to lead anywhere good. Angel knew that he was there for the Slayer. That was his thing and the active Slayer was here guarding the hellmouth. She was his charge now, he put the book down and growled. Come nightfall he would search for his childer and end his life before he could hurt the Sayer.

The red head from her class sat opposite Buffy and smiled sweetly at her. Buffy smiled back and rolled her eyes . This town was so bland. If the hellmouth wasn't here, Buffy swore she would be going crazy by now. The red head picked up her coffee and now stood beside her. Buffy put her cup down and wiped her mouth on the paper napkin.

"Um ... Hi"

"Hi, my names Willow. Aren't you in my classes?"

"Ya.. I'm Buffy"

Willow sat on the stool opposite Buffy and smiled nervously

"I'm waiting for my friend Xander, but he tends to be late alot, mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all... do you mind if I ask you something?"

Willow smiled and shook her head as she shifted awkwardly in her seat

"Do you have like a caffeine intolerance cos you seem just a bit fidgetty and kinda strung out"

"Yeah, is it really obvious, I kinda spaz out on it and then I ramble and then I get a bad case of giggles, I'm not quite there yet but another double latte and I will be, oh god I'm babble girl"

Before Buffy could say anything, Willow erupted into unstoppable giggles that drew attention to the table. Buffy smiled at the people that now stared. Thinking quickly, Buffy stood .

"C'mon giggle girl, how bout we go find Xander before they call the caffeine police and get you arrested for overindulging"

Willow laughed all the more and Buffy held her by the elbow and marched her away from the coffee house . Willow walked beside her and in the direction of Xanders house. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as the walk seemed to calm down the rush that Willow was under.They arrived at Xanders and Buffy knocked. A tall man in a dirty vest and jeans answered and looked down at the two girls and sneered. He held the door ajar and yelled for Xander. He left them stood on the porch whilst Xander made his way up from the basement.

Xander opened the door and his smile turned to a frown as he saw Buffy there with Willow. He smiled and then asked Willow who her friend was. Willow tucked her hair behind her ears and told him. He smiled at Buffy again and then grabbed his coat, he shut the door and walked out with the two girls.

"So, where do you girls want to go then? After seeing the jitters that was Willow, I take it the Expresso Pump would be a no go. So, um, cinema? I'll shout the pop corn"

" Sounds good to me , how bout you Buffy?"

Buffy looked at her watch to check the time. There was still three hours before sunset so it would be a great distraction. Nodding her acceptance , the three of them made there way to the cinema. Buffy had to force back the laughter as Willow and Xander chose the Lost Boys as the movie. Xander played up as a vampire and chased the two of them laughing like the count from sesame street and shouting "I vant to suck you bwood" . Buffy hadn't felt so carefree since before her calling and her Dad had left. They took their seats at the back of the auditorium and settled as the film started.

Spike was restless and paced the crypt .He knew that Angelus would know that he was there by now and he was eager to get their first meeting out of the way. Preferable by burying a stake in the wankers heart. Spike also knew that Darla followed Angelus around, so she wouldn't be far behind him, and she would bring Dru with her. He was not looking forward to that reunion, as he was sure Drusilla would bring that bloody huge half breed Chaos demon with her. What kind of a name was Kevin to a bloody Chaos demon anyway?

Angel rose from his bed and shrugged on a silk shirt. He put his silver chain on and wandered to the small kitchenette and threw a blood pack into the microwave. He walked around the small apartment , sucking on the packet and sat down to contemplate his first meeting with the Slayer and also how he would handle the first meeting with Spike. No good would come of it , of that he was sure. He sighed deeply and decided to make a quick patrol of the cemetery's before making his way back to his home. He figured that he would catch the Slayer in one of the grave yards , he would just have to make sure she understood that he wasn't a threat and that he didn't merit a stake through his chest.

Buffy had enjoyed the day with her mind not focusing on her after dark activities, although she did comment a few times on the lore in the movie as well as the fighting techniques. She snorted and upon seeing two confused faces, she made with the 'I took martial arts training back in L.A' excuse which luckily, worked .

Spike had sensed the sunset and threw his duster on and stomped out of the crypt. He watched as another vamp made his way out of the cemetery . The vampire halted and didn't turn to face him. Spike stopped and the recognition kicked in as the other vampire spoke.

"William"

"Angelus, told you before I go by the name Spike you wanker. Wouldn't bloody like it if I called you Liam, now would you"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

Angel sighed and rubbed at his forehead and turned to face the younger vampire.

"Still as annoying as ever I see"

"Same could be said about you mate"

"Are you going to tell me why your here?"

"Thought I'd take a vacation, suntan a bit, take up surfing. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Third Slayer? Never gonna happen"

"Right, cos your here to stop me right?"

Angel watched as Spike swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Angel looked over Spikes shoulder and saw a petite blonde walking towards them. Instantly Spike turned to face her , Angel stood , head towards the grass and waited. Buffy regarded Spike first, raising her stake so that it was highly visible to both vampires.

"Thought I might run into you, and oh looky , the new player"

Buffy twirled her stake and stood her ground. Spike sniggered. Angel stepped forward, past Spike and gave Buffy a smile and introduced himself.

"I'm Angel, I was sent to you by the Powers that Be, to guide you and to help you in your fight against the rising darkness. I hope that you will trust me and that we will become friends"

"Really? Well ... Angel, I don't need help from you and I certainly don't want you as a friend"

Spike leant against a headstone and lit up a smoke, he almost choked on the lungful as Buffy shot Angel down. Hearing the low frowl, Spike stepped up behind Angel.

"He's got his soul, so he's been neutered Slayer, can't see it but it's there"

Angel frowned, why would his childe help him gain her trust?

"I don't care if he has or not, I refuse to work with him. And why would you want me too?"

Buffy walked up to Spike and eyed him suspiciously. The bite hummed and seemed to have a calming effect on her. She raised her hand to touch it , but Spike caught it and his jaw set, he glanced towards Angel and Buffy knew what he was trying to convey to her.She dropped her hand, but Spike kept hold of it. Angel saw the display and cleared his throat to interrupt their semi private moment. It unsettled him to see the Slayer so close to Spike. He had to put a stop to it immediately , before she became his next victim. So far Spike had been showing a different side to his character. This threw Angel. Usually he was all about the fight, all fist and fangs as he liked to quote. This soft approach had him eyeing him with curiosity .

Spike leant into Buffy and whispered to her , he still held her hand and with a quick snap of his wrist, he held her to his body.

"Watch your back pet, where he goes , others follow. True he's not a danger, but his bitches are.I won't be able to stop them if they turn up as they hold a bond over me that will prevent me from protecting you"

He watched as fury erupted in Angels eyes and he morphed . Spike laughed and turned his back to them, holding an arm up as a half hearted wave. He disappeared in the early morning mist . Buffy shook her head to snap herself out of the daze and watched as Angel walked away.

"Hey! Where you going?"

"Home, it's dawn soon and I don't want to end up caught out when the sun rises. You made it clear where I stand little girl. I'll assume you'll know how to get in touch should you need me. One word of advice, don't get involved with him Buffy. I can smell him all over you, has he marked you"

Buffy nodded. Angel sighed deeply and looked up at the lightening sky. He didn't have much longer.

"There's two ways to stop him from using it against you, be sure to ask your Watcher. Good night Buffy"

Angel sprinted away and she stood in the cemetery alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy made it back to her house in time to be caught by Joyce on the stairs. Joyce stood at the bottom trying to put in an earring. She looked up and smiled. Buffys heart raced and she waited for the onslaught of ' your a delinquent, what did I do to deserve this' , but it never came. Not only did Joyce think that she had just woken , but she didn't register that she was wearing the same clothing. Joyce didn't even notice the blood and dust that clung to Buffys clothes. She hurriedly told Buffy that she had left some money on the side in the kitchen and that she would be home late as today was the Franco exhibit.

Joyce kissed Buffy and left for work. Buffy slumped on the stair she was stood on and tilted her back against the wall. She had only been the slayer for a matter of weeks and already it had turned her life upside down. How was she supposed to avert apolcalypses and still study and have friends and keep her Mum safe and deal with all the usual teenage angst?

"Great, jump on your own pity train to depressville"

Snapping herself out of it, Buffy ran upstairs and got into a hot shower. She got dressed and decided that today she would train with Giles. After her dream and Giles talking about the prophesised Harvest, she knew she had to get as fit as possible.They could research after training, just as long as she was back in time to spend some QT with her Mum.

As was normal for her, she bounded through the front door calling his name and then slamming the door behind her. Buffy wasn't expecting to see that he had company, not just anyone, the taller vampire from her dream, the same one that had been in the cemetery last night .

"What is he doing here? Have you lost you mind? "

"Buffy, Angel is here to help you. He is on a mission of sorts, sent by the Powers That Be"

"The Who-be's?"

Giles smiled, he was getting used to the way the girl spoke and at times found it refreshing, like now, other times it was tiresome and would cause him to have a headache. Of all the young Slayers he had trained with the Council or had been a Watcher too, Buffy was the hardest to work with. And he'd been her Watcher for a short time.

Angel stood awkwardly, his shoulders hunched and his gaze was kept to the floor. Buffy frowned. Why was this vampire giving her the totally submissive vibe? Okay so he was working for the good guys but that didn't mean that he couldn't have a bit of pride.

"Okay so, he comes here, says 'I'm a good guy and here to work with the Slayer' , and you buy it"

"It's not quite that simple" Giles said , which made Buffy frown again.

"So these Powers, they send me a vampire to help protect me. I want to know why I should trust him"

Angel walked over and stood beside Giles . He smiled at Buffy sheepishly .

"I have a soul, I'm the only vampire to have been given their soul back"

Buffy thought about it for a while.Spike had said the same thing to her last night. She remained silent and eyed Angel with suspicion.What was a soul anyway? So it was like a humans essence, it didn't automatically make them a good person, did it? The way he was smiling at her now was giving her goose bumps. Great, now he was walking towards her.

Angel stood before Buffy and reached out and took her hand in his. Giles stood back and watched curiously. When the vampire morphed , Buffy took the stake and raised it, ready to plunge it into Angels cold dead heart. His fangs never broke the skin as his lips played along the vein in her wrist. Buffy pulled her hand away from his clutches and lowered the stake.

"So you have control, still doesn't prove your not evil. Spike managed to stop himself from trying to kill me for days, what you just did , proves nothing"

Buffy ignored the calls from both her Watcher and the vampire as she marched out of the apartment. Daylight stopped Angel from following her, Giles stood and cleaned the lenses of his specs again. His Slayer was definitely a lore unto herself. Giles gestured towards the couch, Angel sat and leant elbows on knees as he considered his part in this headstrong girls life. She certainly had spunk and he kinda liked it. He smiled as he thought how interesting his life was going to be.

"Stupid vampire! Thinking he could lick and kiss my wrist and prove a point!"

Buffy wiped her wrist against her jeans even though there was nothing offensive there. She looked up and found herself walking through Restfield cemetery. This was the oldest and therefore, had the largest collection of crypts. As she passed one, her senses heightened and she stopped dead in her tracks. Buffy took out the stake she had threatened Angel with and edged towards the crypt doors. She swung it open and leapt inside, expecting to find a fledgling sleeping away the daylight hours. It looked empty and yet the sensation that shot down her spine and thrummed through every nerve ending , told her different. Sighing loudly , Buffy walked towards the darkened part of the crypt and saw the gap in the floor. She tucked her stake into the back of her jeans and jumped down into the gap. Landing lightly , she furrowed her brows and stared into the blackness. Her senses warned of one vampire, off to her left and closing in. Buffy calmed her breathing and focused her minds eye. Her senses told her that the demon as now stood behind her. She spun and connected with it. Hearing the crack as it's nose broke, she smiled before raising her fist again, only to find it encased within a larger fist.

"Ow, that bloody hurt ! You broke my bloody nose you stupid soddin bint!"

"Spike?"

"Who else do you know with this bleedin' accent love?"

Buffy fell into a fighting stance, her senses shot to oblivion by his close proximity. He moaned and cursed as he touched his nose , causing a snigger to escape her. Finally she relaxed and blinked as he lit some of the candles that littered the lower level of the crypt.

Spike was naked, just a pair of , open to the crutch , black jeans hugged his lean and muscular figure. Buffy stared , having never seen a man, or a boy of her age for that matter, in a state of undress. She shook her head as she realised what she was doing. Not before Spike had seen it and could smell her arousal. He swallowed hard and picked up the t shirt he had discarded earlier that night. He pulled it over his head and then searched for his cigarettes. During this time Buffy remained quiet. Something bothered Spike. A new scent, or rather an old one that he recognised, invaded his senses.

"Angelus"

His statement confused her, she frowned.

"Huh?"

"Angelus, I can smell him on you"

"Right.. Angelus?What is it with you two anyway?"

Spike laughed as he lit his cigarette

"Tha's the one cutie, so he saw you earlier then?"

"Yeah, he was at my Watchers house when I went there earlier"

The tension seemed to be equalised between the two of them.

"How do you know him?"

Buffy needed to know about Angel and Spike seemed to know him and possibly , had the answers.

"Oh, me and the Poof go way back pet, Now why was he at your Watchers?"

"He said he was sent here to protect me and to help me, the Powers that Be sent him"

Spike laughed louder than ever and it echoed through the room.Buffy frowned again. Anymore of this frowning and she would get wrinklies.

"That's classic that is! He's still using that excuse"

"Is he lying to us then? Is he still dangerous?"

"No.. don't fret so much, he's as safe as bloody houses pet, Just bloody ironic that's wha' it is and like I said last night, his bitches tend to follow him around"

After a moments silence Spike moved towards her and stroked at her hair.

"So Goldilocks, Angelus is here and is s'posed to protect you from the likes of me, so where is the great git Hmmm?"

Buffy swallowed hard, both at the closeness of Spike and also the possible threat after the encounter that left her with his mark.

"I.. left him with my Watcher, I stormed out"

"And came here... to me?"

"No!"

"And yet, here you are"

"I didn't know it was you, I just felt a vampire near and came in here to kill it"

Spike backed off a little and held his arms out wide. His fag hung loosely from his lips, his eyes narrowed as he took her reactions in. He knew then that she couldn't do it. His mark gave him a connection to her. His gaze fell upon the bite that he had given her and her eyes narrowed.

"If you think this will stop me, your wrong. I know how to break your hold on me. Maybe I should just let Angel bite me and break the bond"

He growled and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her in close. Buffy dropped the stake and turned her head away from his face. Fury built behind his eyes and his face changed. His fangs dropped and he teased the bite that she already wore. Small droplets formed on the surface of her skin. Spike lapped at them like a kitten laps at milk. Buffy shuddered at the sensation and silent tears fell. Her body betrayed the Slayer within.

"Your Mine! I smell that wanker on you and I won' be responsible for my actions Buffy. You been warned"

He let her go and she watched from the floor, as he climbed the ladder in a swirl of black leather.She remained on the floor for what seemed to her to have been hours and yet, Spike hadn't reappeared.

Slowly, Buffy made her way back through the cemetery and back to Giles' apartment. Once there, she knocked . Giles opened the door and stood aside so that she could enter. Buffy closed her eyes and sighed as she saw that Angel was still there. She stood by the kitchen and avoided eye contact with the large vampire. Angel stared at her and flared his nostrils, Spikes scent was all over her. He growled and stood, making Buffy back away further. Giles noticed the strange actions from both his Slayer and the vampire. He cleared his throat, effectively cutting off the tension building between them both.

"Is there something I should know Buffy?"

Buffy didn't take her eyes off Angel as she answered Giles.

"Ran into Spike, he's warned me about some women that follow Angel, told me they're dangerous, I want answers and I want them now"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The look that Giles and Angel shared told Buffy everything. Obviously Angel had told her Watcher about the women, or rather vampires, that Spike had warned her of. How was she to trust them if they weren't going to share information with her. Were they going to wait until one of them had chowed down on her neck? At least Spike was straight with her and he may be evil , but at least he was honest.

"I want to know and now!"

Angel stepped forward. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He ducked his head and started the telling her everything.

"I was turned by Darla, she was the Masters favoured childe, she'll follow me here . Buffy she is over four hundred years old and very powerful. Drusilla is my childe, I drove her mad before taking her life from her and damning her for eternity. She is ruthless and crazy, and she in turn took Spike as her childe. The three of them together will be a formidable foe. Should the Master rise then there will be no stopping them. I believe that is why the Powers have sent me to you. "

"The prophecy?"

"Yes , I don't think it is just about the Master. I haven't seen the scroll to help translate it yet, but I'm sure the rest of the Aurelius clan are involved."

Giles opened a book and slid it across the table towards Buffy. She saw the picture of the four vampires in what must have been happier times, as they were all grinning, except Spike. She almost sniggered at his hair in it , all curls and falling in his face. Shaking off the image of him that had danced across her mind, she refocused on what Giles was now saying,

"If I have read the scroll correctly, next week is when the Harvest begins"

Angel agreed.

"All signs would point that way, also the lack of vampires when I have patrolled is an indication too. It may be the reason for Spike being her too. Word might have reached him through the different demon communities"

"I don't think so, he came here for me"

Buffy waited for the denials but none came.

"Buffy, whilst he may be here for you, and I cannot understand why he hasn't made a move yet ,but we cannot discount the idea that the Harvest is the reason."

"You vamps have bonds and can sense each other, right?"

Angel nodded

"So have you sensed any of the others , this Drusilla and Darla?"

"No, not yet, unless they are keeping a low profile for now and are staying on the outskirts of town"

"Is that likely?"

"It's possible. If they have minions then they may have sent them here to spy on you and report back to them. They may already know that I'm here helping you"

Buffy thought over what Angel had said. Giles was happier knowing that Buffy was taking the first steps towards trusting Angel and was at least for now, working with him.

"I think we should do some recon of our own tonight, focus all efforts on the edge of town and maybe stop off at the demon bars, see if anyone there has any info we could use"

"Good idea"

Buffy had one more stop to make before she went home to see if her Mum was home and to make her excuses for cancelling the Mum, daughter quality time they had planned.

Spike wandered through the sewers and flipped the cover off, climbing up the ladder and out onto the street. He put the cover back and lit up a cigarette. He looked towards the club as he blew out the puff of smoke. He watched as the red head and the young boy walked into the club together. He smirked at the ease in which the young teens here , walked around after dark. It amazed him that people were so carefree when they lived in a town that rested upon a Hellmouth. Still, he wasn't about to complain, it made hunting easier. Speaking of which, he thought as he saw a young brunette walk down the alley towards the club, and she was alone.

"Stupid chit"

Cordelia walked down the alley as fast as her new Manolo Blahniks would let her. She tip toed around the dirty puddle and jumped as a cat leapt from an open canister of trash. Her heart raced and she inwardly cursed as the cat ran away. She turned to continue her trot out of the alley and walked into a broad chest. She yelped and looked up into the face , he smirked.

"You stupid jerk! Where'd you get off scaring people like that? Never mind , I don't wanna know now just get out of my way so I can go and meet up with people I do care about"

Spike sighed, seemed he'd got a posh bint that had an attitude, great, no doubt she'd be a screamer and draw attention to them. He considered letting her go, but then she'd no doubt warn others about the crazy blonde guy that she'd met and ruin his night, so...

"Bitchy one aint you? Didn't Mommy ever teach you to not talk to strangers?"

"Okay crazy stalker guy, you got til the count of three to get out of my way or I'll use the mace I got in my bag"

Spike laughed , nervously, Cordelia rummaged through her bag and held up the can of mace.

"One... Two..."

"Three"

Spike lunged at her, knocking the mace from her hand and smacking her back against the wall of the club. He covered Cordelia's mouth, muffling her screams. If anyone walked past they would look like lovers getting fresh, so Spike moved in for the kill. His face morphed, Cordelia's eyes widened in horror and as he sunk his fangs into her neck, tears fell .

" And I thought that our relationship actually meant something, yet here you are macking on the first hoe to walk down an alley"

He turned and growled at Buffy , his amber eyes flickering in the moonlight to search for her. He spotted her and let Cordelia go. She ran out of the alley clutching her neck.

"Don't get so testy pet, she was just something to eat"

"And that's the part I have a problem with"

Spike shook off his demon visage and walked towards her. Once he was in front of her he tilted his head.

"Angelus"

"Spike"

"Need to work on your stealth mate, could hear you coming a bloody mile off. So, you decided to trust him then love?"

"Trust him more than I'd trust you right now"

"UH... you wound me Buffy... "

Spike started laughing

"Where's Dru, boy?"

"Dunno, don't rightly care, last time I saw her she had her talons buried in a virgin and she'd taken up with a bloody Chaos demon"

Angel laughed

"She dumped you for a creature covered in slime?"

"Yeah well, let's not make a big thing of it mate,I'm my own man now, not like you eh? Tethered by a lousy soul"

A low growl escaped Angels throat as he launched an attack at the younger vamp. The two of them tussled for a while until Spike got a lucky punch that sent Angel sprawling into the trash cans.Spike shook his fist and mouthed 'Ow'.He turned to Buffy with a smile on his face. He was clearly enjoying the fact that he had shown Angel up.

"See, this is the guy that is s'posed to protect you?"

He turned his head towards Angel

"Seems your diet of pig is making you weak these days , suggest you remedy that or else your precious Slayer will die, wouldn't want that on your conscience would you"

Spike grabbed Buffy and kissed her forehead hard before running off into the night. Buffy ran to Angels side, and offered him ahand out of the trash. He knocked it back and stood unaided. He brushed off the dirt and scowled in the direction that Spike had ran.

He walked Buffy home after an unproductive night. She felt bad about the confrontation between him and Spike. As they stood on her porch, she smiled and stroked Angels face and the bruise which had formed . Angel held her hand there and smiled back. He took her hand after a short time and kissed her palm before disappearing into the dark.

Spike stood in the shadows and watched the tender moment . His temper flared and he vowed to stop Angel as soon as possible. He wasn't about to watch the git take another of his girls from him.

Buffy sensed him out there and stared in his direction. His camouflage was good and he watched as she stepped off the porch and walked towards him.

"I know your there Spike, get your bleached ass out here and face me"

He wanted to stay , to not go to her when she called, but bloody hell, his stupid treacherous heart wouldn't listen. He stepped out of the dark and stood a few feet from her.

"If I catch you feeding again, I will stake you, you lay one hand on Angel or any of my friends , I will stake you, you attack my Watcher, I will stake you, got it?"

"Clear as day pet, what's going on between you and Peaches?"

"If you mean Angel, nothing, I just felt bad for him"

"Don't bother he's a big girl now, he can handle a punch to his face pet"

Buffy rolled her eyes

" I best go and at least spend some time with my Mom before she retires for the night. Night Spike"

Buffy ran back to her front door, entered the house and shut the door. Spike watched her and lit up a fag. He stood in the shadows watching the house until he saw the lights in the lounge dim and the women go to bed. Once he was sure they were asleep, he climbed the tree and sat watching Buffy.

The 'Welcome to Sunnydale ' sign was a blur as it past the window of the limo. The passengers were oblivious. They were watching a tape of the latest Slayer in action, and feasting on the blood of virgins . The blonde vampire smiled as she watched the Slayer stake a group of four fledglings in less than a minute. The car pulled up n front of the Crawford Street Mansion and the driver opened the rear door. The vampires got out and looked around.This was their new home and soon enough, their family would reunite over the corpse of the Slayer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Buffy sat up and looked across her room at the window. She huffed and walked over, opening it wide and then climbed out onto the roof. Spike sat with his back to her, smoking his cigarette.

"Why are you doing this? Every night since you got here , you've sat outside my window, don't you think I feel you? "

Spike shrugged

"I felt Dru earlier, they're here pet. I was doing some ... Okay, I was helping you out, felt them , close to the edge of town, up by the bluff. Just don't let your bloody Watcher or the Poof know I helped out, doubt they'll take kindly to it, they'd think I was settin' you up or have some other reason for it"

He flicked his fag over the edge of the roof and sniffed

"Fact is I kinda like this world, and prefer it with you still in it pet, an I aint going soft so take that bloody stupid smile off your face, just rather take you out m'self "

He stood and looked down at her. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

"You got the best side of a week before the Master rises, best lay out your plans and get ready, heard Angelus say that the prophecy says you die. Train hard Slayer, and watch Dru, she can do this neat little thrall business"

Spike leapt from the roof silently and ran off towards Restfield Cemetery. Buffy climbed back into her bedroom and curl up under her covers. Tomorrow she would let Giles know that the rest of Angels family were here.

Morning seemed to come all too quickly for Buffy and she struggled to wake properly and she stumbled into the shower. The cool water seemed to work and she ran downstairs to find that Joyce had already left for work. Buffy sunk into the stool and sobbed. Since her return from Spain her Mom had worked all hours and she rarely saw her. Temper rose within her and Buffy swiped at the plates that sat upon the island surface, sending them crashing to the floor. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the house. Before she realised where she was going, she had entered the cryot and was half way down the ladder. She stopped and looked down at the bed, where Spike was now sitting up, sheet covering him , but only just.

"What the bleedin' hell is wrong with you Slayer? Don't you get the part of your job that states vampires are not to be socialised with? Well unless they're Angel in which case... "

He stopped his ranting when he saw the tears. Inwardly he chastised himself, but found himself patting the bed beside himself. Buffy gave him a brief smile and sat heavily onto the bed.

"So, what's wrong pet? Is it your Dad again?"

"No, not so much, I just feel so alone right now. Mum goes to work before I get up and she stays at work til late. I hardly see her and I think she blames me . I have no friends , even Giles would rather have another Slayer, one that follows Council directives and stuff."

"You really think that?"

"I know it, you can see it in the way he looks at me sometimes"

"You can be a pain in the arse Slayer, but I doubt that he wants another Slayer. You got stones, not much phases you pet. I fought enough Slayers to know a good'n, and you are a tough cookie. He'd be mad to want another bloody Slayer. Plus, you'd have to die before that happens. The Watchers can be harsh gits when they want to be, but I don't think Giles has the balls to kill you"

Buffy looked up from her lap and met his eyes. She was caught like the proverbial rabbit in the headlights, Spike reach up and tucked her hair back from her face. The feeling of his icy touch snapped Buffy from the gaze and she flushed, making him smile.

"Look pet, you need to go back to your Watcher and tell him that the shits about to hit the fan and get prepared. Now go. "

She stared at Spike for a few seconds before she stood and made her way to the ladder. Once she had a foot on the rung and her hands clutched the cold metal, she looked back at him.

"Why are you helping me ?"

"M'not"

"Right, so telling me about Drusilla and Darla, and letting me vent? That's not helping me?"

"Nope, doing it to get to know my enemy and like I said, no-one gets to kill you 'cept me"

He winked at her .

"Now shoo, can't have demons and the like see you leave my crypt, I got a reputation to protect"

Buffy climbed the ladder and left to go to her Watchers.She hoped that Angel was there already so she only had to deal with them once. She knew they wouldn't like the fact that she had been anywhere near Spike, let alone trusted him enough to get information from him.

Giles opened the door and walked into his condo, she followed him in and shut the door. Angel was there and she smiled. He grunted at her, obviously he could smell Spike on her again. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, next to Angel.

"They're here, got into Sunnydale last night, Spike said he saw them at that old Mansion on Crawford Street.I haven't been up there to check it out yet. I need to know what to expect from them."

Buffy looked at Angel and waited for him to give his account of what the two vampires were like.It was clear he felt uncomfortable , this was his sire and his childe, but he had a Slayer to protect and his redemption to work towards. He looked up at the hazel eyes and swallowed hard.

"Darla likes minions, she has to surround herself with them, she thinks she is some kind of vampire royalty and keeps up the appearance. Dru, she's often in her own world, but don't underestimate her Buffy, she uses thrall , a kind of hypnosis , makes her deadly. Dru also has a preoccupation with torture ,so don't let her capture you. As for Spike, Dru has always been his weakness, he loves her, he'll do anything for her."

"When is the best time to go in for an attack?"

Giles stood listening as Buffy and Angel made their plans. So far he agreed with everything they had said.The main worry was the minions, they had no idea how many there were.

"The best time would be during the day, but that puts me out of action"

"Then that's not an option, I can't go in alone"

Giles cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"There is a maze of sewers below Sunnydale that will virtually take you anywhere, it is a well known fact that vampires use these as a way of travelling during the day. Perhaps you could use them as a way to gain entry to the Crawford Street Mansion"

Angel nodded.

"I'll check them out tonight, perhaps Buffy would join me?"

"Okay, so tonight we check out the sewers, tomorrow we hit them during the day and stop them"

"What time?"

Angel stood awaiting Buffys answer before he left for the night.

"Midday?"

"See you here at midday then"

Giles saw Angel out and closed the door. He turned to Buffy, a brow raised.

"Now do you care to explain to me what is transpiring between you and this Spike character?"

"Nothing Giles, he's just as connected to Drusilla and Darla as Angel is. He saw me earlier and told me they were here. "

"And he didn't attack you? Very strange behaviour for him, even if you are wearing his mark"

Buffy shrugged in an effort to down play the complexity of her 'relationship' with Spike.

"I didn't give it much thought, he probably knows that I can dust him , nothing more to it"

Giles wasn't buying it. Not only had he read up on the Watchers Council diaries that had entries regarding William the Bloody, but Angel himself had given Giles his insight on the vampire. For the time being, they had enough to deal with . As soon as Drusilla and Darla were dealt with, and the Master had been dusted, he would enlist Angels help in killing Spike. He just hoped that Spike stayed true to his past and waited to make his move on Buffy and his claim of his third Slayer.

"Well, I'm beat, think I'll do a quick patrol and go home"

Buffy smiled sheepishly at her Watcher and left.

Patrol sucked, as usual , there was very few vamps, and the ones that were out and about , were mere fledges. Nothing that really tested Buffys skills. Sighing and brushing off the dust from her fourth fledgling of the night, Buffy looked to see if anyone was around. Sensing the lack of company of any kind, Buffy headed home.

"Well, well... Slayer and alone. No tall dark and forehead pet?"

"Spike"

"One and only love"

"I'm tired and so not in the mood "

"Tut tut , mistake the first, never tell a vamp your tired"

"I could still take you Spike ,care to step up and test me?"

Spike laughed at her and flicked away his fag.

"Not just yet pet, your not ready for ole Spike yet, soon though"

God he was infuriating. Why wouldn't he just get down and dirty and fight her. All this circling each other in some kind of holding pattern as setting her nerves on edge. Her thoughts blinded her to him, Buffy snapped out of them when she felt him pull her to him and he growled into her neck.

"Just act normal and when I say you run home like a good girl. We have company pet"

Buffy froned and struggled against his hold, she screamed as his fangs sink into his mark. She barely had time to react to his words when she felt the presence of two new vamps.

"My William has himself another Slayer, but the stars tell me she still sparkles."

Buffys eyes looked at his briefly and she knew it was Darla and the crazy one that sired him.

"What are you doing here in Sunnydale then Spike?"

Darla came closer and peered at the girl in his arms. Buffy had closed her eyes and feigned sever blood loss. She only hoped the vampires fell for it.

"What's it look like you dozy bint? Got M'self a Slayer and well, do I need to tell you what I'm bloody doing?"

Spike shook her hard and she relaxed so that her neck was exposed as he planned , Darla noted the bite and shrugged.

"So another will rise tonight then and the Hellmouth will be unguarded?"

"Dunno, haven't made my mind up whether I should kill this one straight away or keep her as a bloody toy "

"Come now William, we all know your not one to play with your food, you never had the stomach for a good torture"

"Times change, how longs it been? Seventy years Darla?"

"Something like that, but who's counting"

Buffy was getting fed up with the situation. Spike gripped her arms tighter to still her. It was if he could sense her tension.

"Come Dru, seems William has his entertainment for the night, let us go find ours"

Dru trotted up beside Darla and bounced like a kangeroo, humming to herself before she turned to her childe.

" Your a bad dog my Spike, gruuuff , she'll muzzle you and teach you to not bite"

Buffy almost sniggered at the crazy vamp but managed to hold on the calmness she needed . Spike watched as the two vampires wandered out of the cemetery. Once he was sure they were alone, he let his grip on Buffy relax a little. She opened her eyes and stared into his . Spike bent his head closer to hers and could feel her hot breath on his lips. It was intoxicating and he wanted nothing more than to devour her there and then. He was pulled from his thoughts and his actions when her legs gave way. She slipped from his hold and crumpled to the floor.

"Bloody hell Buffy!"

He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to his crypt. He dropped through the whole and laid her on his bed. He removed her boots and watched as she squirmed into the covers and fell asleep. He reasoned with himself, after her tiring day and bloodloss from his bite, it was the least he could do. Spike knew at that point, there was no way he could kill this girl and that she was worming her way into his cold dead heart and made it feel like it could beat again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Waking up to feeling something cold against her, Buffy felt disorientated. Expecting to find herself in her room, Buffy blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the darkness . She hadn't even taken in the fact that she had a body next to her yet. She recognised her surroundings and her gasp made the person next to her stir. She looked down and saw his white blonde hair.

She checked and sighed relief as she saw she was still dressed.Buffy looked down at Spike and saw blue eyes looking back at her.

"Mornin' "

He smiled at her and winked

" What happened?"

"You passed out after those bitches left, you really should take better care of yourself, what if I hadn't been there?"

"Um.. I kinda think it was your fault, unno the lack of blood thing, where you fed from me, that caused it, not my lack of care"

Buffy got up and stretched, hissing as the wound on her stretched as well.Spike pulled the sheet round him and got up to check it out. As he saw the bite mark he winced, it had been a little deeper than he had meant , causing some bruising.

"Sorry 'bout that pet"

"Are you? Did you sleep naked ? "

Spike tucked his tongue behind his teeth and smiled

"Yeah, always do, what of it?"

"Ugh.. your such a pig"

Spike looked down at the floor. Why was he feeling so shamed? He was a bloody vampire, morals weren't something they gave a crap about!

"I'm going home to change, I suggest you keep a low profile , next time I see you, I won't hesitate in staking you!Now I gotta go, meant to be meeting Angel at noon"

"What you meeting him for and at noon? Shouldn't he still be tuckered up in his bed still?"

"We're making a move on the Mansion"

"Just you and the Poof? God are you stupid?"

"We can handle them"

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed to pull on her boots, she looked up at Spike briefly. The concern on his face caused her to frown.

"What?"

"You shouldn't go there Buffy, It's too dangerous, and Angel won't be enough to protect you"

She ignored him and stood up. As she reached the ladder , she felt his hand on her arm. She paused and looked back at him.

"Buffy , don't go, not today, your not at full strength. They think your ... Look, last night they saw us, they think your either dead or my bloody toy. If you wait, you could use that to your advantage. I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'll bloody help you. You and Peaches won't be enough and your Watchers an old git, he won't last five minutes against them"

"You'll help me? Why? What's in it for you?"

"I want , look I can't stand by and watch you get killed, okay"

Buffy was curious now. She stepped off the ladder and stood face to face with him. She frowned at the softened features that he now wore. She bent her head to the side, offering Spike her neck. He looked away, his demon coming to the fore. He growled low but made no attempt to attack her.

"What is going on Spike? Why don't you want to kill me?"

His gold eyes flashed at her. How could he tell her?

"Look , just take my offer of help and leave it Buffy"

Buffy was never one to back down though, she advanced on Spike .

"No, I want to know what is going on, why won't you just kill me, you've had enough chances and yet, here I am. I even spent the night in your bed, why haven't you killed me?"

Spike backed off, yet she still walked towards him, backing him into the wall. He looked down at his bite mark and growled.Buffy noticed this and touched the bite, it was still painful but it gave her a sense of calm, a feeling of belonging washed over her. Spike slid his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. He rested his head on her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. Buffy tensed, expecting him to use her lowered defences as an opening for an attack, it never came.

"I.. can't Buffy, I can't kill you. God help me Buffy, I can't"

Buffy froze.

" There's something about you that makes me want to protect you, makes me want to... ever since I tasted you in Spain, It's like your inside me, inside my head and in my ... "

Buffy shot back from him, she looked into his eyes and saw the tears there.

" I.. have to go"

She climbed the ladder, thoughts ran through her mind, each one unclear. She arrived at Giles' condo sooner than she expected and walked in without knocking. She sat in a chair and hung her head in her hands. Giles came out of the kitchen and frowned as he took in the state of his Slayer. Angel grunted as the scent of his childe hit him, stronger than before. He walked to her and pulled the collar of her jacket away from her neck.

"Dear lord!"

Giles knelt before Buffy and took her hands in his

"Did Spike do this?"

Buffy took her hands away from her face and nodded. The tracks of tears down her face angered the Watcher and vampire. Angel ground his teeth and his fists clenched at his sides. Giles looked up at Angel and they shared a knowing look.

"Buffy, can you sense him at all?"

She nodded and continued to cry

"What has he done to me?"

Angel sighed

"Spikes marked you as his before Buffy, but that mark, it's deeper, he fed from you, didn't he?"

Buffy looked up at Angel and answered him with a nod.

"This mark means that he intends to turn you, keep you as his mate"

"No, god no... he said he didn't want to kill me, he just did it to protect me from Darla and Dru"

Giles paced the room huffing.

"He said he'll help us, he could have killed me last night but he didn't. I stayed with him and he didn't touch me. He said we wouldn't be enough to defeat them, he'll help us and I believe him"

"How can you be so naive Buffy! He's a vampire for christ sake!"

"So is Angel, Giles"

"He has a soul Buffy, that is completely different, Spike, he's evil, he has nothing that keeps him from turning on us at any time. How do you know that it isn't all a ploy, a way of Darla and Drusilla knowing everything, there is a possibility that he is working for them"

Angel nodded his agreement

"I just know, look I know him, I can feel it, you weren't there , Spike , there's something going on with him, I don't know what it is"

"He's obsessed with you Buffy, it's his way, he has always been like it. If he is, he's more of a danger to you. You have to sever your connection with him and stop seeing him"

She looked up at Angel , she felt intense anger at him for even suggesting that she should stop seeing Spike, that she should sever their connection. Giles saw the anger and he stood beside the vampire.

"Buffy, what Angel is saying is for your own good, you must be able to see that?"

Buffy left the condo, giles called after her, Angel stood back in the shadows behind the door.

"Lert her go. She knows the dangers, we just have to hope that she comes to her senses soon. We can't go after Darla and her crew today, not with Buffy in the state she is, we'll reschedule the attack for tomorrow at the same time, do you agree?"

"Yes, yes, I'll see you tomorrow then Angel, do take care, it could be that Spike has warned Darla of your involvement with Buffy"

"I'll visit Buffy later and let her know of the change of plans, Goodnight Giles"

Buffy stood at the door of the crypt. Her hand laid against the wood, her forehead against her the back of her palm. She knew that Giles was right in what he had said, there was a chance that Spike was setting her up and he was woking with Darla, but everything inside her told her they were wrong. She didn't know why, but she trusted him.

Inside the crypt, Spike stood still staring at the door. The poetry book hung in his fingers , he closed the book, put it on the table beside his easy chair, and silently walked to the door. He leant against it and listened to the fast pace of her heart. He smiled and yanked the door open, catching her as she fell through it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR STUPID VAMPIRE!"

"Mind telling me why your creeping around my crypt?"

"I ... "

Spike raised his scarred brow and waited for her to answer him.

"I told Giles and Angel about you, and about your offer to help and they don't believe you, they think that your working for them and then they saw the bite and Angel said that you are going to turn me."

Spike was angry, but took her into his arms.

"Angels just judging me by his bloody standards, take no notice of him"

"So, it's not true then, that's not what this bite means?"

"It does, but by doing that it means that Darla and Dru won't hurt you pet. They'll have to honour it"

"My life is such a mess. God, I don't know what to do, I feel like just running away from it all. I can't do this. On top of all that I know that I die at the hands of the Master,"

"M'not gonna let that happen love, promise you"

A/N :- Next Chappy sees it all start to heat up. Thank you for all the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Mansion was a hive of activity. Darla had the minions all gathered. Dru was stood beside Darla, both in their game faces. Darla dismissed the minions, they all took the exits and went to carry out the orders . Darla smiled viciously. Dru giggled. The Hellmouth was about to wake and release the Master. A large vampire came out of one of the rooms off of the main room. He stood before Darla and bent down on one knee. She offered him her wrist and hissed as his fangs sunk into her porcelain skin.

"My blood is your blood. My soul is your soul."

Darla bent her head back as power flowed through her, Luke accepted her offer

"My body is your instrument."

Darla leant down to Luke and drew a three-pointed star on Luke's forehead with the blood still flowing from her wrist. Darla continued the ritual.

"On this... most hallowed night... we are as one. Luke is the Vessel!

Darla's smile widened as she continued

"Every soul he takes will feed me. And their souls will grant me the strength to free myself. Tonight I shall walk the Earth, and the stars themselves will hide!"

Luke stood and stretched his chest. With a nod towards Darla he left to feed, knowing that with each life he took, he would empower her, making her unstoppable. Darla spun round to Dru .

"I'd like to see how the Slayer intends to stop the Harvest now"

Giles answered the door and found Buffy stood with the Blonde that he assumed was Spike. She walked in, her stature giving off her anger and tension.

"Invite him in Giles"

It wasn't a request. Giles took his glasses off and frowned.

"I will do not such thing. Buffy he is a killer and I will not allow him access into my home. I do not want to wake to find he has killed me"

Spike laughed

"If I killed you , how would you wake up , idiot, and this blokes your Watcher Buff?"

She briefly smiled at Spike before she turned back to an irate Giles

"Look , the Harvest has started, Spike felt the power through his bond with Darla, which means Angel should have felt it too, is he here?"

"No, he left a short time after you this afternoon. He was going to return tomorrow afternoon"

"Do you know where he's staying?"

"What are you planning Buffy? "

"We're going now, it has to be stopped before Darla has the power to open the Hellmouth and free the Master"

Giles grabbed his coat, a crossbow and his keys and headed to the front door. Spike stepped aside to allow him to pass. Buffy followed Giles out of the condo and Spike followed them.They arrived at Angels basement flat and as much as he hated the fact that Spike was going to be part of the assault on the Mansion, he knew that they needed as much muscle as they could get. The journey to Crawford Street was tense. Buffy sat in the back with Spike. Giles kept watching them in his rear view, even though he couldn't actually see Spike, he knew that Spike could see the threat and mistrust in his eyes. Angel just watched the houses go past the window. Spike held Buffy's hand and watched her face as it contorted with thought.

Giles parked a block down from the Mansion and opened the trunk of the car. Buffy drew out a large sword and smiled. Angel reached for the other sword, Spike rolled his shoulders and picked up the axe, Giles held onto the crossbow and a baseball bat that had been sharpened to a deadly point. He closed the trunk and walked to the three others.

"So we expect Darla and Dru to still be inside, Angel, Buffy, you should concentrate on them, Spike, back them up, I shall keep any minions that remain , occupied "

Everyone nodded. Buffy marched ahead, Spike followed her, Angel walked with Giles. He straightened his back and switched to his game face.

"The power, it's gaining, Darla can't be far off completing the ritual. She will be heading towards the Hellmouth once it's finished. Where is it?"

"Under the library in the high school, should we head the head there?"

Angel shook his head and carried on towards their destination. Buffy stopped and bent over, clutching her stomach. Spike immediately wrapped his arms around her and helped her to sit on a short wall. Angel reached them and bent to see to Buffy, earning a warning growl from Spike. Giles was cautious in his approach, and was taken back by the younger vampires reaction.

"Will you quit it Spike"

Buffy looked at Spike and grimaced.

" I'm not liking this Giles, I used to get this in the beginning, last time was when I went up against the vampires at Hemery. There's more than just Darla and Dru in there. I think we should team up, Giles, you team up with Angel, I'll team with Spike. Don't look at me like that, you two don't trust him, this way I get to keep an eye on him and I'll be the one to stake him if he is working with Darla and he's set us up"

Angel wasn't happy and the looks that both he and Giles were casting at Spike , told Buffy that they both would both like to bury a stake in his heart right then.Spikes smug grin wasn't exactly helping. Buffy sighed , she stood and walked stiffly towards the Mansion.

Darla stood beside the fire , her eyes glowed gold and her smile was the only indication that the ritual was working. Somewhere in Sunnydale, Luke was draining victims and suffusing her with power. Dru had her fangs buried in a young boy , she retracted them and stared at Darla. The young boy fainted from bloodloss and Dru dropped him to the marble floor and stepped over him. She narrowed her eyes and whispered .

"Daddy is coming, he has Sparkles with him and the bad puppy, they come to stop you Grand Mummy"

"Let them come Dru, both our boys can watch as I drain the life from the Slayer, perhaps we should take bets as to which one of them will cry the most as she dies"

Both vampires laughed maniacally.

"Dru? Honey? If you have finished with the boy, get one of the simpletons to remove him, unless you wish to turn him as well?"

"He gave me indigestion, too much junk food"

Drusilla rubbed at her stomach and wrinkled up her nose.

The door swung open and Angel ran in first closely followed by Spike and Buffy, Giles came in last. Buffy ran straight to Darla and received a blow to the face, she spun into the wall and raised her sword. Darla leapt at her, she seemed to fly across the room and landed in front of her. Darla licked her fangs and sniggered.

"You can't beat me, all the time your here more die, the stronger I get with each life that is taken"

Buffy punched Darla and sent her back a few paces, enough to swiftly kick her in the chest and send her crashing through the low table that sat before the fire. Darla laughed again, shaking off the remnants of the wooden table and standing again. Buffy looked beyond the vampire and narrowed her eyes. Buffy bought the sword up and swung it up to eye level. She brought it down to slash Darla across the chest. Darla yelled and then roared her anger , she took a step towards Buffy and missed with her punch as Buffy spun to the left.

Angel had managed to subdue Dru quickly and Giles shot a minion with the crossbow. Spike had staked four minions and then looked over at Buffy to see that she was fairing well against Darla. He looked towards Angel as the stake sunk into Dru's chest. He shrugged as she turned to dust and fell to the floor and Angel stepped through it to grab the minion that was about to sink his fangs into Giles' neck.

Buffy round house kicked at Darla and knocked her back towards the rear door. Darla saw Dru turn to ash and growled loudly. She looked around her, taking in the sight of minions dusting fast at the hands of her family and the Slayers Watcher. She smiled at Buffy and ran out of the door into the night. Buffy looked back over her shoulder and ran after her. Spike just saw the flash of her sword disappear out of the door. Spike swore and , after checking that the Watcher and Angel were handling things, he followed her out into the night.

Darla made it to the school. She broke the lock with ease and ran through the corridors. The double doors to the library stood before her, she looked back before she ran through them. Buffy ran past the lockers and into the library. She skidded to a halt.

Light shot out of Darla's chest and burst through the floor of the library. Concrete and linoleum shot up and heat radiated from the hole that was now growing in size. The smell made Buffy gag . The shock froze her to the spot. Spike walked into the library and watched the spectacle before him. He looked down at Buffy and looked up at the ceiling. He ran at Darla and punched her hard, sending her forward into the hole. Buffy snapped out of her daze and watched as the two vampires went down into the Hellmouth. Buffy jumped down into the hole.

The heat was unbearable, that was the first thing she noticed. The second was that Darla had achieved her goal. The Master stood before Darla and smiled . Spike was laying unconscious at the foot of a large vampire .

"Luke, why don't you make our guest as comfortable as young William"

Darla smiled at Buffys obvious fear. Buffy fought the large vampire but he overpowered her. It felt like the Hellmouth was draining her energy. The Master called Luke away and he stepped down. His mouth twisted in a smile, well Buffy guessed it was, she couldn't tell. Luke threw her down, Buffy yelled as the sharp rock broke her ribs, and knocked the breath from her. The Master grabbed her by the neck and lifted her with ease. He stared into her eyes and laughed.

"Did you not read the scroll girl? I couldn't leave this prison of mine if you hadn't of come here. I have you to thank for my freedom and that thought will haunt your dying breath."

The Master glanced back at Spike.

"Such a disappointment to us. You know I have no idea what it is with the male master Aurelians, all of them have a tendency to become white hats, it's disappointing really."

Buffy looked over at Spike and frowned.

"Yes, young William has , of sorts, he's not as tainted as Angelus"

The Master looked at Buffy again and smiled, he smelt her and laughed.

"Well, there's a surprise, it's you, you bleed through him"

He turned her head to the side and growled. His eyes remained on the bite mark and his tongue danced over his fangs and lips.

"He marked you and you let him?"

Buffy shrugged, inwardly hoping that the bite would do as Spike had planned. She took pleasure in the fact that this obviously pissed the Master off.

"Why not? At least he's still a looker, between us both your looking a little haggard, must be the heat and poor diet"

The Master roared at her and thrust Buffy against his chest. His hand tightened it's grip on her throat as he moved in for the kill. His fangs tore into her neck, her scream echoed through the cavern. Her eyes closed as she felt the strong pulls on her veins. Blackness consumed her and she went limp in the arms of the Master.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Giles stood at the opening with Angel, they nodded and leapt down into the Hellmouth. Angel cried out as he saw Buffy's lifeless body slip from the Masters clutches.Giles ran to Angels side and looked away. He had failed his Slayer and she had died as a result. Angel saw the slumped form of Spike and knew then that he had tried at least, to save her. The Master laughed and stepped aside, leaving Buffy face down on the cavern floor. He pushed against the barrier that had held him within his prison for what seemed an eternity. The barrier shimmered and then disappeared. The Master rose to the surface of the library , Darla behind him. Angel watched as they walked out of sight. Giles fell to his knees beside Buffy. He turned her onto her back and started CPR.

Spike raised his head and groaned. He looked around and saw Giles bent over Buffy. He staggered to his feet and made his way to them. He fell to his knees and gently touched her hand, no tears fell and he remained quiet. Angel watched him, his rage burned inside him. If he had been there, if he had been the one to protect her as he should have been, then maybe Buffy would be alive now.

Spike watched as Giles continued CPR without any success. He looked up at Angel and saw the anger within his eyes. He stroked Buffys hair and morphed .Giles reached for a stake and found himself held back by Angel. Fury washed through him and his abuse at the younger vampire went unheard. Spike bit his wrist and offered it to her lips. Giles couldn't believe what he was seeing. The vampires that swore to protect her, were now turning her in front of him. Giles turned his face away, watching this happen made his stomach tense and he felt that he would loose it's contents if he bared witness to the event .

Buffy could hear everything around her, could tell that Giles was grieving her. She could sense Angel close by, but more than that, she could feel Spike, could taste him. Her senses told her that he was saving her life, all she had to do was drink. The thought should have repulsed her and yet she felt comforted by it. She felt the coldness against her lips, the metallic saltiness of his blood on her tastebuds and slowly, her tongue moved across the cut on his wrist.

Spike gave a sigh and cradled her to his chest, his wrist still pressed against her lips. Angel watched as the wave of pleasure washed over Spike. Angels cock hardened at the memory of what Spike was doing . Having someone drink from you was one of the most erotic feelings and the connection that you shared with that person went beyond anything man could conceive of.

Spike felt the euphoria build within him as Buffy drank. His hard shaft rubbed against her as she shifted into a better position. Her small moans made Spike feel like he would shoot his load in his jeans. Never had he felt anything like this.

Angel coughed and caught Spikes attention. Realising that Buffy was in fact awake and seemed fine, he pulled his wrist away from her, causing them both to moan at the loss of contact.

Giles turned when he heard her moan, amazed that she was alive, and also, had not been turned. This would certainly be good research material and would be put into his Watchers diary.

Buffy stood unaided , she felt strong, stronger than before.Without hesitation, she ran after the Master and Darla. She didn't need to be told which what they had gone. Buffy knew instinctively. She could feel him, see him with her minds eye. Angel , Spike and Giles followed her , but her pace was fast. Too fast for them to keep up with, especially with a human in tow.

The Master stood in the tower of the school and surveyed the area. It had changed since his incarceration, but that wasn't the shock. The look upon his face as Buffy leapt to the roof below him, was one of horror.

"How? I killed you"

"Yeah, I make death look good, whereas you, look like shit"

Buffy threw a punch and sent him crashing through the shutters and down through the roof of the classroom below. Buffy jumped down through the hole and landed softly beside him. The Master stood and tried to grab her throat again. Darla growled her annoyance and leapt onto Buffys back. Buffy flipped her off and into the wall behind her. Darla crumpled to the floor unconscious. The Master kicked and punched Buffy, his blows having no impact on her at all. Buffy blocked and punched back, knocking him onto his back. Darla woke and rushed Buffy , forcing her forwards, The stake twisted in Buffys fist and buried itself into Darlas heart.

"Oh Fu..."

Darla turned to ash and dust and the Master howled at the loss of his favoured childe. Buffy saw the rage in his eyes as he advanced on her. Undeterred, Buffy swung the stake forwards and caught his face. He hissed through the pain and clutched at her shoulders, holding her firmly in his grasp. He sneered at her as he bent forward .

"Nobody here to save you this time, maybe I should replace Darla with you. She was my favourite but ultimately unworthy. You would make a fine replacement. Your strong, stronger than she ever was"

"Have to decline your offer, staring at that face now is making my want to hurl, I couldn't bare the thought of an eternity looking at it"

He threw her against the wall and then leapt after her, Buffy stood , and caught him mid air, she tossed him upwards and kicked an upturned chair. The Master landed, impaled on one of the wooden legs.

Giles, Angel and Spike ran through the doors and watched as he slowly turned to ash, his bones still hung from the leg, impaled through the ribcage.

Angel walked to Buffy and caught her as the emotions became too much for her and she clutched his shirt, burying her face into his chest. He enclosed her in his arms and looked at Giles. Spike watched as Buffy turned to Angel for comfort. He backed out of the room and faded into the shadows.

Angel swung Buffy up into his arms and carried her out to the car, he placed her on the back seat and then returned to th room that Giles still remained in. They both collected the Masters bones and took them out to the car. Once they had placed them in the trunk they both got into the car. Giles turned to find the rear seat empty. He looked at Angel and tightened his lips in frustration.

Spike paced his crypt, he took large pulls on his fag and muttered to himself. He felt like an idiot. How could he think that a girl like Buffy would be interested in him, when his sire was around it was always the same old story. Buffy had turned to Angel when she needed someone. He should of killed her when they were in Spain, he should of hunted her the first night he had arrived in Sunnydale.He should of snapped her spine, should have drained her dry the night she sat on her roof with him, should have... Who was he kidding? She had him at the first Hello.

He was still Loves Bitch, always bloody would be!

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard the patter of her feet across the upper level floor. He closed his eyes and hoped that she would just go and not come down into the darkness with him. He stood still, his eyes closed, waiting til she left. The metallic ting of her boots on the ladder told him that she was not leaving and was in fact stood before him. He opened his eyes and tilted his head.

Buffy looked into his blue eyes, the softness of her gaze made him almost melt, almost. Spike took a deep breath and turned from her, causing her to frown. Obviously she had no idea why he was annoyed with her.

" What's wrong?"

"Nothin'"

She sighed and sat on his bed.

"Was it because of Dru? Angel dusting her, is that it?"

"No, nothin' to do with her , not gonna say it was a breeze but s'not that"

"Then what is it? I'm tired and I'm not in the mood for twenty questions"

"Then toodle off home and get some shut eye then Slayer, m'not stopping you"

"Do you know how childish you sound right now?"

He sighed

"D'you have any idea how it felt tonight?"

He looked at her and lit another fag.

"How what felt Spike?"

"To see you dead? To bring you back with m'blood, to see you in his arms after ?"

Buffy swallowed hard and shook her head

"I know how it feels now though , like I'm connected to you, like , like I'm yours, completely"

He smiled and then sat beside her.

" I'm gonna leave Buffy, your young and you don't need me here making your life complicated"

She looked at him briefly and then stared at her hands as they rested in her lap. Tears welled in her eyes and stung. Her throat tightened and she found it hard to talk.

"Where will you go"

"Not sure, always liked New York, maybe Los Angeles"

He shrugged, Buffy stood and made her way to the ladder before turning to him.

"Thanks for everything Spike,I'll miss you and your wrong , I do need you"

Buffy climbed the ladder and left. Spike sat on the bed a while before unleashing his temper on the furniture that littered the crypt.

Buffy knocked at the door and stood waiting. The door swung open and Buffy stepped in out of the sun. Angel stood in just a towel, drying himself and his hair. Buffy flushed and stuttered out an apology. He smirked at her and then shrugged on a shirt.

"What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be checking in with Giles. Especially with the way you did that disappearing act from the car"

"I know it's just, well, I know he'll have a hundred and one questions for me, and I'm not sure how to answer them , or if I want to answer the ones that I do"

"I get that you don't , I do, but he'll need to understand . He needs to know how close you are to Spike and what is going on between you both"

"Nothings going on, in fact he's leaving Sunnydale"

"Oh"

Angel went behind the screen and pulled on his pants. He came back out doing up his belt. He sat on the bed and pulled on his boots.

"You look like your getting ready to go somewhere"

"Actually, I was about to go over to Giles', why don't you join me"

"Um.. Okay"

He pulled on his leather jacket and he followed Buffy out of the apartment. He opened the grate to the sewers and jumped down silently. He held his hands up and caught Buffy as she did the same. Their eyes met and Buffy snatched her gaze away from him. Confused much!

The rest of the walk was in silence. Once they arrived at Giles', Buffy sat in the chair while Angel stood by the breakfast bar. Giles wasted no time at all and immediately started to ask Buffy questions regarding last night.

" Where did you go once you left the car?"

"I went to make sure Spike was Okay"

Buffy wasn't going to elaborate , that was obvious. Giles sat opposite her and started to clean the lenses of his glasses.

"And I assume he was fine?"

"Yes, he's leaving town Giles, so you won't have to worry about him any more"

Giles looked at her and felt some of the tension leave his body.

"Are you aware of the danger you were in by associating with him?"

"Not this again, look he's leaving so just drop it Giles"

"Right, how are you feeling ?"

"Great, never better, death must agree with me"

"Buffy, please, what happened last night was ... radical to say the least, I need to understand what occurred and if there are any side effects that I should be aware of"

"Like the intense longing for blood I now have or the fact that I'm drawn to your neck right now?"

Angel sniggered , and stopped once Giles shot him a filthy look.

"Okay , there are no side effects except maybe the improved speed and strength, but that's in the plus column. There's no bad Giles, so..."

"I suggest we step up your training sessions and monitor you for any changes. I shall be informing the Council of the events and will continue to inform them of your progress."

Angel stepped forward.

"I wouldn't inform them Giles. They will take Buffy and will want to perform tests on her. I have had some experience in dealing with them and to be quite honest with you, I wouldn't trust them. You have to realise that Buffy died, essentially another Slayer would have been called, if you tell them that not only does Buffy still have her Slayer powers, but she drank from a vampire, not just any vampire, but William the Bloody, then they will use her as a lab rat"

Buffy felt cold, she shuddered and bought her knees up to her chest. She looked up at Angel with pleading eyes. Giles sighed. He hadn't realised that a new Slayer was out there now and that his Slayer was now obsolete.Of course the Council would want her. He nodded his agreement.

"So Buffy will continue to Slay, patrol and I shall train her. The Council will be kept in the dark, lets just hope that word doesn't get back to them via other means"

"How else would they find out?"

Buffy had no idea how the system worked. She hadn't dealt with them yet and so she had to trust Giles. Angel sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"We know that the Council would have heard about my involvement by now, and they will be watching me to see that I still have my soul. They have people who work for them that will work undercover, like spies, not even Giles would know who they are"

Giles agreed with Angel and assured her that they would do all they could to protect her , and keep the events of the night before between them. Buffy felt reassured and leant against Angel. The person that she really needed had left her. Buffy closed her eyes and held back the tears that threatened to spill. Would everyone that she loved.. no needed, leave her?

The phone rang and the tall dark haired man answered it. He sat on the hotel bed and checked the time on his watch.

"Price here, yes I have arrived"

The voice on the other end of the phone was deep and authoritive

"Have you made contact yet?"

"No, I arrived this morning and as of yet , have no sightings of the expired Slayer"

"Then can I suggest Mr Wyndm Price, that you go to Ms Summers abode and make contact"

"Yes Sir"

The loud click let him know that the call was over. Wesley got up and pulled on his suit jacket and picked up the file. He put it into the briefcase and locked it. He straightened his tie and left the hotel room. His first stop would be Mr Giles' home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Buffy finally sunk into her bed. She pulled the covers around her and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and yawned. Angel sat in the chair near her bed and smiled. She looked angelic as she slept. He looked around the room and finally found his gaze stopping on her again. He stretched out his long legs and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and soon, he was asleep.

Spike watched from the ledge outside her window . He took the small box out of his pocket and stared at it. He slid the window open and stepped inside, be careful not to wake them. He stood beside the bed and smiled . He bent and kissed her gently, leaving the box on her bedside table. He looked back once more before leaving in a swirl of leather and smoke.

Buffy stirred and felt a pain grip her. She clutched at her neck and her chest. She staggered to the bathroom and stood over the sink. Blood dripped from the bite mark that Spike had inflicted on her. Tears fell into the sink and mixed with the blood droplets. Buffy opened the cabinet and took out the first aid box, She applied one of the dressings to the bite and wiped away her tears. Once she felt a little better she went back to her room. Angel sat on the edge of her bed and pointed to the dressing. Buffy slid back under the covers and saw the box. She picked it up and looked at Angel.

"This from you?"

"No, was it there earlier?"

"No"

Curious, Buffy opened the box and saw an ornate silver cross. Buffy took it out and felt the smoothness of the silver. She knew who it was. She turned it over in her hands and saw that he'd had it engraved.

'I'll keep you safe even in my absence, always yours Slayer , W '

Buffy slid it on over her head and enjoyed the coolness of the metal against her chest. A smile graced her lips briefly before the tears came back. Angel knew who had left her the cross. She must have granted him an invitation , that angered Angel but he forced it down , after all, he had left Sunnydale. He watched as Buffy fell asleep again. he closed his eyes again and was also asleep again in no time.

The black car that sat idled opposite the Summers home looked suspicious. Spike stood in the shadows watching it. From what he could see , there was only one occupant, so, he shrugged and walked over. He flicked his fag at the car and tapped on the window. The electric window wound down. Spike blew his last puff of smoke into the face of the man inside and sniffed.

"Watchers ponce if I'm not mistaken, what you doin' here?"

"Uh... business now move along Sir"

Spike sniggered

"Right, so sittin' outside a sixteen year old girls house at two am is business eh?"

Wesley suddenly felt like a creep .

"Right, so you know that I'm a Council employee , so nothing sinister here, move along ,there's a good fellow"

"Bloody hell! Your a bloody green one aint you? What the fuck are they thinking?"

"Who may you be ?"

Spike couldn't resist it now. He morphed and growled.

"I'm William the Bloody mate, heard of me? I'm guessing by the look on your face and the fact that you just pissed your pants, you have. Now I'm telling you, go back to the mother country and tell 'em that the Slayers fine, no problems... or else"

Spike opened his mouth and dragged Wesley half way out the car before releasing him. Wesley put his foot hard on the gas and wheel spun out of sight. Spike lit another fag and laughed. He looked back up at Buffys window and huffed. He'd done his last part in keeping her safe. The rest was down to her Watcher and the Poof, that was why he had been sent to her anyway.

He got into the DeSoto and turned on his radio, he silently said his goodbyes and pulled away from the curb.

Angel woke up and noted the vast amounts of sun that cascaded through her windows. He was trapped there until nightfall. Buffy stretched and yawned and then looked over at Angel. He smiled at her and then pointed to the window.

It seems I'm stuck here til sundown"

"Don't worry , my Mum usually goes into work early, so you can come downstairs , unless you like hanging out in girls bedrooms, and shut me up now"

Angel laughed

"It's okay, You go check if your Mums home and then I'll come downstairs if the coast is clear"

"Okay"

Buffy ran downstairs to find the house empty but a note pinned to the fridge. Joyce had not been happy to come home and find the broken dishes. Buffy shrugged , the rest of the note was just as she expected , had to work , see you later , blah blah blah. Buffy screwed it up and threw it at the bin. Angel stood and watched as Buffy held back more tears.This girl sure had it rough.He took Buffy in his arms and held her til she felt a little better. He brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her tears away. Buffy tilted her head to look into his eyes , both caught in the moment, found themselves kissing.

Buffy pulled away first, embarrassed she ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door. Angel looked up at the ceiling and cursed himself for letting it happen. True, he had feelings for the girl, but he knew that now was not the time to attempt to have a relationship with her. Her Father had left two months ago, she had a Mother who threw herself into work and didn't have time for her daughter, and Spike. He didn't even know where to start there. She must have felt the same as she was now shut in her room . Angel sighed and headed upstairs. He tapped on her door.

"Buffy, Buff? Open the door , I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking"

He heard shuffling from behind the door and then a muffled answer.

"It wasn't just you, I'm sorry too"

The door opened and Buffy stood in front of him. Face set with regret and her arms folded, as if she was guarding her heart.

"C'mon, lets get you some breakfast, I might not eat food, but I've been told my omelettes are to die for"

He winked at her and took her hand, half dragging her back downstairs and into the kitchen. She sat on a stool at the island and watched as Angel cooked for her. She smiled and thought to herself. What is it with him and Spike, both seemed to cook, only Spike did eat food, weird.

"There you go, I want a clean plate, then we'll go to Giles' and see if there's anything happening"

Buffy simply nodded as she swallowed her first mouthful of her breakfast.

"This is good"

"Told you"

Angel smiled and then poured her some juice. She drank it down in one and gasped breathlessly.

Giles stood in his kitchen and turned to the Wesley.

"And you say that the vampire threatened you if you approached Buffy? How odd"

Wesley shuffled on his feet and could see that Giles obviously knew more than he was letting on. It was known that Giles and Buffy were working with Angelus, and that Angelus had his soul. The Council ,whilst not liking the situation, saw the benefit of having another strong and able fighter working for their cause. The only worry for them was the way in which Angelus had his soul, and the frailty that surrounded it. It was a curse and so , could be lost if the trigger was pulled.

"This vampire called himself William the Bloody, what I want to know is, why this highly dangerous vampire wasn't killed and why he was protecting Buffy. I saw him exit her room last night before he attacked me. I thought the vampire sent to protect Buffy was the one known as Angelus"

"It is, Spike, William the Bloody was a , shall we say, an unexpected figure. His involvement in the Masters downfall was quite monumental and without him Buffy would have died. We would not have beaten the Master without him."

"Your telling me that instead of taking the life of a Slayer, which he is known for, he saved it?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying"

Giles was getting short tempered . This man was unbelievable. He was young and had obviously just passed the Councils tests. How could the Council be so stupid? Sending someone as inexperienced to the Hellmouth was just asking for trouble. Giles bought the tea through and handed Wesley a cup. Giles reclined in his chair. The door opened and Angel ran on, smoke rising from him, Buffy walked in behind him. They both frowned and stared at Wesley, who stood up to greet them.

"New Watcher?"

"New Watcher"

Giles smiled at the look on Buffys face. Wesley extended his hand and Buffy ignored it. Angel shook it .

"Cold hands"

Buffy sniggered

"Kinda happens when you don't have a circulation. Boy, he's dumber than I was at first and he's a Watcher"

Angel smiled and Giles hid his , he turned to Buffy and mouthed 'play nice'.She shrugged again and mouthed back 'okay, if I have to'.

"Ms Summers, I am here on official Council business, we would like to have a full account of how you defeated the Master and his minions. Also we would like to know if the Masters childer, Darla and Drusilla perished"

Buffy yawned and looked up at Wesley.

"You can borrow notes from Giles, I take it they don't make your grades down if you copy, Dru is dust,so is Darla,that huge vamp with the funny looking face got away though."

"Right , Mr Giles, your notes please"

Giles handed over the thick file on the event, Wesley flipped through the first few pages and raised his brows. He sat down and started to read through them. Buffy rolled her eyes at Wesley and then looked over at Angel, who was looking at the nik naks that Giles had in a cabinet beside his music system.

Spike pulled into the L.A hotel car park and covered himself in the ragged blanket and ran for the stairs. He ran into his room and threw the smouldering blanket down, stamping down the flames that had erupted from it. He slammed the door and tossed the brown bag onto the bed before he sat down next to it. He took out the bagged blood and bit into it.

He had no soul like that Poof Angel, so why the hell was he on this pigs swill? Her, all her bloody fault, she had crept under his skin and crawled through his veins and into his heart. Bloody annoying bint!

Spike turned the television on and sat back on the bed, trying to block out the sense of loss. He could still feel her, could still smell her scent on him, could still taste her. He was going crazy sat in the room. His tension needed a vent, come nightfall he would find one. He took his fags out and lit one, tossing the pack onto the bedside table. He found a sports channel and settled down to watch Man U vs Arsenal, should be good for a couple of hours , just hope the boys thrash Arsenal.

Buffy stared out of the window , she listened to the conversation between Giles, Wesley and Angel as they went over the Masters rise and consequent death. Giles bought the bag of bones in and they then discussed the best way to discard of the Masters remains. Buffy shivered and got up from her place at the window.Angel watched as Buffy made her way to the front door, she seemed to be in a world of her own and in a state of depression. He figured that she was coming down from the high that beating the Master and Darla had put her on. Giles watched her leave and frowned, he glanced at Angel ,who just shrugged and followed her to the door. The sunlight beat him back and he slammed the door in temper. Never before had he felt so helpless and cursed being a vampire.

Buffy made it back to her house and ran up to her bedroom. She packed a bag and raided her Mums savings that she had kept on top of her wardrobe. One last look into her room and Buffy stormed out of the house, tears flooded her face.Her Father had left because of her, her Mother couldn't stand being around her and had thrown herself into work, deeming it more important than Buffy.Her own Mother hadn't even noticed the injuries she had or the blood on her clothes . She hated Sunnydale and the path of life she had been chosen for. Well , the Powers that Be had another Slayer now, let her have the responsibility of guarding the Hellmouth.Buffy made her way to the bus station and sat in the rear seat of the bus. The bus pulled away and she watched as Sunnydale blurred past the window. She relaxed when she saw the ' Now Leaving Sunnydale ' Sign . She rested her head on her bag and closed her eyes. She pictured blue eyes and platinum hair and the arms that made her feel safe. Sleep claimed her and she at last, could smile.She knew she would find him.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N :- Thanks to everyone who is reading this, I am glad so many of you are , just hope your all enjoying it. Please review! It puts a huge smile on my face . Thanks to SlmcSpike as usual , for your faithful reviews x.

Chapter Fourteen

Spike took another bag of pigs blood out of the mini fridge and stared at it. What the bleedin' hell was up with him? He should be hunting and feasting on humans. He was no longer in Sunnydale and therefore, free of the bloody Slayer. Just thinking of her and seeing the bag of blood was enough to turn his stomach and put him off his meal. He put the pouch back in the fridge and slammed the door, making it rattle and hum louder than before.

Spike walked out into the night air ans breathed in deeply. The city lay before him, lots of little people, all oblivious to the dangers that lurked in the shadows, all out there, their blood calling to him. He opened his eyes and rolled his shoulders , he could do this. He was a Master in his own right, no Slayer was going to bloody tame him. He leapt over the railing and landed softly on the tarmac of the carpark, he looked around, deciding which way was best and walked off into the night.

The bus pulled up, jerking as the driver applied the brakes, waking Buffy with a start. She looked out of the window as she wiped the sleepiness from her face. A bag hit her head as a burly woman rushed to get off the bus, not that Buffy blamed her. It had been stuffy and smelt like cat urine. All in all, not a pleasant trip. Not that she cared now. She was in L.A .Buffy would find her vampire and then she would or could forget everything and just be her, she would finally be Buffy, and not the Slayer.She rose from her seat and grabbed the hold all, she stepped off the bus and stretched. The cramped seats had made her feel stiff and her muscles screamed to be stretched . Buffy scanned the bus station and felt the tingle run down her spine. It appeared her muscles would be getting the stretch they craved after all. She saw the tall man that hung back from the crowd. She narrowed her eyes and snorted. His clothing was dated and his skin was pale, he stuck out of the crowd , who lived in L.A and didn't tan? Not to mention the clothes, L.A was all about fashion, and who in their right mind didn't keep up with the latest trends? Dead people that's who. Buffy hunted her hold all for a stake and cursed herself for not packing one in the rush to get out of the house. She'd have to improvise. Buffy walked towards the vampire and purposefully ran into him. Hoping that he was at least as dumb as he looked and couldn't tell that she was the Slayer. It must have worked. He spun with the impact and then apologised, giving her what he hoped was a grin that would charm her into stopping. Buffy played along and hovered close to him.

"You look lost, can I help you? My names Dean, what's yours?"

"B.. Buffy, I'm not lost, just got nowhere to go"

He smirked, she knew that he would offer to take her some place she could stay. Vampires were too predictable sometimes.

" I know of a shelter not too far from here, I'll walk you"

Buffy nodded, she watched as he lead her out of the bus station and across the road. At least he didn't have a car. He stopped at the entrance to a large alley and motioned for her to go down there with him. Buffy knew that this was it, the moment where he'd attack. She still hadn't seen anything she could use as a stake . Dean held out his hand and smiled to reassure her. Yeah right, like that works!

Buffy cursed at herself inwardly. Hadn't she said that she wouldn't slay any more and just be Buffy. She put her hand in Deans and let him lead into the darkened alley. It didn't take long before he shoved her backwards into the wall. His hands held her shoulders against the brick.

"What are you doing? Get off me!"

Playing the defenseless girl was really taking some acting. She laughed as she thought that an oscar should be hers for this act.

"Struggle and it'll hurt more"

"What are you doing to me! Please don't"

Dean morphed and Buffy sneered, he was one ugly vamp, and had the worst set of fangs she'd seen in a while. Her stomach rebelled at the gross vamp about to move in for the kill. Buffy still hadn't got a weapon, she did what she had to. She raised her hands causing his arms to fall away from her shoulders, as they fell, Buffy threw a punch and Dean staggered backwards, the look on his face was one of shock.

"How, how can you do that, your a little girl"

"That's where your wrong, I'm not just a little girl, I'm the Slayer"

Dean froze, he had heard other vamps speak of the Slayer, but he'd thought it was a story they all told, a myth of sorts. He never thought that he would come face to face with her. And there she was, the Slayer, and about to kick his ass. The kick that sent him backwards into the chained fence, was unexpected. He growled loudly and got to his feet. Buffy punched him and reached up to the fence, snapping the barbed wire and wrapping it around his neck. Buffy pulled hrad as Dean tore at her arms and scratched at her torso. With one last twist, his head separated from his body , his dust carried off by the breeze.

Buffy looked around and stood slowly. She saw a wooden pallet and stamped down on a board, splintering a piece off,it was a crude stake but it would do, she tucked into her jeans pocket. She walked back out of the alley and hissed as the cool breeze hit the scratches that marred her skin. Buffy closed her eyes and for a split second, regretted coming here.

The beach was bringing back memories of Spain and of her. Spike flicked his fag and turned to walk away. He watched as happy couples and loners walked past him and yet the urge to take one as a meal had left him. Now he just stood watching the ocean, deep in thought.Dru had been right to leave him, he wasn't the same vampire he had been before . She could tell that he was no longer her boy, the vicious killer, the Slayer of Slayers. He mentally kicked himself for being weak and for not being able to kill Buffy and prove himself to Dru. Instead he had stood by and watched as Angel reduced his sire to dust. He hadn't even killed the wanker for it. He had sided with Buffy and helped her defeat the Master. He shook his head and pushed off of the sand and stood. A familiar feeling hummed through his whole body. He could sense she was close. He scanned the beach and couldn't see her. He put it down to his memories invading his senses and returned to the hotel.

Buffy stood before the doors of the abandoned building and kicked at them, glad that they gave way with ease. She stepped in and swung the door shut. Someone had stayed there recently as there was a pile of blankets in a pile on an old sofa and there were two car seats that had been pushed together to form another make shift bed. Buffy sighed. She knew that the money her Mother had had saved wouldn't go far. Certainly not far enough for her to afford a hotel room. Buffy picked up the blankets and wrapped one around her. She curled up on the car seats and rested there.

Spike walked back through the business district, hoping to encounter fewer people that way. The abandoned buildings would house a few vagrants but it would still be less pedestrian. Something nagged at him, worried him, something he could sense , or someone.

"Bollocks"

He stood looking at the three warehouses ahead of him and reached out to honed his senses. He felt pulled to the larger building. The large wooden doors looked as though a car had driven through them .That was his Slayer's work, of that he was sure.What the hell was she doing there, sleeping rough in L.A? He growled and headed straight into the warehouse. He looked over at the seating. He rushed towards her and knelt. He couldn't smell blood, all he could smell was the dust of a vampire that had obviously thought she was an easy meal. He stood ans watched as she uncurled from the blanket and opened her eyes. Her eyes welled up and her body relaxed at the sight of him. He glared down at her, his jaw tensed and his eyes were thunderous.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Do you know where you are you bloody stupid bint?"

Buffy opened her mouth to answer him and was cut off by the angered and pacing vampire.

"Your laying on the bed of a soddin vamp love, you set up home in a nest"

Spike scanned the area and couldn't feel any vamps around.

"Your just soddin lucky they're out, probably hunting. Now get your arse off of that shitty seat and come with me now"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

His eyes widened and his brows raised at her indignance

"I said no, you heard me. If the vamps come back i'll just kill them, I'm not helpless Spike"

"Right you are then love, see you around"

He turned his back on her and made his way to the exit, hoping that she wouldn't be stupid and stay there. As he reached the door, he knew that the stubborness would stop her from being intelligent enough to know that she couldn't stay. He sighed as he placed one foot out the door. He looked back to see her eyes shining away in the half lit room.

"Last time I'm going to offer , you coming, got a nice, okay half way decent hotel pet, warm enough, good cafe opposite and a shower, if your interested"

Shrugging he walked out into the night and lit up a fag. He blew out a large pull and continued his walk back to his room. He hadn't taken ten steps when he heard the door creak open and small steps catch up with him. He looked down to see her head hung, but walking with him. He grinned satisfied that at least for tonight , she'd be safe.

Giles paced his condo,Joyce sat in the chair dumbfounded.

Everything that Buffy had said was true, or so this Mr Giles was saying. Hank had left because he thought his daughter was delusional and a trouble maker, she had ignored Buffy and had thrown herself into work because she had felt the same way. Buffy had needed her, had told the truth, and she had turned her back on her. Guilty tears fell from her eyes . Giles offered Joyce his hanky and stood before her.

"Buffy has dealt with a very serious threat, not just her life, but to the world as a whole. She needed support and found her family sadly lacking . She had to turn to two vampires for that support and they protected her life with their own Mrs Summers. One of those vampires has a soul. The other did it as , well, I'm not sure why, but he has left Sunnydale. I am positive that Buffy has gone in search of that vampire. If we could find him then I'm sure we would find your daughter"

Joyce was shocked and scared. Her baby was out there somewhere, fighting against creatures that normal people thought were just figments of overactive imaginations and films, books and nightmares. She held back the tears and wiped at her face, removing the salty moisture from her cheeks. She straightened in the chair and looked up at the man that had been trusted with Buffy's well being .

"Where do you think he would have gone?"

"I have no idea, William the Bloody, Spike, doesn't have a pattern to his hunting grounds, he has always been an enigma, a free spirit of sorts. He has never been a vampire that created minions, he has never been one for being part of a nest. He has shown kindness and an ability to care. We can only hope that whatever his attachment was to Buffy , that it still stands and that should she find him, he protects her"

Giles didn't want to think of the alternative. He shuddered at the thought of Spike taking advantage of Buffys weakened state, emotionally speaking, and using it against her, to kill

her. Not that they had any way of knowing as Buffy had briefly died at the hands of the Master and another Slayer had been called. Technically the Slayer line rested with the newly called , not with Buffy. That in itself perplexed Giles. Why did Buffy keep her Slayer powers?

The new Slayer would be arriving in Sunnydale within the next twenty four hours, she was travelling from London , having been trained at the Watchers Council since she had been eleven. Her parents had died and she had no living relatives. So, she had been taken under the wing of the Watchers Council and raised by the team that resided there. She was to be his new charge according to Wesley. Wesley would be staying in Sunnydale to assess and to report back on the new Slayer and on Mr Giles' ability to train and teach his Slayers everything that they needed to function proficiently.

Spike let Buffy into the room and followed her in. He shut the door and stopped behind her, throwing the keys onto the crappy dresser . He stepped around her and looked into her eyes, then followed the path of her gaze, towards the double bed. He frowned and then half smiled at her.

"S'okay, you take the bed love, I'll kip on the floor"

Sad eyes looked up at him and she nodded. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. She had found him, or rather, he had found her. Now she wasn't sure what she would do or what he would do. She was sure the last thing he wasn't was a sixteen year old Slayer hanging out with him.

"Why don' you go get showered and I'll nip out an' get you something to eat pet"

Buffy nodded and cast her gaze towards the bathroom. She stood and fumbled through her bag. She put a pair of shorts and starppy vest on the bed and then pointed towards the bathroom. Spike smiled and stood before the front door.

"Is there anything you don' eat ?"

"No, I'm not fussy"

"Okay, back soon then pet, you go ahead. Spike'll be back soon"

She left the bathroom door unlocked and turned the spray on. The hot powerful jet was soothing her , emotionally and physically,the aches within her tired muscles was disappearing fast.The cool draught alerted her to Spikes return. She groaned as she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

"Grubs 'ere pet, don't be in there long, it'll get cold"

He threw his keys onto the dresser and tossed the bag of food onto the bed. He stood outside the bathroom door and listened as she dressed herself before coming out of the bathroom. He slumped into the chair as she opened the bathroom door and smiled at him. She sat on the bed and pointed to the bag, he nodded and she opened it. She pulled out the salad and then the burger and fries. She bit into the burger and closed her eyes. She hadn't realised how hungry she was and licked her lips before taking another bit. The sounds she made as she ate had him captivated. Each moan seem to dance through his system before settling in his groin. Spike shifted his position in his seat and then gave up. He stood and retrieved a pouch of blood from the fridge.

"D'you mind"

He held it up and Buffy shook her head.She licked her fingers as she put the last of the burger into her mouth .

"No, it's okay"

Spike sat next to her and drank his blood as she ate the fries. She smiled nervously as he slid into the face of his demon. He was amazed at how she accepted that part of him after everything. He finished the pouch of blood and shook his head and reverted to his human state. He sat with his back against the headboard and switched the television back on with it's remote. Buffy settled next to him and picked at the salad. She was full and put the salad in the fridge for the morning. She crawled up the bed and Spike couldn't help but watch, she was predatory and he was reminded of a puma , graceful and sleek in movement. He closed his eyes as she settled back next to him. He glanced down at her as she rested, Buffy yawned and tried to shake the tiredness away. He watched as her eyelids grew heavy and drooped every now and then. She had him wanting to take her in his arms and hold her as they slept. He wondered if she felt the same as she turned towards him and buried her head deeper into the pillows. He went to move off the bed and found that Buffy had clutched his t shirt and moaned as he tried to get off the bed. He sighed and settled in next to her.

Giles stood at the door of his apartment and checked the time again on his watch, cursing Wesley for his poor time keeping skills. He went into the kitchen and made yet another cup of tea. At this rate he would probably drown in the beverage before Wesley turned up. He couldn't remember being this nervous about meeting a Slayer before. He recalled meeting Buffy for the first time. He had scared the daylights out of her by slamming the Vampyr book in front of her. Yes she was the Slayer already and had defeated an olde vampire and his minions, but she was still very young and irrational. He had honed her skills and calmed the impulsive streak within her. Or so he thought. This girl had years of being bought up in the safety of the Council, surrounded by stuffy English Watchers.

The knock alerted him to their arrival. Giles snatched his glasses from his nose and hurried to the door. Upon opening it, he saw Wesley and the young girl. He stepped aside and granted them access to his home. The girl looked around curiously. She raised a brow and flopped onto the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. Wesley looked over apologetically and smiled. Giles raised his brow and introduced himself.

"I know who you are G, Wes explained and gave me your file, So, where's the great B? "

The girl was brash and definitely not English. She had been given a file on him and knew about Buffy, it seemed unfair of the Council to not do the same for him, knowing his charges background would help tremendously in her training. He sighed and stepped into the kitchen dragging Wesley with him. He watched the girl as he talked.

"Where in heavens name did you get this girl, she's rude, has a lack of respect and quite frankly, I can already tell that she won't comply with my orders."

"That is exactly why the Council have given you the job in 'taming' the girl. Previous Watchers have either been wounded byher, or have asked that she be removed from their care. They all quote indifference as their reasons. Knowing that Buffy was a , shall we say spirited, young lady ,they automatically thought you were the next logical choice"

"And when Buffy returns, how am I to manage two spirited young girls, as you like to call them?"

"The Council has every faith in you Mr Giles"

Giles watched as the girl picked up an empty cross bow.

"Wicked cool!"

Faith aimed it through the breakfast bar at the Watchers and for a second, Giles' heart raced before he reassured himself that the bow was empty. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, feeling the tension build behind them already.

"I shall remain in Sunnydale for a month , to report back on how she settles. I think you'll find that with you and with the guide of the current Slayer, should she return, Faith should settle down soon."

Giles highly doubted it. Faith bounced up onto a stool that sat the other side of the breakfast bar and snapped her bubble gum at him. She smiled and saw the look of mistrust on his face. Oh yeah, she was going to have fun with this one, she was sure. He didn't seem as stiff as the others which meant he could be manipulated easier.The fact that his other Slayer had gone awol just backed up that theory. Wherever Buffy was, she hoped she stayed for a long time.

Buffy turned over in her sleep and groaned as she found herself restricted. She shuffled her legs and felt the obstruction. She opened her eyes and saw the naked torso of the vampire laying next to her. Buffy nudged Spike none too gently, he growled at her and pulled her against him again. The slaps to his cheek woke him and his blue eyes fixed onto her green.

"What?"

"Don't what me! You in bed, naked with me, not of the good!"

"Didn't hear any complaints when you snugged up to me last night, all sighs and smiles"

He smiled with his tongue tucked upon his teeth

"In fact , it was you that clung to me that bloody made me stay 'ere"

Spike lifted the covers and showed her that she still clung to his t shirt and had in fact torn it from his body.Buffybit her lower lip .

"Opps"

"My best soddin shirt too"

Buffy offered it back to him and smiled nervously.

"No bloody good to me now is it Slayer? You may as well keep it, think of it as your security blanket "

The torment was obvious and she threw it at his back as he made his way to the fridge. He bit into the pouch of blood and drank it without shifting into his game face. Buffy noted that at least he had kept his jeans on. Inwardly she smiled at the fact that he had slept in the bed with her. She had a feeling of comfort and safety with him there and had slept better than she had for a while .

Spike had to admit that watching her fall asleep last night had filled him with a sense of calm. Feeling her grip on his t shirt , essentially trapping him in the bed had left him with a sense of being needed, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Even with Dru, even when the insane vampire was at her worst, she had never clung to him in the way Buffy had. She had shown him that she was vulnerable, that she needed him. He'd woken and felt her legs tangle with his and her arms had wrapped around him, he had felt an intimacy with her that he had never felt with anyone. Buffy had bared her soul and heart to him again and this time he wouldn't use it against her or break the trust that she had in him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Buffy came back into the room and slumped onto the bed. She kicked off her shoes and massaged her tired ,aching feet. Job hunting in L.A was exhausting. She fell back against the mattress and looked up at Spike as he reclined against the headboard. She wondered if he had actually moved from that position since she had left him there this morning, before her job hunting had escapade.

"What now?"

He regretted his tone with her the second he had said it.

"Nothing, aren't you even going to ask? You can't tell me your not curious"

"Sorry, how did it go pet?"

"Working in a cheesy nineteen fifties diner, start tomorrow at nine am"

Buffy held up the uniform and waited for his chuckles. He didn't let her down. He scooted to the end of the bed and poked around at it. Satisfied he sat back a bit, still laughing at the pink montrosity.

"How you gonna fill the top bit pet?"

"Hey!"

"Jus' sayin'"

"Your a pig Spike"

"Yeah, you said before love, still here though aren't you"

The loo roll hit him on the side of the head and bounced onto the floor. He just blinked and smirked. They seem to have an easy air around them now and he almost forgot that she was the Slayer at times. She had even gotten a job so that they weren't living off his money alone now and she was willing to pay towards the hotel room. She hadn't patrolled once, which Spike actually felt bad about and had encouraged her too. Buffy hadn't yet but he'd work on it. For now he enjoyed the low profile existence they had. Buffy hung the uniform up in the shower , hoping that the steam would remove the creases. She sat back next to Spike and groaned.

"Passions again?"

"Yeah, now shhh, tis a good bit coming up "

Her eyes rolled and she wandered to the fridge, she had a sandwich left and she bit into it hungrily, she held up a pouch of his blood and he nodded. She threw it at him and sat back down. Domestic living with Spike was easy. Three weeks had passed since she had left and she was settling into a routine with him that required few words. She enjoyed their nights in though, he would tell her tales from his past, he didn't have to hold back either. Buffy accepted him and so, he told her everything. He told her about Angelus and he could feel the hatred roll of her . If one good thing had come from this, it was that. He was sure that if she returned home Angel would be sent packing and he knew that Angel had no chance with his girl.

Faith stood above the grave that Angel was sure a vamp would rise from. Waiting for the idiot was boring the crap out of her.

"So, tell bout B then? That vamp from last night said you had the hots for her but Spike got there first"

Angel couldn't stand the brunette and only went patrolling with her as a favour to the Watchers. He growled and stared at Faith.

"I'm not going to answer so stop asking, concentrate on the vampire, can you sense him yet?"

"Nope! I might just blow this gig and go find some real action, you coming"

Angel watched as she walked towards the exit.He had had enough already but followed her with heavy feet. The fledgling rose , using his elbows to lever himself from the grave. Angel stopped a few feet away and growled again. He turned back towards the grave and threw a stake, impaling it in the new vampires heart and turning him to dust before he'd broken the surface . Feeling a little satisfaction, Angel continued his slow pace behind Faith.

Wesley sent yet another unsatisfactory report back to the Council. It stated that as hard as Mr Giles tried with the girl, she refused to comply with commands , often doing the complete opposite. She had a reckless attitude to slaying and had put himself and Giles in danger on more than one occasion. That had lead them to approach Angel and to get him to patrol with her, with her promise to not stake him. Faith had rolled her eyes and dragged him out to the nearest cemetery.Angel could appreciate her need for the kill, and he echoed her in that respect but she loved the violence of it all a little too much.He could tell that she had the personality that could abuse the power she housed.He wouldn't trust the girl and it was clear that Wesley and Giles felt the same.

Her first day at work had been okay. The boss had shown her the routines, the other waitresses had shown her the menu and everything else had more or less just fallen into place during the course of the day. Buffy had enjoyed the day and at the end of her shift, was grateful for the tips. She put them in her pocket and had waved as she walked out the door. Her smile was infectious and Spike found himself smiling as she walked towards the car. He sat up on the bonnet smoking a fag while he waited for her.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting a lift home"

"Thought I'd come down and check out where you worked"

He shrugged and tried not to make a big deal of it. He'd come to check the place out , that was true, but he also wanted to make sure the place was demon free.Spike also wanted to see her route home should she have to walk home, he didn't want her walking down alleys and making herself vulnerable . He was surprised at his protectiveness , and the fact that she accepted that.

"It's all safe and normal, well as normal and safe as a diner in L.A can be, see no big bads about to attack me. Just Mischa and the greasy chef that's also my boss. Can we go home now?"

"Course pet"

He jumped off the bonnet of the car and slid round to the drivers side. He started up the engine and pulled away. He nervously glanced at Buffy as she pulled at a loose thread on her uniform. He had spent the day thinking over their current situation and he thought that maybe finding a low rental apartment would be best. Whilst staying at the hotel was cheap, it wasn't practical and Buffy would need some privacy, as did he. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about the hotel and how we're living at the moment"

A glance her way made him feel bad, Buffy chewed on her bottom lip and looked out the window , he knew that she was expecting him to suggest them going their separate ways. Spike swallowed hard.

"I don't think it's a suitable long term thing that's all and I thought we could look for something a little more home like. What do you say, I mean you do intend on staying in L.A now , don't you?"

He heard his own insecurities in his voice and closed his eyes briefly, hoping she hadn't heard it there too. He was turning into a bloody poof when it came to her. He cursed himself for actually needing her as much as she needed him.

"I can't go back, I don't want to go back. There's no-one that cared enough about me there. They have another Slayer, so they don't need me "

"What about your Mum?"

Buffy let out a small laugh

"Yeah, she showed me how much she cared. Between the gallery and the alcohol she made that pretty damn clear."

He felt bad for opening up the wounds that were still fresh, at least he knew that she wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon. If she did? He'd probably follow her, not that he would tell her that, or accept it himself. He sighed. So much for being my own man!

He parked the car and they made their way to the room. He ran her a bath while she sat and ate her salad bowl and drank a soda. She switched the television on and laughed as he came out and changed the channel, cursing her for putting on a music channel. He leapt on the bed next to her and poked her in the ribs.

"So, what do you think then pet? Fancy setting up home with the Big Bad?"

Buffy didn't know what to say. Settling down with a vampire, her a Slayer, just how wrong could it be? She looked into his eyes and saw a mischievous glint. He seemed to find the idea amusing. She smiled, okay it was, on a cosmic scale , it was a joke.

"Okay , count me in, but, we both have to agree on the place and there'll be rules"

"I said live together not get bloody married, bossy bint"

She stuck her tongue out at him and he threw a pillow at her as she headed to the bathroom.

Joyce had had enough of Mr Giles and his 'let the Council help find Buffy' and rang the police. Reporting Buffy as missing , possibly kidnapped , had been hard. The lengthy questionings had sapped her energy and Joyce was emotionally and physically drained. As she shut the front door and leant against it, Giles cleared his throat.

"If Buffy has found Spike, then the police will have trouble. Vampires are essentially possessive creatures. If Spike has bonded with her then he will not only defend her but will in fact, kill anyone that tries to take her from him. The bite that he inflicted upon Buffy has caused a bond to form and that makes Spike deadly. This is why I didn't want the authorities involved. "

He snatched his glasses off his nose and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed loudly before returning an angry gaze at Joyce.

"You may have inadvertently placed them in danger and also endangered your daughter.The best thing that we can do now is hope that Buffy can protect them from him, should they find her. Angel has offered to try and find them, he knows L.A quite well and thinks that his sires bond with Spike may help him track him. He'll be leaving at dusk. I strongly suggest you prey that Angel gets to them before the police do"

Joyce couldn't believe that the mild mannered librarian had spoken to her in such a manner. She had taken in what he had said, but, this was her daughter, how could she sit by and allow her to remain a runaway that might be under the influence of a vampire?

They sat on the bed, papers strewn around them, rings littered the pages . Buffy sat with her arms folded across her chest, Spike was scowling.

"How many times do I have to bloody say it? We are not getting a bloody place that has a lot of bloody windows!"

"Oh and of course the meat packing area is so much better!"

"It is for me"

"It stinks"

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"How 'bout this one then pet, close to work for you, has two bedrooms and says that it is recently renovated. Cheap rent too. Even has a little piccy so you can see it"

Spike thrust the page at her.She snatched it from him and frowned at the picture, then smiled.

"Looks perfect, can we go see it?"

"Course love, just as soon as the sun sets"

Buffy finally felt like something was going her way. She laid down and smiled.

"Best say I'm your older brother pet, wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea bout us"

"Sure, cos the fact that you have a very English accent and I don't won't seem weird at all"

"Err good point, um"

"Do you really care? "

He raised his brows, of course he didn't care but he thought that she would . It dawned on him then, he had no credit to check, no identification and that was just the tip of the iceberg. The place would be leased to Buffy and she was sixteen. He shot off the bed and retrieved his new mobile phone, which Buffy had gotten him so that she could contact him whilst she was at work. He dialled a number and waited. She frowned at him curiously. He smiled and held a finger up, knowing she would ask.

"It's Spike, gonna call in a favour mate, don't be like that or you know what'll happen, just listen up. I need some fake I.D's, good ones too, none of the pap you give to the rest of your low life mates. "

Spike walked around the room , running his hands through his hair, causing it to stand in small spikes, it made him look even more dangerous. The guy on the other end of the phone must have shut up as Spike started to talk again.

"Yer it's for a bird and me, she needs to be nineteen and I just need the standard shit yeah? I need 'em by seven tonight or else"

He must have gotten a positive result as he seemed happy once he hung up. He flopped on the bed again and smiled up at her.

"We'll have to go there after we visit my mate, you want to ring the place and make an appointment for around eight"

"Okay, but Spike? No growling or intimidation tactics"

"Cross my heart pet, I'll be on my best behaviour"

Angel crossed the threshold and gave Joyce a saddened smile. Giles greeted him warmly and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Your aware that Joyce has alerted the police to Buffys disappearance so they may be an issue. Do you know of any demon haunts that Spike may frequent in L.A?"

"Are you sure that they are there? Spike liked New York as well"

"The janitor at the bus station here says that a girl matching Buffys description was seen getting on a bus bound for L.A"

"Right, if she went there then it's a certainty that that is where he is, the bond thing, she'd sense him"

Giles closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He hated the fact that his Slayer was bonded to a Master vampire. If the Council found out, they would plan to capture them both. He halted his train of thought and looked at Angel.

"Do you have any contacts that would help you?"

"A few, I mean I know a cop , she could help us, but off the books so to speak. I helped her with a few cases before I came to Sunnydale."

"Very good, do you think you could contact her tonight, the sooner she's alerted the better"

Angel hated the fact that he was going back to L.A, he hated the fact that it was because of his wayward childe. He stood and ducked his head as he moved towards the front door. The sun was low enough for him to walk around outside and return to his apartment. He'd pack and make the calls he needed to , then return to let Giles know he was leaving.He just hoped that Spike hadn't done anything rash, like claim Buffy or kill her. His erratic behaviour and his past obsessions for Slayers didn't lend themselves to a smooth and happy outcome.

The demon stood in the doorway waiting for them to turn up. Spike got out and lent back into the car.

"Stay 'ere, Tony hates Slayers, if he senses your one he'll kick off an' I don't want to have to go toe to toe with him and loose a bloody good mate, got it?"

Buffy nodded and watched the car door slam and Spike saunter over to the demon . He patted the demons back and lit up a fag. They talked and then 'Tony' handed Spike a large bundle of papers. Spike gave the demon a large roll of cash and waved as he walked back to the car. Tony called him back and pointed to the car, Spikes eyes followed his finger and leant in to his friends ear, he said something and Tony roared with laughter and patted Spikes back. They said their farewells again and Spike got into the car.

"Bloody idiot but the bloke comes through for me every time"

Spike put the pile of papers in Buffy's lap and pulled away, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Ready to go get us a nice little pad then pet?"

"Hmm... oh yeah"

He frowned at her, she seemed distant, he rested his hand on her thigh and she covered it with her own and smiled at him.

"Sorry, just well, what if they ask questions?"

"Let me take of it love, you just smile sweetly and sign on the dotted line s'all"

"Okay , I can do that"

It didn't take long to get to the apartment. It looked normal, perfect. Spike got out and stood leaning on the car door, one foot resting inside . Buffy got out and looked at him. She could see the conflict going on inside him.

It wasn't normal, this feeling inside him. He was a creature of darkness, he shouldn't want this. He should want her dead, he'd killed her kind before, it wasn't natural for him to want to share a home with her, shouldn't be so comfortable with her. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. Refocussed , he slammed the car door and walked up the path to the foot of the stairs. Buffy followed.

The Realtor opened the door and shook their hands, inviting them in . The apartment was amazing. After the tour Buffy was hanging off Spikes arm and he was impressed. Something wasn't sitting right though. A feeling tugged at him and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. The fact that this immaculate and beautiful apartment was such a low rent , bothered him too.He pulled Buffy into the kitchen.

"This place, somethings off with it"

"I feel it too, do you think it's demonic?"

"Dunno pet, but we'll soon find out"

They rejoined the Realtor and smiled. Spike watched her body language and realised that she knew. She seemed edgy, nervous and seemed to be watching for something.

"So, how comes the rents so affordable?"

She looked at Spike and stuttered

"... We're handling t...the estate, there are no living relatives, so... "

"So why not sell and make a quick buck?"

"A property makes more money by being a rental these days"

She'd been truthful to a point. It was more like they just couldn't sell. If humans could sense the atmosphere in the place then it had to be bad.Buffy nodded and Spike smiled at the Realtor.

"We'll take it, if everythings in order that is"

"Yes.. everythings fine. We hope you'll be very happy here Mr Pratt"

The Realtor handed Buffy the keys and she left them in the lounge as she made her way to the front door.

"Oh, the furniture is part of the rent, I hope that isn't a problem."

"No problem, thanks again"

She closed the front door and immediately got her mobile phone out and dialled.

"I managed to rent the property. A couple, they should be moving in later tonight"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N :- Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, knowing what you guys think is important so keep them coming!

Chapter Sixteen

Angel pulled into the car park and shut his car door. He ran into the police precinct and saw Kate sat at her desk. Just like old times he thought. He stood in front of her desk and waited. Her eyes saw the dark coat and instantly looked up, ready to give the jerk a mouthful of abuse. She stood and smiled at seeing Angel stood there.

"Now this is a surprise, never thought I'd see you in my town again"

"I'm here on.. business, wondered if you wanted to be Scully to my Mulder"

"What is it this time?"

"Vampire and missing girl"

"Open and shut case, so we looking for a body or ..."

"Neither, she's a Slayer, and it happens to be a relative of mine, she's likely still alive"

Kate raised her brows.

"Are any of your relatives normal , okay I know their not technically, but normal for vampires?"

Angel smiled and picked up a folder on her desk, he flicked through it and bent forward.

"This case is a Chaos demon, the slime gives it away, fairly peaceful creatures normally, except for mating season"

"So, how do you need my help?"

"The girls Mum filed a missing persons report, I need you to hold off on it so I can find her and take her home"

"That's asking a lot"

"I wouldn't normally ask, but, Spike's bonded to her, if the police try and take her from him, he'll attack, he's possessive and the bond makes him more of a danger. If you don't want dead cops then you'll do as I asked"

"How bad is this 'Spike'?"

"Worse than me"

"Oh"

Kate put the file in her out box and sat, indicating that Angel should do the same.

"Okay I'll help as much as I can. I'll mark the file mine and let my Super know I'll take it. I'll only be able to stall it until this file is closed. It should give you at least three days"

"Should be done by then and back in Sunnydale by then. Do you know of any homeless shelters?"

"One, a woman that runs it takes in runaways and gives then somewhere to hang. If she hasn't seen the girl then she may know someone that has seen her."

She wrote the address down and handed the card to Angel. He stood and shook her hand.

"I'll let you know if I find her. Take care Kate, oh and Chaos demons like stagnant water, check the sewer systems"

"Thanks, see you again soon"

Angel left the police station, his first stop would be the homeless shelter, but he doubted Buffy would have gone there. Still any lead could provide something.

Buffy put her feet up on the couch, Spike finished putting his blood in the fridge and then picked up her feet and sat down on the couch, replacing her feet on his lap. He looked around the apartment and smiled.

His demon growled. It was too domestic. He wasn't a bloody human.

The lights flickered and brightened. Buffy raised a brow at him. He growled again and the lights flickered. Buffy took her feet off his lap and watched as the few ornaments that she had , flew off the mantel and smashed.

"Poltergeist"

"Yeah, definitely a spook"

"Great, something I can't hit, this could only happen to me"

Buffy stood and marched into the kitchen and came back with the dustpan.Spike put his feet up on the coffee table and smirked as Buffy cleaned up the fragments of glass and porcelain.

"How do you get rid of a poltergeist then"

"Exorcism pet. don't think I'll be here for that"

"Oh, how comes?"

"Have you not seen the film? All twisted heads and green .. well s'not good"

"I saw the film and hey tame! Is it cos of the priest thing?"

Spike shuddered.

"Crosses, holy water... what makes you think that?"

Buffy giggled

"Glad it amuses you"

"Come on, a few broken ornaments, how bad can it be. ?"

She had to ask. The table lamp smashed and the cord flew across the room and the cord wrapped around her neck. It tightened until Buffy found it hard to breath. Spike morphed and leapt to her, he pulled on the cord and finally managed to free her. Buffy fell to her knees choking and breathing hard and clutched her throat. Spike cradled her in his arms and smoothed her hair.

"S'okay pet,I got you love, won't let it hurt you again"

"Need water"

He carried her to the couch and as much as he hated to leave her, he went to get Buffy a drink. He handed her the drink and held her close to him. It hit him then. He loved the girl. He'd been scared that a ghost would take her from him, something that he couldn't fight, couldn't see or touch. He held her tighter and nuzzled her neck where his mark was. Spike needed the reassurance. Buffy gasped as she finished the bottle and grimaced as she swallowed. Spike pulled back and looked at her neck. The bruising was starting to come to the surface skin and he frowned at it. He ran his fingertips over the bruise gently and felt the tightening of his own throat. Buffy yawned and he carried her to her bedroom, despite her pleading that she could walk. Spike put her on the bed and went to leave.

"Don't leave me"

Buffy tried to clear her throat and croaked , her voice rasped and she thought it didn't sound like her voice.

"I don't feel safe unless your here with me"

He smiled and closed the bedroom door. He slipped his t shirt off and sat on the bed to remove his boots. He pulled the covers back and slid beside her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Night Spike"

"Night pet"

Her breathing settled and he knew that she was asleep. Spike closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after Buffy.

Angel had no luck and didn't get any leads from the homeless shelter. He stood on the sidewalk and rubbed his brow with his fingertips. His head was starting to pound , only Spike could give him a headache like this. Angel walked back to his car and was about to get in. Anne, the woman who ran the shelter ran to catch him, she stood beside the car door and smiled as she caught her breath.

"Look, there's a hotel out on the main drag from the freeway, can't remember what it's called but it's cheap and not far from the bus station, try there. Lots of runaways get jobs, waitressing and stuff, it's what I did when I first arrived. Bennies is a good try, he hires all sorts.He's not far from the hotel either"

"Thanks, I'll go there now. Take care Anne, you need any help , call me"

Angel handed her his number and shut the car door. He gave her one last smile before pulling away and doing a one eighty in the road, and drove off towards the hotel.He hoped that this would be a lead that would actually get him somewhere.

The manager was an overweight guy that looked as though he needed a hygiene code all of his own. Angel grimaced as he wiped his nose on the back of his hand before taking the photo from Angel. Angel instinctively wiped his hand on the back of his jeans.

"Yeah she was here, with some guy, scary looking, Never got complaints about noise from them though, if you know what I mean"

Angel felt the bile rise in his throat at the thought of Spike and Buffy together in that way. The managers tone didn't help much either.

"They left last night, she your sister or girlfriend? Run away with another man?"

"No, nothing like that"

Angel saw the inquisitive look on the guys face .He needed to get more from the guy and decided to play with the manager, just to get a heads up if he could.

"She say where they were going?"

"Said they got a place together, some place local though. She got a job at a diner, the man, Spike I think his name is, he picks her up at night"

"Has the room been cleaned since they left?"

"No, getting good house keeping staff is a nightmare, Alice, she comes in twice a week, I do most of it but haven't got to it yet, you want the keys?"

"If you don't mind, maybe they left something"

The manager handed Angel the keys and he pointed to the room.Angel said his thanks and went up to the room. The first thing he saw was the double bed. Both of their scents were on it, meaning they had shared, but he couldn't smell the scent of sex in the room, which made him a little happier. Buffy had obviously tried to tidy up as best she could before they left as the room looked half decent. He checked the drawers and then the bathroom. He found nothing that could be called a lead. Angel walked to the trash and tipped it onto the floor. He found a number and pocketed the piece of paper, turning his attention to the screwed up newspaper. There must have been twenty houses and apartments circled and Angel groaned. He folded up the newspaper and put that in his pocket too, figuring his best bet was to find the diner she worked at first, he would go through the marked houses and apartments by going to the closest to her employment first.He looked up and sighed as he felt dawn approaching fast. He would have to start looking for them again at dusk, for now , he'd done as much as he could. Angel got back to the reception and handed the manager the keys and returned to his car. He made his way through the streets to the building that he had before an apartment in, the one that he'd stayed in before he'd left to go to Sunnydale. He collapsed onto the bed and was soon asleep.

Buffy woke and reached for the glass of water that was on the bedside cabinet. She drank it greedily and panted once it was drained. She grimaced as she turned her head to see Spike asleep beside her. She smiled and touched the raw skin . Even with Slayer healing, it was still angry enough to hurt. Curious to see how bad it was, Buffy got up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and patted the angry wound with it to cool her skin. Buffy closed her eyes before she looked in the mirror at the purple ring that ran around her neck. She winced and poked at it, there was no way she could hide this, her uniform barely covered her chest so it would be visible. She would have to call in sick, there was no excuse that could be used to cover this up. It was definitely a strangulation mark. They didn't need Mischa calling nine one one and accusing Spike of domestic abuse. Buffy looked back in the mirror and frowned. Behind her stood an old woman. Grey hair pulled back in a bun, from what Buffy could tell, she was wearing a dress from the fifties with an apron over the top. Probably to protect the dress from her victims blood she thought. Buffy turned and the woman that had been there a second ago, had disappeared.

Buffy ran into the bedroom and leapt on the bed and woke Spike. He wasn't impressed and shifted into game face, snarling and growling at Buffy for the abrupt wake up call. The bed started to shake and soon it was violently thrashing around, even with their combined weight on it. Buffy was getting tired of the stupid parlour trick and sat with her arms folded, which amused Spike.

"You finished yet?"

The bed rocked and started to rise from the floor.

"Okay , so what is it? Can't move towards the light? Can't stand someone living in your house? Do you know your dead? You don't know your dead do you?"

Spike frowned and tried to get Buffy to stop provoking the ghost, it had already tried to strangle her, next time he might not be there to protect her.The apperision appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Get out of my house you whore! You can't have him! You can't marry him, he's too good for the likes of you! Get out of my house!"

Spike raised his brows, Buffy rolled her eyes. Usual haunting then.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"You'll leave or I'll make you."

"You don't know who your dealing with, Buffy Summers doesn't quit when she wants something"

The ghost screamed and faded before her, they felt a wind build up in front og them and it rushed them, causing Buffys hair to whip around her face . No sooner had it hit them, it died down. The bed dropped harshly , Spike and Buffy fell together on the bed.

"Well she's just plain rude!"

Spike sniggered.Buffy hopped off the bed and went into the lounge, Spike followed a second later, pulling a fag out of his pack and flipping his lighter and taking a deep first pull.

"I've had it with spookzilla, I'm going to the local church and getting the priest to exorcise her butt out of our home"

"Buffy love, it takes a lot to do one, and hello vampire"

"I'll get him to do it at night and you can go to a bar while he does it"

"Look, I'll go to the church, get what we need and I'll bloody do it"

"But the holy water and crosses?"

"I can wear your bloody fetching oven mits and I'll wear a mac, hows that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Can you do it?"

"I'll give it a bloody good go pet"

"Okay, I'll come with, no way am I staying here alone"

Spike grabbed his coat and ushered Buffy out and they walked out and crossed the road.

Angel drove to the diner that he suspected Buffy was now working. He walked in and stood watching the waitresses. Homing in on the young one that looked to be Buffys age, he sat at a table and pulled the menu to him. The waitress stood at the table end and took out her order pad.

"My names Mischa, I'll be your waitress, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a coffee, and um, do you know this girl?"

Angel slid the photograph across to the end of the table. Mischa picked it up and studied it. She shrugged .

"Looks like most of the teens we get in here . We get a lot of runaways"

"She would work here, does she?"

"Again, we get a fast turnover of girls here, could be her. She got a boyfriend, bleached hair, drives a vintage car?"

"That's her"

"She was s'posed to work tonight, I covered her shift, she said something about being ill. Her boyfriend rang, said she'd be off a few days"

"Would you have their address, I thought I would come and surprise them with a visit at their new home, only I forgot the address"

Angel gave her his sweet and innocent look. Mischa looked at him through narrowed eyes and decided he seemed genuine enough.

"Okay hang on, I'll just go get you it, when you see her tell her I hope she's okay"

"Will do"

Mischa returned a few minutes later with the address and his coffee. Angel gave her a twenty and told her to keep the change. He slid from the booth and exited the diner and then got into his car. It wouldn't be long before he would be driving back to Sunnydale with the Slayer in tow.He turned the key and waited til the engine roared to life. He sped from the diner in the direction of the address he'd been given.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He slowed as he approached the area and pulled up to the curb opposite. It looked like nobody was home as the lights were off . He got ut of the car and walked across the street . Angel caught the scent of Buffy and his childe and realised that it was heading away from the apartment. Looking up at the vacant property, he chose to follow them, after all, it would be easier to take her out here . If he waited til they came back he would have to take her from her home, one that he may not be able to enter.His feet followed the scent slowly, he could feel Spike close by, which meant his troublesome childe would be able to sense him . He glanced up at the roof tops and decided that stealthy was the way to go from here. Angel climbed the fire escape and leapt from roof to roof. Down below , he saw a flash of peroxide hair and followed it.

"All I'm saying is you can't hold the cross, so I should, how's that doing the incantation thingy?"

"Buffy, it's not a spell, keep telling you that. M'not having you anywhere near the place when I do it. That old spook could jump into me and make me do all sorts to you, don't want you to get hurt"

"So she could possess you?"

"Now your gettin' it"

"So, how would you get her out of your body if I'm not there?"

Okay she had a point.

"I'd find a way. Your not doing it with me"

Buffy smiled to herself.

"Has anyone ever told you your stubborn and and stupid and you have stupid hair"

"Not recently .. no"

Buffy pouted

"Stop that now, god you know I can't bloody stand you when you bloody sulk"

"Not sulking"

"Much"

Angel smiled then let it disappear from his face as he realised how comfortable they were with each other . Then he ran their conversation through his mind again and realised that they were talking about performing an exorcism. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He stepped over the edge of the building, dropping to the alley with ease and silence.

"What you doing here Peaches? Let me guess, come to save the day and the girl?"

"I have come to take Buffy home, but it sounds like you have another problem that needs to be taken care of first"

Buffy clung to Spike who instantly put his arm around her, to her it was protective, to him it was also to show his sire that she was his .

"So Watcher boy sent his bloodhound after us then, what took him so long?"

Angel growled low and stepped out of the half lit alley to face them. He smiled at Buffy and then turned his attention to Spike.

"What your about to attempt is dangerous, as you said, it could possess you and force you to hurt her, why not let me help you"

"And your goin to help me rid our place of a spook , why? "

Angel shrugged and walked around them

"Call it my good deed of the day. You can't do it alone, Buffy was right, it is too dangerous. I happened to have done one before"

"Of course you have, Saint Angelus"

Spike morphed and growled, causing Buffy to look up and frown at him. Spike looked down and kissed the top of her head.

"Buffy's not going unless she bloody wants to , you help me then go"

"As you wish"

The three of them walked to the church in silence. Spike held Buffy to him, not allowing Angel near her in case he decided to snatch her from him and run.It wasn't long before they had everything that they needed and had left the church behind them. On entering the apartment Buffy went into the bedroom and then checked everywhere else. It was eerily quiet.Her senses hummed and she knew something would happen sooner rather than later. She wasn't wrong.

Angel and Spike laid out the items they needed, both wore an oven mit each, which Buffy sniggered at, and both held a cross. Buffy was told to leave the apartment and to only come back once they called. She nodded and went to open the front door, it was snatched from her hand and slammed shut.

"Here we go kiddies"

Angel rolled his eyes and then told Buffy to stay in the bedroom out of the way. She hesitantly went in and closed the door.Angel opened the book to the page that had the incantation written , and watched as Spike poured the powdered substance on the floor in a circle.Items of furniture started to float and spin around the room. The two vampires ducked as they flew past them with the intention of hurting them. Spike growled out his anger and frustration. He finished the circle and nodded to Angel.

"Adduce veritatum in lucem. Accipitat laura suam requiatam reposcant anima suum regnum. Spike,? Chant"

"Latin, great, I bloody hate Latin"

Buffy sat on th bed and bit her nails as she heard the furniture start smashing into walls and falling to the ground. The old lady appeared in front of her , Buffy stood up into a defensive pose and waited for the ghost to attack her.

"Get Out!This is my house, your making it a mess"

"I'm sorry, we'll leave, you can have your home back"

"It's too late for that"

"No."

Buffy started crying, her emotions getting too much for her.

"You know what happens next. Your friends are dirty. They ruined my nice home.I knew you were trouble right from the start."

"I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry, you stupid little bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

"A bitch,"

"Back off! Polygrip. - You think you're bad? Being all mean and haunty? Well, get ready to haul your wrinkly translucent ass out of this place, because lady, the bitch is back."

"Do you think that I'm going to take that from trash like you?"

"I tell you what I think. I think that you're going to pack your little ghost bags and get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

There was a flash of light and the old woman flew through the wall. The furniture fell to the floor around Angel and Spike. Buffy came out of the bedroom and saw the state of the lounge area, Angel and Spike stood in the centre of it, the powder everywhere.

"What happened?"

"She pissed me off"

"So you let the bint have it then?"

Buffy nodded at Spike and then picked up the broken chair leg, walking to the wall as if in a trance.She stabbed at the wall that separated the kitchen from the lounge and bricks broke away and crumbled. Spike saw what she was doing and helped, curious as to why she was doing it. As the hole in the wall grew, he could see the remains of a body, expecting it to be that of the old lady. Angel called Kate and hung up as they revealed the corpse with a noose around it's neck.Buffy turned from the wall ad flopped down on the sofa.

"It's not her, it's her son. She kept saying stuff, I think she thought he was marrying the wrong girl , anyway, she's gone. Lets just get this over with."

"Kate will be here soon, she'll get him out of here"

Angel placed his hand on Buffys shoulder and looked at Spike. Spike hung his head back and looked at the ceiling. He sighed and looked down at the girl. She looked so fragile, so easily broken, the facade hiding the truth that in fact,she was strong, possibly stronger than himself or Angel. Emotionally she was drained again. He sat beside her and patted her back. Maybe it would be best if she did go back with Angel.

Kate arrived with the coroner and they asked them all to step out of the room while they examined the body and exhumed it from the wall. Buffy stepped out into the night and sat on the stairs leading up to their apartment. Angel wandered around , talking on his mobile to Giles and Spike stood on the step below Buffy, smoking a fag.

"You should go back with him tonight. Go back to your Mum an' Watcher. You shouldn't be with me pet. S'not good for you"

Buffy looked up at him with tears in her disbelieving eyes. She sniffed as she tried to hold back the torrent of tears that threatened to fall.

"Your sixteen love, you need the support of your Mum, you've panicked her, I'd wager she'd be paying attention to you now. Being with me isn't healthy for you and working in diners isn't what I want for you."

"You want me to go don't you?"

He closed his eyes, not wanting to hurt her , but knowing that this wasn't what was best for her. Angel had found them , it wouldn't take long for the Council to find them and then they would both be in danger.

"No I don't but that's me being a selfish git . "

"Will you come back with me?"

"No, it's best I go my own way, Peaches will keep an eye on you, he'll keep you safe"

"I don't want him, I want you to look after me"

Spike closed his eyes and tried to close his heart off to the emotions that she was stirring up inside him, that she had been stirring within him since they met. He morphed and growled angrily at her, regretting doing it as soon as he saw the look on her face. She ran past him and out into the L.A night.

"What set her off?"

Angel stood beside him and saw the turmoil within him.

"Did you tell her to come back with me?"

Spike nodded

"Don't make a big thing of it, did it cos I'm sick of babysitting the soddin Slayer. "

Angel smiled at his bravado,Spike was always was one to try and cover up his real feelings ,Angel patted his shoulder .

"I'll go find her, she'll probably stake you sooner than look at you now. Will you stay in this apartment once we leave?"

"Til the rent runs out, then I'll go, just do my usual, travel around find somewhere and stay til my welcome runs out. I'll check on here from time to time"

Angel smiled and looked off into the distance, in the direction that Buffy had run off in. Just tell Kate that I'll phone her and catch up"

Spike nodded and watched as Angel disappeared into the shadows.He stared up at the front door and then at his fag. He flicked his fag away and ascended into the apartment. Kate watched as the sullen blonde went into a room and returned a few minutes later carrying a bag over his shoulder. He smiled sheepishly at her and told her that Angel would be in touch soon. He walked out of the apartment and slung his bag into the rear of his car. He started the car up and with one last glance at the place, he pulled away.


	18. Chapter 18a

Chapter 18a

Two Years Later

" Angel!! "

He spun in time to see the axe arc towards his head and he just ducked in time.He tightened his lips and punched the attacker in the face, making him fall to the floor unconscious. Buffy staked the vamp that had attacked her and watched as Angel staked the unconscious vampire that laid at his feet.He wiped the dust off of his face with the hand that still held the stake. He looked over at Buffy as she spun her stake in her hand with a triumphant look in her eyes.

"That makes ten tonight, is there some kind of vamp convention in town or something?"

Angel smirked at her

"Just the usual, Hellmouth drawing them here"

"But there's more than normal"

Buffys shoulders slumped. Tiredness showed on her face and she yawned loudly.

"Come on, lets get you home , I'll check in with Giles for you."

"Your sweet but nope, I need to find out if he found anything on that dagger we found last week"

"And the research won't wait?"

She sighed.

"Okay, I'll go home and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at Giles' then?"

"I'll be there"

Buffy leant up and kissed Angel on the cheek and ran off towards Revello Drive. Angel pocketed the stake and walked off towards Giles' condo.

As Buffy approached the house she stopped and narrowed her eyes. She felt the familiar tingle. Vampire, and close. She pulled Mr Pointy out of the back of her jeans and scanned the neighbourhood. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary and continued until she stood on her porch. Turning again she gave one last sweep of her eyes before walking into the house.

"Mum, I'm back"

"In here Buffy"

Her Mums voice came from the kitchen and Buffy walked in and went to the coffee machine. She pored herself a coffee and then turned to her Mum.

"How was work?"

"Same old, although I think I have found a promising new artist from L.A. His works are amazing."

"That's great, think I'll go to bed , got to see Giles first thing and I think Willow wants to go over thesis that we were working on. Busy Buffy makes a grouchy Buffy if she doesn't get enough sleep"

"Night then baby"

"Night Mom"

Finally in her room, Buffy threw her jacket on the bed and slumped beside it. She sighed and unzipped her boots. Buffy dropped them at the end of the bed and shrugged out of her jeans. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She turned the overhead light off in her room and put on her bedside lamp and climbed into her bed. She yawned and snuggled deeper into her covers. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Out on her roof. Spike sat and watched as she turned over and started to snore gently.

"So, babies all grown up . Old Spikes back now pet,I'll be seeing you real soon, and I got a surprise for you"

A/N :- Okay, I know it's short but I didn't want to rush into the next phase of this story with a huge chapter. I hope it's whet your appetites for the next part! Thanks everyone for the reviews!!


	19. Chapter 18b

Chapter 18b

Giles rubbed at his temples. Willow ,Xander, Anya and Buffy were all shouting at each other, disagreeing on what movie they should watch . Angel stood beside Giles and followed the argument as close as he could. Finally having enough of the din, he nodded towards the door and said his goodnights, although they were drowned by the continuous din . The door slowly shut behind him and Giles wished he had the luxury of being able to leave the teens to it. He sighed loudly and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a large scotch. It was heaven and he moaned as the warmth spread into his stomach. He turned to the group as they quietened down.

"So it's agreed then?"

They all nodded at Willow

"Finally!"

The group all turned to the voice that came from the kitchen and Buffy sniggered

"So, we're going for Tom Cruise ,Mission Impossible"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, won't be long then"

Buffy grabbed her coat and headed to the door. She pulled her coat on and slipped her arm into the sleeve as she slammed the door shut.

As she turned down towards the Bronze she heard a can being kicked down a dark alley. Frowning, she looked down into it and couldn't see anything. Shrugging, she continued on to the video shop.Her senses started going heywire and Buffy looked behind her, seeing nothing she backed up to the alley that she had just passed. Buffy took out her stake and walked towards it. She walked a third of the way down and mentally chastized herself for being so nervous. Since when does the Slayer get nervous about alleys?

"Hello Cutie"

Buffy stopped dead, still keeping her stake raised. Spike stepped out of the shadows and took a draw on his fag, narrowing his eyes as the smoke curled around him. He watched as Buffy stared at him.

"Slayer?"

The shock of seeing him again settled in the pit of her stomach. Buffy wanted to run to him and throw her arms around his neck and kiss his cheeks, she wanted to impale him with her stake, she wanted to slap him til her hands stung... so many things swam around her that she could do nothing but stare.

"Buffy?"

He took another step towards her and watched as she took a step back, shaking her head.His jaw tensed and he flared his nostrils. Her scent was still the same,flowers and earthy tones invaded his senses.

"Why?"

Her question took him by surprise, he hadn't expected her to wonder why, he thought it would be obvious why he had returned.

"Why? For you of course pet"

Spike flicked his fag at the trash cans and walked towards her. He was glad that this time Buffy stayed where she was and didn't retreat.

" Why did you leave? I went back that night before Angel caught up with me and you were gone"

"I couldn't stay. Your scent filled the apartment. It would have driven me mad Buffy, to wake and smell you but know that you were gone. If I had been there to watch you go, I would have changed my mind and begged you to stay"

Buffy nodded.

"I wouldn't have left if you had been there"

"Worked out for the best then love"

He was stood in front of her and was grazing her arms gently with his fingers, setting Buffys feelings reeling.She closed her eyes and concentrated on his signature, committing it to memory.

"Where are you staying? You are staying aren't you?"

"For a while at least, yeah. Got a cosy crypt set up"

"How long have you been back?"

"Couple of days. Needed to get m'self sorted before I came to see you again. I saw you before, watched you defeat the Mayor, didn't want to see you then though, couldn't. You still smelt of my mark."

Buffy looked up at him and frowned.

"Spike?"

He morphed and growled. Buffy stepped back and raised the stake in her hand. Spike looked past her and Buffy turned her head to look in the direction of his gaze. At the mouth of the alley stood a group of vampires. Spike placed himself between Buffy and the vamps and growled. Buffy counted six, which she could take on with Angel, no problem. She looked over to Spike and nodded.As if they had synchronised themselves, Buffy and Spike attacked.

Buffy flew at a vampire and hit him at waist height knocking him back, he staggered and as he did, Buffy staked him. She rolled to stand , his dust still floating in the breeze around her. Spike took a punch to his face from a heavy set vamp who grinned at him before he advanced. Spike ducked the vampires next punch and used the wide swing to grab the vampire by the head and he twisted it, pulling his head clean off and dropped his head before he disintergrated to ash. He glanced at Buffy and saw that she was taking on two vamps.Buffy punches the one in front of her as she swung her leg back to kick the vamp to her rear. She spun and then kicked the first vamp and staked the rear vamp. Spike now has a vamp on the floor and is straddling him as he brings his make shift stake down onto his chest, he stood before he dusts, the scream echoes in the alley. The last two vampires stand side by side, as do Buffy and Spike. A low growl came from one of the vampires as he raced toward Buffy. Buffy stood and didn't move, Spike bounced on his toes and held his fist up, watching as Buffy remained stationary. He shook his head and threw himself into the fight with the vamp that had thrown a punch and had connected hard with his jaw. Buffy watch her vamp come towards her with a twisted smile on his lips. As he reached to grab Buffy around the neck, she rammed her fist onto a ball and hit him in the chest. The vamp grinned.

"You missed"

Buffy smiled and held up his heart for him to see. Disbelieving his sight he looked down at his shirt and saw the gaping hole and the blood that stained it. He looked back up at Buffy, his eyes wide with fear. Buffy feined a surprised look and pricked his heart with the fine point of her stake. He held his hand out as he turned to dust.

Spike threw a series of punches at the last vampire. His coat whirled round him as he swung his leg round to kick him in the chest and sent him flying backwards into a pallet. Buffy staked him and walked back to the centre of the alley.

"Well now that was fun!"

Buffy raised a brow at Spike as she found herself smiling at him

"Okay I admit, it was , now are you going to tell me what the hell your doing back?"

"Already told you why pet, now what do you do for other types of fun around here?"

"I was on my way to the video store, I kinda have plans"

Spikes face straightened and he lit up a fag. He walked with her as she walked out of the alley and stopped at the entrance to the Bronze.

"Then I'll let you get back to your fun then love"

He looked at the door and then back to Buffy.

"I'll go find myself some fun, see you and Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful, you never know what little nasty is waiting to take a bite out of you"

She frowned at him and turned from him and walked away. She looked at her watch.

"Shit, I'm so gonna be late"

Buffy took off in a sprint.

Spike watched her go and smiled. Maybe it wouldn't take as long as he thought.He sniffed and crushed his fag under his boot and walked towards the club. He swung the door open and looked around. He sauntered up to the bar and threw a twenty on the bar as the barman slid a shot glass and a bottle of tequila towards him.

Buffy opened the door and immediately started apologising for the fact that she had been gone so long. Xander took in the state of her clothes.

"Did you manage to get then then?"

"Yep! Six vamps outside the Bronze, all toast"

She flopped into the chair and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl that Willow held . Anya put her head back into Xanders lap and drifted back off to sleep. Buffy hit play and they settled in to watch the film. Buffy watched the images but was too deep in thought to pay attention. Spike was back in Sunnydale. Her smile spread across her face and she sighed. Another handful of popcorn and she was relaxed enough to drift off to sleep.

Outside the Bronze, Spike held the girl against the wall and kissed his way down to her neck. He looked around and then morphed. A low growl and then he sunk his fangs deep into the girls neck. He held his hand over her mouth as he drained her. Her muffled screams went unheard. He pulled away once her heart slowed and left her to slide down the wall . His coat swayed in the breeze as he disappeared over the roof .

Stiff from sleeping in the chair for the night, Buffy groaned as she stood. An audible crack was heard as she bent and twisted to ease the ache. It worked and she stretched the rest of her body. Giles held out a cup of coffee which she took gratefully.

"There was a spate of attacks last night Buffy, most centred around the Bronze, here, take a look"

Giles handed Buffy the newspaper and she took it, looking at the report and frowning.

"Must have been those vamps we dusted"

"We"

Buffy shot a look at Giles and stood staring, deer caught in headlights came to mind and she blinked and looked back at the paper.

"You know how it is, I'm so used to you guys or Angel tagging along I just say we, there was no we, just me"

"You bested six vamps alone?"

"Uh huh, they were really stupid, still had mud on them from their graves"

"Fledglings?"

"Is this twenty question time?"

"I'm just trying to figure out the pattern behind the latest attacks. There has been an increase in vampire activity here lately,even you admitted that Buffy"

She looked up at him and nodded. A sinking feeling settled in her gut and she tried to quash it down but it was pointless.She glanced over at her friends as they slept on.

"Do you have the areas that the attacks have been happening in?"

Giles handed Buffy a local area map that had been highlighted . Most had happened around Restfield and also the Bronze. A sick feeling rose in her stomach and she clutched at the table edge until her knuckles turned white. Giles watched as Buffy grimaced.

"Are you okay Buffy?"

"Fine, Giles, I'm going to go home and get a shower and changed, can we take a rain check on training?"

"Of course, will you be patrolling tonight?"

"Um, yeah, I'll go alone though, if theres some organised vampire thing happening then I'm best going alone. I'll call in if I need anything or need back up"

Buffy gathered her coat and left.Her first call was going to be the cemetery to find Spikes crypt.

Spike rolled from the sarcophagus as sunlight hit it. He stood up in game face and growled. Buffy raised her brows and slammed the door shut. Spike rubbed his fingers through his hair and walked to the back of the crypt. She heard him rummage around and come back to stand before her with the bottle of tequila. He drank from the bottle and then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He was still in his game face.

"Nice place, really"

She ran her finger over the smooth stone of the sarcophagus as she walked towards him. His growls didn't halt her .

"So, your back, what, two days? Already there's an increase in vamp attacks, now it could just be coincedence, but I don't think so. I'm here to warn you Spike, keep it up and I will kill you, like you said, enough time has past. I'm over whatever freak show we had before when I was sixteen."

Buffy ran her hand up over his chest and held the stake to his chest in the spot that was above his unbeating heart. Spike flared his nostrils and sneered at her.

" You keep telling yourself that pet"

"I mean it Spike, push me and you'll find out the hard and pointy way"

She walked towards the crypt door, before she could reach it, Buffy found herself encased in his arms, his breath against her ear and his tongue slipping up from her shoulder to her her pulse point on her neck. Buffy swallowed hard and bit her lip. The coolness of his lips and tongue sent shivers through her.

"Do they know your here?"

His husky voice whispered into her ear and Buffy found it hard to swallow and so she nodded.

"Liar. If they knew I was back, then you wouldn't be alone. "

He spun her in his arms and held her to his body. He looked into her eyes and smiled, showing her his fangs.He leant forward and nuzzled his old bite mark. Buffy screwed her eyes shut and waited for the pain .His fangs slid into her neck like it was butter and he pulled her to him, crushing her . He suckled hard, pulling her blood into his mouth and drinking fast. Tears welled in her eyes and she gasped as he ground himself into her . He grabbed her ass and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, trapping her against the wall of the crypt. He growled as she moaned into his shoulder. He withdrew his fangs and smirked

"I could make you mine again, drain you and kill you now, or turn you"

Buffy shook her head as he spoke of turning her. Fear lit her eyes and invaded her whole being. He growled again as he smelt the tag of fear that rolled from her and he feigned biting her again. Buffy jerked in his arms. Spike laughed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I like my Slayer alive and kicking ass. "

He slammed his lips against her and was shocked when she kissed him back. The stake fell to the floor yet went unheard as it hit the stone. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as he slid his fingers up into her top.He tore her bra and it fell away, exposing her breasts to his hands. He toyed with her nipples and kissed down her neck to his mark.

"Mine"

Buffy pulled at his t shirt and pulled it over his head. She nibbled on his shoulder as he continued to nuzzle her neck and trailed down to the point where her top covered her breasts. He ripped the fabric from her body and hungrily suckled at her nipples. He supported her with one hand as he unbuckled his belt and Buffy looked into his eyes as he popped his buttons. Her skirt was pushed up to her hips and Spike watched her face as he slipped his cool fingers into her core. She closed her eyes and hung her head onto his shoulder as he pumped her , his thumb rubbed and stroked her nub, bringing her to orgasm fast. He bought his fingers to his mouth and lapped her spendings from them.

"Taste so good"

He plunged his tongue into her mouth and kissed her hard. Buffy felt his hard length nudge at her entrance. Spike thrust forward and she gasped as the head of his cock slid into her. He pulled back and thrust again. He felt the resistance and stopped. Buffy opened her eyes and was met with blue eyes, he kissed her gently and continued to thrust with care. He carried her to the sarcophagus and laid her down. He lay above her, stroking her face as he thrust back into her using a slow and gentle pace.

"I didn't know that you hadn't, I'm sorry, I'll be gentle baby"

Buffy bought his head down and kissed him as she matched his thrusts with her own.

"I wanted you to be my first before , I couldn't stand the thought of it being anyone else"

He smiled at the thought of her keeping herself for him. He raised himself up from his elbows and altered the angle. Buffy panted and moaned under him, he knew she was close and picked up his pace while he rubbed at her swollen nub. He felt her muscles gripping him and pulsing with waves of pleasure, he felt the build up of his own release and fell forwards. He slid his fangs back into her neck and took small sips as he rubbed her and buried himself inside her. Buffy screamed as she come, pulling him into the abyss of his orgasm.Spike looked down at her, she looked beautiful, her hair laid out behind her and her skin was flushed.

He closed his eyes and pushed himself up and off of the sarcophagus, he pulled on his jeans and lit another fag. Buffy sat up and frowned at him. He looked back at her and raised his brows.

"What? You expecting soft kisses and sweet pillow talk? You got the wrong vamp love. Get dressed and go home"

Buffys eyes well as she pulled her top together and slid on her jacket. She had only just got her boots on as she opened the crypt door. She hesitated and looked back at Spike.

"Next time I see you I'll kill you, got that? Now go!"

He turned his back to her and flinched when the crypt door slammed shut. He closed his eyes and cursed himself. She still got to him, he could still feel her inside him, inside his dead heart and inside his head.

A/N:- I'm sorry! I know your probably all screaming at me right now cos it'd not all hearts and flowers but please, don't throw sharp objects . Remember... he's evil! wink! Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming! x


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Buffy ran to Angels basement apartment and banged on the door repeatedly. He pulled on his robe and answered the door while rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair.She ran into his arms and Angel wrapped her in his, kissing the top of her head. He closed his door and pulled her away from him.

"Hey, what's up Buffy, what's wrong?"

She laid her head against his chest and sobbed , shaking her head .Angel narrowed his eyes and his jaw set.

"Spike!"

Angel smiled at her and pulled her top away from her neck and saw the new bite that had been inflicted upon her. Angels temper rose and he pulled her back into his arms. The scent of Spike all over her made him feel sick. He had taken more than just blood from her and Angel could only imagine what he had done to her. He moved her to the bed and sat her down. He knelt in front of her and handed her some tissue. Buffy dried her eyes and tried to get her emotions under control.

"Did he hurt you?"

Buffy shook her head. He hadn't, he'd drank from her and had been gentle, he'd made love to her and had been gentle, it was his words and his promise of killing her that had hurt. She felt like a fool.

"Where is he?"

"In a crypt in Restfield. Angel please don't hurt him, if anyone gets to kill him, it should be me"

"He's bonded himself to you again Buffy, if I killed him then it would hurt you, I couldn't do that, however much I may want to. Have you told Giles he's back?"

"No, I only found out last night and this morning I found him and..."

"It's okay, I'll get dressed and we'll go straight over"

"I don't want them to know"

"They have to, Spike will go after them to get to you. You have to tell them"

"No! I'll deal with it.Just.. I thought he'd be like he was before. I just wanted it to be .."

"You thought that he would care for you like he did in L.A?"

Buffy nodded.

"He won't get the chance to hurt me again, he said he'd kill me next time he saw me , guess the feelings mutual"

Angel smiled and patted her knee. He shrugged on his jacket and nodded towards the door.

"C'mon, nice sewer walk, nothing like it to clear your head"

Buffy gave a short laugh and headed out the door with him.

Spike stood on the porch and waited. Joyce opened the door and scowled.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mrs Summers, is Buffy home?"

He gave his innocent look and smiled sweetly at her

"Don't flatter me with that look, no she isn't home, now go away! "

Spike paced the porch as Joyce stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest.

"Look , I know what you must think of me but I'm not here to hurt her , I just need to see her, I was stupid earlier, told her I'd ... Look , just tell her I need to see her, she knows where I'll be"

He turned and walked away, leaving Joyce staring at his back with a brow raised.

Giles listened to what Buffy had to say and remained quiet as she told him everything. His blood boiled with anger at the vampire that had treated her this way. He couldn't believe that Buffy hadn't staked him. Her answer had been straight to the point, she'd loved him and upon seeing him again, she'd found the feelings return and she was confused. At least her head was clear now and she knew that it would be a fight to the death next time she was face to face with him. Buffy also made it clear that she was to do it alone, no one else was to be put at risk, if she couldn't defeat him then Angel was to stake him. Giles looked out of the window and saw that it was getting dark. Buffy would leave to find Spike and she would fight him. Giles was nervous and looked down at his Slayer. He prayed that she would have the strength and agility she would need to beat Spike. Buffy stood and gave Giles a half smile.

Spike leant against an Angel monument , his fag hanging from his lip, and chipped at the black nail polish that adorned his nails. He tilted his head and smirked. She had come as he knew she would. Her scent was neutral, no fear bled from her which worried him. He knew that she was strong but he also thought that she would at least be a little cautious. Apparently not.

Spike loosened his shoulders and watched as she made her way through the headstones towards him. Her face was set with determination and a strength that he had witnessed before.

"No weapons?"

"Don't need 'em pet, got mine "

Spike morphed and growled low at her. Buffy wasn't phased.

"Got mine "

She held her stake firmly and brushed her hair from her face.

"So how we gonna do this? "

He punched her and connected with her jaw, Buffy staggered back and then stood strong again as he advanced.Buffy leapt and kicked out, her foot hit him in the face and sent him back against a headstone, that cracked and crumbled under him. He leapt over it and hit back with a succession of punches to her face, Buffy finally blocked him and hit him with a group of face and body blows. Spike backed off and wiped the blood from his face and licked it off the back of his hand, smirking at her as she watched in disgust.

He tried to hit her. She blocked it and punched him so hard he flipped back over the headstone, landing hard in the dirt.

"This good for you too pet?"

He laughs.

She responded by kicking him in the head. Spike hit the ground.Buffy pulled a stake from behind her back and leapt on Spike, straddling him,she brought the stake whistling down to Spike's chest - but he rolled out of the way just in time.Spike backhand-punched her off him.

He leapt to his feet and they square off. Spike fought with renewed energy.Buffy kicked and punched Spike backward, toward the crypt. Her intensity grew as the beating heated up. Spike took it, getting pushed further and further back toward the crypt.Finally Spike is back against the crypt. He had nowhere to go.Buffy closed in and was just about to finish him off when Spike managed to knock the stake from her hand.Buffy faltered , she started to dive for her stake, but Spike caught her and grabbed her into a sudden, deadly embrace. He dragged her to his chest and sinks his fangs into her neck. Buffy struggles to free herself ,but Spike holds her tight as he drained her. Buffys heart slows and Spike releases his hold on her. Buffy is limp in his arms and moves her eyes to stare up at him. He narrows his eyes and looks at the bite , a feeling of remorse overwhelms him and he falls to the grass cradling her. Her eyes still watch him.

"Oh god, forgive me, Buffy please"

He bit his own wrist and held it to her mouth. Buffy grasped it with a strength that astounded him. She drew his blood and swallowed deeply. Spike watcheed as she seemed to be in a trance like state. He flinched as she bit down on his wrist, he pulled it from her and watches as her body faded. Her heart stopped and he roared.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N :- Thank you so much! You guys are amazing! I'm astounded by the amount of readers and by your kind reviews. I just hope that I don't disappoint ! Thanks again x

Chapter 20

The sensation of movement disoriented Buffy as she woke. She frowned and then blinked hard. She realised she was in the back of a car and was obviously travelling at speed. She groaned as she sat up , she saw the back of his bleached head and groaned. He must have knocked me out, she thought. Spike pulled over and parked up.He could sense her coming too and waited.

"Spike?"

"So, your awake, how'd you feel pet?"

"Don't pet me, I feel like shit, what did you do to me and where the hell are you taking me?"

"Okay first things first, don't bloody stake me! Second , I fought you, I won and I... "

An uncomfortable silence hung between them, finally Buffy swallowed hard and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"You turned me"

Spike nodded

"I'm taking you where the Watchers Council and Angel won't find us love"

Buffy threw a punch at him and hit his nose. Spike covered it and blinked away the pain.

"Ow"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Canada , you bloody vicious bint!"

Buffy absorbed the information and sat quiet. Spike reached into the glove box and retrieved a pouch of blood and his fags. He lit one up and sunk his fangs into the pouch. He drained it quickly and threw the empty pack into the paper bag. Buffy watched and morphed at the sight of him feeding.

"You hungry?"

Buffy shook her head

"Come and sit here Buffy"

He patted the front seat and opened the window slightly so that he could dispose of his fag.Buffy climbed over the seats and sat on the bench like front seat. She wiped away her tears and sniffed.

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth I'm sorry. Not making you feel much better I guess though"

"What will happen now, I can't hunt, you know that don't you? I can't let you hunt either"

Spike had a feeling she would say that. He opened the glove box and she gazed at the pouches of blood that were in there.

"Got more in a freezer box in the boot pet."

Giles had informed Angel of Buffys eagerness to fight Spike and with Buffy not checking in, everyone was worried. Xander,Anya and Willow checked Buffys favourite places, while Giles and Angel checked her patrol route in a hope that she was just injured somewhere.Angel entered the crypt and growled. Spike and Buffys scent was heavy , meaning that she had been there within the last twenty four hours.Giles stood beside him and sighed.

"Giles, I can smell her blood, it's possible that he has killed her or..."

"Turned her? The Watchers diaries say that he has never been one to turn a childe , why would he turn a Slayer?"

"He doesn't see her as just a Slayer Giles, he was obsessed, in love with her maybe, I'm not sure, have you informed Joyce yet?"

"No, I was hoping that Buffy would turn up injured and tell us that she defeated him"

"That looks highly unlikely now Giles. I suggest you inform Joyce and the Council, get Faith back here to guard the Hellmouth as well, I'll patrol , I'll do all I can , you know that if there's anything I can do , just call."

They made their way to Joyce's and Angel left Giles to talk to Buffys Mother. He continued on to his apartment, calling it quits for the night. He needed to be alone and to sort out the feelings that assaulted him.

Joyce sat staring into her cup of tea. Giles' voice echoed through her mind . 'I'm sorry to tell you this but it seems Buffy has gone missing, presumed ... I can't say it... she may have died Joyce' .She couldn't hear anything, couldn't swallow, could do anything except breath and stare at her cup of tea. Anger rose and Joyce threw the cup across the room.

"How could you allow her to up against him alone? Wasn't Angel supposed to keep my baby safe from predators like him? Why? Tell me why?"

Joyce collapsed into his arms, crying and repeating the same question over and over. Giles cradled her and stroked her back , trying to find the answer to her questions himself. He cried silently as he realised that he was just as guilty as Spike. He ,as her Watcher, should have insisted that she take Angel as support.

Angel settled on his bed and stared at the book, the page was held open but remained unread , his mind tried to connect the feeling that he had. Guilt plagued him but it was different. Faintly familiar, like...

"Oh god no"

He shot out of bed, the book forgotten and cast aside , he dressed and ran out of the door, pulling his coat on as he made his way to Giles' apartment.

Spike paid for their hotel room and threw his bag on the bed, Buffy stood near the door and watched as he busied himself putting the pouches of blood in the fridge. He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. Buffy walked to the bed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Buffy, you'll feel better once you eat something"

She turned her head away , his words revolted her, the thought of eating, drinking blood repulsed her. Spike sighed and sat next to her and pulled her to him.He shrugged off his duster and leant his head to the side.Buffy watched wide eyed as he offered her his neck.

"Buffy , if you don't feed soon , your demon will take over and will be stronger than you, it will feed and it will probably be one of the innocents your so prone to protecting. Do you want that?"

"No"

"Then feed"

Buffy stared at his neck and then looked into his eyes. His face had softened and he looked as if he was almost pleading. Buffy felt her face change and looked back up at Spike. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her onto his lap. He stroked her back and closed his eyes waiting for her to bite down. Buffy edged closer and licked at his neck, finding the artery , she scrapped her fangs across his skin gently before sinking them in. Spike gasped and licked his lips as the euphoric sensation of having a mate feed from you hit him. He moaned as she suckled slowly from him, her tongue played over the skin as she drank, sending bolts of pleasure through him. She ground herself into his groin , making Spike moan louder.Buffy had never felt anything like it. She felt heat radiate from her core , and it felt like it was heating her blood. Her heart felt like it was swelling under her breast and she felt so incredibly powerful. Spike thrust up at her and was amazed when she gasped and swivelled her hips into him, forcing his straining erection against her mound. Her purr like growl spurred him on.Spike kissed her neck and pierced her skin with his fangs, not to feed but to connect with her. Buffy withdrew her fangs and lapped at the blood that swelled in the puncture wounds.

Buffy curled up on his lap and toyed with the lapel of his coat. Her thoughts were as mixed as her emotions. She worried about her Mum and friends, she was worried about Giles and Angel and about the Hellmouth. She knew that they would call Faith back to Sunnydale. She hadn't met her but from what Angel had told her, she wasn't that easy to get on with and was in fact , a loner with an attitude problem. She wondered if her Mum knew yet, if Giles had put two and two together and had told her Mum. Tears swelled as she thought about Joyce. Buffy looked up at Spike . He kissed the top of her head and held her close. She should hate him for what he had done but she couldn't find it in her. She was angry, just not in a 'I want to stake your ass to the wall' way. Giles and Angel would want to stake them, she knew that and that was why he took them as far from Sunnydale as he could get. Buffy yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You tired baby?"

Buffy nodded and got up off of his lap. She went to the bathroom and automatically looked in the mirror. She stared at it and couldn't take her eyes off it. Buffy finally pulled her focus back on getting herself ready for bed. She turned on the shower and undressed, she stepped into the shower and blocked all thoughts and felt the tension melt away. It was as if they were running down the plug with the water, leaving her relaxed and warm again.Spike was already in bed when she came out of the bathroom. He sat with his legs uncovered and his chest bare, the sheet only covering the tops of his legs and groin. Buffy knew that if she still had circulation she would be scarlet by now. She slid under the covers and faced away from Spike, saying a quick goodnight to him before she closed her eyes. He watched as she fell asleep, taking in all the differences in her now that she was a vampire. He found very few. Her skin was still tanned, her eyes still shone with the same mischievous glint, her lips were still the same shade of pink and her blood still tasted the same.He curled around her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He rested his head on her pillow and closed his eyes.Tomorrow night they would set off again and travel as far north as they could get before dawn.

Buffy tossed and turned as she dreamt. She saw herself tied , bound to a rocky wall, a group of men in native dress surrounded her, all chanting and hitting spears and sticks on the floor as a beat. A box with intricate carvings was bought forward and placed before her. The man before her said something and opened the box , an oily black mass grew from it and swirled in front of her, it arched towards the roof of the cave and hung mid air . As if it could see or sense her, it turned and slowly bent its shape to her. She screamed as it lunged forward and entered her body through her mouth and nose. Buffy struggled against the chains that held her fast. The last of the mass disappeared inside her and Buffy fell to her knees ,screaming. The mass swirled inside her, the sensation of being pulled apart made her collapse into unconsciousness. As if she was still watching herself, Buffy saw a man approach her and watched as her face morphed into that of a vampire, the man frowned and repeated the chant. Buffy watched as her demon receded and she seemed to seek acceptance from him. The man laid his hand on her head and a light shone around his hand. Buffy watched as she faded from the cave and she felt pulled to somewhere that felt familiar. She watched as Spike fought demons by her side, battling beside her with his cocky smirk upon his lips . Was she seeing their future? Was this a Slayer dream? Was she somehow meant to continue her life's chosen path with Spike by her side? It seemed realistic enough. Buffy shifted in the bed and Spike tightened his arms around her and kissed her neck. Buffy laid awake until she couldn't stand it any longer. She eased herself out of the bed and sat in the chair, watching Spike and thinking over her dream and found more questions than answers.

She really needed Giles right now. He would get the gang researching until they found the answers. Spike stirred and she found herself getting nervous, she half expected her heart to pound out of her chest. She wondered why it seemed perfectly natural to be so at ease with him. Shouldn't she want to stake him for turning her? Why didn't she want to? Was it the sire , childe bond thing she heard Angel going on about a few months ago? Buffy rolled her eyes, if she was honest with herself, she still loved him, carried that love since she was sixteen and she had run to him. She remembered the pain of returning to the apartment after the exorcism ,and finding him gone. She blamed Angel, had hit him repeatedly as tears streamed from her eyes. Once she was back in Sunnydale she had blamed Giles, although she didn't actually hit him, she'd ignored him though and had patrolled every night alone, hoping that some nasty would best her. Angel had tried to help her, had been supportive, had listened when she wanted to talk, had given her hugs when she cried, had even tried to initiate a relationship with her, but all she wanted was one man, or vampire rather. Slowly she had healed and she thought she was over him. That's when he came back but would he stay this time? She glanced over at Spike and wiped the tears away.She hoped so.

Buffys funeral was a quiet affair with just Joyce, Angel, Giles, and a few of Buffys close friends. It was held at dusk and Joyce choose a quiet corner of Restfield with a Willow tree overhung her headstone , the hardest thing to come to terms with was the fact that Buffy hadn't died in the truest sense, she was still out there, somewhere. As the small group of mourners made their way back to the house, Joyce asked Angel to hang back with Giles.

"I want you to find her and bring her back home"

"Joyce we have no way of knowing where they are and even if we do find them, we cannot guarantee Buffy will want to come back here"

Giles felt as though he was breaking her heart all over again by saying it, but he couldn't give Joyce any false hope. As she broke down again he held her and lead her from the grave side. Angel watched them as they made their way across the cemetery, he pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and called in favours, a team of six demons from all over the country agreed to search for the turned Slayer and her sire. Smiling to himself, Angel made his way back to Revello Drive. He just hoped that it wouldn't take too long.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Spike watched unnoticed as Buffy practised morphing back and forth. It was amusing him, that she would even bother to morph, thinking that she would prefer to remain in human form.She growled and pulled faces , sometimes she even giggled at herself.

" Having fun there pet?"

He raised a brow and smiled as she jumped. She clutched at her heart and then dropped her hand, realising that it was one of the human habits that she would loose .

"How long have you been awake for?"

Buffy shrugged as he got up from the bed and went to the fridge to get himself a pouch of blood. He offered one to Buffy which she declined. He walked back to the bed oblivious to both his nakedness and her stares. As he settled back on the bed and put the t.v on, Buffy looked away and mentally chastised herself for staring. A voice inside her head laughed at her for being a prude , she'd enjoyed it. He was eye candy after all. Buffy rolled her eyes at herself and sighed. Watching him drain the bag of blood made her hungry and she growled at him, which took her by surprise. He patted the bed and Buffy sat beside him. He offered her the bag and she shook her head, too nervous to ask him for what she wanted. Spike drained the bag and threw it at the trash can, he pulled her onto his lap and leant down as if he was going to kiss her.

"You can't keep drinking from me pet, it's not the best thing for you and it's not the best thing for me. You will have to drink pigs blood sooner or later, unless you want to go the human route?"

"No, no, okay I'll try it, but what if I don't like it?"

"Then we'll try something other than good old pig, there's cow or chicken,or maybe otter, although that's bloody expensive"

She went to the fridge and sank her teeth into the plastic bag, she took a mouthful and grimaced. It was cold and thick, not at all wha she had been expecting.She shuddered and looked at Spike as he got off the bed and drank the blood. He pulled her back to the bed and once they were comfortable, allowed her to drink from him.He would have to stop her from drinking from him, feeding from your sire was addictive and was a profound experience as she found out the day before.He would have to stop her soon, for now though he would enjoy the stronger bond that formed between them each time she did.

Angel checked in with his demon detectives and each one reported that there had been no sightings . One said that he was leaving new York and travelling north , and the others said that they would report in as soon as they knew anything. Angel sat back on his bad and hung his head, it would be virtually impossible to find them, but he was determined, for Joyce.A knock at his door bought him out of his brooding, he answered it and was surprised to see Willow there nervously playing with the bottom of her sweater. He stepped aside and invited her in.

"What do you want Willow?"

He hadn't meant to snap at her but he'd been awake for days worrying and he wasn't in the mood for the 'Scoobies'. Angel just thanked his lucky stars that Xander hadn't come along as well.

"Um... I've been practising magic and I thought I might be able to help you, I know your searching for her, you are aren't you?"

Angel nodded, he wasn't against using magic, but she was young and inexperienced, anything could go wrong with even the simplist of spells, yet he found himself intrigued.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A location spell, nothing more, I'm not ready for anything big"

He raised his brows and smiled, Willow could be the turning point in finding them.

"Okay, when?"

Willow beamed a huge smile and bounced on her toes with excitement, causing Angel to smile at the girls enthusiasm.

"How about now, not now now but soon now, I just have to go and get the stuff and then get something of Buffys or Spikes, then I'll come back here, is that okay?"

"Perfect"

Willow left and Angel sighed with relief. If she could do the location spell then it wouldn't be long til they were home. He just hoped for Joyce's sake, it was the right thing to do and that the Watchers Council were right about turned Slayers.

Spike finally drove over the border into Canada and nudged the sleeping form beside him. Buffy woke up and looked out of the window.

"I hope you didn't just wake me up to see cows"

His smile was infectious and she smiled back.

"No, we're in Canada, but I can pull over if your peckish pet, get it straight from the tap "

"Eww, that's gross"

He rolled his eyes, looked to him like another day of her feeding from him. He was starting to feel like a pin cushion and his neck was sore from the repeated feeding's. Only Dru's bite had escaped being pierced, for that he was grateful, he didn't need his crazy sire coming after them . She was probably angered enough with him for taking a childe, a Slayer no less, without her permission .

"Bloody stupid vampire rules"

"Huh?"

"Just thinking out loud pet, nothing for you to worry your pretty li'l head about"

"So, Canada? Where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere, there's the mountains,the lakes, little towns, big cities, you name it, or we could just move around, be less chance of them finding us love"

"If we lived in the mountains , what would we eat?"

"There'll be plenty, don' fret about that love"

"I always dreamt of having a little log cabin somewhere and living there"

"That's what we'll do then, and if you don't like it, we'll move on pet"

Willow returned to Angels apartment with her arms full. She dropped them onto his bed and sorted through them while he stood and watched. Once Willow had everything set out on the floor, she sat cross legged on the floor in front of the map.Angel lit the four candles that sat at the points of the compass, Willow focused on the map and Angel stood transfixed on Willow. Slowly a light shone up from the map and Angel stared at the location. Canada, close to the mountains too. He smiled at Willow and immediately called his team.

Buffy screwed her nose up at the cabin as she scanned it's interior. Cobwebs hung thickly from every corner and crevice. The floor had a carpet of dried ,dead leaves and it smelt musty. Spike charged through and dumped the bags inside the door. He noticed the oil lamps and went about lighting them. Buffy groaned , the place looked bad enough in the dark, now it looked even worse in the dull lamp light.

"Okay so it's a fixer upper, what more do you bloody want woman? Could be sleeping in a cave or the bloody car!"

Okay , he had her there, things could be worse. But the lack of furniture and home comforts was making her body ache for the hotel room again. Maybe she should have suggested staying in the city and not shared her childhood fantasy with him. Buffy smiled, 'Hello gun, aim at foot and pull trigger', she shook her head and went to have a look around their new home.

Spike watched as she pulled things around and used an old broom to knock the worst of the cobwebs down. Her nose screwed up as she concentrated on making the place more habitable. It didn't take her long and she sat on the bed next to Spike as she surveyed her hard work. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Just enough time to hunt before dawn, you coming pet?"

Buffy was hungry and took the hint, she nodded and held his hand as they walked out of their cabin. Spike ran off into the woods and it wasn't long before she heard an animal yelp. Buffy looked up at the stars and ran after him.It didn't take much to find him and she saw that he had fed on a large deer. He was reclined against a log , smoking a fag , looking full and content. He gestured over his shoulder and Buffy looked towards the wooded area behind him. She saw another deer grazing and looking around. With one last deep breath Buffy mouthed okay to him and stalked her prey. She had to admit, vampire stealth was a lot better than Slayer stealth, she morphed and crept up to the deer, grabbing onto it's neck and twisting it. Her demon rose from within and she was amazed at how quickly she had buried her fangs into the neck of the beast she'd just caught. As the still warm liquid hit her tongue she closed her eyes. The demon rejoiced at the sensation and Buffy knew, there was no turning back now.

Angel informed Giles that he had an idea where Spike and Buffy were and that he would be going to get her and bring her back. Giles scowled.

"Spike is a danger and there is a possibility that she may be too, Spikes influence on her could in fact make her even more of a danger to us. "

"Doesn't the Watchers Council believe that Slayers that are turned pose no threat and in fact, continue their calling? Buffy was an amazing Slayer, I can't believe that she would allow Spike to corrupt her."

"Say what you will Angel, Faith will be arriving tomorrow , we will have a Slayer guarding the Hellmouth and Buffy will be seen as a threat"

"If Faith so much as touches a hair on Buffys head.."

"You'll do what exactly? Do I have to remind you that you were sent to help fight against creatures such as Spike and possibly Buffy, will you turn your back on redemption for them?"

"I.. I won't no... but they are my family Giles, you have no idea how that affects us, me. Don't ask me to chose , if she isn't a threat, you may not like your answer"

Giles sat stunned. If the events weren't so dire, he would want to study the bonds that were obviously in place, and Buffy and Spike weren't here, even with distance between the three of them, Angel showed signs of protectiveness. Vampire hierarchies were not studied by the Council, maybe Giles could provide insight into that area. For the moment though , he was just concerned that Angel would be bringing two lethal killers back and that Sunnydale would be at the mercy of Spike and Buffy.

"Goodnight Giles, I suggest that you warn Joyce, I'll be back within the week"

Angel let himself out of the apartment and got straight into his car. He pulled away and hoped that Spike would stay wherever they were now.

Giles sipped at the whiskey he had poured himself and thought over his conversation with Angel. He was right, it had been proven that Slayers were not a threat. Maybe they would be able to use them as weapons against the plague of darkness that was a constant threat to the Hellmouth. He sighed, swallowed the last of his whiskey and then retired for the night. His head ached and his aging body was exhausted. He slept as soon as he laid his head upon his pillow.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Exploring their new home was turning out to be an adventure of it's own.Most of the area was densly shaded, which could provide enough cover for them during the day. Not that Spike wanted to test that theory, it was just a possibility. There was plenty of wildlife that they could feed from and now that Buffy had taken the first step towards that, hunting would be a nightly event. They found a clearing that wasn't too far from the cabin and would be great come the summer. The lake was beautiful and would make a perfect place to train by and also to relax around. Buffy laid on the sand as Spike swam, naked of course, which Buffy declined to do. It was clear that she was thinking about the change of lifestyle and location and that she missed her friends and Mum. Spike felt a pang of guilt and rubbed at his eyes. He had changed so much since meeting Buffy and the changes in him were sometimes confusing. It was so easy before, felt hungry hunt, kill , move on, no guilt and no remorse. Now he was assaulted by feelings and emotions he hadn't felt since he was that sap, William.

To break their mood, Spike splashed water up at her, saturating the clothing that Buffy was wearing and causing her to leap up, screaming at him and bouncing around whilst trying to hold the wet and now cold clothing from her body. Her white blouse was now see through and clung to her body like a second skin. Spike rose a brow and felt a pang of lust , Buffy stood staring at him, hands on her hips and not impressed. He walked to waist height in the water and stood .

"You may as well lose the clothes an' come in pet, your almost naked now anyways"

Buffy looked down and gasped at the sight. Her breasts were clearly visable through her top.

"Perv"

He chuckled at her as she tried to keep up the pretense of being annoyed at him, she'd soon learn, Spike had a way of getting round you . He flicked more water at her, this time soaking her hair. Buffy gasped as the cold water hit her again. She stood at the waters edge and took off her boots. She tossed her jeans aside and raced in, diving under and pulling his legs out from under him. As he surfaced, Buffy leapt onto his back and ducked him under. He held her legs and stood up fast, tossing Buffy out into deeper water. They both trod water , watching each other , trying to gage which of them would make the first move . Buffy sniggered and dived under, disappearing in the inky black water. Spike looked around and waited for her to surface near him or to pull him under, neither happened. He was starting to panic, all logical thought fled him and he twisted and turned in the water, trying to see if she had come up yet. There was no sign of her. He dived under and looked for her.If he could have growled under water, he would have.

Buffy sat on the lake bed waiting to see how long it would take him to panic and come down after her. She smiled at him and then poked her tongue out before pushing off of the lake bed and swimming to the surface. Spike broke the surface just after her.

"What the bleedin' hell are you playing at? Nearly gave me a soddin heart attack!"

Buffy laughed at him and flicked water at him.

"I got a good mind to give your arse a bloody good spanking"

"You could try!"

Buffy looked at him playfully and laid her hands on his shoulders. His hands automatically went to her waist and pulled her in closer.Spike moved a strand of wet hair off her face and trailed his fingers down her neck, brushing over his mark and causing Buffy to shudder from the plethora of feelings that assaulted her. He let his fingers ghost over her shoulder and down to her breast. Buffy looked into his eyes and held his gaze. His fingers worked her nipples to peaks causing her to moan and bit her lip. Spike focused on her lip as she bit it and drew her closer, capturing it with his lips.His tongue caressed her lips and begged for entry, she gave it and soon their kisses were frantic and heated. He ground against her and as he moved his lips to her neck and his mark, his tongue danced across the scar and he smiled as she gasped and clutched at him tighter, forcing her mound against his erection.

"I want you so bloody much Buffy"

"I'm yours, all yours Spike"

Spike looked at her with such emotion on his face, he couldn't help himself. Never before had anyone told him that they were his. Not even Dru. She'd been her 'Daddy's and would never give him that peace of mind. The man within swelled with a feeling he had never felt before, his demon roared at him to take her and make her his completely. Buffy must have sensed it as she smiled and offered her neck. It was as if her demon had felt his emotions and had bowed to them. The girl in her was still in love with him, through everything, it hadn't faded. Buffy nodded and offered him her throat.

"No Buffy, it's too soon, for you I mean"

He looked at her with such awe, which just made her all the more determined and she knew it was right. She'd never wanted anyone else and knew that she wouldn't want anyone else again.

"I'm sure, it's always been you"

"I know pet, I'm tempted , but I can' take advantage of you"

Buffy captured his lips and held him close, Spike closed his eyes and thanked whoever it was that sent her to him that first night. He pulled her closer , her small hand gripped his cock and guided it to her entrance, never taking her eyes off his. He kissed her hard as he thrust up inside of her.

"Your so tight, so bloody perfect, my perfect little Slayer"

She held onto his shoulders and forced herself down as he thrust into her again, he hung his head back and moaned.He'd never felt anything like this. He thrust back into her harder , her eyes closed and she rested her head on his shoulder.Both of them were lost in the sensations that overtook their bodies, Buffy ground herself down onto him as he thrust harder and faster. She could feel herself close , could feel him swell within her.Spike caressed her and slowed the motion between them. He held her tighter, almost piercing her back , he let out a primal roar .

They picked up the pace and Spike slammed his cock into her harder , building up for release as he slid his hand down and stroked her nub , Buffy could feel herself losing control as he rubbed faster, in time with the pounding that he was inflicting on her.Buffy slammed herself down on him and matching him thrust for thrust.The water splashed against their skin and sent their senses reeling, adding to swell of their orgasms. Buffy screamed her re;eased and Spike roared as he came violently. He looked into her eyes as they came down from their high and were panting from their energetic love making, he had never felt anything close to that before and it only made him want her more. Spike finally slid from her soaked core and moaned at the loss . They swam to shore and rushed back to the warmth of the cabin.

Neither mentioned the offer of blood exchange and the claim as they settled in to bed. Buffy stared at the books page, not absorbing a word of it and only turning pages every now and then to keep up the appearance . Spike knew, he wasn't bloody stupid. He knew that she must have felt rejected at some level. He understood how she felt, but felt that she was still only a fledgling, technically. She still had to learn a lot and despite his demons lust for taking her and making her his, he couldn't. Claims were initiated by the dominant vampire and it wasn't the romantic ritual that Buffy had obviously thought it was. He also needed to ask his elder for permission. That was the part that made Spike groan and roll his eyes. There was no way Angel was consent, he was sure the wanker wanted her himself.

"Not gonna happen"

Buffy looked over at him and frowned

"What? You said something, what's not going to happen?"

He could tell she had heard, vampire hearing was very acute after all.

"Nothing just thinking out loud is all, nothing to worry that pretty head about. Go back to not reading your book pet"

Buffy closed the book and placed it on the table beside the bed and turned to him. He closed his eyes , she'd want to talk and no doubt learn everything she needed to know. He was in for a long night, once Buffy set her mind on something then she went all out.

"You probably think I'm so nasty selfish git, but, since I left Spain ,all I could think about was you. Being me I assumed it was cos I wanted to bloody kill yet another Slayer. I was wrong, it was you the girl that I wanted and I hated m'self cos of it pet. The few times I checked up on you, you were always with him, Angel. I saw the way he looked at you and knew that something was or would ,be going on with you both. He's better than me pet, got a soul an all, fight's at your side for the greater good an all that . What did I do? I ended up bloody killing you."

"I don't blame you , and nothing, would ahve happened between him and me.I told you that I fell for you in Spain and I meant it. It might have been some sixteen year old girls crush at first but it only deepened. Thought I might have proven that by now"

"You have!"

"So why would you think that I'll choose Angel over you?"

"He has a soul"

"You have too"

Spike looked at her in horror

"Not in the traditional sense of having a soul, but your kind and you love and you protect those that you consider yours. Why else would you have been with Drusilla for over one hundred years and put up with her 'ways'."

Spike went quiet. He thought about the conversation and smiled. Without the soul, Angel was a vindictive, cruel and vicious vampire. Spike couldn't stand half of the things Angelus would do to his victims. Spike would only kill to feed, oh except for his little Slayer fixation, which he noted, he was now over, now that he had his very own Slayer.Maybe she was right, he knew he was different to others, god knows Darla had seen it and had mocked him constantly, Angelus had beaten him and had subjected him to unspeakable acts because of it, and Dru had seen it the night she turned him.He shuddered at the thought, he agreed that he was different, but it wasn't a poxy soul, leave that to Peaches.

" Think you got some of the lake still caught between your ears love, there's no bloody soul in me"

"Whatever you say"

"I'm evil and don't you forget it!"

"Right, evil, uh huh"

He smirked at her and sunk deeper into the bed, after driving for days and then their escapades earlier, Spike was exhausted. He pulled her down with him and kissed her lips softly . He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes. Buffy yawned and stretched , Spike pulled her into him and spooned behind her.they fell asleep, both happy and content.

Angel held the steering wheel with one hand while the other rubbed his tired eyes. He had covered a lot of miles and his eyes were showing the strain. He past the 'Last Hotel For 167 miles' sign and decided to take the break now rather than later. Hopefully he would wake up refreshed and able to make up for the lost time tomorrow. As he made his way out of the reception area and up the stairs he could feel the stress easing. He promised himself that he would sleep and not lay awake thinking about the possibility that Buffy would be a killer and that Spike would have corrupted her innocence. However much he wanted to deny it though, a small part of him took pride in the fact that she was now part of the Aurelius clan. Having a vampire as powerful as her as a mamber of his bloodline would only mean great things, possibly making them one of the most powerful clans again. Not since the Master had they had that fame. Darla had held notoriety for being among the most deadly, now she was dust, He himself had been the most feared until he was cursed with his soul. William the Bloody, Spike, he was up there in the top five too, Dru was but was mostly laughed at due to her ramblings , plus she as too needy. Buffy could surpass them all, she had the strength and skills, and once word got around that Spike had not only killed the Slayer but had turned her, he would gain power.

Angel groaned. He was doing it again. He glanced at the clock and turned over, trying to settle and get comfortable, hoping that it would aide him in his quest for sleep.It took Angel another hour but his eyes finally flickered shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

Buffy couldn't sleep, she was full of energy and restless.It felt as though her muscles were tightening up and it was driving her mad. She looked over at Spike, who was deep in slumber, his arm over his chest , laying on his back. Buffy bit her lip and then nudged him. He grunted and rolled over, trapping her. Buffy nudged him again.

"Spike?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up!"

His eyes opened and he frowned

"What's up?"

"I can't sleep"

"You woke me up to tell me that?"

He raised a brow at her and rubbed his eyes while he yawned

"I'm all tense and kinda hyper"

"Right, good luck with that pet, some of us are just plain bloody knackered"

He rolled over and closed his eyes, hoping that she would go for a swim or hunt, leaving him to sleep. He wasn't that lucky.

"Spiiikkke"

No answer

"Spike!"

He growled and turned to face her

"What now?"

"I need to train or spa with you or something.I'm not used to just relaxing all the time. I think ... the Slayer in me needs it"

"Okay , okay you win. Half an hour and then it's back to bed"

"Thank you Spike"

Buffy kissed his cheek and then leapt from the bed to get dressed. Spike pulled on his jeans and his boots and lit up a fag.

"C'mon then pet, sooner we start the sooner I can get some sleep"

Spike lead them to the clearing and stamped on his fag.

"Out of curiousity, are you gonna be like this every night?"

Buffy shrugged,it was probable, highly in fact but the look on his face was less than impressed.

"I'll take the silence as a yes. I don't mond sparring with you pet, in fact we'll do it every night, but in future, we'll do it just before we go to bed. "

Buffy leapt at him and covered his face in kisses.

"C'mon pet, attack me"

Buffy circled him and feigned an attack, Spike lunged for her and she moved, sending him to the ground.

"Play fair now pet"

She threw a punch at him and missed, Spike however, managed to catch her arm and spun her towards some shrubs. She landed unceremoniously on her arse and glared at him. She back flipped and kicked him in the face before spinning on one foot and kicking him in the chest. Spike managed to get control of the momentum and spun to kick her and then punch her in the face.Punches flew and most connected with flesh. Buffy blew a stray strange of hair out and away from her eyes as she concentrated on his moves.

After half an hour , both of them were equal and they were tired. Finally collapsing on the bed, Buffy muttered something and then turned over and fell asleep. Spike took her boots off and stripped off himself. He climbed in next to her and kissed her gently.It wasn't long before they were both asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Angel dried his hair with a towel and sat on the edge of the bed. The shower had alleviated some of the stress from his shoulders but it hadn't stopped him from continuously thinking . He had woken just before lunch and couldn't get back to sleep. He must be getting close, the familial bond felt stronger, and not just with Spike, he could feel her. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to connect with Buffy.

Buffy sat on the bed, Spike knelt before her.

"Try and reach out with your mind, try and see me with your mind and then ,without opening your eyes and cheating, throw the stone at me. Give me a minute to hide."

"I don't see why we have to do this, Giles had me do this as part of my Slayer training, I passed"

"Yeah, but your a vampire now pet, your senses are stronger, we're just testing them"

"Whatever , just go hide"

Spike stood beside the armoire ,in the shadows and froze in place. Buffy tried the meditation techniques that Giles had taught her and was amazed how intense her senses were. Her mind saw blackness, as she scanned the room, with her eyes shut she saw outlines of objects with a blue outline, a fly buzzed passed and it glowed red, she followed it and refocused on the corner. There, stood in the shadows was Spike, his outline shone orange and golds. Buffy toyed with the stone in her hand and threw it.

"Ow"

Spike rubbed his forehead and stepped out of the darkness

"Did you have to aim there and be such a bloody good shot?"

Buffy giggled and shrugged

"So, did I pass?"

"What do you think pet?"

She opened her eyes and smiled

"Sorry"

"Don't fret love, part of the test and yeah , you did good. That little trick will help you hunt or know where your enemy is."

"So , what now? We go hunting and I practise? That's what Giles would do with me and I'm kinda hungry"

"Come on then"

Spike shrugged on his coat and lit up a fag. Buffy grabbed her jacket and walked to Spike. She clutched at her head and staggered. She put her palm against the wall to support herself. Spike was there in a second, his arms enveloped her and he sunk to the floor, cradling her .

"What the hell is happening to me, I feel like there's someone in my head, it hurts.Who is doing this to me?"

" Angel, I can feel him to, but I'm used to the bond. It'll pass in a bit, he's trying to connect with you. Don't let him , he's trying to use it to find us"

"Is he doing the same to you?"

"No, our bond was formed years ago pet, can't fight it now, but it won't be strong enough, haven't been near the wanker enough, but your new to the family and weaker than him, so he'll try an' use you "

"H... how can I stop this"

"Imagine your pushing him out of your mind, it's hard to explain, but you'll know when your doing it cos it won't hurt as much"

Buffy tried to do what Spike had suggested and after a while, felt him weaken in her mind and the sensation left her.

"You look better now love, did you stop him"

She nodded.Buffy didn't move from his arms, instead she stayed , enjoying the comfort and the feeling of being safe.

Angel stood up from the bed and swore, she was tough, she'd forced him to sever the bonding and now it would be harder to initiate in future. Spike must have a strong hold on Buffy if she was rejecting him, he only hoped that he hadn't claimed her and taken her as a mate yet. He got dressed and once he had eaten, left to continue his journey. Angel would be in Canada by dawn, tomorrow night he would be making the return trip with Buffy by his side.

"I guess he is on his way and not far then?"

"He'll be here tomorrow most probably, Buffy, he'll take you back,

"I won't go, I want to stay with you"

"You sure? Don' you want to go home , see your friends and Mum?"

"No. They didn't care about me when I was there, they have another Slayer, Angel only wants me back cos he wants the unattainable"

"I don't want you to stay here if you'll be unhappy pet"

"I won't be, I told you Spike, I'm yours"

Spike shot a look at her, his eyes flashed amber and he growled low in his throat.Try as he might he couldn't ignore his demons primal urge. Buffy had said she was his twice now. Did she know what effect that would have on him? With Angel coming for her ,he was tempted, more than tempted.Buffy laid in his arms , her hand played with the lapel of his coat and each time she brushed it against him, he felt the nerves wake and hum , sending ripples through his system.She looked up with a glint in her eye he hadn't seen before. He tilted his head as she slipped her hand under his coat and scratched down his chest and traced his abs down to his belt.

"Stop , just stop Buffy, if you carry on I might not be able to stop m'self"

"Will you go wild , will you let me see you, the real you, the one that's in there?"

Buffy clawed at his chest just above his heart. Spike swallowed hard and nodded

"You might not like the real me pet. Might not like or want what I'll do to you"

"I think I've seen enough of you, the good and the very bad, and I'm here, with you, I'm not with Angel "

The seductive tone to her voice was making it hard for him , and mentioning Angel, tipped him over the edge.There was only one way to stop Angel from taking her from him. He pulled her up from the floor and pulled her to his chest as his face changed to that of his true nature.

"It won't be all hearts and flowers Buffy, it's about dominance , it's blood and tears and fucking"

Buffy gently stroked her fingers across his cheek and down his neck to Dru's mark.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Spike I want you, all of you, make me yours"

His demon roared, it spoke to her and sent shivers through her. She growled back in defiance. Spike grabbed her hand and dragged her through the cabin , and into the bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed and slipped his coat off. He knelt on the bed and took off her blouse and then pulled off her jeans. He looked at her as she laid bared to his gaze. She was perfect, tanned skin and lean. Soft buttery skin hiding the power that lay within. He growled and she growled back. His eyes rolled, he had one stubborn mate , she was not going to make it easy for him.

"You do know what your asking for don't you?"

"Yes, Giles showed me the book on vampires, I know "

He asserted his dominance again and she again refused to accept. His demon roared and grabbed at her legs, pulling her to him as he knelt. He kissed her hard, his fangs grazing her bottom lip, his lips trailed down to her neck and then to her chest. His fangs grazed the skin as he moved down her body to her chest. He licked and suckled from each breast in turn, biting into the soft flesh and licking at them to capture each drop of blood. His hands clawed at her back, arching her into him. He moved further down, biting and licking at her skin until he knelt between her legs.He pulled his t shirt up over his head and unbuckled his jeans. He closed his eyes, the sight of her ready for him, her body laid out waiting for him. He growled and Buffy answered . He snarled and bit into her thigh, it wasn't gentle this time and Buffy gasped, but did not back down. He licked at her clitoris and watched as she bucked under him. He slid a finger into her soaked core and lapped at her swollen nub in time with his fingers. Buffy bucked and mewled as wave after wave assaulted her senses,her body shook and she came as he slid another finger into her tight hole. He felt her grip his fingers and continued . His fangs sunk into her folds and took Buffy to a new level of pleasure. He sat back on his feet and wiped his mouth. He narrowed his eyes .

"Accept my claim of dominance "

"No, accept mine"

Spike growled and pulled her to the foot of the bed and pushed himself into her , hard. Buffy yelped but laid beneath him and she took everything he did. He thrust into her harder and faster and still Buffy took it. Had she of been human she would be screaming as he pounded into her. He roared and came, not caring that she hadn't. She hadn't accepted his claim , he had finally met his equal and someone that was worthy. He smirked at her and then pulled her to him, flipped her over and pulled her onto all fours. He entered her roughly and put all his strength into his forceful thrusts. Buffy screamed as he reach round and rubbed at her clitoris . The combination of his cock buried deep and the stimulation sent her into a powerful orgasm. His demon growled low in his throat and she finally gave . He leant over her back and whispered into her ear

"Good girl. Do you accept my claim of dominance?"

"Yes"

He pulled out of her and sat at the head of the bed, pulling her onto his lap. Buffy slid down onto him and slowly began to move. With every thrust Buffy ground down onto his cock . Spike groaned and pulled her in closer. Her moved her hir from her neck and he licked at his mark upon her neck. She felt the pain as he bit into the mark. This bite was deeper, and every pull of her blood, Buffy felt her connection to him grow stronger. Her demon growled softly at him. Spike moved his head and offered her his throat. Buffy bit down over Dru's scar, obliterating it with her own.

Spike withdrew his fangs. Breathless from the sensations that flooded him. He continued to buck under her as she slid him in and out of her core. She felt him swell within her and knew he was close.His voice cut through the euphoric sensation

"Mine!"

"Yours

Spike yelled as he came. He had never experienced anything like this before. He wrapped Buffy in his arms and kissed her deeply.They had eternity together. as mates. He would have to explain ho the claim and bond worked, but for now he was content to fall asleep in her arms.

Angel swerved and narrowly missed the car travelling towards him. Spike had done it. He'd taken her as a mate and now Buffy couldn't be separated from him. Angel seethed with anger . He punched the dash board and left a huge dent on it. He felt his face change and he let out a blood curdling roar. He floored the accelerator and watched as the speedometre crept past the one hundred mark . He'd be there soon , he may have lost Buffy to Spike, but he'd still take pleasure in beating the bastard to a pulp.

A/N :- Many thanks to all my reviewers, you make this worth while so thanks again to you all. I had this chapter set up for last night but hubby very kindly turned the pc off without saving cos he thought i'd finished, so I had to do it again from scratch. No words in the oxford english dictionary for what I called him!! Smacks hubby upside the head .Anyways here it is. Enjoy!


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Faith sat in the chair, one leg hanging over the arm, a stake in her hand and making jabbing motions in the air. Giles huffed as he briefed her on the new nest of vampires that had moved into the old house on Sunny Ridge.

"Did you at least hear the part where I said that there was fourteen vampires at last count?"

"Don't sweat it G, I'll get it done"

Giles walked into his kitchen muttering to himself and wishing that this girl would at least stop bastardising the English language.He snorted, he thought Buffy was bad at it until now. He glanced back at her as she blew a bubble in her gum and popped it.At least Angel had the intimidation thing working for him, all he had was a glare that she ignored. He groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose. At least she wasn't enrolled in school, the few hours that he had to spend with her were enough.

"So I go and hit the demon digs at sunrise and kick some undead ass,you know this gig would be sweeter if it paid"

"Yes I'm sure it would, what price would you put on saving the world from unspeakable horror then Faith?"

She stood silent and then shrugged her shoulders

"Exactly "

"Gotta blow G, see ya laters"

Faith left and patrolled alone, She liked Angel but the guy was like a colonic to the fun factor . He was a hottie but jeez, manic depressive!And the Buffy hang up was off putting too, shame really, slaying always got her hungry and horny and well , if B could have herself some vamp action, then so could she. She'd bet Angel could rattle her bones and make her scream, if only the guy would let loose.

Angel drove the car at a slow crawl.The cabin was up ahead and the lights were low. So they were home.He put the car in neutral and cut the engine. He got out and flared his nostrils. A strong scent of blood assaulted his senses, animal though, which made him ease a little. A girlish giggle came from the woods off to the side, so Angel crouched in the bushes. Spike came into view, walking backwards and aiming a kick back into the darkness. Buffy emerged and punched Spike on the nose, causing him to clutch it and then check his hands for blood. He growled and grabbed her. She laughed again and he threw her over his shoulder and ran into the cabin. They had obviously just come back from a hunt, they were both in good spirits and that would account for the scent of blood in the air.Angel watched as the lights dimmed in the cabin except for the back light. He guessed that it was the bedroom, his thought process stopped at that, not wanting to think of the two of them being intimate. He walked to the porch and stood at the door. His hand hovered, not knowing whether to knock or just go straight in. Deciding to go with the walk straight in and surprise them, he opened the door and walked in. More laughter and then silence.Angel walked to the open door and leant against the door frame, arms folded and his face set.

Spike looked over his shoulder, a naked Buffy beneath him. Spike held a sheet out to her and she covered up.Spike, still in his jeans sat back and lit a fag. His smirk said it all.

"Liked what you saw then? But then you always did when it came to my women"

"Dru was never yours boy"

Spike shrugged, not bothered by his remark, at least he'd saved Buffy from a fate worse than Angel.Dru wasn't an issue now and so Angel bringing his sire into the conversation,didn't effect him.

"Err hate to interrupt the reunion but um... kinda naked under this sheet , take it next door, or outside"

Angel stood in the doorway and didn't move. Spike walked straight at Angel, shouldering him out of the way with his cocky smirk fixed in place.Angel turned to face the younger vampire.

"Just let her return with me William, she'll be safe and she'd be back with her family and friends"

"Are you really that bloody blind, the girl had a Mum that drank and thought more of her poxy gallery than her own flesh, as for friends, where were they when she needed 'em?"

Angel sighed and looked back towards the bedroom. The door was now shut and Buffy was busy getting dressed. Angel looked back at Spike and smirked.He punched him once and then caught him by the throat, holding him against his chest. Angel reached into his pocket and retrieved the tazer. He put it to Spikes chest and held down the button. Spike slumped in his arms, unconscious.

Angel dropped him carefully to the floor and advanced on the bedroom. He took out the handkerchief and poured the chloroform onto it before entering the room.

Buffy was just stepping out of the bathroom, dressed , she brushed her hair as she saw the door open and Angel enter.She frowned.

"Where's Spike?"

"He's er .. fine, just thinking things over"

Angel walked towards her and stopped beside her as she sat on bed to pull on her boots.

"You do trust that I'm doing this for your own good don't you?"

"If that's what you believe then I guess so, but I'm not going back Angel.My life is with Spike and here not in Sunydale"

"That's where your wrong"

Angel grabbed her and held her in more or less the same position that he had held Spike. He covered her face with the cloth and held her tightly as she fell into a deep sleep. He swung her up into his arms and with one glance back at the unconscious Spike, left the cabin.

Once he got back to the car, Angel tied Buffy's hands and feet. He placed her on the back seat of the car and got in. He backed out of the trail, and sped away, wanting to put as much distance as he could between them and Spike,as he had no idea how long Spike would be unconscious for.

Spike groaned as he came to and touched his chest and hissed. He stood and ran to the bedroom, finding it empty , he ran around the small cabin calling her name and frantically searching. He knew that it was futile, he'd gone and so had Buffy. He sunk to his knees in the centre of the lounge and sobbed, tears fell and his anger grew. His demon let out a blood curdling roar , the loss of it's mate angering it . Spike morphed and then charged out of the cabin, at least he knew where they were going. Spike got into his car and wheel spun out of the woods.Angel was going to pay for this!

Buffy woke slowly, her head swam and her stomach revolted against the dizziness and the apparent movement of the car.Raising her head and hoping that she wouldn't be sick, Buffy looked over at Angel as she struggled against the ropes around her wrists.

"I wouldn't bother, you'll just end up pulling them tighter and taking all the skin off of your wrists. How do you feel?"

"Crappy, what do you care anyway?"

"I care, we all care, of course we do, that's why I'm doing this, to take you home and to keep you safe"

"I was safe ! "

"Right, Spike turned you and has ... Look at the state of you Buffy! Your covered in bruises, bites and claw marks. If that is what you call safe..."

"He claimed me, it's part of the ritual, we both know that, so stop trying to make out he's some kind of monster, technically it should be worse than this, but he was as gentle as he could be, could you sit there and say the same? "

Angel didn't say anything

"That's what I thought. He'll follow us and find me, he'll take me home again, so why not just let me go"

"I can't"

"Won't, more like! "

"I can't! Giles and your Mother are expecting you"

"Well that's one reason not to go back! Let me out of the car or god help you i'll"

"You'll what? Your tied up Buffy, there's nothing you can do"

His mocking laughter fuelled her rage. She could feel Spikes panic and anger that only added to the tumultuous emotions she was feeling. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and glared at him. She really hated him at that moment and rested her head on the back of the seat and sighed, Angel was right she was trapped in the car , hog tied and pretty much defenseless.

Buffy concentrated on her bond with Spike, hoping to somehow connect with him and let him feel her emotions . What she actually managed to do shocked her.

_"I wish I could just let him know that I'm okay, I'm just trying to think of a way to get away from Angel so I can get to Spike."_

_"Buffy?"_

_"Huh? What the hell?"_

_"It's Spike, the claim... it's , we're connected pet, we can talk telepathically, your alright though ?"_

_"Yeah, but when he unties me he won't be! Where are you?"_

_"Not far behind you, I can't be far or we wouldn't be able to do this"_

_"This is freaking me out, I'll see if I can cause a diversion so you can catch up"_

_"Don't do anything I would baby"_

_"Leaves me a lot to work with "_

_"Hey!"_

_"Just hurry up and get your ass here"_

Buffy sunk in the seat slowly so that Angel wasn't overly aware. Once she was as low in the seat as she could get, Buffy raised her feet. She braced them on the back of his seat and waited for the best time. Angel shuffled in his seat, pushing back on her feet. Buffy held her breath, hoping that he didn't feel the pressure .

He didn't

She closed her eyes tightly and peeked once, Angel had relaxed and was driving with one hand, the other hung out of the window. Buffy gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She mentally counted to three and then pushed Angels seat as hard as she could. Angel lunged forward and his head went through the windscreen. As the car veered out of control, Angel fell back into the car. The car lurched to the left and went up the embankment and skidded on it's roof, til it came to rest against a tree.

A/N:- Again with more great reviews, thanks guys your fab! Evil cliff hanger? Nah... much!! Keep the reviews coming.. .. they cheer me and make me grin . Sighs... only two weeks until I spend the whole day with James Marsters ...


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Spike felt the physical pain and clutched at his side.

"I'll bloody kill her if she's done something stupid"

He floored the gas and got frustrated when the car wouldn't go much faster.Tears filled his eyes, it seemed to take forever to make up the distance between him and his mate.She was hurt and needed him.

He blinked and narrowed his eyes as he saw two dim red lights at the side of the road,up ahead of him. He couldn't stop the chant that his mind replayed over and over. She'll be okay , she's hurt but she'll be okay. He slowed as he approached , coming to a stop beside the car.

Buffy lay on the roof, he body in a heap, blood covered her face and hair, on her side was a wide cut that was bleeding perfusely. That was the pain he had felt, he didn't feel any other and so he knew that the cut was the worst.He pulled the wrecked door open and crawled in. He looked around and couldn't see Angel. Shrugging, he pulled Buffy free and cradled her in his arms. He looked around and then checked her over. Her side was losing blood fast, she needed to wake up and feed. Her leg was black with bruising, her head was cut and had glass embedded in it. All superficial. He stroked her bloodied hair away from her face and patted her cheeks.

"C'mon you bloody stubborn bint, wake up!"

Buffy still lay in his arms , unresponsive. Spike carried her to his car and settled her on the front seat where he would be close to her. He glanced back again and scanned the area for Angel. He got into the drivers seat and put the car in gear. He breathed deep and then growled. He kicked the door of the car open and slammed it shut. His anger boiled at his own actions, yet he couldn't stop himself. He returned to the car and wiped a finger through the blood on the dashboard. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed. Angel. He lifted his chin and caught his scent. Angel must have crawled away from the wreckage .

"Bloody tosser! Pulls himself free and saves his own arse but leaves Buffy to die in the twisted wreck!"

Spike stomped into the over grown grass on the embankment and found Angel straight away. He was unconscious, laying face down in the muddied grass. Spike nudged him with his boots and didn't even get a grunt.He turned the larger vampire over and grimaced at the laceration in his neck. Angels face was cut and scratched , his arm was broken and his leg looked worse for wear, whether it was a break, Spike was unsure. He hauled Angel to his feet and carried him back to the car.

Buffy was still unconscious when he returned. He dropped Angel onto the back seat and slammed the door.He got into the car and sighed. He looked down at Buffy and then at Angel. Should he go back to the cabin or continue on to Sunnydale? If he took Buffy to Sunnydale, she would hate him for it, but to go back to the cabin? That meant Angel recouperating at their home and he doubted that would please her either. A deep breath in through his nose and back out of his mouth and Spike had made up his mind. He turned the car around and headed back for the home he shared with Buffy.

They arrived back at the cabin shortly before dawn. Luckily Angel was still knocked out. Buffy stirred as he picked her up and carried her in first of all. He settled her on their bed and waited until he was sure that she was settled again.Spike returned to the car and hauled Angel up and carried him into the lounge. He pulled over a dining chair and tied him securely. Once he was sure Angel was secured, he went back to Buffys side.

He was getting worried. It had been twelve hours since he had bought her back and Buffy was still unconscious. Her bleeding had stopped but the gash in her side was still open and showed no sign of closing. Angel was stirring but as of yet, hadn't wakened.

He knew that her demon would surface soon, hunger would drive it to .He needed to get her to drink , and to drink enough to aide her recovery. She needed human blood, not animal, and not his, it wouldn't do her any good, it was fine if she didn't need to heal, but his blood was devoid of the nutrients she so desperately needed. Buffy would hate him for this, but he had to do something, he could sit there and watch her fade . He rubbed his face and stood.

"I won't be long kitten, gotta do this for you "

Spike drove to the nearest town and parked up. He entered a bar and ordered a JD and threw the money onto the bar. He leant back and scanned the bar . He'd caught the eye of a blonde and she made no attempt to hide her obvious attraction.This is what he was hoping for.The blonde smiled and he beckoned her over and she didn't hesitate.Spike nodded at the barman and bought the blonde a drink.

"Ya know ma friend is over there all alone, a man like you , well, think you could just about handle us both"

He couldn't believe his luck.

"Bring her over then pet"

"Okay big boy , back in a sec"

Spike rose his brow as she walked away. His smirk died away when they were walking back towards him.

"How about we take this little party back to yours?"

"Was thinking the same thing love, shall we"

Spike lead them out of the bar and to his car. Both girls slid into the front seat with him . He kept his eyes on the road as the girls giggled and whispered to each other. He glanced at them and felt a pang of guilt at what he was going to have to do. The girls didn't show any signs of nerves as he pulled up at the cabin. They got out, still laughing , and waited for Spike to take then into the cabin. Spike lit up a fag and blew the smoke out. He'd not felt this nervous or tense before, not even when he was a fledgling and under Angelus' watchful gaze. He groaned inwardly at himself and lead the girls inside. Once they were stood in the lounge, he locked the cabin door and turned to them, just as they noticed Angel.

The blonde looked confused as she faced him.

"What's going on, cos this aint our kinda fun"

Spike swallowed hard and let his guise drop and his demon come to the fore.The girls screamed but not for long. Spike leapt at them and knocked their heads together, rendering them unconscious. He slapped Angel round the face and waited for him to stir. Spike let out a frustrated growl, Angel wasn't waking and this meant that Spike would have to do this the hard way. He pulled the blonde girl over to Angel and bit into her neck, slicing across the arteries , making her bleed profusely . He knew the scent of blood would rouse his demon and that Buffys would detect it as well. Angel morphed and growled. His amber eyes opened and narrowed as he saw the blood trickle down her bared neck and chest. Spike threw the girl onto Angels lap and held her until angel had sunk his fangs into her and was drinking her greedily.He cast his gaze back down to the other girl. This was what he was really dreading.

He looked towards the bedroom door and back to the unconscious girl. He picked her up and stared at her neck. His demon begged for the taste of her. He morphed and growled but looked away, denying the temptation to drink from a human again. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Buffy turned over in her sleep, facing towards him and the girl . She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the scene before her.

Buffy frowned, confusion and repulsion set in .

"What the hell is going on Spike? What are you doing with her?"

"Buffy, love, it's not what it looks like"

"Then you better explain to it to me, cos from where I am, it looks as though your about to feed from her"

Spike stood silent, still clutching the girl in his arms. There was no easy way of telling Buffy what he had to do or what he was going to make her do. He glanced at the wound on her side and saw that it had started to bleed again. He knew that Buffy would be weak because of it and she'd have little chance of fighting him off. It was now or never.

"Buffy your injured and bleeding pet, you've lost too much blood, you need to feed."

Buffy knew why the girl was there now. He was going to feed the girl to her. Buffy scrambled out of the bed , leaving a trail of blood as she staggered towards the door. Spike dropped the girl onto the bed and supported Buffy, even though she tried to push out of his arms.

"Get away from me!"

"I can't let you go out there"

"Why not?"

Buffy tilted her head and focused on the sounds that she could hear coming from the other side of the door. The sound of drinking, someone draining blood from a living being, a human heartbeat that had slowed invaded her senses and she walked backwards , away from the door and Spike.She looked down at the unconscious girl and then back at Spike.

"You were going to let me feed from her? How could you? "

Spike tensed his jaw and balled his fists at his sides. He closed his eyes and let his demon guise take over. Buffy narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin.

He was trying to assert his authority over her and she stood defiant. He couldn't help but feel pride at her strength , even though it would make this harder for him.

"Don't make me do this please baby"

"I'm not feeding from her!"

"Then m'sorry, you give me no choice"

Spike threw a punch that sent Buffy falling back onto the bed, tears stained Spikes cheeks as he moved forward. Buffy staggered back to her feet and hit out at him, catching him in the ribs. The punch barely registered , he pulled her to him and held her in a strangle hold, her demon rose , trying to claw away from him. He let her go and picked up the girl, he tore at her throat , growling at Buffy as he did, urging her to feed.He drew her with him as they fell onto the bed.

Buffys eyes flickered from Spikes to the wound on the girls throat. Her tongue darted across her fangs and lips as she watched the girls blood ooze and run down towards her shoulder. He growled and held the girl out to her. Buffy looked once more and lunged at the girls throat. Her hand wrapped around Spikes neck as they held the girl between them. Spike bent his head to the girls neck and bit down.He watched as Buffy fed,her eyes closed as she drank heavily. Any guilt that he felt was worth it. His girl would feel and heal better , he'd do what it took to keep her safe .

Angel let the body of the blonde girl fall to the floor. He licked his fangs clean and sighed, a feeling of satisfaction filled him, one he hadn't felt in years. The haze of his blood lust cleared and he looked down.

He felt sickened, he'd fed from the girl and had killed again. Angel struggled against the ropes that held him, but remained tied . He closed his eyes so that he couldn't see the dead girls face. He knew it would haunt him now, he'd see her face in the sea of others that haunted him at night. She'd torment his soul and remind him of what he was, what he is. No matter how hard he tried he'd always be that viscious bastard Angelus.


	27. Chapter 25b

Chapter 25b.

Buffy walked out of the room and stopped. Angel hung his head in shame and couldn't look up at her. She felt the same way. She knew the guilt that ate away at him. She had no soul to torment her but she had a conscience. The taste and the knowledge that she took a life, they would haunt her. Spike stood in the doorway, choosing to remain silent as he watched Buffy untie Angel . She carefully removed the ropes that bound him.Not once did she look back to him to see the tears that fell from his eyes or the regret that stung them. Angel stroked her cheek , an understanding passed between them as they both stood and walked towards the front door.Buffy hesitated.

"I'm going home. Don't follow us, if I see you in Sunnydale, I'll kill you"

Spike fell to his knees , hung his head in his hands and cried at the loss of his mate.

_"Buffy, please pet, I need you! I can't live without you now, can't be a good person without you. I'm nothing without you! I love you baby please"_

She could feel his heart breaking, hers was too, but she couldn't stay now. She wanted to answer him, to tell him she loved him too, to run into his arms. But she couldn't be with him now, not after taking a life. Angel produced his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled .Buffy took a deep breath and focused on Spike.

_"I can't stay, not now, I love you, I know you love me but it's ... I gotta go. Don't make this harder than it has to be, please"_

Angel ended the call and motioned for Buffy to walk with him.She looked back at the cabin and fought to hold back her tears. Angel took her in his arms and rested his head on hers.

"A close friend of mine will be here soon and he'll take us back to Sunnydale.How are you feeling?"

She was sick of people asking her that.Ever since she was called, every time she faced an enemy that seemed unbeatable, every time she was injured, every one asked her the same thing . Wasn't it obvious?

"How do you think I feel? I just did the one thing I swore to myself I wouldn't do. I have just left my home and the man I love , tell me , how do you think I feel?"

Buffy sniffed and wiped her tears from her face. A car pulled up to the curbside and Angel opened the door. His hand rested on her lower back , trying to usher her into the car. Buffy held the door and took one last look back. Spike stood at the edge of the wood. The urge to run to him was overwhelming, but a look from Angel and she got into the car and didn't look back, even as it pulled away.

Spike flicked his fag towards the curb and walked back to the DeSoto. He slung his bag into the back and got in. He slammed in a tape and turned the volume up,the Sex Pistols blasted out as he wheel spun away from the home he had briefly had with Buffy. He had no idea where he was going , but it was not Sunnydale.

Buffy held herself together, just. She sat staring at the views as the car drove towards the border. She knew that he wasn't following them , she couldn't feel him close , she could feel his pain , she felt guilty, all he'd tried to do was to heal her and Angel, and he had . She wasn't sure if vampires could dust through loss of blood but she was grateful to him for saving her from finding out. Angel must have known what she was thinking as he reached out and held her hand.Buffy hoped that Spike could feel how grateful she was, that she still loved him and always would.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

One Year Later

Faith made her way through the crowd back to the table. She handed Buffy her drink and then sat on the stool next to her. The Bronze was full and everyone was waiting for the band to start their set. Buffy sipped her drink and nodded along to the tune that was playing.

"C'mon B, lets show these guys how we can Slay this crowd "

"S'okay , you go for it, I'll sit this one out"

"Na uh, your getting your vamp ass on the dance floor or else!"

"Anyone ever tell you that your a pain in the ass"

"All the time"

They made their way to the centre of the floor and let loose. Buffy shut out all her thoughts and let the music take her away, she swayed her hips to the beat and found herself lost to the music.

Angel stood in the shadows , watching as the two Slayers danced and laughed. He scanned the bar for vamps and when he was happy there wasn't any,he stepped out of the club and went back to Giles.

Giles was enjoying the peace , no teens , no vamps and no apocalypse to ruin his night. He closed his eyes and let Vivaldi ease his stresses from his body . It didn't take him too long before he was asleep. Angel walked in after knocking and not getting an answer.Giles woke and sat up, looking over the back of the couch at the vampire.

"Is there a problem Angel?"

"No, no problem, just checking in"

"And you couldn't have checked in at say, a decent hour? It's two am Angel, we mere mortals tend to be asleep now"

"Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight Giles"

"Goodnight"

His relationship with the Watcher was strained at best. After returning with Buffy , both Joyce and Giles had welcomed his support when it came to Buffy. Buffy had taken her separation from Spike hard. She'd refused to eat at first. After weeks she finally ate but would only eat if she had been to the butchers herself. Joyce had a hard time adjusting to Buffys new 'life' and had almost dusted her daughter several times. In anger Buffy had emptied the drinks cabinet and refused to go home. Angel had welcomed her into his home and so, Buffy now lived in the Mansion on Crawford Street with the vampire.

Faith moved in with the vamps , the hotel manager was fed up with her not paying the rent and the constant fights in her room that ended with it being trashed. He'd bought over some heavy set men to evict her from her room and been amazed when the small girl had managed to beat them to a pulp. Fearing the police, Faith had ran to Angels and he'd taken her in. Since then, their relationship had deepened. Buffy was happy for them, she was. But she was cynical about love and as hard as she tried, she couldn't believe in the ' happy ever after ' any more. Seeing them happy and all over each other reminded her of what she had had and walked away from, not that she showed them her sadness. Last thing Buffy wanted was her lack of happiness affecting them.

Buffy emptied her glass and yawned.

"One more dance and I'll head home. I'll take Restfield , do a sweep and catch you tomorrow"

"Okay B, I'll be home soon, just let Angel know that I'm hanging with Anya and Xander, don't need him going nuts cos I'm late yeah?"

"Sure, stay safe"

Faith produced a stake and then popped it back in her jeans .

"Always am"

The girls hugged and Buffy left. Buffy felt the tingle at the back of her neck and stopped dead . She morphed and stared into the shadows and down into the alley, upon seeing nothing there, she made her way to the cemetery. Restfield seemed unusually quiet which Buffy groaned at. Although tired, she had some unused energy that she wanted to cut loose before she retired for the night. An owl hooted from the small wooded area and she looked over her shoulder to see it fly silently away. A noise coming from a crypt up ahead caught her attention and she made her way over to it. She stood against the door and took a deep breath. The scent was familiar and an odd feeling bubbled inside her gut.Buffy pushed the door open and walked in.She heard the noise again, it sounded like paper being crushed. Buffy leant over the hole at the back of the now familiar crypt and saw his feet as they walked to and fro. She dropped down the gap in the floor, startling him.

"Jeez and bloody hell pet!"

"Don't pet me, thought I told you to not come back here?"

"Uh yeah about that"

Buffy folded her arms and tapped her foot waiting for the reason, this was Spike, it was bound to be a good one.

"I'm waiting!"

" Heard a gang of Bloxnot talking and saying that the Hellmouth was goin' to be there next home. Nasty bleeders, so I came to stop 'em"

"Faith and me, killed them a week or two ago now, so try again, and what's with you? Your different"

She walked closer to him and sniffed at him.

"Are you wearing aftershave? Why are you wearing aftershave? Did I interrupt something?"

"No, no and hell no! Buffy how can you think that after..."

An awkward silence hung in the air. Buffy walked to the desk that now sat in one of the corners. She went to pick up a sheet of paper that had writing on it and Spike snatched it up before she had a chance to. Buffy frowned and turned her attention back to her original question.

"Why. Are . You . Here?"

Spike sat on the bed and looked down at the floor. Buffy took the time to really look at him. He'd stopped dying his hair and it was longer. His dark roots set with the last of the bleached blonde looked good, his hair had a just got out of bed look that was hot. Bad Buffy ... not hot. He wore a tight fitting tee that was the same shade as his eyes, but the tight black jeans and boots were the same.

"I'm here because I couldn't go any longer without you okay. I travelled , tried to get you out of my system , but your in me, in my blood and I couldn't wake another morning without you"

"A year, it's been a year Spike, why now?"

"Like I said, I travelled around. In case you forgot pet, you told me you'd dust me if I came here"

"Hasn't stopped you though"

"I ... want another chance, let me prove m'self to you. I went through a lot of changes and I can be that better man for you"

Buffy sighed and looked over at him. His eyes seemed deeper, almost as if he held a sadness in them, and not because he missed her, but a deep sadness that only came from having a soul.

"Holy shit"

He snapped his eyes up to meet hers. He saw the dawning of realisation in her face and stood up, he closed the gap between them as Buffy backed up and shook her head.

"You can't have, it's not possible"

"Pet?"

"You have a soul"

Spike nodded

"Did it for you love, so that I wouldn't hurt you or anyone else again"

Buffy hadn't realised that tears fell from her, staining the crypt floor.Spike looked at her now, shame and guilt etched his face. Buffy walked to him and touched his cheek

"It's true, you really did, how?"

"Told you I travelled , I went to Africa and saw a Shaman, did some trials and earnt it. Told him it was for a lady and that I wanted my reward for her, needed to be what she deserved"

"You could have been killed Spike!"

He saw the concern in her eyes .

"Didn't think you'd care and I wasn't exactly bothered pet, without I was dead anyways"

Buffy dropped her hand from his cheek and took a deep breath.

" I have to let Angel, Faith and Giles know that your back and that you are different.I'll come by tomorrow after patrol. I don't live at my Mums now. I live in the Mansion that Darla and Dru had. Angel and Faith live there too, so don't go all stalker guy on me. They're more likely to stake you than hear you out."

"Buffy?"

She paused on the bottom rung of the ladder

"Hmm"

"How are you?"

"I been better"

"You still my girl?"

"Always"

Buffy made a hurried exit from the crypt and ran back to the Mansion. She breathed a sigh of relief as she entered, seeing that Angel had retired for the night. She went to her room and locked the door. Finally alone, Buffy laid on her bed, clutching her stuffed pig and cried. She couldn't tell if it was happiness that he was back, or sadness that he could effect her and turned her safe world that she had created, upside down. Or was it that she had worked hard to build up walls around her heart and in the few minutes that they were together, he had torn them down and had made her feel again.


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Buffy woke to a heavy feeling on the bed next to her. She yawned and opened sleepy eyes. She rubbed at them and smacked her lips together.

"Spikes back in town, I gather you knew, so I'm going to ask you, why didn't you tell me?"

"What time is it Angel?"

"Don't try and avoid the question, just answer it Buffy"

"I only found out last night okay.

"You went to see him?"

Angel fumed , the re-appearance of Spike was the last thing they needed, that Buffy needed . She had just started to 'live' again, and had been making progress slowly over the past couple of months.

"Yes but it was kinda accidental.I was patrolling in Restfield and heard something in a crypt and thought it was a vamp or demon , and well it was him."

"I'll go over tonight and see what the hell he's doing here, although I guess that's obvious"

"Look I can deal, and he is here for me, he's changed Angel, just let me see him and I'll deal with him"

"Can't let you do it alone, if you spend time with him the bond and claim will reassert itself Buffy, you don't want that , do you?"

"No, I don't know. If what he told me last night is true then maybe"

"Buffy?"

She sighed and rubbed at her temples. She said that she would tell Giles and Angel, but now she felt that they would head straight over to his crypt and the possibility of them staking him , was a high one.

"He has a soul Angel"

Angel sat down on the bed again and looked up with suspicious eyes.

"And you believe him?"

"I felt something, he's different, I felt it, but it felt different to you, to yours"

"So you think he's lying?"

"No!"

"I think we should go over there as soon as it's dark enough. I need to see him for myself"

"Sure you do"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can we not get into this right now?"

"You bought it up Buffy"

"Actually you did, I woke up , you were on my bed telling me he was here"

"Which you neglected to tell us , and you've seen him"

Angel shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Giles should be informed and they should work out how they were going to deal with Spike.

"I'm going over to see him , I need to talk to him. I'll come over to Giles' after , who knows, maybe he'll come with "

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Well, you and Giles won't be satisfied until you both know and can see him yourselves"

"Just be careful"

Buffy nodded and headed off to the bathroom. The hot shower was doing nothing to ease the tension that had set in her shoulders. She hung her head under the spray and moaned at the feeling of water running over her body. It bought back the memory of her and Spike in the lake and their short time together. She smiled inwardly and swept her wet hair off of her face.A warm sensation flooded her senses and she knew it was Spike. He'd obviously felt her while she was reminiscing. It filled her with a sense of calm and a sense of belonging, something she still didn't feel here in Sunnydale. She wrapped the towel around herself and sat on her bed, drying her hair with a towel. Would he still feel the same way about her? After the way she had treated him, Buffy doubted it.Looking back now, was what he had done, really that bad? True , he had fed her a human, but he had only done that out of fear of losing her. So why did he feed a girl to Angel? He had always said that he hated him, had more than once said that he would stake the ' git' without blinking.

Her thought process was causing her to stir up old emotions, to open the door to the part of her heart that she had locked and padlocked away so she couldn't, wouldn't be hurt again.Buffy dropped the towels and pulled an outfit from her wardrobe. After getting dressed she wandered downstairs to see Faith and Angel discussing the situation with Giles. The conversation died away as she walked into the room.

"Don't let me stop you guys from talking about me or my sire"

They all sat wide eyed at her bluntness. Angel stood and walked to the fireplace before addressing her.

"As the Master of the clan of which you are a part of, I forbid you from going to see him"

Buffy raised her brows in surprise. Angel had never used his authority over her, and she wasn't about to let him start now.

"Excuse me? "

"You heard me, do not go near Spike ,Buffy"

"And your going to stop me?"

Giles cleared his throat and looked up at his Slayer.

"We don't think it wise that you have anything to do with him until we are sure that he is in fact, telling us the truth."

"I'm not a child and I won't let you treat me like one! I'll go and see him as and when I want to, nothing you can say or do will stop me"

Anger swelled within her , she'd never felt this angered before ,Buffy hadn't even noticed that she had vamped. Giles backed away and Angel stood firm before her. He morphed and growled at her ,trying to get her to back down. It wasn't working, Angel smirked.

"I can tell your his childe, your just as stubborn and unruly as he was. William always pushed my patience to it's limit"

"So he said, he also said that you would punish him severely, tell me Angelus, are you planning on doing the same to me?"

"That's enough Buffy!"

"What's up? Don't you want the humans to know how vampires punish their childer? Ashamed of your past? Wonder why that is?"

"I said shut up!"

Angel slapped her face with the back of his hand. Faith knelt beside Buffy as she lay on the floor clutching her face. Faith looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

"What the hell d'you do that for?"

Buffy stood, even more intent on going to see Spike. Her jaw set and she growled.

"I may not have your age but I'm not just a fledgling either. I won't take orders from you and I won't take you lashing out at me. Next time you try I will retaliate and I doubt you'll like the consequences"

She walked out of the Mansion and headed for Restfield cemetery. She only hoped that Spike would be there still.

Giles removed his glasses and looked at the furious Angel. Faith sat quietly watching the vampire as the myriad of emotions played on his face.Finally, Giles broke the awkward silence.

"She has a point , she is not a normal vampire. She still seems to have the heart of a Slayer. We have to trust that she knows what she is doing. If Spike has a soul then we cannot rightfully kill him. We also have an obligation to help him, regardless of his past. You know better than anyone Angel, how it feels and what he must be going through"

Angel knew that Giles and Buffy were right.He sat and huffed out his frustration.

"Okay, we'll let her go to him, trust that she knows what she is doing and hope that he comes here with her . I'll help him, for her. He so much as puts a foot wrong and I'll stake his pathetic ass"

Buffy opened the door to the crypt and looked in before finally walking in and closing the door. She could hear him singing in the lower level and she jumped down, landing silently. Spike remained caught up in his song and whatever it was that he was doing in the tunnel that led from the room she was in.

"I can tell your there pet"

"Uh.. hi.. thought I'd come and see how you are"

He came out of the tunnel wrapped in just a towel, water still dripping from his hair and body.Buffy couldn't help but stare, Spike smirked .Buffy caught his gaze and looked away , ashamed at being caught .

"I'll um.. just go back upstairs til your uh dressed."

" 'preciate that "

Buffy noted the still pink scars that marred his otherwise flawless pale skin on his back. She paused on the ladder and watched as he took the towel off and slung it on the bed. Spike looked over his shoulder at her and raised a brow. Remembering what she had said, Buffy climbed the rest of the way up to the upper level and waited for Spike to come up.

He finally came up and lit a cig as he stood nervously waiting for Buffy to say something when he noticed the bruise that was forming on her face. Spike walked to her and gently caress her cheek where the blue mark was.

"Take it Angelus wasn't too taken with the fact that I was back"

"No, should have known, but he tried to stop me by asserting his authority on me and I challenged him. He said I was like you, a disobedient childe"

"He said that?"

"More or less"

"Take it as a compliment pet, better than being like him"

Buffy smiled and leant into his touch, that she had missed for so long. She looked up into his blue eyes and felt the sting of tears.

"Shh ... don't pet, I know you regret it so no need to say a thing. Can feel you in here still, can here you too"

Spike placed their hands over his heart and drew her to him. He held her for what seemed to Buffy like forever, yet his arms left her all too soon. He stood back and smiled.

"We need to talk"

She nodded and sat up on the sarcophagus, waiting for him to start the 'talk'.

" I know what I did was wrong, but, it was for your own good , and his. I was desperate, I didn't want to lose you.I knew Angel was important to you and the bloody cause ,so couldn't let him die.I travelled in search of someone that could help me. At first I was angry, bitter and twisted. I wanted someone to take away the bloody hold you had on me, so I could kill you. What I found was someone that gave me what I needed to be with you again. I had to endure the trials, I won and the demon gave me my soul.

I stayed in Africa , too injured to do anything else. Then I went a little crazy, saw things, heard things, was haunted by all the people I had killed. The Sharman helped me, taught me meditation and it helped. Once I was better , I made my way back. Took months cos of the sunlight issue .Once I was back in America, I came here"

"Are you sure, I mean it's not a spell or anything and is it permanent?"

"Soddin well should be!"

Buffy smiled at his outburst and he couldn't help but lighten his mood because of it. He stood with his against the sarcophegus and looked over at her.

"How was things here when you got back pet?"

"A whole world of bad. Mum was a state, her drinking had spiralled, still had her job though. Giles was nervous and didn't trust me. Faith tried to stake me at first. The only person that understood me or was there for me , was Angel. That's how I ended up living at the Mansion with him.I still see Mum , just not so much. It took a while but patrolling with Faith helped them all get over their issues. Now it's like I never left. Giles studied me, researched and everything , but there either hasn't been another Slayer turned or it was kept a secret. Giles thinks it's something to do with the demon the prehistoric men used to create the first slayer, but I'm definitely unique"

"I could have told you that pet"

"Sweet , but really,I have this amazing power."

"So , what happens now?"

She sighed and looked over at him, unsure if he would come to the Mansion and talk to Giles and Angel.

"What do you want to happen? You came back for a reason, so what was it?"

"You"

"Even though I threatened to stake you?"

Spike shrugged

"Was worth the risk , and I was right, you haven't staked me yet"

"I doubt I could, but there's still Angel and the others"

"Would you let them pet?"

"No"

He took her in his arms and kissed her hair. Both felt the connection re-establish itself and for the first time in over a year, they felt peace.


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The walk to the Mansion was awkward. Buffy knew that Giles, Faith and Angel were already holding judgement on them both. Spike could feel the waves of apprehension that flowed through her and that made him jittery. He'd smoked so many fags on the way over that he was glad that he didn't need his lungs to breathe. Buffy tried to close off their connection through the claim and bond , but as they had only just connected again, it was too strong.He stopped and pulled her into his embrace.

"Don't try and shut me out Buffy, been away from you for too long pet, I need to feel you"

"I know I feel the same but it's overwhelming.I thought I remembered how this felt, but it's so much more"

"Come on, before they send out the search party, and I don't know about you love, but I want it over with so we can spend more time together"

"Sounds perfect"

They made their way to the Mansion and Buffy almost dragged him in. Angel and Giles discussing something quietly , while Faith sat sharpening a stake.

"Not for me I hope "

"Spike"

Spike raised a brow at Angel. He thought that the bloody ponce might have grown out of saying it like that, aparently not. Spike shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm back baby"

Buffy slapped his chest , she pulled him over to the sofa and sat down with him. She laid a hand on his lap and ignored the looks that she received. Spike saw the disgust on Angels face and smirked at him, wrapping an arm around his girl and pulling her closer. Buffy didn't object and absently stroked down his thigh with her fingertips. Spike bit the inside of his cheek, didn't the minx know what she did to him when she did that? He flared his nostrils and knew that she obviously did. Angel must have smelt the musk that she was giving off to , as his eyes were now flickering amber.

Giles closed the book that he was reading from and then faced Spike and Buffy.

"After you returned Buffy, I researched your unique status. There was never a situation where a Slayer was turned, and so we just assumed that you were the only one. Angel continued the research , I was unaware, but he found something that we think is relevant."

Giles handed a print out of a passage from a book. Buffy took it and read it through. She handed it to Spike ,who read it and looked over at Giles.

"Is this right?"

"Of course we are yet to test this, but as far as we can be sure, then yes we think so"

Faith watched the four of them, she could see that Angel was feeling frustrated and cheated. He'd not mentioned too much of the passage to her, except the part that spoke of the vampire with a soul being destined to become the Keeper of the Immortal one. He now realised that it could be and probably was , Spike.Faith wasn't bothered, she had her destiny, as far as she was concerned , it was fulfilling enough. She wouldn't want the job that B would have soon.

"I thought I was already immortal?"

"You are in a sense, the same as Spike and Angel are. This passage tells of the Slayer that becomes immortal, and transcends to become a higher being, becoming truly Immortal. Nothing will be able to kill you, your power will be unmeasurable. The Keeper is a vampire that has had it's soul returned to it , we assumed it was Angel, but now we are unsure.This is why we needed to speak with Spike."

"Well, m'here now Giles, so, what d'you wanna know?"

"For a start, why did you seek out this demon and have your soul returned to you?"

"For Buffy , to be a better man, to do the right thing"

"This sheds some light on the passage.Tell me, have you drank from Buffy since she was turned?"

Giles was asking some personal questions that made Buffy and Spike uncomfortable. Spike shifted in his seat and looked down to where his hand joined hers.

"Yes"

"That clarifies it then, Spike is in deed the Keeper as we know that Angel has not. We thought that he may have to, but that isn't the case now"

"This is too surreal, your telling me that I'm some uber strong vamp Slayer that is unkillable and Spikes my keeper? Does that mean that he's unkillable too?"

"Yes, it does Buffy. The two of you are truly Immortal"

"So if I was to stake him right now, he won't dust?"

"Hey! Not wishing to find out pet, no more talk of pointy wooden things ta very much!"

"Neither of you would"

"Cool"

"Great, now the chit has a way of gettin' her jollys on without being naked"

Faith and Buffy sniggered and watched as Giles reddened.

"What about Slayers? Will Faith be the last one?"

"She won't no, this has nothing to do with Slayers , your new destiny has had no effect on that. Of course, if Faith works by your side and with your help, she may not die as soon as Slayers tend to"

"And if I let Angel drink from me, would he become Immortal like us?"

A possessive growl erupted from Spike

"No bloody way is that git drinking from you pet!"

"It's just theoretical Spike, chill"

Angel looked to Giles for an answer.

"We have no way of knowing, but the text only mentions one Keeper , so I doubt it would affect him"

"This is huge, I expected to have my ass kicked for going to him, not this.Can I test it out, try on my new power?"

"I am a little nervous to say that it would be a good idea, but I am curious"

Buffy stood and motioned for Faith to come at her. Faith smiled and nodded, she raised the stake and ran at Buffy. Buffy held her arms to her side and watched as the sharpened wood penetrated her heart.

Spike ran to her, Angel screamed her name and Giles stood open mouthed.

Buffy disintegrated to dust, it swirled and a bright light shone from the centre , slowly the dust reformed into human form until Buffy stood before them again.

"You should see your faces!"

Spike grabbed her and felt her all over, checking that it was her and that she was fine.

"Don't ever bloody do that again, you nearly gave me a soddin heart attack!"

Behind them, a figure appeared , it glowed with an unearthly light. She seemed to float above the floor and glided to stand beside Buffy and Spike, who had yet to let her go.

"I bow to thee Immortal one and her Keeper. I come to set you on your path and to aide you"

"Okay"

Buffy eyed the being with suspicion. She held onto Spike as the being touched her heart and then Spikes.

"You are one, your hearts are one, your destinies are one. You have the Wise one, the Warrior of light and the Warrior of darkness, they will aid you. I give you the knowledge and the instrument to find the Protector of magics and the Key. "

The being handed Spike an orb that glowed with a red mist.

"Should the orb glow white then you have found the Protector and the Key.The Key will allow you and your army to travel between dimensions. I have one more weapon for you Immortal one"

She handed Buffy a scythe. It was like nothing any of them had seen before. It was a stake at one end and an axe like weapon at the other.

"With this you will raise an army to help you with the coming wars of darkness, use it wisely. Your Protector of magics will know what to do. I leave you now Immortal one."

In a flash of light the being disappeared.

"Wow and raise you a what the hell!"

Faith stood beside Buffy and still looked shocked by it all. Buffy knew how she felt.

"Seems we all work together and even get new recruits. That must make your day Giles"

"I think I'm getting too old for this"

A/N :- This chapter sets up a lot. I realised that from here I could start a series of stories. Keep you eyes open for them. This story isn't over yet, don't panic! Thanks as always, for the support and the reviews. Keep them coming , they keep me working hard at this.x


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Fancy patrolling pet?"

"Why not. It's still early, just cos Angels got the broods on cos it wasn't him and Faith has gone to pull him out of it, doesn't mean we shouldn't , does it?"

"No love, I think Giles is worried though , saw his face as he left.Think it's cos he hasn't got any super powers"

"But he's all knowledgeable and stuff, he's the brains of us, he reads the books and stuff. And he can fight, he can sword fight and he knows weapons and demons"

" We've just been made Immortal beings, do you think he sees that as being enough now pet?"

"Then we'll make him see it's enough. We'll need him , that glowy being said so"

"I know pet, let's go test out our new powers. I can sense a big nasty up ahead and I think he has your name on him"

Buffy and Spike ran off into the cemetery and stopped as the vampire dropped his now drained meal to the floor.He used his thumb to removed the drop of blood from the corner of his mouth and sucked it clean.

"Spike? What the hell are you doing back? Word had it that you were living in Canada out the way of the Slayer, and yet here you are with her"

With a sigh Buffy staked him with ease, not a punch thrown. Disappointed Buffy , looked around and saw an empty grave yard.

"Wanna spa? Been so long and it'll give us a chance to try out our new strengths and stuff"

"Why not, just no staking me, just cos we got the new swirly thing goin' don' mean I want to try it out"

"Okay just fists and feet then"

Buffy moved in a blur and landed the first punch to his kidneys. Spike blinked as she reappeared in front of him as he bent over doubled.

"That bloody hurt pet, and how the hell did you do that! I didn't even have time to blink"

"Try it, it's like I didn't even have to put in any effort. I just thought , punch him in his kidneys and I was there and back here in a second"

Spike stood up straight and stretched his back out.

"Showing your age?"

He narrowed his eyes and before he knew what he was doing, he had Buffy on her back, his lips on hers.

"This isn't fighting, Spike"

"Don' I bloody know it. I just thought I'd like to kiss you and here we are"

"I hope it doesn't mean that sex will be over in a second now cos that really would be the only flaw to this new ability of ours"

"We'll have to try it"

Spike raised a brow and smiled seductively at her. He got up and held his hand to help Buffy up.

"Things will be awkward around Angel for a while, but he'll get over it, he'll have to if your going to be staying at the Mansion with me"

"Hang on pet, who says I wan' to stay there?"

"Well we have to stay together, I just thought..."

"Exactly, you just assumed that I would stay with you , sorry to pop your bubble pet, but I happen to like my crypt"

"It's dark and eerie, it's got cobwebs and no plumbing"

"We're vampires Buffy, we don't need plumbing, I put up a shower of sorts, and we're s'posed to like eerie and the like"

"Mansion has cable and luxuries like refrigeration and heating and comfy beds"

"It also has a Slayer and the wanker there"

"They're not that bad once you get to know then, although I guess you already know Angel. For me pleeeaaaseee"

"You don't play fair Summers"

"I'll make it up to you"

"Bloody right you will. Have you discussed this with them?"

"No, but don't worry , Faiths easy and as for Angel, I'll tell him I'll stop putting garlic in his blood if he lets you stay"

"You put garlic in his blood? This I gotta hear, so do tell pet"

"After we got back from Canada, he told Giles that I caused the accident and trashed his car, Giles made me pay him back out of the money I earnt . Giles made me get a job working nights at the Doublemeat Palace"

Spike laughed so much tears ran down his cheeks. He could imagine Buffy in the uniform including the stupid cow hat they made the employee's wear. The pout on her lips stopped his laughter .

"M'sorry pet but I would have paid to see that. Do you still work there?"

"No I was fired"

"What for?"

"Growling and morphing when this boy, Riley,he came in and asked me out, I said no, he didn't listen and I growled. Okay I vamped on him too. He shot back, slipped on the wet floor, his tray went flying and he ended up covered in a meat medley, fries and chocolate shake"

"Sounds like the git deserved it, hitting on my girl . So why do you still put garlic in his blood then?"

"It's funny, he pulls this face and his stomach makes this really weird noise and his eyes can't stop doing this flickering thing"

"You really are like me pet, You gotta show me it once I move in"

"Lets go to the Bronze, check out the demon quota and thin it out and maybe get in a dance and a drink too"

The two ran off towards the club hand in hand.The Bronze was packed and Buffy headed for the balcony as Spike got the drinks from the bar. He reached in to get the money out and his hand rested on the orb. He took it out and noticed the glowing mist had turned white. Replacing it, he paid for the drinks and joined Buffy upstairs.

"Think the witch or Key that the being was talking about is here . I'll go check it out, you keep your eyes peeled for trouble"

Buffy nodded and Spike kissed her before going to search for the reason the orb was glowing.As it happened , Buffy didn't need to wait to find some action. It seemed that she attracted attention now.Three vampires surrounded her , each one in game face and snarling at her. With a quick glance down into the crowd below, Buffy made her move. All three were staked in less than five seconds. She smiled to herself as she scanned the crowd below . Spotting Spike , she watched as he approached two girls, a red head and a mousy blonde.

"Oh my God!! Willow!!!

Spike shot his eyes up to the balcony. His vamp ears had picked up Buffys exclamation. He turned back to the girls as Willow started to chant. Buffy appeared behind her and thrust her hand over her mouth to stop her. Willow glanced behind her, her eyes wide with fright until she saw who it was. Willow settled down but still kept her eyes on Spike. The girl next to her hung her head, her hair acting like a curtain, effectively shutting herself off from the outside world.

"Quit with the mojo Willow okay"

Willow nodded and Buffy dropped her hand. She looked over at Spike as he pointed to Willow.

"Turns out Red's our Protector and the shy bint's the Key"

Confused by the conversation between Buffy and Spike, Willow and Tara looked at each other and then back at the two vampires.Buffy sat down and started to explain the whole story to them. Spike stood behind Buffy , his arms wrapped round her waist, his head on her shoulder. He offered the odd piece of information but kept quiet, preferring instead, to keep his eyes open for any trouble. Once Buffy had finished, Willow and Tara were gobsmacked.

"I'm some big kick ass Wicca and Tara is some mystical dimension opening Key. Gee, only in Sunnydale , I mean I knew weird things happen here all the time but I didn't think it, they would happen to me"

"We understand, all this has been a shock for all of us"

"What about Uni and our families? "

"It shouldn't interrupt your lives too much. I can come to get you if we need you for any reason. I'll let Giles and Angel know that we've found the Protector and the Key and we'll have to work something out from there. Do you know the huge Mansion on Crawford Street?"

Both girls nodded

"We all live there, come on over , you already know Giles and Angel, so you'll feel comfortable with them, or should do by now"

"Yeah we do"

"Good. So we'll see you at the Mansion "

"Will do, this has got to be the craziest thing ever, but we'll be there"

"Great, we're not normally awake much before midday, but after then, well, just come over"

Willow nodded and Tara smiled shyly. Buffy said goodbye and left the Bronze hand in hand with Spike.

Once they arrived back at the Mansion, Buffy led Spike up to her room, hoping that she wouldn't bump into any of the others, especially Angel. It had been obvious by the look on his face, that he was jealous that it hadn't been him and Buffy could tell his anger burned in his gut , that it was Spikes destiny, not his. She was grateful that Spike was impervious to harm now as she feared that Angel, or Giles for that matter, would have staked him by now.

Spike seemed nervous. He hovered by the door and was pacing . Buffy knew that he wasn't exactly happy at the prospect of moving into the Mansion , but she didn't expect to act like a caged lion either. She closed her eyes and tried to sense what was wrong with him. She really wished she hadn't. Buffy was bombarded with so many different emotions it was hard to separate them . She eased off the bed and went to him.

"It's a lot to take in, I know , but this is us now."

"I didn't ask for this pet, I'm a bloody evil thing, I got my soul for you , yeah, but I didn't bloody ask to be made a toy at the beck and soddin call to the powers that bloody be!"

"Um.. did you miss the part where we were told that we are one of them?"

"So, what the hell does it mean? That we go to heaven... no chance Buffy , we can't die! Do you know how long forever is, eternity is ? We'll have to watch people we love die and live with the guilt that we can't "

Buffy considered his words . He was right, it wouldn't be easy and yes, the thought of forever ,it scared her too. This was the hand they had been dealt and they had a destiny that at least, allowed them to always be together.Unless he didn't want to be?

"Is it because it's eternity with me? Do you not want that?"

"How can you even think such a thing pet, I wouldn't want it any other way."

He just hated being a pawn to bend to higher powers will. Spike had always been his own man, had always been a rebel. He'd fought Dru and Angelus when they asserted authority on him when he was a young vampire and continued to this day. Now that choice had been taken from him. He shook his head. How could he behave like such a wanker! He had reached a status that no other vampire had, he'd essentially been given a gift that he wasn't worthy of. His gaze fell on Buffy. She was worth it, her destiny was his, and he would do anything for her. She was all that mattered and the good fight that she fought, he now fought too. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm jus' bein' a stupid git, ignore me pet. So, you think the two from the Bronze will be up for this?"

"I don't know, I can't see the Powers picking people to help them if they actually have a choice, like they said, it's like their destiny or something"

"S'not bloody right though is it? Screwing with peoples fate like this"

So that's what's bothering him? He hates that he didn't have a choice. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not but,the knowledge that your saving people, possibly the world? Think of the karma "

"Karma? Soddin' hell Buff...we're vampires, d'you think karma measures on our bloody radar?"

"Pull that face again.. it's cute"

"Buffy"

"Pout for me "

"Sod off... you make me sound like some ponce"

"Don't pout then"

"Your an annoying chit"

"And your a cute pouty vamp"

"Don't make come over there an' bite you"

"I'll bite back!"

She screamed as he pounced on her and knocked her onto the bed. She stared into his eyes and saw nothing but love and playfulness shine back at her.

"Now what are you gonna do with me then?"

"Thought I'd make you scream some more"

"The others will hear us!"

"And yet I can't seem to care. We haven't had a chance to connect in so long Buffy, I missed you so much love, I just need to feel you, to touch you now"

Spike kissed her hard, his hunger for her driving him on, Buffy pulled at the t shirt he wore , pulling it over his head . His shaking fingers fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, causing him to growl with frustration, finally he ripped it off her and lowered his head to her breast, greedily feasting on it and then the other. Buffy arched up into him, gasping as he bit down with blunt teeth. Her hands reached down between them and opened his belt and jeans. She thrust her hands in and grasped his hard cock , giving it a tight squeeze.

"Gah... god pet ... that feels so good... "

Buffy sat up on her elbows and kicked off her boots. She forced Spike to back off as she stood and undressed. Spike wasted no time in stripping off his jeans and sat on the bed waiting for Buffy. She crawled up the bed like a predator, stopping at his groin to dip her head and lick the length of his shaft. His hips shot up and Buffy ran a fingernail up it's length and then up his abs and onto his chest.

"Don' bloody tease , I need to feel you take me in that succulent bloody mouth of yours"

Buffy lapped at the head and licked down to his balls. She sucked them in turn and rubbed at her hands before returning her attention to his now weeping cock. She sucked on the head hard, causing Spike to suck air in over his teeth. He hissed as she took as much as she could in her mouth.She swirled her tongue around the length as she bobbed her head. Spike could smell her arousal, sucking him always would make her wet, he moaned as she squeezed and moved her hand in time with her mouth.Buffy licked the precum from the tip and sucked her bottom lip as she made her way up his body and Spike pulled her down, capturing her lips with his.His hands gripped her hips and positioned her over his aching cock, with a hard thrust , he entered her, sending them both spiralling out of control.

"So tight , feels like I'm touching heaven, so wet for me baby"

Buffy rose and fell , meeting Spikes forceful thrusts with match vigour. He took a nipple into his mouth , sucking and biting it , making her moan . He paid attention to the other breast with his hand, massaging it and pinching and rolling the nipple with his fingers.His free hand slipped between them and his fingers gently rubbed at her clit, Buffy ground down on him ,thrusting her hips forward. Spike felt his release was close, he licked and sucked at Buffy's neck, her groaned and were getting louder and closer together, he knew that she wasn't far off either. He pulled away , looking into her eyes as he changed. Amber eyes looked back at him, both sinking their fangs into their marks , sending each other over the edge and into into a powerful orgasm. Buffy's scream echoed in the still and quiet room. Spike laid back, his breathing hard and fast, Buffy curled against him.

"Feels good doesn't it? Being back with each other?"

"Feels like home pet. An' we know that the super fast thing doesn' include sex"

Buffy sniggered

"Thank god for that"

"Are you scared, about being a higher being?"

"Are you?"

"God yes,who knows what it means for us, what we'll face"

"We'll face them together , not much that can get past you 'n' me pet"

They fell asleep, still wrapped around each other. Both smiling while they slumbered. The meeting would no doubt be stressful, a feeling of unease had settled on them both. Angel was sure to be difficult where Spike was concerned. They would just have to show a united front .


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Tension hung in the air as the house filled ,Giles stood in the main room, beside the fire place. He had somehow managed to to get a white board and had put the names of every one involved in the prophecy up on it. He paced , obviously going over everything in his mind . He knew of Willow and Tara, but had yet to meet them properly. Faith sat in her usual pose, relaxed, leg over the arm,listening to her Ipod and strumming to some loud band with a heavy bass.

Angel looked as though he was wound so tight he would snap,Buffy came to the conclusion that most of his tension was derived from the fact that Spike was now living with them. Shrugging she sat on Spikes lap, his hands under her top , stroking the skin on her stomach.

"What time did you arrange for the girls to get here?"

Giles looked at his watch

"They'll show , I'm sure of it, Willow isn't someone to be late or not turn up, she'd consider it rude"

Giles smiled at Buffy and nodded, yet continued his pacing. Spike huffed. He'd been gagging for a fag , this waiting making him edgy, He settled for bouncing his leg up and down and strumming his fingers where they lay on Buffy.

Across town , in a warehouse conversion, a tall, heavy set vampire sat on a throne like chair. A minion bent to one knee and held a heart aloft.

"An Ancient Sire, over three hundred years old. "

"I didn't know there were any that old left here , that is a surprise, hand it over"

The minion held the heart out to his Master, his head bowed to the floor. The Master vampire took the heart and inspected it. Happy with the offering, patted the minion and gave him permission to hunt for himself.The minion rushed out of the room and out into the night.

Kakistos stood, held the heart to the ceiling .

"Great one, grant me the power , allow me to absorb the knowledge and strength held within this unbeaten flesh"

His gruff voice echoed within the room. Lightning flashed from the ceiling, hitting the heart that he still held up, passing through him . Kakistos fell to his knees as the lightning faded and bowed to the floor. After a brief time recovering from the electrical blast, Kakistos stood and ate the heart,

The sensation of power surging through his veins made his legs buckle. Kakistos sat on his 'throne' and held his head as all of the memories associated with the previous owner of said heart, invaded his mind. Kakistos growled as the power infused itself within the demon . He felt strong, stronger than anyone , like he could take on the world and defeat it with a single blow from his fist. As the magic died down, Kakistos smile wickedly . It was time he found that bitch, the Slayer , and gave her back the pain she caused him. He stroked the scar on his cheek and vowed to return it in kind before he drained her blood and sucked the marrow from her bones.

Willow and Tara arrived at the Mansion and entered nervously. They stood holding hands and smiling , trying to reassure each other. Spike nudged Buffy and nodded towards them and raised a brow. Buffy frowned and shrugged. Faith acknowledged them with a quick nod their way but did take the earphones out of her ears and looked towards Giles.

"Hey"

Willow smiled again nervously and waved, making Spike shake his head, like they were all scary and intimidating? Okay so they might look it, especially if you knew they were vampires and Slayers. He cleared his throat and smiled back, trying to put his 'I'm, a good guy and won't eat you ' look on.Tara blushed and hung her head trying to hide behind her hair. These two certainly didn't look as if they could kick demon ass if their lives depended on it. More likely to run screaming for the hills.

Buffy stood and embraced Willow and Tara, which seemed to ease the girls. They took seats opposite Spike and Buffy and looked towards Giles.

"We have established the role Buffy and Spike have, they are basically the Warriors and defend this world from the evils that may threaten it, that also includes threats from other dimensions. Faith is the Warrior of light and Angel is the Warrior of darkness, I am, understandably the Wise one. My job is to research and aide you all with any information that may help you.Angel and Faith fight along side you, just as they did before.Willow, your part in this is to be the Protector of magics, and as far as I can tell you will become a ver powerful Wicca, your job is to perform magics that help Buffy and Spike. Tara, you are the Key. You unlock portals to other dimensions. Whilst it is unclear how or when you will help, it is also Willows task to see that you remain 'hidden' and to protect you.

Willow, the Higher Being gave this to Buffy last night and said that you would know what to do to unlock it's power. Apparently, it can raise an army that will fight with you all, and that you would know when to use it to release it's power. "

Giles handed the weapon to Willow.

"I can feel it, the power. It hums , I can feel the power surging through me. Wow!"

Buffy took the scythe and held onto it again, feeling the same power that Willow had. Spike raised a brow as Buffy handed it to him.Spike felt the rush of power and smiled. He handed it to Faith.

"That's wicked cool G, it feels like it's vibrating"

Angel held it and frowned , he'd never felt anything so pure in it's power before.

"So the scythe seems to allow it's power to be felt by all of you. I , myself did not feel the sensations that you all felt. I can only assume that it is because I am human.The Higher Being meant for it to be Buffys and I think to be safe, she should be the one to keep it with her at all times. We do not know if the power within the scythe can be harvested by evil .I'm sure you will all agree with me when I say that that would be the last thing we need."

Everyone agreed.

"It's late, I can appreciate that, but I feel we need to find out exactly how Tara uses her powers and tomorrow I shall start training Willow. Can I assume that Buffy and Spike will be training with you both now?"

Faith and Angel looked at each other. Faith shrugged and begrudgingly, Angel nodded.

"Then that is that taken care of. I would like to sit in on the sessions, just to see how your powers differ from Faiths and Angels, if you two don't mind?"

Buffy and Spike both answered

"Not at all"

"Thank you. I think that is all for now. Until we find more information, there's not much else to do. Can I suggest we all meet here and do some research tomorrow"

"Great, and I thought being vamped would at least save me from dusty books and research"

Giles rolled his eyes at Buffy , then smiled as she poked her tongue out at him. He had to admit, being turned hadn't changed her personality much at all.The Watchers Council could learn a lot from this group. Not that he was about to let them know. Their answer would be to stake first and ask questions later. Not that they were any kind of a threat to Spike or Buffy now.

Kakistos slowly made his way through the streets of Sunnydale. His minions walked behind him, there just in case they encountered the Slayer. Not that Kakistos had anything to fear, far from it, but why should he waste precious energy fighting her when he had a group of vampires that would lay their lives down for his. He needed a fresh kill and so made his way to the liveliest part of town.

"Sir, it is said that the Slayer frequents this bar regularly, are you sure you wish to hunt here?"

"Very certain. She'll be no match for me now. Last time I fought her, she got lucky.If she hadn't of had that concealed blade, she would never would have got away"

Buffy and Spike walked Tara and Willow back to their dorms on campus. Once the girls were safely home, the two vampires decided to patrol. Walking the old routes gave Buffy a nostalgic buzz, she closed her eyes and centred herself and felt a powerful vampire, and close. Spike lit his fag and looked behind him, his attention being bought back to her by the slap to his chest.

"Hey!"

"Feel that?"

Spike frowned and took a look around

"Yeah, strong bugger, must be old, like Master Aurelius himself old"

"How old was that?"

"Thousand years give or take"

"No wonder he was all bat face and ugly. So this vamps that old?"

"The power says so , but it feels off somehow"

"Got that message too"

Buffy sniffed

"What's that smell too?"

"Sulphur, magics my guess "

"Let's go see what the hell it wants here in our town shall we?"

"Right with you pet, just be careful"

"Always"


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I feel great power close by. You assured me that no other old ones had settled on the Hellmouth."

" Those that had, we've already killed. They must be new in town, shall I dispatch the minions Sire?"

"No, the signatures wrong, this time I think I'll make my introductions, power like that deserves respect. And also, I'm just a little curious"

"Yes Sire"

Buffy and Spike walked towards the bar that they felt the power eminated from. Spike held the door open for Buffy and then swung himself into the room in a blaze of smoke and black leather. Buffy rolled her eyes at his showy entrance. She glanced around the room and her eyes settled on the huge guy at the end of the bar. A smaller vamp hurried away from him and left via the rear door. Obvious minion , closing her eyes she felt the power seep into her through her pores and freeze her unbeating heart.

Kakistos looked over, the power drawing him to her. It whispered to him . Her heart held power that he had never known, never hoped to own. He got up from his chair and walked to them. His nostrils flared as he sneered.

"Heart of a Slayer, turned, your an abomination, who dared turn you?"

"Me!"

"Spike? William the Bloody? I never pegged you to be a stupid man. How could you turn this worthless whore, and what of Angelus and his bitches?"

"Angelus is around, as for his women, dust by my own hand and that of my mate"

" You staked Drusilla? What the hell possessed you? Surely not this half breed?"

Buffy felt her anger welling up inside her. He really was a ignorant male chauvinistic pig. Buffy arched a bow at Spike and then went back to checking her nails, seeming bored to Kakistos.

"Come Spike, sit and drink with me"

Kakistos pulled a young girl to him and threw her at Spike. Spike caught her and looked her over. She was unharmed for now, Spike looked over at the door and pushed the girl to it once he knew that it wasn't blocked by any of Kakistos' minions. The girl ran for her life , not looking back once.

"You turn down a meal like that? You insult me, I should snap your neck for that"

"Why don't you step up and try"

"Ahh Spike?"

Spike looked around the room, seeing minions appear from all corners of the room and stand firm before their Master.

"Times like this we could so do with a bat signal"

Spike looked down at her with a tilted head and rolled his eyes before throwing himself towards the group of minions.

"Don't jus' stand there gawping! Get with the bloody killing woman!"

Buffy raised the scythe and took out minion after minion at speed, confusing them all. She beheaded and staked her way to Kakistos, finally coming toe to toe with the powerful vamp.

"You may be a worthy opponant after all, impressive trick, tell me , how do you do that?. "

"Trade secret mate, could tell you but then we'd have to kill you... gonna do that anyways"

Spike stood at her side now, Kakistos still stood firm. Spike took Buffy's hand in an unconscious move and they both started to glow a misty white .Their eyes glazed over milky white and Buffy reached for Kakistos.

Kakistos watched in awe at the magics that now radiated from the two before him. So engrossed, he didn't see the small hand that reached for him until fingertips touched his chest. He screamed and staggered back. Growling and snarling, he took one last look and then ran out into the alley and then home.

The glow dulled until it was no more. Spike shook off the sensation and looked down at his mate. She smiled up at him and then looked towards the exit. He had somehow resisted her touch and had gotten away. Not that she knew what the effect of her touch would do to him or why she felt that she had to do that.Instinct had told her that was what she should do.She so needed to talk to Giles and to warn everyone that a major Big Bad was in town.Buffy shook Spikes hand and lead him out of the bar. Once they were outside, they checked to make sure there weren't any of Kakistos' minions around , and then made their way back to the Mansion at speed.

Angel was sat by the fire reading a book while Faith trained with Giles. Giles looked up and took a punch to the face, falling on his ass and rubbing at his jaw to ease the ache that now resided there.

New big bad, we just had a face to face with him and boy is he an ugly one, heavy on the ug. He got away . Giles, he got away when Spike and I got a case of the mysticals. He knows about us and he said he knew Faith. We need to put our new power research on hold and get with the bookage on this guy. "

Spike coughed and then looked at Faith, who was by now intrigued. The vamp had said he knew her, and only one vamp had ever gotten away from her, Kakistos. She shuddered as her memories came flooding back.

"Kakistos"

"The Greek vampire? "

"Not Greek, just named himself it cos it meant the 'worst of the worst'. Bloody false advertising if ever I've seen it"

Buffy smirked at Spike

"Like William the Bloody huh?"

"Don' bloody go there! There's more you need to know Watcher, he smelt like magics, strong too"

Buffy huffed.Faith sat on the edge of the couch.Giles went to the Slayer who appeared to be in shock. Angel watched as Spike took Buffy aside, then turned his attention to Faith.

"Faith we need to know all the information that you have on Kakistos. We realise this is distressing , but we need you on form and ready for him, should he decide to attack."

Faith looked at Giles without blinking once.

"I fought him once, he's not like other vamps, he's stronger, harder to kill . I only managed to get away cos I cut up his face. He can't revert to human form and he has some traits that make him harder to kill. I used a normal stake on him and nothing.He's so old he has this thing going on with his hands, they're like claws or like hooves.He has a right hand man, Mr Trick, he does the magic that Kakistos uses. He's slippery, I tried to dust him too but he always managed to get away."

"Thank you Faith"

Giles got up and walked over to where Buffy and Spike were talking. He took a glance in Faiths direction and saw Angel take her in his arms and smooth out her hair. The girl was obviously upset , anyone would after a trauma like that and having to share it. Giles would talk with Faith once he'd sorted things out with Buffy and Spike.

"I need to send you two out as soon as possible. A vampire of Kakistos' calibre will need to feed , a lot and if he is practising magics then he will need to feed more often. "

"Well goin on wha' that glowy being said, sunlight, not a problem for us now, we can go and look for his nest and maybe catch him asleep or get one of his bloody minions, sure they'd tell us what we need to know"

"Good idea Spike. It would help if we could get as much information as we can."

Buffy picked up the scythe and spun it in her hand, Spike chose an axe and after grabbing Buffys hand, walked them out the door into daylight. Both vampires stood and closed their eyes in unison, not knowing what to expect. Spike opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the brightness that stung his eyes. Over a hundred years had passed and now his body craved the warmth . Buffy watched as his eyes looked up at the sun, his arm coming over his face to shield it from the glare. Were those tears? Spike sniffed and looked down at her, smiling before he took her hand again and walked towards town.

They found the nest without too much delay or trouble.Buffy had climbed onto the roof and was looking down through a sky light, Spike joined her. They watched as minions swanned around busying themselves and carrying out Kakistos' orders. Kakistos himself was being illusive. Spike pointed down to a cage that was to their left , inside was at least five vampires. Buffy frowned at Spike, who shrugged his puzzlement. They continued to watch as a minion opened the cage door and dragged one out. The captive vampire smarled and growled, struggling to get free of the minions grip.

"_They must be starving them to keep 'em weak pet, just can' see why Kakistos would need 'em though"_

_"There's another sky light on the other side of the building, go there and see if you can see something, let me know if you do"_

_"Okay pet, don't let 'em see you"_

Buffy nodded and watched as Spike moved silently over the roof to the other window. He settled and looked over the edge of the window, looking up at Buffy soon after. He beckoned her over and Buffy went to his side. What they saw made them balk.

Kakistos held the heart up and re[eated the ritual. Both Buffy and Spike shot back as the lightning bolts assaulted Kakistos.The vampire who's heart he held , lay at his feet, yet to be dust. As the ritual came to an and and Kakistos ingested the vampires heart, the vampire crumbled to nothing but ash. Buffy sat back on her heels. The vampire in her raged at seeing the ritual. The Slayer in her knew that Kakistos had to die. They needed to get back and tell everyone about the sight that they had seen and get them researching the ritual. Buffy looked up at Spike, who now stood.

"_We need to get home... now!"_

They leapt from the roof and landed silently. Buffy looked around , making sure that the alley was clear before they ran out and towards Crawford Street.Everyone's eyes turned to the blondes as they ran into the main room. Giles stood and closed the book he had been reading. He took his glasses off and placed them on the table beside the book.

"I assume that you found something by the way you rushed in "

"Kakistos, ritual, eating vamp hearts, we need to research now!"

Giles raised his brows and turned to Angel.

"Have you ever heard or seen a ritual similar to the one that they are describing?"

"No, but Kakistos is old, an ancient, he could have access to rites and magics that were lost, it's doubtful though."

Buffy rolled her eyes , trust Angel to waffle on .

"So, research, find out about it, Willow, can you see if you can pinpoint where the power is coming from, he must be getting it from somewhere."

"I'm on it"

Willow and Tara sat at the table,rummaging through Giles' books.

"Did he speak any languages while he did the ritual?"

"No, plain old English, but he could have translated the ritual, couldn't he?"

Giles nodded

"He could have, though that would take magics as well. Sumarian is the commonest form of text to do that with, as it has the same format, nouns etc, other languages do not lend themselves to translation all that well."

"So we're looking at a Sumarian ritual?"

"Possibly Buffy"

Buffy sat down on the couch beside Faith. Looking at the Slayer, she could see fear in her eyes. Buffy patted her knee, Faith looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry bout me B, I'll still be there, in the fro, kicking his scarred ass"

"I'll worry, not much can stop me, but we'll stop him."

"I know. Just .. please be careful. "

"Hey unkillable here"

Giles was now sat with Willow, the piles of books had grown and were scattered on the floor and table. Buffy groaned, the book that she had was huge and she was only on page fifty two. Spike was sat watching tv, his feet were up on the couch and he drank blood straight from the packet. Angel grimaced ,

"What?"

"You could at least use a mug and not make it quite so obvious to the others"

"Why? They know I'm a bloody vampire an' I'm not about to hide the fact. Jus' cos your too soddin ashamed of what you are, don't mean I have to be"

Spike smiled behind the blood pack that rested on his lips , he loved winding Angel and he got a kick out of it whenever he could. This, being one of those times.

"I just think it's in bad taste to do that in front of Willow and Tara, they're not used to being around us. "

Angel looked up as Buffy came in from the kitchen sucking on a blood bag of her own, laughing with Tara. Tara seemed at ease with Buffy drinking beside her.

"What was that you just said Peaches?"

Angel looked down at Spike and scowled. God how he hated his childe at that moment. He stormed off to his room.

"Going for another bout of self flagulation then?"

Spike called after the elder vamps back, whilst laughing.

"Give him a break Spike, not his fault he's so tense"

"Don' give me that Buffy, he's just sore that we get the super powers an' he's still got to atone for his crimes. I feel the guilt but do you see me walking around all furrowed brow and tears. Bloke just needs to get over it or get laid"

"Spike!"

"Oh c'mon pet, would it hurt the guy to give his bloody wrist the night off and actually do the deed? Might give him a happy, then he'll lay off us lot that are doing something useful and help. So far all he's down is spout off "

Buffy had to admit there was some truth to what Spike had just said.

"Angel feels redundant when it comes to the fighting, he's okay, can hold his own but with us being all superfied he feels..."

"Like a poof, which he is"

Spike smirked and curled his tongue, Buffy smiled and held back the snigger that threatened to escape. She batted Spikes chest.

"How about we all try and find a way to stop Kakistos?"

Feeling tension build in the room, Buffy stepped outside into the back patio. Spike watched her go but then got distracted by the Willow. She chatted animatedly about a way of freezing him , holding him in stasis ,giving Buffy or himself the time and opening they would need to stake him. He listened but his eyes remained on the door that Buffy had walked through ten minutes ago. He cared about Willow , but the girl could ramble on . Without seeming rude , he took her arm and tilted his head. Not liking the feeling in his gut, he ran out the door, coat billowing out behind him. The others watched with looks of confusion at Spikes erratic behaviour.His raised voice bellowed through the main room , Giles and Angel reached him first.

"She's gone, he's gone and bloody snatched her! I'm gonna rip his soddin head off!"

Spikes game face looked more feral and his snarls and growls made the human occupants nervous. His temper flared as they made their way back in to the Mansion to retreive their weapons. The confrontation was going to happen and now. No more time to prepare, no time for eleborate spells, just a good brawl.The panic that settled between them all made for a quiet drive, all hoped that Kakistos wouldn't use Buffys heart for his next ritual.


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Empty the cage, dust the occupants, this one's all I'll need now"

Kakistos barked the order to his minions as he stood holding the unconscious the half breed vampire,in his arms. Buffy hung limp, her throat bared. Kakistos licked his lips but threw her into a cage.

He walked away from the cage and bellowed for his most trusted minion.

"Guard her."

"Yes Master"

"Anything happens to her, your death will be at my hands"

"Got it Sire"

Kakistos hesitated for a moment before he turned back to the minion .

"Keep her safe and no tasting the blood of the Slayer. If you taint her then I will kill you, I need her whole"

"But Spike must have tasted her recently, you saw the marks"

"She's his mate, it wouldn't taint her, now do as I have ordered"

The minion nodded and bowed his head . Kakistos walked away, heading for the main room to prepare for the ritual.

Spike pointed out where Kakistos' lair was. Angel pulled up and everyone got out of the car. Spike bounced on his feet itching for the fight and to protect his mate. Angel held Willow back, as she went to reach a hand out to comfort the irate vampire. Giles watched Spike , his feral features twisted in a vicious snarl, as minions exited the warehouse to go hunting.

Spike couldn't wait any longer, the fact that the others were willing to wait wound him up tighter. Adrenaline pumped through him until he roared and ran towards the warehouse. The team raced after him, Angel morphed and growled as he ran after Spike.Willow , Giles and Faith followed on as Spike kicked open the door to the warehouse .

Faith immediately dispatched three minions, she almost laughed at how easy they were to dust. Angel and Spike ran through the rooms, searching for Buffy, taking out the minions as they went. Spike stopped dead and smelt the air, growled and ran through to the main room.

Angel stood at the doors as Spike skidded to a halt and fell to his knees.Pain racked his body, yet he somehow managed to get back on his feet and face Kakistos.

Kakistos turned to the two vampires, an evil smirk on his face. His hand raised up and Angel gasped as Spike swallowed hard and tears started to fall.In his hand he held a fresh heart. Buffy laid at his feet, unable to move, she held her arm out to Spike, who stood in shock at what he saw. Faith entered the room and momentarily drew Kakistos' attention, giving Angel a chance to attack. As Angel ran towards the cloven vampire a bolt of electricity hit him, knocking him across the room. Angel fell to the floor and skidding into the wall. He stood and shook his shoulders out, growling loudly.

"Now... You got me pissed"

Spike took the opening he needed, he ran to Buffy and found that the protective barrier didn't hold him back. He fell to the floor and held Buffy,his eyes fell to the bloody hole in her chest, then looked up into her eyes. Tears fell silently as he looked up at Kakistos. His eyes widened as Kakistos bit into her heart.

Spike yelled and attacked the large vampire , taking him to the floor . Buffy screamed and started to convulse , the bolts of lightning striking the floor haphazardly now that the ritual had been interrupted. Kakistos kicked Spike across the room and hurried to pick up Buffys heart. He stood and held her heart aloft and bit into it, sucking the blood from it before ripping into it with his fangs. Buffy closed her eyes and screamed as Kakistos devoured it. Spike cradled her in his arms as he helplessly watched the scene play out before him. He looked down at his mate as she shuddered and took bloodied breathes . She pulled him down to her lips, her voice no more than a whisper.

"We're Immortal, never forget"

She smiled and went limp in his arms. Spike pulled her up to him , holding her as close as he could get her. His hands and face buried in her hair as Buffy turned to dust. Angel and the others stood and watched the scene, tears brimming their eyes.

Faith nudged Angel and raised a brow, she pointed to Kakistos as he started to glow .

"Unno , I could be wrong but I don't think that's meant to happen "

Kakistos raised off the floor and levitated , his body held still , his eyes full of fear. Angel looked down at Spike and saw that he too, was glowing, seemingly oblivious of it though. Angel approached slowly, not sure if the barrier that had protected Kakistos had gone. To his relief, it was.

"Spike? ...Spike?"

He looked up, his face red and swollen from his grief

"She.. she's gone... "

Angel shook his head and drew his attention towards the other vampire. Spike frowned and looked down at the ash that covered him and then back to Kakistos.

His eyes glowed white hot, light shone from his mouth,his cloven hands and feet. It appeared that Kakistos was burning up from inside.His screams pierced the air, making the onlookers cover their ears. Spike watched as Kakistos slowly turned to dust, his ashes falling onto the pentagram. A strong wind blew through the room and knocked everyone off of their feet. As Angel , Giles, Faith, Spike and Willow tried to get to their feet again, the wind gathered around Spike and slowly Buffy formed before him.

Weak, Buffy fell to the floor and gasped . Spike caught her and fell to the floor with her. Holding her tight , he kissed her face and neck, growling as his lips touched his mark. Angel ushered everyone from the room. Faith glanced back at Spike and Buffy , a smile creeping across her face at the intimate way they held each other , the low growls and purrs assuring each other that they were in deed okay.

Giles leant against the car, Willow sat on the back seat, her feet hanging out , Faith and Angel walked out of the warehouse together , towards the car.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Buffy do that"

"Ya think blondie can do that too?"

Willow looked up at Faith and smirked

"Bet you want to be the one to find out"

"Hell yeah! Something tells me it'll be B that does though, first time he pisses her off"

Though the tension was thick between the group, everyone laughed. Angel looked at his feet and kicked at the loose gravel, Giles patted him on the shoulder and got in the car, he knew that seeing Buffy dust and reanimate before them had been emotional for him too.

Inside the warehouse , Buffy clung to her mate , not wanting to let go. Knowing that she had the ability to survive anything, didn't mean that it hadn't been frightening or painful for that matter. The way he held her made her realise he had felt it too. His need to renew their bond . Spikes almost feral behaviour shocked her as he pulled her down below him and pulled at her pants and pulled her blouse open, scattering the buttons across the floor. Buffy looked into his gold eyes and saw the need within them. She reached up, locking her hands behind his neck and pulled him down to her neck, urging him reclaim her.

His growls echoed around the room as he buried himself within her, sinking his teeth into her neck as he thrust . Buffy gripped at his shoulders and bit her lip as he ground his cock deeper inside . The connection between them grew stronger, he growled at her and snarled .

"Mine"

She felt him swell and knew that he was close . Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and held as his thrusts grew harder and hit deep within her. She felt the overwhelming urge to bite, sinking her teeth into her mark.

"Mine"

Spike leaned upwards and roared his completion as she gripped him , her orgasm pulling him with her , releasing the stress, the grief and the pleasure that having his mate alive and under him ,gave him. He relaxed back into her arms, Buffy held him close , stroking the hair at the base of his neck.

"Um wow! We have so gotta have more caveman sex"

He chuckled into her shoulder and raised himself up. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Jus' no more bloody dusting . Scares the shit out of me "

Buffy rolled her eyes .

"Can we get out of hee now, I don't want the others racing in here and catching me like this"

Spike looked down to see her shredded and torn clothing. A smirk grew and he rolled his tongue up behind his teeth. Her expression halted his manly pride and he offered her his coat to cover herself with. He held out his hand and Buffy dusted herself off. Kakistos' ashes clung to her and she grimaced. Finally they walked out of the warehouse to see the faces of the others.

Giles looked embarrassed, Willow sat trying to ignore the fact that she knew what had happened, Faith and Angel sat in the front of the car , a look of indifference on their faces.

"Can we go home now? No more kinky vamp sex in the back you two"

Buffy slapped Faith on the shoulder as she sat on Spikes lap, pulling the coat around her as everyone turned to look at them. Spike pulled her onto his lap and ground himself into her again, making her close her eyes and moan. Giles cleared his throat and looked away. If Buffy could blush she would.

"I just need to get home and get that big oafs dust off me and feed, dying and coming back sure makes you have an appetite. Definite cookie dough mint choc chip craving too"

The journey back to the Mansion was quiet. Once inside , Buffy raided the freezer and the rest slumped into chairs. Giles yawned and looked at his watch. Dawn was fast approaching and he said his goodnights. He retired, Angel following him soon after, Faith bounded up after him. Spike raised his brows as he watched her.

"Oh c'mon like you couldn't smell him on her before now?"

"Yeah, but they kept it quiet, no so bloody obvious. Just glad he won't be pining after you now"

Spike took Buffy in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"You could bring the ice cream to bed , be more comfy pet"

"I'm thinking comfort is the last thing on your mind right now"

"Could be right"

He snatched the tub from her hand and ran through the Mansion and up to their room, Buffy close behind him. The door slammed behind her and Willow heard the squeal. It was time that she went to bed too, although she doubted anyone, including herself, would be getting much sleep. They were all too hyped from the fight still.

Tara sat up as she entered their room. A shy smile graced her face as she held the covers back for Willow to get in. They wrapped themselves up in each others embrace , kissing tenderly before the passion built up. The banging from across the hall pulled them apart as their sniggers grew.

"Guess we can be as noisy as we like tonight "

Tara blushed , then reached over to turn the lamp off.

"I guess so, now where were we?"

Giles sat in bed alone, a book laid in his lap. He rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The noises coming from various rooms disturbing his reading.

"Good lord"

He placed his glasses on the bedside table and reached into the drawer. He retrieved the ear plugs and made use of them.He grinned at the silence and went back to his book, smiling to himself.


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A week had passed since Kakistos had dusted. Things had returned to normal, more or less. Buffy was nestled between Spikes legs as they reclined on the couch, watching television. Angel and Faith were in the kitchen arguing over the best way to cook the steaks for the human occupants of the Mansion. Finally after threatening him with a different kind of stake, he relented and cooked them her way. Buffy rose a brow and laughed at the pussy whipped vamp that was Angel. His muttered answer made Spike look his way and growl.

"I'm not bloody pussy whipped , no threat of a stake is gonna make me do what she soddin wants now is it, Immortal now in case you forgot"

Angel slumped into his chair and stared at the television and then frowned

"How can you two watch this?"

"It's okay"

"Please, like any self respecting vamp would sleep in a crypt and hide from daylight in a coffin"

Spike coughed and frowned, Buffy tried hard not to laugh.Angel looked across at them and rolled his eyes.

"You didn't? No childe of mine would lower themselves"

"Not all of us had the bloody funds to afford big posh digs , if I remember rightly, you took all my bloody cash once we left London in 1881"

Angel suddenly went quiet and slopped off back to the kitchen. Buffy nudged Spike .

"What? He did. Ponce took advantage of me cos I was a fledge, emptied my bloody bank and sold off what was rightfully mine. Him an' that bint Darla , had to have the best an' everything"

"So, he's loaded and he took your inheritance?"

"S'pose you could say that"

Buffy turned back to the film , she'd have a quiet talk with her Grandsire soon . She pulled Spikes arms around her and relaxed against his chest, domestic bliss continued around them , things didn't get much better than this.

Across town, a circle of light opened in mid air.Clouds spilt across the sky and lightning crackled around, striking the ground, opening fissures in the concrete. People ran for cover as more lightning bolts hit the town and the portal widened.Tara ran into the room, glowing green and muttering wildly about a portal. Angel, Buffy and Spike sit up and listen closely as Tara repeats herself.

"They come to take from this world, that which can make their world whole, they need the key to unlock the gateway. "

"Who are they Tara?"

"Gods, they're Gods of destruction and chaos, of pain and fear. They will leave this dimension baron and unable to support life, what they seek and take will give life to their world"

Buffy sighed . The last thing she was ready for was another apocalypse, which is why there was one about to happen. It wasn't long before everyone had assembled in the main room and was looking to Buffy for orders.

"Tara? Any idea how we close the portal? Your like the key, I assume you can close it but we don't know how."

Spike stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's her blood, it's always blood love"

"So we draw some off and throw it through the portal, easy "

"S'not gonna do it Buffy, it'll need more"

"I'm not sacrificing her, we're Immortal, not Tara"

"Which is why it'll be me, I'll have to drink from her an' jump"

"No! There has to be another way, we just have to find it"

"We don' have time pet, c'mon, you know the way these things work"

"Doesn't mean I like it or have to accept it"

Spike held Buffy tight, he looked at Tara and Giles. Both nodded their agreement . Angel and Faith gathered weapons in case the beings that came through attacked while they tried to close it. Willow stood back, watching her girlfriend and friends. Nervously she spoke.

"I... I'm the Protector of the Key, what am I supposed to do?"

Spike and Buffy looked at her, Buffy went to her and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I guess you make sure nothing tries to take her while we fight"

"No, it's more than that, I can feel it. It's like I'm the other half of her, like between us we close it"

Tara took Willows hand and Willow glowed white whilst Tara glowed green. Giles stepped forward, cleaning his glasses.

"I believe they are right. In my opinion it is more likely that both Tara and Willow go through the portal to close it, Willow then uses her magics to bring them back , but, you would have to capture the beings that originally opened it and send them through to restore the balance"

Faith held her axe up and walked towards the door , calling back over her shoulder.

"What are you guys waiting for? There's some Gods that need their asses kicked "

Arming themselves, they followed her out of the Mansion , the apocalypse induced darkness meaning that Angel had no problems joining them. The sight that met them as they drove through town was unnerving. People ran screaming as demons and vampires fed and killed randomly. Buffy watched horrified at the chaos and death that continued around them.

"Angel? You Faith , Spike and Giles, try and keep the death toll to a minimum, I'll go ahead with Willow and Tara. We'll join you once the portals closed. You'll know if we need you guys"

Buffy ran off towards the portal, Willow and Tara in pursuit . They looked up into the portal and each of them shuddered. The world beyond the portal was visible, it was baron , dark and decayed.Willow held Tara's hand, both girls glowed and as they aproached the area, the portal glowed green . The noise coming from the portal drowned out their voices as they tried to communicate. Eventually Willow closed her eyes and linked them all , using telepathy to talk.

"_Buff... I'm going to have to levitate us up to the portal to go through it, I won't be able to protect you while I do it, I'm not sure I even have the power to do this"_

_"It's okay, I'll be fine, don't worry bout me, Just make sure you don't burn yourself out and keep you and Tara safe, we don't know what's on the other side. The Higher Being said you were wicked powerful now and I believe that. Just get home as soon as you can"_

_"We will. "_

Willow took one last look up into the portal and swallowed hard. She gripped Tara's hand tightly and looked over at Buffy.

"_Ready. If anything happens, if we don't make it back..."_

_"Will, you can do this now stop with the mucho depresso talk and save us already"_

Buffy smiled and hugged the girls. Willow shook off her sadness and insecurity. She closed her eyes and started to chant in Latin. Slowly both Willow and Tara floated up towards the portal. Tara glowed a brighter green , which the portal did also. As the two girls went through it snapped shut, blinking out in a bright flash. Buffy covered her eyes with her arm and watched the point where it had been.

Willow opened her eyes, Tara laid beside her unconscious. She went to her girlfriends side and lifted her head into her lap.

"Come on baby wake up for me"

Willow looked around her. The world was dark, the trees had died and were dried out, brittle and decayed. The ground was nothing but dust, being whipped up in little tornadoes by the wind. Willow looked for shelter and saw none. As far as she could see, there was nothing but a decrepit landscape. At least she hadn't seen any demons from this realm yet and so felt kind of safe. She pulled herself up and narrowed her eyes as she saw something sparkle in the distance. She pulled Tara up onto her shoulder and tried to walk towards the light that seemed to get brighter the closer she got to it.

Not having Slayer or even vampire strength proved hard. Every now and again she had to stop and put Tara down as she was too heavy to carry. Willow fell to her knees crying. A voice interrupted her thoughts as she sat wishing that she could just get them both home now.

"_Do not cry little one, your strength is far greater than you imagine. Close your eyes and simply wish to be beside me and you shall be. Your power is great, use it but use it wisely"_

Willow opened her eyes and blinked away her tears. She focused on the light and held onto Tara, within seconds, they were sat at the feet of a being that glowed white, her hair shone silver and her eyes looked like liquid mercury, swirling with the sockets.

"See, have faith in yourself child"

"I .. I didn't know"

"Well you have yet to learn your true potential, I shall help you"

"But we have to get back... the others need us"

"No... your part is done and you are both safer here now. Come, we shall need to move somewhere safer before the storms of orion start again"

The being waved her hand over Tara and she woke. She stood on shaky and weak legs, but managed to walk the short journey to the cave that the higher being had taken residence in.Once inside , the being made a brew which the girls likened to tea. It warmed them and was welcomed after everything they had been through. The being sat down and began to explain Willows powers.

"I am the Goddess Vesta, I was sent here to help you young ones. There is much to learn and so little time, but you are both wise and I feel that you will be good students. Firstly Tara, as you saw your role is an easy one. Once you are within reach of a portal , you instinctively glow and your energy will close the portal as you enter it. The hardest part is opening a portal to go home, and closing it behind you so that there is no longer a dimensional rift. This needs blood, your blood."

Vesta reached into a pouch that hung at her waist and bought out an ornamental knife, which she handed to Tara.

"This knife has been blessed by Gods and Angels, awaiting the day when the Key would become. Now you are here and the knife has it's true owner. The blade is magical, it heals as it cuts , so that only the right amount of blood is lost and there is no danger of the portal gaining in size and becoming a threat. "

Tara took the knife and inspected it . It was truly beautiful. The blade had scrolls across it, the handle had crystals set in it, the largest seemed to glow when she held it. Tara smiled and said her thanks to the Goddess .

"Praise be child, it is I that should thank you both. Now, Willow, I think you are in need of some training, come"

Vesta led the girls deeper into the cave. It opened up into a well lit grotto that took the girls breath away. Vesta led them deeper in and finally stopped and sat beside a large rock pool.

"Now, where to start..."

Back in Sunnydale, Angel, Faith and Giles had met up with Buffy. They had killed most of the demons and vampires and had managed to beat the rest back to the portal site. Once together, Spike and Buffy fought side by side. Spike reached for Buffys hand instinctively and as they touched, they started to glow. Angel, Faith and Giles ran for cover as light burst from the two Immortal vampires and radiated out from their chests. Rays of light hit the demons and vampires and they turned to ash and dust , crumbling to nothing before they fell to the ground. Buffy and Spike staggered backwards as the light faded, finally they sat together gasping for air.Buffy rested her haed on Spikes shoulder, taking a few seconds to recover before she looked around for the others. Spike lit up a fag and pointed towards the abandoned house across from where they stood and Buffy sighed with relief. They looked up as the darkness faded to day and the clouds cleared, leaving the sun out and the day now warm again.

"Guess we did it again"

"Not bloody likely pet, still got those bloody Gods to hunt down and kill"

"Can we really kill Gods? I mean won't it be bad karma or something?"

"Not for me it won't.. evil 'member"

Buffy smirked and patted his chest, causing him to hiss. She frowned and noted that her chest wasn't painful. She'd look at his later , for now, they had to regroup and hope that Tara and Willow got back soon. Spike went to get the car and brought it to the front of the building. Buffy stood before Giles who shook his head with shock at the power she and Spike now possessed.

The car pulled up and Angel darted into the back seat quickly followed by Giles and Faith. Buffy got into the front passenger seat and turned to face the others .

"Anyone injured?"

"Few cuts n' scrapes B, not much else. Nothing a good feed and a shower wouldn't cure , right?"

Faith winked at Buffy , Buffy smiled and then rolled her eyes as she remembered the ' Slaying makes me hungry and horny ' conversation that they had shared. Buffy turned back to the front of the car and sat quiet. Worry about Willow and Tara took her focus , was there something she could do to bring them back? And what of the Gods that had a free reign on this world of theirs at the moment? Buffy slung her head back against the head rest and sighed. So this was their lives from now on... Looking over at Spike she knew, with a smile , that she would cope and continue to do it , so long as she had him beside her. She reached out and took his hand, he glanced at her and winked. Oh yeah, this could be her forever.


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It had been a whole day since Tara and Willow had closed the portal and everyone in the Mansion was edgy. Hardly anyone spoke and it seemed like life just ticked by slowly. Buffy took to pacing the main room a lot. Spike smoked a lot and watched television restlessly, often going outside to stand in the sun. Knowing that there was nothing any of them could do to bring the two girls back, didn't help their moods.

Faith finally cracked . Tension was unbearable and so she dragged Buffy out to patrol. Spike and Angel followed, muttering under their breathes about ansty women and a possibility of pms being a factor. Of course, that didn't explain the tension that had the male vampires wound so tight.

Word must have gotten around about the group as they found little activity on their hunt. Spike raised a brow at Angel and nodded towards the girls. Angel smirked, getting his hint. The two males disappeared from view and waited.

"Okay so now they disappear on us, just great!"

"Lighten up B, they prolly just gone to Willys to check it out or to get hammered, which sounds pretty dang good to me right now"

"Yeah, cos getting pissed as Spike puts it , is really gonna help. What if Willow and Tara come back and need us?"

"Okay... so we conform and be good... Sometimes you really suck the fun outta life B , can see why your the Councils fave Slayer"

"I'm hardly that now,Dead now , I'm sure I'm just number three on William the Bloody's belt to them"

"You mean they don't know about your change in circumstance?"

"Nope , Giles thought it best not to, can you imagine it? They'd have me an' Spike captured and dissected before you can say Higher Being"

"I guess, But you can't die and you got the magical abilities. Could you just zap yourself back here?"

"No idea, at the moment it looks as though both me and Spike have to actually be touching for it to work"

"We gonna go looking for those men of ours?"

"I guess, leaving those two alone for more than ten minutes will probably end in them fighting about something and what with all the stress, I guarantee they're trading blows"

Both girls found themselves pounced on from behind, landing them face first in the grass. Buffy and Faith recovered together and whipped round to stare at their vampires in full game face.

"What the hell?"

Faith glared

"Thought you two could do with the exercise"

"Charming.. saying we're fat? Or lazy?"

"Not at all"

Spike looked them both up and down and smirked. Buffy narrowed her eyes and growled.The men thought it was priceless and sniggered

" Says the vamp with the big ole blood belly"

She aimed her look at Angel, making him lift his shirt and look at his gut before sucking it in. Both girls laughed.

"And as for you.. Spike"

Buffy said raising a brow at her mate

"Who can't keep up huh? Mr I-can't-take-anymore-stop-Buffy-please"

"Hey! That's bloody private and way below the belt bint!"

"So step up and prove us wrong then"

Faith wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes at the looks on the vampires faces.The defensive growls snapped her out of it and both girls raised their fists. Angel nodded to Spike and smiled at the girls.Angel charged at Faith, knocking her off her feet and pinning her to the ground, arms above her head. Faith struggled to gain purchase on the wet grass so that she could flip him off. Spike and Buffy traded punches and kicks, 'dancing' around graves and tombstones. Finally Buffy landed a punch that sent him reeling backwards and over a sarcophagus. She leapt through the air and landed lightly beside him. She stood waiting for him to get back up. Instead he shot his leg out and took her down. He leapt on her and pinned her down too. He moved in to bite her and got a knee to his groin. Clutching his 'manly bits' he rolled onto his side, coughing and cursing her. Buffy stood and tapped her foot impatiently.

Faith had finally gotten free of Angel and now had him against a crypt, Angel grabbed her waist and hauled her up so that her feet were no longer touching the ground, he threw her through the air and leapt after her, as she somersaulted and landed on her feet. She struck a defensive pose and waited for his next attack.Angel froze and looked back over his shoulder. Faith frowned and looked past him, to where his eyes had settled.Slowly ,Spike stood , still hissing from his 'injury' , Buffy walked to Faiths side and narrowed her eyes.

The four of them walked towards the moaning and stopping suddenly.

"Okay was not expecting that!"

Buffy stood astounded at the sight in front of her, looking back at Spike and then looking down at the grass stained and muddied figure.

"How the hell did that happen? "

Spike lit a fag and Faith snatch one as well. Angel rubbed at his brow , confused.

"Well, it's a turn up for the books, one that Giles is going to wig over for a while, but we best get him home, find out exactly what the hell is going on"

Buffy reached down and tried to coax the stricken vampire , only to be growled at. She rolled her eyes and continued, his feral face shot round and snapped at her. Spikes fist connected with his jaw and sent him unconscious back to the damp grass. Without hesitation, Spike lifted the other vampire and hauled him up onto his shoulder. Holding him with one hand and still smoking with the other. The trio followed them out of the cemetery and back to the Mansion.

"Seriously, could the Powers throw any more crap at us at one time?"

"Cheers! Now you just opened up yet another can of worms Faith. Divine rule number one... don't ever say stuff like that! That way leads to more apocalypses and heavy duty slayage"

Faith merely shrugged, too interested in the doppleganger.

"So, two Spikes... could be fun"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the other Slayer.

"Sure, like I don't have my hands full enough with one hyperactive vampire"

"You love it pet.. an' I aint sharin'... even if it is me"

Giles came down the stairs and stared

"Good lord"

"Somehow I really don't think he had anything to do with this Giles."

"Yes... quite . Well obviously he came through with the other demons from the dimension that Willow and Tara are currently in.Since that portal is now closed, he is essentially trapped here Buffy."

"Great!"

She paused for a moment and felt her Spikes arms wrap around her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Can't we just send him back when the girls return, get them to keep the portal open?"

"That dimension is baron, no life, he looks starved now, sending him there again would kill him"

"So, we're stuck with him? Okay.. fine we deal, can we tell if this is feral Spike, souled Spike or what?"

Angel regarded the other Spike and then shook his head.

"No soul, so he's a younger Spike than him"

He pointed at their Spike.

"Then we best get him chained, if he's starved there's no telling what he might do"

"I know what he'd do, I'd have done the same thing... he'd want to feed and looking in here, this room right now would be a veritable banquet for me love"

They nooded and Angel went down o the basement an bought up some chains. They made sure that young Spike was secured and couldn't possibly escape. Buffy entered the kitchen and heated up three pouches of blood, returning with them and settling down in front of the younger Spike. It wasn't long til he started to come round , scenting the blood and switching to game face. Spike and Angel watched on as she split the bag open and handed it to him. He snatched it and immediately drank the crimson fluid greedily.He leant back against the wall, letting the empty bag fall to his side. He gripped his stomach and yowled in pain.

Buffy looked up at both her vampires, worried at his reaction to the blood. Spike rested his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be k love, his stomachs shrunk more than likely an' it's stretching. Best not feed him too much at once."

She nodded and watched as the chain Spike's face softened to human again and whimpered again as he passed out. She left another pouch by his side and got up, walking to the group that had all assembled by the fireplace, just out of the new arrivals eyesight.Buffy turned on her heels as she stood beside Faith, Both girls having urgent questions.Buffy asked hers as she plonked down on the couch.

"If that dimensions Spike is here and he's younger, does that mean that his Dru is around Sunnydale somewhere?"

"Could it be possible that Angel/ Angelus is around too? There's no telling what state your family from that dimension is in."

Angel heard the younger vamp stir and heard the telltale sucking. He was feeding again. Could be a good time to ask the person who would have the answers they all needed. He led them back to him.

"Spike"

"What you want Peaches?"

"To talk, we realise this must seem odd to you but we're going to help you"

Chained Spike sniggered, almost drunk like.

"Yeah cos your big with the helping eh?"

He regarded Angel with a sneer, then passing his attention over to the blonde Slayer.

"Now she... could help me out anytime, and by the looks of it, already is, well one version of me"

Spikes jaw tensed , finding himself repulsed by the other Spike behaviour. God did I really act like that?

"Enough!"

Buffy yelled ,before continuing.

"Look we need to know if Darla, Angelus or Dru came through the portal with you?"

He shook his head and bowed his head don in a way that belied a deep sadness. Buffy almost felt for him and found herself reaching out to comfort him. He flinched as her fingers brushed lightly over his hair. Starved of affection, chained Spike leant in before he realised what and who , was offering him the comfort. He growled and snatched his head away.

Angel nodded towards the fire , drawing her from the group/

"Buffy, this is still Spike , don't let him start to rely on you for support or affection. We both know that Spike has always sought love and let's face it, that is why you are with him now. You don't need another one reliant on you as well. I doubt your Spike would relish the idea either"

"Bloody right I won't"

Buffy shot her eyes to her Spike , smiling reassuringly.

"I just feel sorry for him, he's starved of everything, you saw him.That could so easily be you, would you want me to turn my back on you, on him?I'm not offering him anything other than support and if it helps to get the low down on that dimension and what came through? It's gotta help us"

She had a point and reluctantly ,Angel and Spike nodded.

"One condition pet? You let me be there all the time"

Buffy nodded her agreement and they went back to the chained up vamp.

Across town, Willow emerged from the portal, Tara behind her. Both girls glad that they had seemed to be back in their Sunnydale. They just didn't know how long they had been gone. Using her newly learnt powers, Willow closed her eyes and focused on Buffy, locating her immediately. She nodded to Tara and took her hand. Both girls walked towards Crawford Street and the place they called home.


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A week had passed and Willow had sat with Giles on a daily basis , talking and showing him the magic that she had learned and that she had impeccable restraint and control over it. He had been impressed to say the least. Tara rarely glowed green, having now learnt to control her powers, which everyone was grateful for. They had enough with one spare Spike, they really didn't need another snarky vamp coming through any more portals.

Buffy came into the main room, young Spike, which they now called William, much to his disgust, trailing behind her.

"Can't see why the bloody pansy version can't be William, not like he's the vicious git that I am. "

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and sighed.

"Because he was here first, he's older and trust me, he's still deadly, wind him up some more and you'll find out. Look just try not to aggrivate anyone today , okay?"

William stuffed his hands in his duster pockets and looked at the floor. Buffy rolled her eyes, even the way they sulked was the same.

"Stop pouting you look like a child!"

"Could eat one right about now, that or a tasty Slayer"

"Shut up!"

"Make me"

"Grrrr! Giiiles!"

Giles walked out of the kitchen and raised his head from his cup of tea, closing his eyes as soon as he saw them both stood there, William smirking, Buffy looking like she was about to pop a vein.

"Yes, what is it Buffy?"

"Do something with him, before I get stake happy"

"William, perhaps you'd care to help me with a translation. It's of a particular passage regarding Hell dimensions"

"Right o Watcher, and what do I get out of this?"

Giles snatched his glasses off of his nose and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing William, nothing but the chance to keep out of Buffy and Spikes way and to avoid the stake that she'll use on you should you continue with your incessant annoyance of her"

Reluctantly, William picked up a book that lay on the table and put his feet up on the table, ignoring Giles' splutters and obvious hints to remove them.Giles shook his head and returned to the book.

Faith sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen watching Angel fix the breakfast.

"So, what are we gonna be doing today and with William?"

"I have no idea, Spike wants to send him on elsewhere, Giles wants to study him and Buffy wants to somehow reform him"

"Another lap dog for B, makes sense, she always did like having you guys toe the line"

"I doubt it's like that, she just wants to know that he won't be a threat"

"You keep telling yourself that. Have you seen the way he follows her like a little lost puppy?"

"She was the one that helped him and nursed him back to health Faith, he's bound to feel loyalty towards her, especially when he gets negative vibes from others"

" Really not understanding it myself"

"Vampires are very much like pack animals, they need to belong in a familial group, William has lost his and so, he looks at us as his new family, Buffy being the strongest and therefore, the Master in his eyes."

"Woah , hang on, Slayer strength here! You saying that I couldn't take B now?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, hell , it's hard for even me to admit to not being able to, and I've been a Master for over two hundred years."

She laughed and turned as Spike and Buffy walked in. Buffy headed straight for the coffee, Spike for the blood.Faith sipped her coffee and narrowed her eyes through the steam at the comfortable way Buffy moved around everyone. She had a confidence now that ate at Faith.

"Where's the spare B?"

Buffy drew her head back out of the fridge and looked at Faith , confused by her sudden change in attitude.

"He's with Giles researching"

Giles slammed the latest book shut and threw it on the rapidly expanding pile of useless books. William looked up and smiled before returning his attention to his book.

"This is bloody useless, William? What happened to you and the others in the dimension of yours?"

William sighed and looked down sadly, his focus not on the text in his lap. Giles waited patiently for the young vampire to answer.He cleared his throat as a gentle reminder that he was expecting an answer. William raised his eyes at Giles and mumbled.

"It was some bloody Hell Gods, they're determined to open up the gates and allow all dimensions to bleed into each other"

"What happened to the others?"

"Most made it here only to be killed by you lot, others could be hiding underground."

William shrugged

"Never was one to bloody hide, should of though, saw one of them soddin gods and thought I'd give em what for. You saw the state of me, she decided that she'd leave me for the sun to finish me off, stupid chit"

Giles rubbed at his temples. The stress of the dire situation was started to overwhelm him. 'I'm really getting too old for this shit' he thought.

"Can you describe this Hell God?"

"Human, small but bloody strong, oh and a bad home perm"

Giles raised his brows and watched as William began pacing, his face looked deep in thought , making Giles edgy, verging on curious.

"She came out of nowhere, in the cemetery. Now either she sprouted wings and flew or... She came at me from close by, as in, from a bloody crypt. We need to go back to where you found me and search the nearest crypts. My guess is we'll find they're hidey hole"

William had finally given them a lead. Giles pushed up from his chair and slapped the vampire on his shoulder.

"Thank you , I do believe you have given us something to work on... finally"

William smiled shyly, not used to getting praise of any kind. He looked up at Giles.

"Thanks old man"

"Less of the bloody old... "

The two men walked out to the kitchen to let the rest of the group know of their break through.

Across town, deep in the belly of an underground crypt, Glory paced angrily in front of her minions and the two Gods that had accompanied her through the portal.

"This isn't good. I want to know how your calculations could be so 'off'! You told me, swore to me that this dimension had no Slayers, had no horrid half breeds and no protection for my Key! You couldn't even tell me where the Key is!"

Glory slumped into the over sized chair and clicked her fingers. An ugly minion scuttled to her side and held out the mimosa, which Glory snatched and took a sip from. Now calmed ,Glory smiled.

"Fine, fine, I guess I'll find my Key myself. Jinx? Where would you hide an oh so important piece of mystical energy if you were the Powers?"

"I wouldn't dare to think of myself as an all powerful being Glorificus, but, I would hide the Key in plain sight"

She frowned at the ugly hobbit.

"Why in plain sight? That doesn't make sense... Oh!... Still it could be a table lamp for all we know. How do you suppose we find it?"

The male Hell God stood, his patience with Glory thinning.

"May I suggest you put some sort of surveillance on the group, study them all and perhaps learn which of them is new "

Glory narrowed her eyes before grinning maniacally at him.

"Why Reekus, I do believe you have got something there. And all this time I thought it was because of your huge muscled body"

Jinx watched as his Master stroked down the males chest.It was time that they unleashed the 'Seeker'. Only Reekus and Kimber had the ability to conjure it.Jinx walked out of the room and returned just a few minutes later.He struggled with the large urn but finally placed it at Reekus' feet. Glory stood back as the other Hell Gods mumbled in aramaic and

the urn glowed white hot. The lid raised and dropped periodically to show that there was something inside, something alive. Alive but most definitely demonic.

Glory licked her lips in anticipation, her new 'pet' was here and would find her blasted Key.As it's head rose from the urn, Glory reached out a hand to stroke the cobra like head. It's reptilian tongue darted from it's mouth and turned it's head to take in it's surroundings. The cobra shot from the urn using speed that seemed misplaced. It crashed through the upper floor and ploughed through the door. It raced across the cemetery towards the edge of town. Glory by now, had surfaced with the companions and watched as it slithered into the inky blackness beyond the gates of the grave yard.

"By morning I'll have that Mystical ball and this world will crumble before me... us"

She hoped that the other two Gods hadn't registered her slip of the tongue. Reekus stared at Glorys back and narrowed his eyes. He had heard her. He had hoped the dangerous liason ould have been beneficial , but Glorys greed was now showing itself. He would have to rectify his mistake before someone died. He was determined that it wouldn't be him or Kimber.

A/N:- I'm back! Sorry for the long break in postings, but I'm back from my weekend with James Marsters and I feel rejuvinated and ready to go again! So, without further ado... Chapter 35 awaits.


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Spike sat out on veranda , looking up at the stars and just generally thinking. So much about him had changed over the past few years, mainly over the past months. Looking over his shoulder at William, he saw what he used to be and the changed seemed even more pronounced. He sighed as he watched William laugh at the tv show that the others were currently watching. Buffy sat in the chair next to Giles and would look at William every now and again. Was she secretly wishing that he was still the same bad ass that William was?Did she secretly want a little more monster in her man? He sipped at the blood in the mug that Willow had bought for him and frowned. Somehow the mug signified it all. He had been domesticated, just like Peaches, the one person he had vowed never to become.

"Bollocks"

He was pulled from his bought of self analysis by a rustle of leaves and the sound of bushes and twigs breaking. H switched to game face and scanned the gardens. He sniffed the air and gagged.

Demon and a nasty bugger by all accounts. He was just about to turn and head in to warn everyone when the huge snake like demon crashed through the stone wall unphased and hissed at him. His mug was discarded to the patio and smashed upon impact. Without thought, Spike ran at the demon and kicked it's chest, if that is what he could call it anyways. Spike laid in heavy blows and still the demon seemed unaffected. He yelled for Buffy and waited for back up, realising that his efforts were going to waste and that it would take the two of them to defeat the slithering beast. Buffy rushed out of the doors and almost skidded to a halt behind Spike. He turned and caught the sword that she tossed him, being armed with another sword herself. Both raised the swords and leapt at the creature before them.Swords clashed and skin and flesh were stripped from the cobra.Still it advanced on them as it tried to gain entry to the house. Buffy felt the power surge through her and gasped as she began to glow, Spike noticed the light behind him and knew that any second he would join her.

"Bloody hell!"

He threw his head back and flung his arms out to his sides. The demon made a last desperate attempt to attack only to find that the light burned him the closer he got. It let out a blood curdling scream before it backed away. The effort was a futile one for no sooner had it tried to escape, it exploded after being consumed by the light emitted by the two vampires. Demon snake skin, guts and bone covered the patio, the walls to the Mansion and Spike and Buffy.

"Eww Gross!! Why couldn't it just disappear in a puff of smoke?"

Spike grinned at her disgust. No matter how many times she ended up covered in demon viscera , she still reacted like it was her first time. She wiped at her clothes and picked at the demons skin that clung to her. Spike shook his head, spraying blood and matter off of him before he turned to walk back into the Mansion.

"I guess the games stepped up a notch"

He turned to Buffy with his brows raised.

"Looks like, we'll clean up and get the 'scoobies' onto it, yeah?"

He motioned with his hands, pointing out the state of him.

"A shower sounds so good right now"

Buffy rubbed at her aching shoulders and caught the glint in his eyes as Spike tilted his head and curled his tongue against his teeth.The affect he had on her was instantaneous. She took his hand and they ran through the Mansion and upstairs, casually shouting something about debriefing in the morning to Giles on the way.

Once inside their room, Spike pulled Buffy to him as he shut the door, he turned her round and pinned her against it.His lips sought hers gently, his tongue played across her bottom lip, teasing her until she let him have entrance.Their kisses grew , armed with fierce desire, finally Spike pulled away. He looked down at her through hooded eyes, grazing the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Been too long Kitten, God I want you so much, love you so much Buffy"

She closed her eyes as she felt his hands graze slowly down her body to the hem of her top. She raised her arms as she felt the silk top glide over her skin and over her shoulders. Spike dropped the delicate article and bought his lips back to hers. This time he was tender, his hands ghosted her skin , making her shudder against him.His lips left hers and travelled to her neck and then down to her shoulder. He nipped at her with blunt teeth and soothed with his tongue. His hands came up to cup her breasts, his thumbs toying her nipples into peaks. Slowly ,he made his way to them, using tongue and teeth to tease Buffy further. Her pants and gasps encouraging him on, his attention moved lower, tongue and teeth nibbling and licking a path to the hem of her skirt. He slid his hands under the waist band and forced it over her hips and let it pool at her feet.

"I love you, Spike"

She loved him. Spike knew that she did , but to hear it again made his heart swell.

"I love you too Buffy, so much, so damn much baby"

"Show me"

He looked deep into her eyes and saw her passion and love for him. With a slight pause he reach for her and pulled her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked them to the bed.He laid her down, covering her with his body and nibbled on her bottom lip.His hands trailed a path over her body. His lips followed his hands,nibbling, sucking and soothing as they as they went to her breasts, each lick and nip and suck taking her closer to climax. Buffy moaned and gyrated beneath him, trying to get even more contact with his body. Her hands moved downwards, trying to unzip him as her hands pushed the open shirt off of his shoulders.He moved his body away from her and shrugged out of his shirt and unbuckled his belt. He raised a brow at her as she sat up, aiding him in removing his jeans.He knew that if she touched him now he would explode and he wanted to spend time building her up before he entered her.

Spike pushed her back down on the bed and continued his assault on her body.He kissed a path down to her hips and bit gently, causing her to raise her ass of the bed.

"Ah , ah, ah, kitten"

"Just... please..."

"Please what?"

Buffy sighed, he loved to make her say it, loved hearing her breathy voice say sweet little nasties while he made love to her.

"Just .. lick me"

Spike smirked and dipped his tongue into her slit, making her gasp and rise again.

"Like that pet?"

"God yes, more, I need more"

Spike licked her at her clit with a hunger that seemed to be unquenchable, Buffy bucked at each pass of his tongue, until she was thrashing on the bed . She pulled the pillow over her face and bit into it to stop the cries being heard through the house.He moved his head sideways and kissed her hole before plunging his tongue in, he lapped at her, taking in her essence,he moved back to her clit and inserted one finger into her entrance. When her movements followed those of his finger, he added another and began moving them in a steady rhythm.He could tell by her face that she was ready to come. He sucked hard on her nub and used his tongue to lick her until she screamed out.Finally Buffy let herself go and screamed as she came, shuddering into a limp mass on the bed, breathing hard and moaning as her body exploded with pleasure.

Buffy couldn't move, her body unwilling to do anything except lay there and surrender to his touches . Spike hovered over her, laying gentle licks and kisses to her neck and face until he was looking into her eyes. Once hazel connected with blue, he entered her slowly, making her eyes widen and for her to arc up , trying to deepen the thrust. Spike pulled back and closed his eyes before he plunged deep inside her. He stayed, closed his eyes and fought the urge to thrust wildly. He was close, he always was whenever he was inside her. Spike drew back and thrust again, causing Buffy to raise her legs and wrap them around him, pulling him back to her. Their moans mingled as he moved faster , finding it impossible to hold back any longer. He changed the angle, knowing that he would hit the bundle of nerves deep inside her and send her over the edge. Buffy met his every thrust with her own and knew that he was close to coming. Once he changed position and began thrusting harder she could feel him swell inside her. She gripped him and swivelled her hips. Spike bit his bottom lip and fell to her shoulder, unable to support himself on shaking arms.

He felt Buffys face change and instinct made his face morph, he knew what she needed and he needed it too. He looked deep into her amber flecked eyes.

"Mine"

Buffy choked out her reply and gasped as his fangs slowly sunk into the soft skin of her neck.

"Your Mine"

"All yours Buffy, god yes"

Spike pounded into her with a passion as he felt the sting of her tiny fangs . The pull of his blood sending him over the edge ,the pulse that he felt around his cock making him come longer and harder than he ever had before. He lifted his head from her shoulder and licked the last droplets of her blood from his lip. He looked down at her , both breathless and still coming , and kissed her tenderly. He pulled her into his arms and rolled them so that he could hold her close while they came down from the euphoria that they were feeling.

Downstairs, Giles , Faith, Angel and William stared at the 'parts' that littered the veranda. Giles scratched his head and sighed. If this was the first attempt to find the Key, then the Gods must be getting ready to open the portals and merge the dimensions. That meant they would be stepping up the attacks from now on. Willow came through the patio doors and saw what they were all looking at . Her hand flew to her mouth and fought the urge to retch. Tara wrapped her arm around her shoulders and bought her back in. The two witches sat on the couch as they both realised that this was it. Hell Gods were coming and they were after them.

Angel walked in and stood at the back of the couch. He looked down at the two girls and wished he had the right words to ssay that would reassure them. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"You'll be safe here, with Buffy and Spike here, with their abilities, your safe. Please don't do anything stupid. I know it's scary , but we can beat them. If they could defeat Kakistos, they can beat these Gods. "

Both girls looked up at him. Neither believed him, but they weren't about to do anything as stupid as run away. They just really wanted a way that they could help , a way that they could hide their abilities and possibly keep everyone safe from harm. Willow had been around long enough to know that somebody always died whenever a new apocalypse threatened the Hellmouth.

William snorted. Angel looked up at him with a frown.

"Something to add, William"

William lit up a cig and took a deep puff through his teeth.

"Well yeah. Buffy and Spike have the goods to beat these Gods, so why the bleedin' hell are the rest of you hanging around? I'd get the hell out of here and hide everyone somewhere"

Angel had to admit that he had a point. They could hide everyone somewhere until Buffy and Spike came to get them, but that wasn't their way. He had no idea what kind of life William had had in the other dimension , but by the sounds of it, he was alone and it was a case of everyone for themselves.Well, William had better get used to the way they were here. Nobody abandoned anyone and they worked as a team.

"Not a chance . We all work together and help Buffy . If you can't handle that then you know where the door is. Oh , and if you leave and take up killing again, we will find you , be assured of that fact."

William stared at the elder vampire. He had no intention of going anywhere.He sighed inwardly. For the first time in his life, William actually felt like he was a part of a family. As was part of his way, he would throw himself on the proverbial sword for those he considered his family. Buffy had helped him a lot when he first arrived and whilst he might actually think Spike was pussy whipped, he could see why he would change. It had been for her, and , hell, he would too, he had . He looked up at heaven as he dropped the fag butt to the floor and stomped it out, and faced Angel.

"Look , I'm just saying that there are people here that don't deserve to get caught in the crossfire. I'm here for the long haul and will do all I can to save the little love birds. The Angelus from my dimension was a cold hearted bastard and I'm sure that's true of you before your soul colonic, Dru and Darla weren't much better than him as it goes and they would use me as their chew toy, saying I wasn't monster enough for the likes of them.Maybe they were right, I never did go in for the torture and always preferred to go straight for the kill. After a while I couldn't even do that, I'd feed , don't get me wrong, but I'd take just enough to get by and leave my victim alive.Angelus caught me and well, I doubt I need to tell you what he did to me. After the beatings and the torture , I woke to find they had gone, left me alone in the house. Best thing that ever happened to me"

Angel didn't know what to say so he rested his hand on Williams shoulder and gave it a squeeze. William looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess we need to get some kind of plan in place boy. We could do with your help. You seem to know a little of what the Gods are capable of and what strengths they have, especially the blonde one. Let's call everyone in and get started."

Buffy sat up and pulled the sheet around herself as she walked towards the bathroom. Spike sat up and wiped at his face and hair with both hands. Feeling the crust of dead snake in his hair, he grimaced. He walked across the room in all his glory, grabbing Buffy by the waist and walking her into the bathroom. She laughed as he gently bit at his mark and kissed her neck. He loosened his hold as she started the shower and set it to hot.They both got in and wet themselves down, Spike grabbed the shampoo and poured a generous amount into his hand. He massaged her scalp and Buffy closed her eyes enjoying the sensations that it sent through her. She moaned as he stopped so that she could rinse. She turned her back to him and once she had clean hair, he slapped her ass and returned his attentions to her body. Buffy soaped his hair while he rubbed at her tight and stressed shoulders. Once they were clean they hurried to get dressed, grabbing up the ruined clothing and taking them down to be burned later.

Walking in to the main room , Buffy and Spike saw everyone gathered for a meeting . Taking a seat on the only chair left, Spike pulled her onto his lap. As she sat down he thrust up ,causing her to slap his hand. Giles cleared his throat and took the floor.

"We all know now that the Hell Gods have started their assault on us if that beast was anything to do with them, which we are all sure that it was.The only thing we do not know is whether that was supposed to find out who the Key is or if it was meant to kill us. One can assume that it was sent here to find the Key. Therefore I feel that we need to step up our efforts in finding them first and annihilate them. Now we all know of the power that lies within us all as a group, but what we don't know is what powers they hold. What I propose is dangerous and verging on stupidity but, I feel we are short on more options at the point."

Buffy interrupted him.

"What are you suggesting , Giles"

"That we go in search of their lair and attack them full on"

"Without research or any knowledge?"

"Yes Buffy, that is what I am suggesting. Do you have a better idea?"

"How about we don't. Look Giles, Spike and me, we're safe, no dying for us, but the rest of you are still in danger. I can't watch any of you die and I wouldn't be at my best knowing all of you were in the firing line. I won't let you do that"

"So, what do you suggest as an alternative?"

"That Spike and I go in alone. Willow? You can put up wards on the Mansion and the rest of you can fight anything they send your way. Most importantly, keep Tara and Willow safe."

Angel and Faith agreed with Buffy. Giles finally agreed, William stood back , smoking . Once everyone had quietened down, he stepped forward.

"Have you got the Scythe yet?"

"You know about that?"

"Rumour had it the Slayer in my dimension had it but didn't get to use it"

"Do you know how? To use it I mean?"

"No, just know that those Gods were after it, so it must be important."

Giles cleared his throat as he walked back into the room after leaving to retrieve the scythe. He handed it over to Buffy . Buffy closed her eyes as she felt the power of it surge through her. She handed it to Willow, nodding at her and then looking to Giles.

" Vesta said something about the scythe, I believe we, Willow , can release the power. I don't know what it will do or how you do it but if the Gods want it then we need to find out"

"I'll get right on it"

Willow went over to the dining table and was joined by Tara and Giles. Willow started up her lap top and Tara and Giles hit the books. Spike, William, Angel and Buffy sat down and began planning the attack .Buffy glanced over at the table when Giles caught her eye with his pacing. Willow was pointing at the screen in front of her and seemed animated by something. Buffy went over to see how it was going, curious at the way Willow was acting.

"Hows things progressing?"

Giles explained that they had found a symbol which they believed related to the scythe and that they were just waiting for the page to upload. Buffy sat down and looked over at Spike. His focus was on something that Angel was saying and so she turned her attention back to the Witch and her Watcher.As the page slowly appeared on screen, Willow and Giles both immediately looked at Buffy, making her self concious.

"What?"

Giles spoke, quietly and reassuringly.

"It appears that the scythe houses the power of the Slayer. A group of powerful women, Guardians if you like, took the power and infused it into the scythe, to keep it safe. Their aim was to make the presence of the scythe known at a time when it would be needed.It would appear that now would be that time. We checked to find data on the scythe and it appears that there is a way to harness it's power ."

"Which would be? Giles, with everything happening at once, I need answers and straight ones. Just tell me."

"It's a spell. It has the ability to extract the power and share it, that's all we know so far"

William overheard the conversation and frowned.He disappeared upstairs quickly, making Spike and Angel watch his departure ,intrigued.

"So if it shares the power of the slayer, what does it mean?"

"That you and Faith won't be the only Slayers, every girl in the world that could be a Slayer, will be a Slayer"

"Hundreds of Slayers, all over the world"

Buffy was stunned.

"Thousands Buffy"

Giles corrected her and stood and let the information sink in before he continued.

"The Watchers Council will need to be informed. They have the capacity to handle the volume of girls that will obviously need their help and guidance"

Buffy nodded but still , a pang of fear went through her causing her to shudder . Spike felt her unease through the claim and came to her side.

"So when do we perform the spell?"

Willow shuffled some papers around and handed them to Buffy. Buffy glanced at them then placed them on the table in front of her.

"Tomorrow night. It means that you won't be able to make good on your plans to attack until afterwards but on the upside, you'll have other Slayers to help you"

"How long til we can take them out? I don't want them to have the space to plan an attack of their own and have the upper hand."

"Two or three days tops. Once the Council know and they round up the nearest girls, then we can go ahead and put our plan into action"

"Then what are we waiting for?"


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Buffy was getting restless, she wasn't being helped by Spikes feelings flooding her through the bond. She knew that he was impatient and that part of her agitation was coming from him , but she couldn't help herself. Not knowing what to expect from the spell didn't help. Would Faith and herself lose some of their Slayer powers?

William laid on his bed. Six months ago this would have been his dream come true. Enough Slayers to keep his obsession with killing them and living off their blood , a reality. Now? Bloody Buffy had happened. He slammed his head back into his pillow and growled. She was like no-one else. She had somehow embedded herself within his soul, imprinted herself in his psyche. He could see how his other self had fallen for the Slayer and God help him ,so had he.

"Bloody hell!"

He sat up and hugged his legs to his chest , looking over at the pack of fags on his dresser, he reached out and took one out, resting it on his lips and lighting it. He closed his eyes as the cool smoke filled his dead lungs. it wouldn't give him clarity of thought but it felt good. Clarity would only come if he got past this stupid fixation on the bird. He shook his head and stared at the red hot end of his fag. Once the Hell gods were gone and the worlds safety was guaranteed , he'd leave. If he wasn't around her then he'd get over the bint.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. Groaning , he uncurled his legs from his chest and stretched as he stood to open the door. A second knock and then her heavenly voice whispered his name. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"You got a bloody cruel sense of humour, anyone tell you that"

He scowled at the door and swung it open fast. Buffy flinched at the speed the door had opened at, which then made her frown when she saw the scowl on Williams face.

"What you bloody want?"

Confused by his attitude towards her, Buffy stepped back, stuttering her reply.

"You dashed off... before we h..had a chance to talk"

"So you came looking for me... what did you want to talk about hmmm? How I'd help you? You don't need me you got Him for that."

Still confused ,Buffy stepped into his room. William raised a brow and then closed the door, shutting most of the light that filled his room. Buffy turned to him and squinted in the near dark to see him.

William smirked. He could see her perfectly in the darkened room, could hear how her heart rate had quickened and her breath was now shallow pants. The musky scent of her filled his senses, realising that he too, affected her made him grin, deliciously. Using his vampire stealth he circled her til he was behind her. Her night blindness aiding him in his play . Watching her scan the room in front of her made him want to reach for her and to devour her, to take her and ...

His denim clad groin grew tight and he hissed against the feeling off the rough material rubbing against his erection. He slowly prowled up to her back and ghosted his fingers against her bared arms, envoloping his arms around her. Buffy jumped at the unexpected touch of his fingers and stilled in his arms. His breath was heavy against her neck and his lips teased at her ear. She leant her head away from him and swallowed hard.

"Does he know your here?"

He whispered against the soft pale skin of her throat. Buffy angled her head so that she could see his face while still giving him access to her throat.

"No.. I was worried about you... "

"So I have you all to m'self"

Buffy nodded. She knew she shouldn't allow him this close, that she shouldn't be in his arms.

"Question you should be asking is 'Now that I have you here, what will I do?' . What do you think I should do Buffy?"

The tender way he kissed her throat, the way his tongue danced over the mark Spike had left , melted her in his arms.Any ability she had to think at that moment had left her.She became pliant and so aroused it was as if she was his puppet. His to do what he wanted.His hands traced their way down to her hips and down to her centre. The light touches making her so wet, so turned on that she was panting loudly now and biting her lip.

"Let me go"

Her choked voice betrayed her thoughts and her body, but she was grateful that she'd found the strength to say it. His hold tightened , his fingers dug into the flesh at her hips, pulling her back onto his denim clad hardness. Buffy moaned at the feeling of his arousal against her ass.

" I ... can't, please let me go"

"You want it, me, you want this to happen ,say it"

"No"

William ground his cock into her ass again, revelling in the reaction her body had to him. He slipped a hand into her pants and stroked her . He growled low as his fingers slid into her now soaked core.

"Not what your telling me here Buffy"

He pumped his fingers into her fast,feeling her grip them as her climax built.

"God stop... please stop.. "

He smiled as her plea's melted into moans of pleasure. His fingers buried within her, his thumb gently teasing her clit, and the Slayer was reacting by pushing back against him and grinding her ass against his erection.

William pulled her back towards his bed, turning them once his knees hit the mattress.Buffy lay below him,panting out the orgasm that he'd coaxed from her using just his fingers. She watched as he stripped himself of his clothes and stroked at his erection. The sight made her flush with excitement and grow wetter than she'd been before. He knelt before her,a leg either side of him, using his free hand he stroked her clit .Buffy thrashed on the bed, unable to control herself. Just as she was about to go over the edge, he plunged into her core. His rhythm was hard and fast, never before had lust driven him so much. Not even Dru had made him lose himself like this. Buffy was so tight, so wet, so bloody perfect. His growls into her neck made her demon rise and she growled back.

"Your so fucking perfect, so wet for me, so fucking delicious"

The banging on the door halted him, both demons eyes watched as the door opened...

William bolted upright, his breath , a sharp intake and then he swallowed, hard.

"Buggering fuck ... No!"

It had been a dream. All in his mind. He panted out the shock and , there was that banging again. He looked towards the door and tried to gain his composure. Finally, with a rasped voice he bid whoever it was entry.

Angel walked in and taking note of the flustered and obviously aroused vampire, excused himself while William sorted himself out.

William wiped his hands over his face and then looked down at the still hard and aching erection. Groaning he made his way into the bathroom to get dressed. He emerged ten minutes later and went in search of Angel.He just hoped that he could avoid Buffy and wouldn't have to see her again tonight. William found Angel in the study, the elder vamp remained seated behind the desk and only looked up as he entered, returning his attention back to the papers in front of him.

"Sit"

William remained standing where he was, he didn't like Angels tone and wasn't about to cower to his demands or leave himself vulnerable by sitting. He'd stand and at least be able to fight on an equal par should Angel attack him. Angel sat back in the leather chair and put his feet up on the desk, he regarded Williams defensive stance and smiled. Obviously the Angel from his dimension must have been a bastard towards him, just as he had been to Spike at times . Good, then maybe this 'Spike' would take his warning and heed it.

"Stay away from Buffy"

"Hows that?"

"Don't play me for a fool boy. I know you better than you think and I'm warning you. Stay. Away. From. Buffy"

"Dunno what your talking bout"

Angel sighed heavily.

"She doesn't need you to complicate her life anymore than it already is. She's a good person, she got you back to health and has helped you a lot.I know there's a bond between you because of that , but don't try and make it anymore than it is."

"An' if I don't do as you bloody say?"

"Then you won't like the consequences. Consider this a friendly warning"

William watched the smug grin spread across Angels face. The anger swelled within him , his fists clenched at his sides and William had to stop himself from diving over the desk and burying the stake that lay on the desk, into his undead heart. Instead, William smiled back, his eyes met Angels.

"Maybe I'll give that Faith a go... yeah. She looks like she'd be a force to reckon with between the sheets and heck knows you can't without losing thay precious soul of yours.Bet she's just itchin' for a nice good..."

"Stay away from her"

"And deny the girl a damn good roll in the sack... you know fucking a slayer is actually better than killing one and if you do it right? You still get a taster. Wonder if Faiths as tasty as Buff"

William walked out of the study, a grin on his face and a feeling of satisfaction.Angel watched William leave and threw the stake at the empty doorway, cursing the younger vampire. The stake spun across the floor and hit Buffys booted foot. She looked behind her at the retreating back of William and then at the flustered and obviously annoyed Angel.

"What's going on?"

"Buffy? What are you doing here... not that I'm not pleased to see you, sit."

Angel stood and gestured to the chair opposite him. Buffy smiled, not believing for a second that there wasn't anything going on between the two vamps, but deciding to let it drop in the face of more important issues.

" We've found a way to defeat the two Gods and um... do you know how to translate Sumarian? Cos Giles found a binding spell that can help protect us all , but it needs translating. Spike could translate some but not all and we're kinda running out of time"

"Sure, I can translate it.I'll get together with Spike and Giles later. Buffy?... Um, how are things between you and err William?"

"Fine.. why'd you ask? He's acted a bit funny over the last few days, Spike thinks it's cos he has a crush on me.. which is stupid "

"Or maybe not"

Buffys eyes lifted from her lap and met Angels. His face relayed the seriousness of the conversation.

"Your ... that's what was going on in here before I came in? You warned him off"

"I had to. He's dangerous Buffy. He's not Spike."

"Don't you think I know that? I can deal with him, god what is it with you?"

She stood and went to leave, pausing at the door , Buffy turned and sighed.

"Thanks for what your doing. I'd appreciate it if you left William alone. He can go either way and I'm hoping he'll stay this side of the war that's coming.Let me deal with him, I'm not stupid, just trust me to know what I'm doing"

Buffy left Angel sat in the study and went in search of William. After half an hour, she found him in the dilapidated sunhouse. He sat forward on the bench seat, his elbows on his knees, hands together, a cigarette between his fingers.

"Those will kill you unno"

He smiled as he looked up at her. The dried out ivy crunched under her boots as she walked in through the glass doors. She brushed some of the dead plants off the seat beside him and sat down. William dropped his head back down to it's original position. Buffy watched him for a few seconds before she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I know how you feel about me and I want to say, I'm flattered ,really I am. And I know this situation is impossible at times but we all have to work together to get through this."

She placed her hands over his , William looked up at her with sad eyes.Buffy remembered when Spike had looked at her with the same desperation in them. He'd told her that when he loved, he did it completely. It was a trait that William had as well and it saddened her that she would have to crush him, but she hoped that she could explain it to him and minimise the damage. The tears that welled up in his eyes told her that he understood what she was trying to say. He looked down at their joined hands and took one of her hands in his.

"I get it Buffy, I do, and I get that you won't ever be mine. God I'm such a git for even thinking I had a bloody shot but you blow me away pet. I only hope that whatever dimension I end up in, there's a you that I can have to myself."

He kissed her hand and flicked the fag butt away. He stood and stretched achy muscles before he turned to her.

"I won' let this thing interfere with anything, can you keep this between us , and the poof, he knows somehow, I don' want things to be awkward between us and the rest unno"

Buffy nodded and stood as well, walking close to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"We can , thanks William, for understanding. Now , shall we go back in the house and find out if Angels translated the text?"

He nodded and followed her out.

Angel aimed an exasperated sigh at Spike who had thrown a book across the room in a temper fit. It appeared that the offending compendium had not been of use as was first thought. Giles looked up and snatched his glasses off .

"Do you mind! That is a Fourteenth Century Compendium, priceless in some circles."

"Exactly, what soddin use is it in the bloody twenty first century? "

Giles replaced his glasses but still trained his scowl at Spike.

"What now Watcher? "

Huffing, Spike stood and retrieved the book from the floor and placed it back on the table, stroking it sarcastically and smirking at the Watcher.

"There, better now or do you want me to kiss the bloody book better?"

It seemed tension was getting to Spike. He hadn't had a decent spot of violence in a while and with everyone around in close quarters, he was getting highly strung. Add the lack of time alone with Buffy and he was ready to snap. Not known for his patience, Spike was getting frustrated, god he wanted this latest threat over with. Little did he know how close they all were to getting his wish.

Glory stood in front of the large crystal and Reekus and Kimber stood beside her. Time to open the first of the portals was here. Glory wore a smug grin, little did her fellow Gods know what she had planned, but they soon would. They spoke the ancient incantation and watched as the portal began to glow before them. It grew in size and swirled as the vortex rose up. The ceiling of the crypt split open and gave way as the portal made it's way to the heavens. The day grew darker and soon lightening flashed around the edge of the portal.

Everyone in the Mansion froze as the day turned as dark as night. Angel thrust himself off the couch and walked to window, looking out at the darkened sky. He was soon joined by the rest of the occupants and everyone held their breath. It had started.

" Looks like time just ran out kiddies"

Eyes focused on William. He shrugged and walked away. He lit up a fag and flicked through the book that Giles had read. He noticed the scribbled text that Giles had written on a pad and knew what he had to do. In addition to Willow and Tara, the portals required the blood of the Slayer to close them. He looked over at Buffy. He swallowed hard, no way was she going to be sacrificed for this world. It was definitely more interesting with her in it, even if he didn't get to stay here with her. He just hoped that they would understand why he had to do what he was going to have to do. Buffy couldn't die, he knew that, so it was safe to carry out his plan. He stomped towards the weapons and picked out his favourite sword.

"You lot just going to gawp all day or we gonna go save the world?"

His voice cut through everyone's shock and they scattered from the window, all gathering what they needed for the fight. Faith hung back, grabbing Buffys arm as she passed her.

"I'll stay here and protect Giles and the Witches while they do the spells. Once they're done, we'll meet up with you. Buffy, don't worry, we'll kick ass."

"You sure your okay to do this?"

"B, I'm five by five, now go, kill some Hell Gods and save one for me yeah"

Buffy nodded and with one last glance at everyone, nodded and headed out the main doors. Everybody except Faith, Giles, Willow and Tara ,followed her out.


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Giles laid the herbs and equipment out for the first spell. The Scythe was the last item and he handed it to Willow. She smiled sheepishly as she took it from him, then laid the weapon out on the floor in front of her. She closed her eyes and focused on the essence of the Scythe as it flowed through her being. Tara and Giles stood back as she started to chant . Her arms shuddered as the power radiated up through them and through her . Willow started to glow, the bright lights sped up through her,turning her hair white .As the spell wore off, Willow fell to the side, in a state of momentary bliss. The sensation of waking the dormant Slayers heightening her awareness of them all .

"I can feel them all, the power is amazing"

Tara sat beside her girlfriend, worried that maybe something would be wrong with her, but breathing a sigh of relief that all she felt was pleasure. Giles watched for what seemed an age and then busied himself with getting the next spell ready .

"The next spell is set out for us, when your ready Willow"

"I'm ready, let's get this done."

Giles handed Faith the Scythe, He nodded to her and with a quick glance back at the Witches, sent Faith off to deliver the Scythe to Buffy. Faith hesitated.

"What if anyone tries to attack you guys?"

"I'm sure they are busy fending off Buffy and the others . We will be fine. Willow and Tara put up a protection spell, now just go"

Faith picked up her rusk sack of weapons and ran as fast as she could. Giles turned and saw that the two girls had positioned themselves for the next spell. He took his place beside them, completing the circle. Once he was in place the incantation started.

Buffy and her group had arrived at the site of the portal. She looked up at the portal and narrowed her eyes. Glory, Kimber and Reekus stood at the top of a tower that had appeared to have been erected out of nowhere. Minions of the Gods spilled from the crypt like infesting ants, keeping the group busy. Swords clashed and minions fell in vast numbers and yet they still came.Faith arrived with the Scythe and ran straight to her sister Slayer.

"Damn B, you need my help, where the fuck are they all coming from?"

Buffy pointed to the crypt and turned quickly, arching the scythe and decapitating three minions before allowing the scythe to drop to her side.

"I got just the thing to stop them"

Faith dropped her rucksack and took out a bundle of explosives.She smiled at Buffy and proceeded to the crypt door.

"What the hell are you doing with that !"

"B, we're facing heavy shit here. Do you want to stand in this battle and discuss tactics and playing fair or d'ya wanna win?"

Buffy fought off more minions and looked up at the tower.

"Win"

"Then beat back the trolls and help me do this"

Buffy kept the advancing minions back as Faith entered the crypt. Buffy finally got to enter after Faith and kept the next wave of attackers away from Faith. Once Faith stood up and nodded at Buffy, they ran out. The two Slayers had just cleared the door as the first explosions rocked the cemetery. The two girls fell to the floor, the blast throwing them clear and off their feet. The Slayers covered their heads as stone, concrete and body parts flew around them, landing on them and beside them. Buffy shook her head and then checked that Faith was still alive. Faith coughed a few times and raised her head, nodding to her sister Slayer and then getting to her shaky feet. Buffy shook off some of the debris and stood, wiping demon guts from her clothing and hair.

Spike saw the fire bellow out from the crypt and once the minion he fought had collapsed, he ran to it, fearing that Buffy may have been caught up in it. He halted once he saw that she was brushing herself down and cursing Faith for ruining yet another one of her stylish outfits. He smiled, that was his girl all over. He returned his attention to the fight .

"I'm going up there, I have to put a stop to the Gods plans now before it's too late"

Faith agreed that yes , Buffy had to stop them, but she knew that they had to wait for the Witches and Giles. Only once the Key and her Protector were there could the portal be closed for good. Faith held on to Buffys arm.

"You can't go up there yet, it's too dangerous. What if anything happened to you?"

"Let me go"

Buffy gritted her teeth . Faith was right, she knew it but Buffy didn't see reason, all she knew was that the three Hell Gods had successfully opened a portal and were a step away from bringing hell and chaos to her world, a world she had vowed to protect. She had to do something, Spike would understand, and hey! Wasn't she Immortal? What could they do to her that would result in her death? Nothing. Buffy looked down at the hand that still rested on her arm and then looked up into Faiths eyes.

"Let go Faith, I'll be okay, just get Spike to meet me up there."

Faith nodded and released her grip on Buffy and watched as the Blonde ran to the foot of the now shaky tower. Buffy ran up the stairs as fast as she could, never looking back and with determination etched on her face. She was about to reach the platform when Glory turned to her.

"Well well, looky what we have here, the Immortal Slayer... Where's your honey? "

Glory and Buffy both glanced down to see the shock of Platinum hair swirl around amongst the minions.

"He looks so hot doing that, don't you agree?"

Buffy felt a pang of possessiveness wash over her and slammed the Scythe into the Gods face. Glory staggered back , laughing.

"Wow! That thing sure packs a punch , but not enough of one. It's gonna take more than a piece of pretty chrome to kill me"

Buffy shrugged.

"Not just a pretty piece of chrome ..."

Buffy slammed the stake end into Glory's stomach and held it there.Glory shrieked as she felt the Scythes power radiate through her, draining any power that she had, reducing her to an almost mortal like strength.

"...Packs some wicked mojo too"

She pulled the Scythe out and punched Glory away from her. Glory toppled at the edge of the tower, looking below her as she struggled to maintain her balance.Reekus looked over his shoulder at the faltering Glory. He smiled and with a quick nod her way, saw the Goddess fall to her death. Kimber felt the loss but knew that it was in deed no loss to their cause. Buffy rolled her shoulders and advanced on the remaining Gods. William looked up at the tower and saw her.

"Buggerin' hell!"

He glanced at Spike and wolf whistled, effectively halting the fight briefly. He caught Spikes attention and both looked back up at Buffy. Her hair whipped around her and she struggled to stay even footed on the tower as the wind wrapped itself around her and tried it's best to knock her off her feet. Buffy swayed in the strong breeze and felt the tower do the same. Kimber and Reekus turned to her. Both vampires ran to the towers stairs and made their way up as quickly as they could.

Reekus stepped forward and looked down at the short girl that had the audacity to stand before him. She raised her head to him and tilted her head to the side, sighing , Buffy looked down at the mangled corpse of the female God.

"Oopps?"

"I cannot see how you can be so flippant, you are facing your death and your destiny in bringing about the joining of worlds. Glory was careless, we will not be"

Reekus bought his hand up and chanted , a ball of green energy surrounded Buffy and held her arms to her side. Even though she was trapped within the energies grasp, she never relinquished her hold on the Scythe, disappointing Reekus.

Spike and William made it to the top of the tower and halted, the vision of Buffy surrounded by the green glowing energy stopping them fast.Kimber eyed the vampires and smirked. Reekus laughed at them.

"Here come her saviours, although I had thought that you, Spike, were killed at Glory's hands"

"That's the thing see... I have an uncanny knack of not dying. That bitch couldn't do it an' I doubt you will either"

Reekus raised his brows.

"We shall see"

He raised his hands and focussed on the insolent vampire before him. Buffy watched as he aimed a spark at the vampire that she had grown fond of. Both Spikes rolled away from the bolt of electric energy that Reekus had discharged at William. Standing, and now both in game face, the two Spikes advanced up the walk way to stand at Buffys side.

Down below, Willow and Tara saw the glow around Buffy and shared a glance at each other. Knowing what to do, both girls ran to the tower base and held hands. Willow concentrated and they soon began to float upwards.

Kimber and Reekus both stood back and watched as the portal began to expand across the sky. Willow and Tara appeared behind the Gods and signalled to their companions to remain still and not draw the Gods attention to them. Willow then looked at the portal. Tara nodded and the two girls walked on air towards it. Buffy closed her eyes and watched, hoping that the portal would close behind the Key and her protector. It crackled wildly and drew the attention of the Gods. William and Spike both bounced on their feet , anxious to do something, and both thinking the same thing.

Spike rushed at Reekus and pushed the God through at the same time, William leapt at Kimber and forced the God through as well. The portal turned blood red and lightning struck the ground, arching through the cemetery and hitting buildings aound the town. Screams from people echoed through the town as the lightning hit , breaking up roads, houses fell to rubble and people burst into ash and fire as it made contact with them. Buffy felt the energy that bound her weaken and forced her arms aay from her body, snapping the green mist and freeing herself.

The portal needed more than the Gods and the Key to close it. She remembered , her blood, it needed her as well. Looking across to her vampire, she knew what had to be done. Tears welled in her eyes. Spike felt the sadness coming from her. The claim letting him know what she felt and he knew then. Buffy was about to leap into the portal. He rushed to her side. His arms wrapped around her and his head burrowed into her neck. Buffy held him tight,

"I have to do this, it needs my blood, I'll find Willow and Tara and I'll return with them. Don't make this harder than it already is , please?"

William stood back, tears filled his eyes as he heard Buffy explain it to Spike and the acts of love that they now heaped upon each other. He saw Spike step back from her nodding his acceptance. How could he stand back and let her go? William rushed him, knocking him out and standing before Buffy, her face fearful, yet angered.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He flinched at her words, knowing that he had to do this. He slipped into his demon guise and rushed her, grabbing her into his embrace and snarling at her. Buffy pushed at his chest and fought as hard as she could, but nothing was releasing her from his grip.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this, you'll understand why. I love you and can't watch you die, and you will if you jump. The portal will drain you dry and absorb your powers, I can't let that happen pet"

His fangs sunk into her neck and he drank, fast and deep. Buffy felt his love for her , she closed her eyes and held him tight, now understanding what he was doing. She whispered in his ear that she knew and she tilted her head, allowing him better access to her throat. His gold eyes drifted to hers and she saw the tears that stained his cheeks. Weakly Buffy stroked them from his cheeks.

"I'll remember what you did for us William, I won't forget you. I... I love you"

William withdrew his fangs and lapped at the puncture marks. He stepped away from her and looked at the portal.

"No... you don't love, but thanks , now go on... go, take him and go!"

Buffy stood for a few seconds before William growled at her. She hurried to Spike and lifted him into her arms. She glanced back at William and he nodded at her, signalling that he was okay and that she should get the hell out of there. She mouthed 'Thank you' to him and was gone.

William watched as the team below fought against the tide of minions and demons that had now congrigated below the portal. He watched as Buffy made it down with Spike, who was now semi- conscious. One last look at the portal and he tensed his body, his jaw ticked and his fists balled at his side. With a final roar, he ran to the edge of the walkway and leapt for the portal.

A/N:- Thanks so much to smclSpike for your faithful reviews. They keep me working at this story.xx


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The portal enveloped William. The heat burned him, the electricity shocked him and yet, he felt at peace. His emotions ran riot and he finally felt that his worthless unlife was doing some good. Pain racked his body ,twisting him and pulling at him until he could take no more and let out a human cry of anguish and pain.

Buffy buried her head into Spikes chest, not wanting to see the death of the vampire that had selflessly given his life to save hers. The cry that met her ears made her look up. William hung in the centre of the portal, surrounded by pure white light. Tears stained her face , her heart heavy with the knowledge that William would die. The portal snapped shut and she fell to her knees. Spike clutched at her, stroking her hair and whispering to her. She felt her body lift and knew that Spike was taking her home.

The cemetery was littered with bodies. Minions lay dead and the battle over with. Angel and Faith stood side by side, victorious. Angel watched as Buffy and Spike left the cemetery. Looking down at his Slayer, Angel smiled.

"What are you smiling for? In case you hadn't noticed the love birds have left us with the clean up"

"We made it... It's over.No major casualties, well, except for William"

"Do you think he's unno ,, dead?"

Angel looked up at the tower and then back at Faith. He nodded.

"I can't see how he would have survived that. You saw the power of the portal tear at his body, what do you think?"

"We didn't see him dust so I'm thinking there's a chance he just passed through it"

"He took Buffy's blood and that was meant to be the catalyst for closing the portal along with the Key"

"After tonight, all I want to do is sleep, let's just blow this gig and go"

He took her hand in his and they left the cemetery. Faith glanced back at the tower one last time and never looked back again.

Arriving home, they both found the mansion devoid of life and way too quiet.Feeling the exhaustion start to set in, they both made their way upstairs with heavy feet. Once in their room, as Faith spent most nights with Angel now, they undressed and fell into bed. The peace didn't last long as they heard raised voices from down the hall. Angel flung his arm over his eyes and sighed deeply.

"When will Spike learn to keep his hot headed temper under control?"

Faith frowned and then curled into her vampire.

"What's he shouting for?"

"He's angered by the mark left on her by William and she's saying that it was necessary, that it's not a true mark as she feels no connection, and this eaves dropping is creeping me out, now go to sleep"

Angel kissed her and then turned over to try and sleep through the noise. Sometimes vampire hearing abilities were a curse .

"It's cos the git's dead that you can't feel him!"

"Thanks for reminding me! But it's still not the reason that I can't feel him, it's not a bond, it's just where he fed from me!"

"Say what you want Buffy but he wanted you and he marked you"

"Think what you like Spike. I don't think I want to stay in here with you tonight. I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to be listening to you prattle on. You can stay in here, I'm taking the spare room"

Buffy snatched up her pillows and the duvet, leaving a gob smacked Spike sat on the bed with nothing but his pillows and a shocked look on his face. His face stiffened as the door slammed behind her.

"Bloody show her! Think I don't know what that ponce was doing? Marking her, my mate for fuck sake! See if I care !"

He threw his body onto the empty bed and tossed and turned , trying to get comfortable but the effort was wasted. Spike knew that he couldn't get comfy, something was missing . That something was three doors down in the spare room. He punched at the pillows and slammed himself back down. He stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep to claim him. Three doors down, Buffy was doing the same thing.

Willow woke to the sound of fire crackling and warmth that surrounded her and it was not just from the fire. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the already woken Tara.

"Morning baby. How long have you been awake?"

"A while. I..I got the fire started and s..searched for food. I found some fruit but n..not much else"

"It's better than nothing and I hope we won't be here that long this time"

Tara nodded. Taking an apple from the small pile, she handed it to Willow with a shy smile. Willow bit into the apple and groaned at the sweet and juicy fruit. Looking around , Willow noticed that this world wasn't as destroyed as the last they had been to. It looked as though Tara had set their camp up close to the portal site. Obviously she had hoped that they could open it back up and get home the same way that they had come in. It was at that point that Willow and Tara heard the groans and curses.

Leaping to their feet and rushing to the point where they thought the voice was coming from, they stood shocked at what they saw.

"Spike?"

"What?"

Willow raised her brows and pointed upwards.

"So bloody what? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in the shade. Thought you were a bright spark Red?"

Tara narrowed her eyes and concentrated on him and then let out a gasp.

"What's with Glinda? She hit her head when she landed?"

"He.. he .. "

Tara pointed at his chest, still finding words hard to vocalise.

"What? Oh for gods sake "

"She's trying to say that you have a heart beat"

"Well that's just bloody great! Didn't the powers get the message the first time round? I hate being a bloody mortal!"

"Guess you really are William again"

"You know Red... If I could I'd bloody bite you for that! I am not that ponce William. I only put up with being called that cos of Buffy"

His voice tapered to a whisper as he ended his last sentence.Okay, so in some ways he was still the soft idiot William, but he wasn't about to let the two Witches know that.

"Right.. so now you two know my new found human status how bout we go looking for some grub, I'm bloody starving"

William went to walk away and headed in the direction of the town. He stopped when he realised that both girls were still stood by the trees.

"Well come on! What's the hold up?"

Tara took his arm gently

"I went out searching earlier and the town is abandoned. Only a few things are edible and I bought them back here . We have fruit but not much else"

William smiled gently at the shy Witch and walked back to fire with her. They sat and ate a few pieces of the fruit each and once sated a little, decided that they would try and open the portal to get home again.

Buffy woke up and stretched. She felt the cold empty spot beside her and then the memory of her argument with Spike slammed to the fore front of her mind. Groaning she pulled the duvet around her and tried to shut out the day. Her feelings ran wild, joined with Spikes. This one instance when Buffy wished that the claim could be shut down.

_"I know your awake kitten... can feel you... come back to bed... please?"_

_"No"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Cos you upset me... what you said, it hurt. It was like you lost faith in us and in my fidelity to you."_

_"I was wired and tired and everything had my emotions all up in the air"_

_"What are you doing? The connections fuzzy Spike"_

_"I'm downstairs, fixing up a proper breakfast for you if you must know. Was meant to be a surprise but now"_

_"You know I hate them... what have you done for me?"_

_" Like that is it pet?"_

_" Uh huh"_

_" OJ, pancakes and syrup, bacon and eggs"_

Spike appeared in her doorway with a tray stacked with breakfast. He didn't enter, but knowing that she would be able to smell the goods , he was almost certainly guaranteed forgiveness.The smile on her face said that he was right. Spike placed the tray beside her on the bed and then climbed onto the bed beside her. He handed Buffy the plate and sat back, watching her eat. She had the same passion for human food that he had. Sometimes it was hard for him to remember that she was turned. Guilt hit him and he cleared his throat. He got off the bed and walked to the window. The sun warmed him and yet he felt the cold chill of his guilt. He looked over and saw Buffy watching him, a fork full of pancakes poised at her lips.

"What's up?"

"Nothin'"

"Don't give me that.. I can feel it, now are you going to explain it to me or do I have to take a guess?"

Buffy put her fork down and pushed her plate away.Folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs, Buffy waited for Spike to tell her what was bothering him. She didn't have long to wait.

"I was an idiot last night an' m'sorry."

He still stood by the window, not looking at her, his head hung staring at his feet which he shuffled every now and again.

"I sometimes forget that I turned you and then I feel guilty for it. You are so full of life and it's infectious Buffy, you fill me with it and sometimes it burns me. It burns inside my chest and reminds me that I'm nothing more than the monster that turned you, that wanted to kill you the moment I met you. And I did, I killed you,yet you love me, you love me pet and I don't deserve it. I should have been the one that leapt through the portal, should have died not William"

Spike wiped the tears away and felt her arms wrap around him from behind and felt her head lay on his back. He laid his hands over hers and shook his head.

"I don't deserve you. I love you so much Buffy "

"I love you too, and your wrong you know"

He turned to her and took her back into his arms. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"I never felt loved before. You know why, the best thing that ever happened to me was you. I wouldn't change a thing Spike. "

"Nothing?"

"No, now will you come back to bed?"

Spike nodded and allowed her to lead him back to their bed. He kicked off his boots and climbed in with her. He laid beside her,in awe of the girl that he loved more than his own life. Their peace was soon broken however when Giles knocked at the door, calling out to them that he needed an in depth report on how the battle went and that everyone was meeting in the main room in twenty minutes.

Throwing her head back on the pillow Buffy groaned.

"Don't heroes deserve a lie in after the big bad's been squished?"

Spike had to smile, his girl had a way with words.

"C'mon Goldilocks, eat up and then get your arse in that shower. I'll go down and see what the Watchers so tense about."

He kissed the top of her head and left the room.

William watched as Willow and Tara chatted quietly amongst themselves. Feeling uncomfortable, William got up and stretched before heading off to find a tree. God he hated being human.

He returned and suggested that they try and make their way home. He reminded the girls that the two Gods had come through and that he was unsure if they had died or not. For all they knew, they could be there looking for them. Tara nodded and packed up the few bits that they had with them. Willow started the preparations and waited for Tara to join her.

William took out his crumpled pack of cigs and shook the last one free. He threw the pack and lit up, drawing in the smoke and blowing it out again with a hiss. The witches finished cleansing the portal sight and Tara took her knife and made a small incision. The girls chanted and Tara allowed a few drops of her blood to fall. The portal crackled open and they all looked at each other. Nervous to step through, William hung back until both witches took an arm and lead him through.

Landing back in the cemetery with a thud, the three of them, watched as the portal snapped shut on itself .William sat up and brushed himself down before standing . He held out his hands for the girls and helped them to their feet. Once they were all steady and no longer shaky or disorientated, they made their way back to the Mansion. William dreaded the reunion .God he needed another fag and preferably a strong drink.


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Spike ran down the stairs and almost collided with Angel. Frowning at his elder , he moved around him and then entered the main room. Giles sat with Faith , both deep in conversation regarding the fight.It seemed as though the tension from the night before hadn't disappeared. Angel sat down hard on the couch and drank his blood greedily, which wasn't like him at all. Spike raised a brow at him and got a scowl back, so he was still his broodiness then.

Buffy came down and jumped over the back of the couch, settling next to Spike.It seemed she was the only one in a good mood, apparently. Giles stood ,taking the floor.

"Willow and Tara will no doubt make there way back at some point soon, but whilst they have been gone, I took the time to go over some of the details from the fight and of the Gods ritual. At first it was thought that all three Gods were needed for the ritual, but as we saw last night, only two were present after Buffy killed Glory. The whole thing from start to finish seemed surrounded by hype. The fact that the emphasis was put on Buffy going through with Willow and Tara , and she didn't go, proves that this prophecy seemed steeped in incorrect data"

Buffy frowned and rubbed at the sore bite that William had given her.

"Your telling me that I didn't need to act as Williams pin cushion last night? Cos , got to say I'm not happy bout this. Your telling us that you think the Gods manufactured the whole end of the world unless Buffy dies...again"

"Sort of, Buffy , yes"

"Why? What would be the point?"

"Because you could stop them. Both you and Spike have the abilities to stop them. By making you think you had to die to save the world, they effectively took out the biggest threat to them. Spike wouldn't have been enough, if he survived your death that is"

"Which is why William did what he did"

The group went quiet.The door opening drew everyones attention and Buffy was the first to pick up a weapon. The figure walked out of the blinding sun and came into focus. All mouths dropped open .

"William?"

Buffy's eyes then flickered up to the two girls that stood behind him now, Tara closing the door and remaining at a distance, waiting for realisation to hit before they all went crazy.

"Wait .. you walked in from outside and no flambe"

"S.right... Buffy... I"

"Flippin' heck ..he's got a bloody heartbeat"

Spike eyed him curiously, almost cautious. He scented the air and knew that it was him and not a trick of the Gods or anyone .

"It's him. Seems not even he can die a bloody hero"

The group were now a hive of activity. Questions were asked and answered, only pausing when William, Willow and Tara all yawned and made their way up to their rooms. Glad of the peace, William laid on the bed, kicked off his boots and threw an arm over his tired eyes. He groaned when a quiet knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts.

"C'min"

Buffy opened the door slowly, making sure that he was decent before she walked all the way in.

"I .. uh... thought you might be hungry. It's not much , just a bowl of soup and some rolls as you English keep telling me they are. I bought up a cup of tea too. Giles made that as he said that I make it taste like dish water, and you would no doubt like a decent cup now. "

She placed the tray on the bedside table and stood waiting for him to say something, anything. Instead William just watched her as she figetted on the spot. He summised that her awkwardness came from something Spike must have said regarding the bite. He might be human now but he still knew how it felt for a vampires mate to be marked by another. How many times had Angelus marked Dru, just to taunt him? He shook those thoughts from his head and felt instantly bad. His eyes wandered to the bite, it was angry and raw looking. He closed his eyes against the guilt again and swallowed.

"That's fine. thanks"

His eyes remained on Buffy for a few seconds more before she turned and tucked some loose hair back behind her ear.

"Right, well I best get back then. No doubt Giles has some theory or other as to why your human now. Will you be joining us?"

"Don't think so pet. Think I'm not exactly welcome "

"Spike's over it and everyone else is just grateful that you did what you did, I'm grateful , you saved us all and for that .. "

"I'll be down soon, just don' want you to make too much of a fuss, was nothing"

Buffy sensed his awkwardness and his inability to accept the praise that he so rightly deserved, so she left him alone . Heading back to the group she found Giles pacing the room again...

_"Oh god, please not another world ending situation."_

_"Nope, jus' the old git gettin' worked up over nothin'. Turns out Angel and Faith want to move on, go to L.A and set up their own place out there. Run an agency of sorts and gather some of the extra Slayers and train 'em."_

_"Oh.. is that all? Geez, so why is Giles acting like it's the end of the world?"_

_"Got his knickers in a twist cos of the timing. I tried to say that they could take Billy boy too"_

_"Good idea, he's not much with the super human strength now , but he has all your experience with Demons and Demon languages and can help with the girls too."_

_"Exactly what I told 'em"_

Spike smiled at her and nodded his head towards the old man that was still rubbing at his brow, having stopped his pacing.

"Alright ,I admit, taking William would be a good idea and he would be an asset when it came to research, is it what you want though ,Angel?"

Angel and Faith both shared a look and then looked at Giles. Angel sighed and then nodded in answer to Giles' question. Giles looked across and saw no objections and so, with Williams agreement, Angel, Faith and William would be leaving for L.A come nightfall.

Buffy didn't know how she felt about William leaving to work for Angel. True Angel and Faith were working for the Powers That Be, but...

It wasn't that she had feelings for him either, not in that way, not the way he wanted her to. But, Buffy felt protective, after all he was human now.Before she could stop herself, she spoke out.

"Just make sure you take good care of him. He's foolish and brave, try not to get him killed within a week"

Spike knew why his girl had spoken up. He took her hand in his and was glad that she wasn't set against it. He felt her sadness that the gang was breaking up but L.A was only a short drive away, they would still see each other and help out when needed.

Giles cleaned his glasses and announced that he was retiring to his room . He needed to write up his notes on the battle and get some sleep, something he had been short of since .. well, since he couldn't remember when. He was sure that everyone felt the same way and wasn't surprised when they all followed him upstairs and into their respective bedrooms.

Angel and Faith knocked at Williams door, looking back towards Buffy as she stood at her room door.

"Just tell him that I'll catch him tomorrow "

They both nodded and entered when they heard William acknowledge them. As the door shut, Buffy went into her own room and shut the door. She heard Spike in the bathroom and shrugged off her top before sitting on the end of their bed. She kicked off her shoes and then popped open her jeans. Spike turned off the light and got into bed, leaving his left arm over Buffy's pillows, ready for the hug she usually gave him.

Buffy sighed deeply and slid under the covers but leaning forwards. Spike frowned and sat further up against his pillows.

"What's up pet?"

"With Angel and Faith leaving.. I dunno, just kinda feels like the end of an era "

He knew what she meant, not that he wasn't a little pleased that Angel was going but, they all worked well together and had relied on each other, Buffy more so than he did.

" Well don' think of it as the end of an era, rather a new beginning of one"

She looked back at him and smiled. He was right and it wasn't like they really needed them was it? Spike and herself were immortal beings that could take on anything and everything, so long as they still had each other that's all that mattered. Again she smiled and this time moved to straddle his lap.

"There's my girl"

He looked up into her eyes , his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her further towards his chest. With her finally in his arms , they both felt at ease again. Buffy stared at his lips, waiting , knowing that he would make his move and boy , what those lips could do to her. Buffy didn't have to wait long.

Darkness fell before Spike and Buffy came down from their room . Ignoring the bags of luggage that waited by the door, they both went into the kitchen to grab some blood before facing the group that had assembled in the main room. Once they had fed they joined the others , Spike taking an emotional Buffy into his embrace, paying attention to her refreshed bite marks. Faith was the first to hug Giles, thanking him for guiding her and for giving her the trust she never thought she would get or deserved. She moved through the group , leaving Buffy til last.

"B, I dunno what to say 'cept maybe the same as I told Giles, Thanks. You need me just holler and I'll be here. I owe you guys so much. I'm gonna go now before This gets too hallmarky"

Buffy gave a short laugh as she held back tears. Her eyes went to Angel next who had kept his distance until now. After saying his farewells , he hugged Buffy and slipped her a card with the contact details. She slipped the card into her pocket and then hung her head as William came forward. He brushed his knuckles over her cheek and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Spike stiffened but said nothing.

"Thanks Buffy, for everything, I guess you showed me the man I could be and saw past the monster in me. God , M'gonna jus' go now , not one for goodbyes love."

He turned to Spike and shook his hand firmly.

"You take bloody good care of her "

William turned and the trio walked out of the Mansion and Giles shut the door slowly behind them. Willow , Tara , Spike and Buffy stood watching him walk back into the main room before Buffy broke the awkward silence.

"So, what evil needs it's ass kicking next then Giles?"

"I'll have to consult the books "

A collective grown came from them all as they all walked back in to sit on the couches.

"Should know better than to ask that bloody question by now pet"

The End...

A/N:- Thank you all so much for the reviews throughout this fic, as always thanks to SLMCSpike xx

I have purposefully left it open at the end so that I can do a sequel if it is wanted . I hope that you all have enjoyed this story . Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts x Merry Christmas x


End file.
